Worlds at War
by smexyking107
Summary: A human struggling to find himself in the city where anyone can be anything. He is struggling at life, at his job and the last thing he needs to struggle on is a mysterious feeling he get's after getting saved by that cop bunny... With Tensions rising between the human world of Joro and Zootopia can this bunny and human team rise beyond prejudice and save Zootopia from war?
1. Prologue

Did I ever think that a single little bunny from the fields of Bunnyburrow was going to change my life forever?

No I did not, I did not even know that such a place existed.

But it happened, to get a feel of my life you need to feel like a hamster Always running, Always feeling like something is ahead but when really nothing was ahead but when that little bunny stepped into my life it was like getting picked up from the cage and seeing the real world full of possibilities and meaning.

But before that bunny all I did was keep fighting what's expected but I always lose, my inner self is sabotaging the true me, the me that can break through and be what I want to be.

The outside world crushing in and the dark forces that manifest themselves into my brain are trying to crush the living spirit of life that is in us all.. but despite that I was still alive.. my life never fading.

I was lost in the dark gloomy sea a thick fog hovering above the waters obscuring the vision on what is ahead and what I can be. I tread carefully through the shadowy forest, through the empty grasslands and the heartlands of civilization and through my inner turmoil and punishment I inflicted upon myself.. I never changed.

I was stuck.. still on that hamster wheel.

Who am I?

A question everyone always struggles with but to put It easily Im Nikolai man of blonde hair and blue eyes, with a decent built one of the perks of living in Zootopia and walking everywhere.

My homeland was wrought in civil war and turmoil with almost nothing left for me back there my parents fled away from that place.. and too this land ruled by sentient animals. Humans are rare and suffer extreme prejudice due to our violent and greedy nature but I was too locked away to myself, too ever notice the world around me spiraling out of control to the determined fate that awaits most civilizations.

MOST

After the civil war was done my father would run back much to the refusal of my mom.. with a tense argument in the kitchen the last thing I heard from him was a scream followed by a slam of the door.. and that was the last of him. My mother taught me everything there was to do, all things good in this god forsaken world.

She grew me into a man.. but what worth can my potential do if I was getting crushed by the world around me?

I had to fight.. but I surrendered when my mother caught a fatal illness that took her life.

It was Me vs the world at that point.. might as well live by it's rules or die, breaking from that hamster wheel leads you to a house of other creatures and complex environments that do not arise when it forces you back into your box to keep running on that wheel never truly realizing how great your life soul really is.

You just keep running.. and running and running.

But that was what I became, after walking to a nearby train station after gathering up of everything I could scavenge I aw that big cheery sign of Zootopia with that slogan "Where anyone can be anything" If I would find my way it surely would be there.. how wrong was I.

It's been five years even since I decided to travel to this bustling city, doing odd jobs and keeping my life going.. existing but never living.

I was that hamster on the wheel.

Who knew that one day that entire paradigm would shift.. that one single being in this whole incomprehensible universe can change your existence in it forever.

I am Nikolai.. and this is how I broke free and escaped that wretched existential hamster wheel.

I am a human.. and this is my story of my fate and life in Zootopia.

* * *

Reedited Prologue! It get's better as it progresses, Be sure to Fav, Follow and Review! Have a good day and night :)


	2. Aspiring for Paradise

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound of constant buzzing erupted into my conscience forcing me back to reality. I already knew what was happening, so in the state between existence and sleep I moved my hand toward my alarm clock which was placed neatly on the small brown cabinet. Still not being able to see anything and having the feeling of sleep pull me back to the darkness I found it hard fumbling around the desk before my hand grabbed on something that was not flat and it took a whole minute before I pressed the right button to shut it off.

Peace... The room was now quiet and the only nose that came was the silent fan that continued spinning on the ceiling and the early morning traffic of the city coming back to life. I opened my eyes and if it wasn't 4:00 in the morning I don't think my eyes would ever adjust to the light. I laid there for a few seconds looking around my room and seeing the same scene I see everyday, Clothes littering the floor, Trash from past days laying on the computer desk, and the single item frame that held the only picture of me and my family from all those years ago.

I sighed and then hopped out of bed. My apartment was really messy and as much as I didn't like living in a fox's den I still manged to turn my room into one overtime and I never found the time to clean it up. The room was always very simple, it had two rooms one which was my living space and another the space I clean myself up after I spend myself in my living space IE my bathroom.

I walked slowly into the bathroom washing myself off in the shower which occasionally sparkled some hot water but at the very least I was able to clean myself with water which wasn't always the case. After about 30 minutes I finished with all hygiene I needed for the day and dressed myself in my usual casual clothes a simple white shirt and a Cargo Shorts and to accompany my shirt was a simple orange construction overlay to indicate that I was part of my construction crew instead of some degenerate human who was sticking around to cause trouble.

It was already 4:45 and if I wanted to get to my job I would have to leave now, my bed and room in general would have to get cleaned later which usually meant it would never get cleaned. I checked myself one more time on the mirror in the bathroom and while giving myself a quick checkup on looks I just realized something... I was going to turn twenty five in 2 weeks. I usually forget day's and months as work and the constant buzzing of life made time fade as if I was stuck on a treadmill being at a different place and time but ultimately doing the same thing over and over again.

I grabbed a pack of cigarettes on my computer desk which was hard to find around the trash that littered everywhere and not to mention that over a dozen of empty cigarette boxes laid within the trash making it harder to find a pack actually still full. It was a dirty habit of mine and I know that but when you have nothing to do and you are always lost in this world that deludes itself in happiness and diversity it's only a matter of time before I need a quick ecstasy of happiness just enough to lift my spirits to make it through another day.

I suddenly felt the apartment around me go into a shaking frenzy which caught me completely off guard. I on instinct tried to hold on to something but the moving ended as fast as it came and I just stood there fazed. I looked toward my right and finally knew the cause of the moving, my neighbor rhinoceros, or was it a lion? I'm not sure but it was some predator that was really big and loud when you got it annoyed. Again I'm not sure of almost any names except my boss and mine but beside that names are just tags I give to other animals to help be sure I could move on from my day and make it back to my apartment by dinner.

Suddenly to my left a obnoxious high pitched shrieking was heard ranting and raving about how the rhino, lion or whatever had woken it up. I quickly moved out of my room before the situation could boil over to a full on fight. I moved across the long path of apartment rooms before turning and walking down another long line and before long I had reached the elevator. The only good part of waking up so early in the morning was that usually everyone would still be asleep and the sunrises. In this case I was able to go down to the first floor without having to get involved in any wired irrelevant conversations with anyone.

I arrived to the first floor and took out one cigarette from my box "Happy Early Birthday" I said to myself after giving a smirk and lighting it. The quick feeling of bliss drowned out the irritating morning tiredness and the obnoxious nose that came from the rooms next to mine. After making it out of the apartment complex I found my blue jeep parked a few cars down on the left.

I noticed that my ticket was still hanging on for dear life on my windshield wipers. I'm not sure why now but I always left my car in the same place until I had to go get it ten hours later and I was always fine with the law. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that some police officer had ticked me and just ran off to annoy some other poor soul. I still haven't paid it back so unless I want to be lectured and relearning my driving course by some polar bear officer I think it would be best for me to drive by some time after my shift and pay my parking due's to the ZPD.

After taking out all the life out of the cigarette that I could I threw it into a green trashcan that laid near the street corner at the end of the apartment building. The Darkness slowly started to fade as the morning sun started to rise over the horizon and shine its life bringing light into all of Zootopia. The streets were starting to get filled with cars and animals were starting to open up their business's and begin their own days. I better get going or else I would end up stuck in traffic and with only 30 minutes before my job started I quickly got myself into my car and drove myself toward the inner city's the sun starting to show itself behind the hills and tall buildings.

I gave a short laugh and started the car to drive through the city. I Drove my car to the end of the street before doing a sharp right turn almost hitting the curb. I sped down the long road passing by the early morning rush in a breeze. I turned toward an exit saying "Leaving Mammal District entering Inner Zootopia" and drove right in it doing a full curve before entering a massive highway with trucks and cars of all shapes and sizes ranging from tiny rodent street cars to massive fifteen foot high giraffe van's.

I carefully manged going over the speed limit by 5 so i could be careful for any police monitoring traffic. I passed by multiple giant cars with ease and after passing a massive giraffe van all that was left was a lot of smaller cars driving at hundreds of miles per hour down the highway toward the inner city. I jammed my way down the highway as the mile high skyscrapers and business districts started to appear in my view.

The sun was rising and it was time for a new day...

After parking my car I checked up for my duties for today and as I was quickly reminded it was to be basically the same as any other day. I grunted and moved to my usually position which was a few blocks down toward harvesting district where the local cat's were setting up there own aquarium fish store and they have requested building a sea world themed store.

I arrived and a lot of my beaver comrades had already been taking out the cement sidewalk and began taking down everything. The early morning traffic was beginning to take a turn for the worst as all of Zootopia by now had waken up and the sun shinned light onto all the land showing the cars honking their horns and the wide diverse amount of animals roamed the streets causing the building process to start being a bit dangerous.

"You there! Nikolai! Come haul these crates to the end of that truck over there" I looked over and saw the caption of the beaver crew was informing me for a second time on my mission. I rolled my eyes and caught one crate into my hands and started to move it toward the end of the street where a large yellow truck waited for me.

Five hours later..

The afternoon sun had just now grown to it's peak and it shed no mercy on me. The temperature must have been almost 90 degrees and judging by the sweat that formed on my face I could tell that if I hadn't already gotten used to the heat I probably would of passed out by now. The first year I arrived and got the job I had passed out almost five times by heatstroke. I pushed through however and with some remain strength I pulled the crate over my chest and placed it on the top of another crate on the back end of the truck.

I cleaned the sweat that formed on my forehead and took a bit of a breather before pulling out a cigarette and placed it in my mouth before lighting it in hopes of getting some sort of pleasure before I had to march on for another five hours. I felt a bit of bliss for just a second but before I can feel anymore I erupted into a coughing fit, coughing still fresh smoke from my lounges.

I sighed in disgust, and started to walk back toward the beavers who had just finished tearing everything up and I knew the next thing I had to do was bring some more supplies from the parked cars about a quarter mile away to help them start building.

As I walked toward the beavers I took the cigarette out of my mouth and was about to throw it into a trashcan before a loud siren started to bury itself into my eardrums. My ears were really sensitive to bad nose so almost automatically I cringed and my cigarette fell from my hands to the ground. The world around me that I put away had suddenly came back to my reality and the constant buzzing of confusion filled the air.

I heard a bit of screaming and even more sirens coming from where I was walking so I quickly did a turn and saw that a snake who was standing upright but was moving with his bottom tail almost like a cobra. Behind him was three cop cars all sending off their sirens and in the middle was a single cop, a bunny cop moving at lighting speed toward the slithering snake.

I moved as close as I could toward the road and saw that the snake was a rattlesnake and it was holding with it's hands a suit. A sheep mom and her tiny daughter were crossing the street right when the ordeal happened and were frozen in fear. The snake gave out a viscous hisss before swiping at the mother stabbing her with his tail sending her to the ground before slithering over her and... right toward me.

"Stop! Stop in the name of the law!" I heard a female voice yell out toward the snake.

It was from that bunny who was running and was on the tail of the snake figuratively.

The world around me was starting to slow and before I knew what I was even doing I ran myself straight into the street throwing myself right on the snake as it appeared right in front of me. It gave out a yelp of pain and looked at me with its venomous eyes which quickly filled with vengeance. I didn't even know what I was doing but I was quickly finding myself in a regrettable situation.

The human and snake tussled on the ground each trying to dominate eachother in order to rather capture or escape. I gripped the snakes scales which felt slimy and very rough, the rattlesnake hissed towards my neck but quickly on instinct moved my head to the right to dodge.

The voices around me started to become just nose and eventually into mutated static that was slowed down as me and the snake fought viciously on the asphalt road. The movement around me seemed to be a stand still and the fight that was unfolding had blocked the street.

After I finally let a grip on him I started to choke him but before I could even mange to take any life out of him I felt a sharp and quick pain erupt from my stomach region. The pain was so quick I quickly let go of the snake who then laughed while its serpent tongue lashed out from its mouth.

My breathing came rapidly I felt some sort of liquid start to drop on my hands as I felt where the pain was originating and then I realized what had happened. The fucker stabbed me with his tail which was apparently a knife type object.

The world around me became almost trippy and I could now only feel static, my taste and smell was gone and my eyes were slowly closing. I looked forward as the snake slivered on before it got tackled to the ground by some animal I couldn't even make out.

The world started to shut itself from me before completely shutting it's doors and before I knew it I collapsed on the asphalt road and with it I passed out into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yes, Reptiles do make appearances in this fanfiction ^^

Thanks guys so much for the favorites and follows and really nice reviews. it helped me get inspired to start writing another chapter, in fact i already planned out the next 10 chapters of this story and i have a general outline on where i want this Human X Judy fic to go. And to you action lovers don't worry! There will be lot's of action later, lot's and lot's of it. For now im just building up the story. Hopefully more of you fav and follow it and give great reviews.

It get's better within the next few chapter as the first few build up the characters and world. Have a good day/night!


	3. Something Unexplainable

**legendarysupersayain3:** Finally somebody has the guts to make "Human in Zootopia" fic that's not Judy/Nick, but a HumanOc/Judy fic. I like this please keep it up.

I will! thanks for the inspiring words. Judy and Nikolai will have their moments. It won't go full romance their will be action im just building the characters and story first

 **ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld:** I agree with legendary l on this one, I'm happy that this sint a NickxJudy fanfics or a human turned into an animal fanfic but a genuine Human OC x Judy, finally some one does it, your one of the few people who does this, please continue this, I'm one of those few people who rather see Judy and Nick as Best Friends rather than lovers.

Same here. I will continue this. Love your new fanfiction on a human being in Zootopia btw ;)

 **Olivia Petersen:** Another chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

Here it is ;)

* * *

Humans.. Creatures from the jungle that have evolved into there modern forms ranging from Savage monsters to average citizens.

I am a human.. yet even though that is who I am I'm not sure what It means to be human.

Human's are.. well to put it milady very rare in Zootopia.

Out of the millions of animals that live in Zootopia only a couple dozen are humans. While it may seem strange but the human race is not native to Zootopian lands like most animals are.

They come from a far off land beyond the reaches of our borders in a land of Joro. There has been some intermixing of cultures and movements of people and animal across borders but Joro isn't the same as Zootopia.

In fact.. what led my parents to come to Zootopian lands in the first place was when a mass migration of humans tried to flee a civil war that was erupting thanks to a struggle between the ruling king and a uprising fascist strongman. After the fight was over and most of the cities were destroyed most of the humans wanted to to move back to rebuild and start up again... one of those humans was my dad.

It was either we moved back to Joro or he would move back himself and sensing great opportunity in a land bared to waste and with my mom's reluctance to leave there was a argument that turned violent one night and when the next day came my dad was gone.

Humans are a lot different than animals, while every animal is supreme in one or two traits humans are not known for a "Superior" trait more like they have a jack of all traits which means their good in a wide variety of ways and there are some small differences between each individual human some are a bit faster and others are more smart but overall its just an average.

Humans are considered predator's... and for good reason too.

One thing humans are good at is making things sometimes it's good, in fact a lot Zootopian technology came from those humans who migrated over when the civil war was tearing up their country. However whenever there is some good there is the possibility of evil and most humans have a almost biological urge to do bad things and when they have the ability to produce contraptions for their own use.. it does not end pretty.

While Zootopia might seen relatively stable the human society is more orderly yet at the same massive inequality falls upon the land, great famine and poverty are vast and great and tensions are always threatening of a complete collapse of society.

Human society is also more technologically advanced then Zootopia's and they also have large metropolises and large armies thanks to constant civil war. Conditions between Zootopia and Joro have not been very friendly, Zootopia is vast and stable and filled with resources while Joro is a vast urban sprawl, polluted and the people are suffering.

They want a man who can lead them to greatness who can lift them out of this suffering, and you know of that civil war I was talking about earlier?

Let's just say the rebel forces had taken over the king's throne and what had become a bad situation turned into a worse one. The Strongman had won and has crushed what was left of the freedoms humans enjoyed. He exploited their need for change and they fell right into his trap.

He mobilized the economy and people to reflect the needs of the state.

He now has the largest armies in the world ready for his disposal,

He has almost everyone at his side,

His name is.. Regin Gardission or Reagan for short.

Suddenly I was in a black void.. a void dark and terrible and completely quiet, That is.. until I heard the screams.

God, there was so much of it, so much suffering, so much heartache.

I felt a blazing heat creep itself around my body slowly surrounding it until the black void faded away like fog and revealed Zootopia.. the once peaceful and tolerant city was now on fire.

The clear blue sky's were bright red like the fire that was blazing through out the city. Cavalry and soldiers marched from the countryside.. One of the tallest buildings in Zootopia collapsed under its weight causing a giant dust storm that covered five blocks which could be seen mile's away.

My body had all but disappeared and it seemed like I was now part of the environment that was burning down the city I had known to love. On the mountains beyond the city stood a man rising above his guards, he turned toward me and stared at me right in the eyes.. his eyes were almost soulless with no remorse or regret. A smile grew on his face as if he realized what he was doing was crushing me on the inside.

He started to laugh, quietly at first until it grew louder.. and louder until..

I gasped for breath and sat straight up as fast as I could.. the heat wasn't there anymore nor was the fire engulfing Zootopia.

My breaths were quick but were starting to go back to normal, I turned my head as I breathed and looked outside the window to see the tower's still standing and the streets filled with life. I let out a relieved sigh and laid back on my bed.

Finally calmed down I looked around at my surroundings as soon as I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I was laying on what looked to be a hospital bed with a simple wooden frame with a fluffy white pillow and a white thin blanket over me. I blinked a few times to get used to the new environment, I looked down to see that my stomach was hooked up to a lot of wires which connected to a lot of IV bags and machines which monitored my blood or something, not quite sure.

The dream sure was wired.. and scary but it was only a dream. Humans aren't that liked in Zootopia either as mentioned there is only a very small amount of us living here plus there is some division between predator's and prey and with humans being predator and being really rare plus the news of what's happening over at Joro have made humans subject to discrimination and distrust almost double the level's of foxes. While it is not as bad as them stabbing me in the dark alley's cause of who I am I still do get those looks from time to time and sometime some degrading comments but It does help that I have lived in the city for the past few years so a lot of people are used to seeing me around.

I heard the door open to my side and I reacted by turning my head toward the door and stood upright a bit. The door was opposite of where the window was. The animal that walked in was a Zebra and I guessed based off the gown and redcross on her white hat she was one of the nurses.

"Oh your awake!" she said a bit surprised after seeing me looking at her.

I fell back on the pillow and groaned "What happened?" I asked a bit slowly still not feeling at full energy.

"Well.. You were stung by a very sharp object and this object injected you with some snake poison which combined with the heat and blood loss led you to collapse"

Suddenly I remembered what had happened.. I jumped on the road, wrestling with a snake and then got stung.. "No wonder I feel like crap" I groaned "How long has it been?"

The Zebra had walked over to me and was writing some stats down on her clipboard on the results of my blood. The Zebra stopped taking notes and looked at me "Well it's only been a day and based off what I see the poison has completely got out of your system and your wound is healing! It should be a couple weeks until it fully heals up nothing but a scar will be left"

"Does this mean I can leave now?" I asked.

The Zebra looked at me and smiled "Well you can leave whenever you want but first you have a few guests who want to see you, let me patch you what and I will bring you down to the lobby"

I was a bit confused, Guests? Who in the world would be waiting for me? I had almost no friends and no family or relatives so whoever awaited me downstairs is a complete mystery. After some patching up I was able to finally put on my shorts and shirt (Thank God they kept my boxers on) and with some help from the Zebra nurse I was able to make my way downstairs toward the lobby.

Lot's of workers and police were on duty walking and talking everyone doing their own thing except for me.. I was waiting for someone who for some reason wanted to see me.

"Officer Hopps! Your friend has woken up he's a bit wobbly still but he can take it from here" I heard my Zebra nurse say.

"Thanks for the help Sasha!" I heard a female voice say it was soft yet affirmative and had that sweet friendly welcome feel about it.

"Hey Ape pal, I think you might want to look down" I heard a more sly male voice say. I already heard the voice coming from below so by the time I locked my eyes on the guests the fox had finished talking.

The bunny then hit the fox right on the stomach "Nick! That was really offensive"

"Jesus Carrots I was just joking with our new hero" he said looking up at me.

The bunny was still a bit annoyed but looked at me and her face turned to a apologetic one. "Sorry for this but he's a fox and you know how sly foxes can be sometimes".

"I'm Nick Wilde and this is my partner in crime.. or more like partner in catching crime Judy Hopps" The fox extended his paw toward me for a handshake.

Judy Hopps.. So that is the name of this beautiful majestic bunny...

Wait what? I shook my head how did that thought get in there?

Both of the animals in front of me were shorter than I was but not by much the Fox was about up above my chest area and the bunny was just a little bit higher than where my hips was at and her giant ears almost made her as tall as the fox. Both were wearing police uniforms that fit their bodytype but what took all my attention away was that bunny.. Judy Hopps.

There was something about her that I couldn't explain perhaps it was her friendly voice or maybe it was those beautiful violet eyes but something about her is making my stomach mix with bliss and something else.. something unexplainable.

"You going to shake my hand? I can't do this forever you know" the fox side with a smile still pasted on his face. After getting out of my trance I reached out my hand and shook Nick's paw.

"Nikolai Fedorov" I said while shaking Nick's hands "but you can just call me Nikolai".

We let go and I extended my hand down just a bit so the bunny could shake it. Her paw wasn't big enough to cover my hand so I calmly held her soft paw with both my hands and gave it a nice easy shake.

"Nice to meet you Nikolai, we just wanted to thank you for the help you did in helping us catch that diamond"

I really loved her voice.. "No problem at all Mam" At this Judy smiled and blushed just a tiny bit barely noticeable.

I then let of her paw, "Didn't know what quite got to me, maybe it was the sun or something but as soon as I saw that snake escaping out of your reach I just ran straight to him and now I have a scar on my stomach but I think everything will be alright at the end".

"Sooo," Judy said pushing herself one foot forward.

"I haven't really talked to a human before, how are they like?" she said the curiosity obvious in her voice.

"Not much to say really, I walk on two feet and my living is moving boxes from one place to another"

"I mean you guys are saving Zootopia with your fast bunny hopps and great hearing senses along with the foxes slyness and i'm just here doing.."

My mouth fell to a frown "Nothing".

"Well you know what they say about humans, you can out beat them in running, you can out beat them in hearing, you can out beat them in flexibility but they can beat you in the number times someone can get beaten" at this the fox gave himself a laugh but was quickly shutted up after he was hit on the shoulder again by a very angry Judy Hopps.

"Hey, It's just a joke im pretty sure this Nikolai fella has a lot of stuff that he is good at" Nick then walked forward and leaned against my body looking back at Judy.

"Well I'm afraid what Nick said was right, I kinda don't have anything of interest that I take pride in"

Judy had that look of pity on her face "Nonsense, You did catch that snake and help us retake that very rare diamond".

My smile came back..

"Well, I guess I can help others at times now that I think of it.."

Judy gave me a sweet smile "Every animal in Zootopia has their own unique characters that make them unique, and in this city they can become anything".

"It seems like the Zootopian dream has come true for you" I questioned Judy

"As long as you put your effort and try you can become anything" Judy then pointed to her badge "In fact I always wanted to become a police officer to make the world a better place and after being told it was impossible I did it because in this city anybody can be anything".

"For the most part" Nick added.

Nick finally got off leaning on me and I ruffled Judy's head which was almost as fuzzy as her paw was "We can debate that later but I really appreciate you guys thanking me, it wasn't much trouble at all"

"No problem friend! Happy to meet you" Judy Hopps then extended her paw toward me for a farewell shake. She stared at me bright eyed ready for me to make my move and that is when I did it... I grabbed her paw and shook it.

"Anytime..."

Nick gave me a pat on the back and while moving back to where judy was pointed at me with his hand shaped like pistols and said "See you later man".

They both waved and were on their way. "Anytime... friend" I said just barely above a whisper.

I looked outside and it looked like the sun was setting, I walked calmly toward the outside and felt the warm summer air surround my body. I felt a new type of energy, Friendship.. Friends? What was this alien concept? No.. I have some friends this is something different.

Something unexplainable.. but whatever it was it lifted my spirits like nothing had ever done in my life.

After a few miles of walking I finally made my way back to the apartment complex. The car I brought to work was parked where it usually was, I had to give myself a mental note to thank my beaver boss later. I took the elevator up alone again and walked back to my room.

On the door was a note signed by my Thomas Beaver, My boss.

"Have a good rest son, I have given you some sick day's off, don't waste it".

I opened my door and saw that my room was still dirty and trashed out but that feeling before still lingered within me and I had a urge to do something productive today. So despite it being completely dark now I decided to clean my room.

First it was one T-shirt then another soon I was picking up all the clothes on the floor, heck I even was whistling a tune from a song I play while riding to work while organizing and cleaning all my clothes.

"KEEP DOWN NOW WILL YA?" I heard the screaming shrill from one of my neighbors.

"Can you please shut your tramp?!" I heard from the other side but for the first time ever I didn't really care.

It caught me by surprise so I messed up my tune but I quickly got back to it much to the annoyance of my neighbors. After about half a hour of cleaning I finally looked at my handywork, my room looked like I just freshly bought it.

My neighbors were still ranting and raving this time to eachother for being so loud but I didn't care, this feeling inside me was making me do things that I wouldn't normally do and most importantly feel things that I never felt before.

I jumped back on my bed and laid my hands and legs apart letting the realm of sleep take me back.

For the first time ever as the ranting faded to the background I finally was able to sleep peacefully...

At least for one night.

* * *

Dialogue is a bitch .

Hopefully you guy's enjoyed! I had a good time writing this and the feeling Nikolai get's is the same feeling i get whenever i see a new favorite or follow or a very nice review. Keep them coming! I'm going on vacation for two weeks so i might not be able to upload anything but ill figure something out. Judy and Nikolai will know more about themselves i just wanted to start writing dialogue to be sure i can get their characters right.

Don't worry about spelling or grammar ill fix it soon. Just bear with me a bit longer :)

Anyway, Have a good day/night! Fav,Follow, and Review ;)


	4. Alternative Motive

**Jack905:** So they know what humans are... Interesting.

Later in the story lot's of things will happen between Humans and Zootopia. Good or Bad? You will see ;)

* * *

Judy Hopps..

That single line said so quietly in the darkness.

Judy Hopps... this time I knew something was up.

I was awake but in the state I was I can barely call myself "awake". Darkness was everywhere and the only thing that kept me going was my own thoughts and.. Judy Hopps.. said the unknown voice quietly as it echoed through the blackness before disappearing.

Suddenly the entire world entered into view and I stood up wide awake in a field, a plain field with rolling hills and a few trees but with no human civilization around. The sky was blue, the wind gently pushed the trees making them dance to the tune of nature.

I looked around and saw perfect solitude and silence that is until I heard the stirring of the grass far out near the rolling hills. First silence like the darkness before.. then a stampede, a very subtle stampede of bunnies.

Millions of bunnies started to hop from the countryside and down the hills all varying in sizes and shapes but all of them ran in front of me by a couple hundred feet and into the the forest they went never to be seen again. I sat there in the grass still not thinking just looking and taking in everything that was happening until one of the rabbits broke free from the mess.

She was heading right toward me.. I didn't know what to do I just sat there and waited until the bunny hopped it's way over to where I was and jumped me pushing to the ground.

I looked up and finally saw the details.. she had violet eyes, grey soft fur, Wait.. is this that same cop bunny? The feeling of confusion had turned into something else, something I couldn't explain but whatever It was the feeling could of lasted forever.

I just stared at her as she was on top of me until she broke the silence "You can break through from this keep on pushing, your life will soon change" and with that she smiled and in that very moment I felt the whole world around me go blank and then silent...

My eyes opened to what felt like a brand new world, a feeling of warmth and friendship had covered my soul as if it was a warm fur coat keeping me alive through the frozen death of reality.

I stood up and made my bed and it finally hit me that my room was clean.. That's a first. I rubbed my eyes to stop feeling sleepy and then yawned.

What has been going on? All I did was get stabbed met a few cops and now I'm back home! It could have been the medicine that the nurse gave me that has been taking it's toll on me.

After taking a shower and giving myself a proper cleaning I set out to my kitchen and started to make some cereal. Not the best of cooks, if I could make some really good bacon or eggs I would but since I can't and the fact that it is illegal I won't be making it anytime soon. After sitting down and starting to eat I began to think about the events that transpired during the last few day's and this feeling I have been getting.

Everything has been more positive and it all goes back to that same cop bunny.. does her friendly attitude really rub off on you that good? I have some people I can call friends.. no whatever this bunny has done to me it is only part friendship the other part.. im still not sure.

I realized I had stopped eating and was holding a spoon full of snowster's magical treats just barely above the bowl, so I quickly ate it and ate a few more bites before thinking again.

The dream only confirmed my suspicion's that the bunny cop.. Judy Hopps was responsible for all this... but why? I kept thinking about it but always came with a blank all I knew is that something about her made me want to see her again.

"I got a few day's off.. might as well come by her again" I thought to myself. I had to get to the bottom of this.. but first I would need to figure out who exactly this Judy Hopps is.

I finished my cereal and after cleaning up went right toward my computer, sat down and brought up the search engine "Zoogle". I typed in "Judy Hopps" as it seemed simple enough and came up with pictures of rabbits along with a few articles. After browsing a few irrelevant ones one finally caught my eye "New Bunny Cop Judy Hopps find's mastermind behind nighthowler case" Published.. two weeks ago.

I remember reading in the paper's something about Savage predator's going apeshit and it getting caused by "Nighthowler's" but I never knew it was that bunny who was behind solving it. Getting more interested I clicked the link and slowly read through it.

After silently sitting there reading I finally got to the end and laid back on my chair and chuckled just a bit. "So this rabbit not only is a first time ever bunny cop but she also is a Zootopia wide celebrity for cracking one of the biggest cases in history during her first few day's on the force and she is friendly, cute and said she is my friend!"

After thinking over what I can do today I came to

1\. Sit around and do nothing,

2\. Sit around and do something completely irrelevant on the computer or.. and this is a new option in my life I could go back to the ZPD swing by and do something with a friend. After a quick nanosecond I made up my mind and I was off to the ZPD.

I walked outside and felt the warm air surround me, I felt great. The city was buzzing with car's and people and all sort's of industrial activity I looked back at my car and saw that the ticket was still sticking around on my car. I took out a cigarette and after putting it in my mouth, lit it to wave off any disappointment I had. But on the bright side I can finally pay back that stupid ticket that's been hanging around for the past couple weeks.

After getting into the car I checked for some change and enough money to pay off my ticket after finding the right amount raised the volume of my radio and drove out of the sideway's towards the police station. After about fifteen minutes I found a large parking lot filled with police car's, swat car's of all shapes and sizes. There was some grass plot's and some officers with the occasional civilian walking about. At the end was a large university type building the front had a stepway that went into the front building which had columns that were made out of some desert material. and in between each was glass shiny and bright reflecting the Zootopian sun back onto the city. The top was a massive greenspace with a large glass dome besides that everything else seemed to be made of a rocky type substance from Sahara Square.

I parked my car and walked my way toward the building climbed easily up the few stairs and entered into the ZPD. Officers of all stripes were walking around, some carrying papers, some running to their new destinations.. a particular fast elephant started stomping about causing a mini earthquake which almost swept me off my feet and down on my bum... almost.

I finally made it to the middle where a really fat tiger cop looking on the verge of collapsing on his desk was laughing heartily while looking at his phone. I also noticed dozens of dount boxes laying around the front desk.

"Hey, Um.." I looked a bit closer on his uniform and noticed the name "Clawhauser" "Clawhauser?".

The tiger if his name even was Clawhauser didn't seem to hear or care that I was there he seemed to entrenched in whatever he was doing on his phone. "Clawhauser" I said with a bit more force in my voice but which got completely crushed by the laugh's of joy that came from the fat donut loving cop.

"Just a second there man, I want to try this a 30th time" Clawhauser finally spoke wiping a tear from his eye. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and waited in annoyance as the tiger laughed and laughed even more.

After about a minute he finally gave a glance toward me but was reaching for a dount, looked at the dount then back at him then back to the dount but before he could eat I slapped it right out of his hand

"Heeeey" Clawhauser moaned "I was going to eat that".

"Can you.. I don't know.. Do you your job? I need some information".

Clawhauser stared at me for quite a unusual long period of time before he looked back at the dount that was slapped from his hand which was on the ground. "Well I guess there's always such a thing as a 20 second rule!" He said cheerfully before swiping the dount from the ground and stuffing it in his mouth.

"You know I didn't realize this but... your a human"

"Glad you can tell" I replied.

"Ive only seen one human in my life before and that was almost a year ago when he was getting arrested and was barking and cursing like a sea rat". Clauwhauser continued "And I was like OMG, They really did bring in a human".

"Well we are rare and I barely get out anyway so I wouldn't exactly know much about all the animals that live here".

Clauwhauser cheerfully laughed then showed me his phone which was him dancing with that gazelle popstar. She has been all over the newspapers and electronic billboards but I never came around to try any of her songs.

"I really love her you know" Clawhauser said interrupting my thoughts "Everyone loves her though.. even if they deny it like Chief Bogo!"

"Chief What?" I questioned

"Anyway.. What is the question you want answered?"

"Finally were back on track" I thought to myself. "Well I got a ticket a few weeks ago and I need help paying it back plus I need to see Judy Hopps"

"Oh that famous new bunny cop?" "Everyone wants to see her and I don't blame them to.

I gave up a small chuckle "I don't blame them either".

"Well if you walk down on the right side there should be a desk to cash in your tickets and on the far left side should be Judy's office room".

I gave Clawhauser a nod "Thank's tiger"

I started walking toward the left wing before Clawhauser yelled after me "Hey! What's your name I need to write down all visitor's"

"Just tell them a human named Nikolai has passed through" I called back before smiling and kept walking till I turned into the corridor.

I kept walking looking through large empty office room's before I finally turned and found myself looking straight down a hallway with green carpet as it's flooring and bland white as it's ceiling. On both sides was wooden doors with the name of the owner of that room signed on the top. I counted at least twenty before I reached the end.. in fact the very end which was more cleaner and nice than the begging and on my right I found what I came here for.. "Judy Hopps Office Space".

I started feeling anxious.. I'm not sure why ive been feeling pretty great all morning but now that I'm here and it's all going down.. Ah fuck it. I knocked two times until I heard a "Come in" from inside the room. The anxiousness grew but at the same time the sound of her voice almost made all doubt disappear. I turned on the handle and the door slowly creaked open.. Inside the room was what you would expect from a office room. There were filing cabinets, desks, a single computer and a ceiling fan.

Judy Hopps was sitting on the computer chair typing away.. though I had to admit the chair seemed just a tiny bit big for her size. "Umm.. Hello?" I said a bit slowly.

Judy turned around in her chair and almost immediately recognized me "Oh! Hi there Nikolai, Didn't expect to see you again"

She remembered my name.. She remembered my fucking name. I must have had the biggest internal smile ever. "Well I just wanted to come over and say.. well thank you for helping. I kinda didn't realize how stupid I was and I was lucky you were around to save me" I felt a bit cheesy for saying it but it was true.

"Well I am very grateful Nikolai, Just doing my job as a police officer" she said proudly.

I stood there for a few seconds before I heard her get off her chair and start walking toward me "I know there's more Nikolai, Spit out" she replied with a grin.

I must of looked like a idiot just standing in the doorway "Well.. I um.. I wanted to get to know you a bit better. I don't really have much friends"

Judy's look now had a concerned look on it "How can someone not be friends with you! You seem like a pretty well off guy"

I smiled

"Well, there's just some prejudices that never die.. What do you think of humans?"

"Knowing you as the only human ive ever met I can probably guess their shy, friendly and pretty great" Judy then walked right in front of me and stopped "If you want to talk about anything at all im all ears" She then turned just a bit so she can show off her large ears to me before she then turned back to facing me "Is there something else you would like to discuss?"

"You know.." I chuckled "I just wanted to visit you again, I don't know why I just had this urge to come toward you again.." "Plus I had nothing to do today so might as well do something today".

Judy tapped her foot a few times as with she was thinking of a difficult decision before replying "I know! How about we go somewhere to talk about eachother.. If you have nothing to do tomorrow as I do we can go out somewhere"

"I always would love to know more mammals as even though I kinda have been famous recently I only know very few animals who are my real friends, plus I would love to know more about what a human does in Zootopia!".

"You mean.. like a date?" I asked a bit stupidly "What about that fox guy? Nick?".

Judy blushed a bit and gave me a friendly punch to the side "It ain't a date silly, Just a.. well friend get together. Plus Nick Wilde is one of my best friends but we certainly aren't dating. You know how inter-mammal dating is viewed in Zootopia"

I mentally cursed myself for embarrassing everyone in this room and then gave myself a few mentally slap's to the forehead and cheek. "Ohh. Sorry, Sorry about that.. I just... ahh"

"So.. You free tomorrow?".

Well I had nothing going for me tomorrow and I am going to make a friend. I smiled and lowered myself just a bit to make myself look face to face with Judy.

"Savannah's cosine, 6:00 Evening time. All Money is on me"

"You don't have to do that Nikolai.."

"This is what friends are for right? To help eachother out. And I want to start this friendship off right. Tommrow. Savannah's Cosine".

Judy smiled and I rubbed her between her ears which made her giggle.

"So... were friends right?"

Judy looked up at me and nodded "Friends" She then raised her paw that was in the shape of a fist toward me "Friends?" I took my hand and gave her a complete fist bump "Friends".

She moved back and I waved a goodbye at her "Ill see you tomorrow Cottontail".

Judy shook her head at my random nickname "Bye Nikolai!" She said to me after I began leaving the room.

I began to walk back across the corridor of rooms, I had my few acquaintances but a friend.. with a cop bunny who was nice and friendly.

I had a diverse amount of emotions brew inside my stomach Anxiety.. Fear.. Rejection.. Screwing up.. Happiness.. Blissfulness.. Almost Everything was there. All I knew is that I had a lot coming for me in the next few day's..

I walked to the end of the other side of the building and entered the ticket room where a really fat hippo was sitting at the end of the desk. I paid my money and the ticket collector ate the ticket. If all this ends tomorrow because she rather ditches me or the restaurant get together goes horribly wrong which it most likely will be then at least i was able to fully pay my ticket and got it out of my car...

I walked back to my car and started to drive down the highway back toward the apartment waiting for a new day to rise.

I'm truly heading into the unknown territory...

Judy sat back down on the chair and began looking over past cases related to the robbery of a gun store that she was on the task of solving.

As she was typing a piece of the roof was moved out and a certain fox moved down it slowly. Judy heard the sound and already could sense who it was "Nick..." She said turning around and facing him.

"Hey carrots how was that Nick kid?".

"Nick.. You do know it's a bit rude for you to spy on people's conversations right?"

"I think what you should be paying attention to instead is that you have a lover on your tail"

Judy looked at her tail and looked confused "Really? Where!?"

Nick laughed "He just left the room you dumb bunny".

It took Judy a minute to think before she realized what Nick was refereeing to "Nick he just met me, I'm pretty sure he's just a friendly guy who wants to friends with someone who helped him out"

Nick walked back and laid on one of the spare couches that was in the room "Whatever you say carrots, But I wouldn't just wake up in the middle of the day and decide to drive a few miles to a police station just so I can say "Thank you" to a bunny I barely know.."

Judy started to consider what Nick said and it made sense but it didn't seem like that was the case

"Plus you know these humans.." Nick said while laying back and putting his paws behind his head

"There's always a alternative motive for what they want to be doing".

* * *

New Name, Description and soon to be a brand new cover art. Stay tuned ;)

So.. Cottontail. I think it's a good nickname, if you guys want to suggest anything for the story me and Judy are all ears!

Suggest anything, Give it some praise where you think praise is warranted give it a Fav and a Follow!.

Sorry for a chapter with little action and my slice of life talking looks sucky.. at least to me i'm not sure about what you guys think XD But there will be action. Plus there will be lots of charterer development next chapter.

Be sure to Fav, Review Well, and Follow and Show it to others! Have a good day/night!


	5. Unknown Force

**Jackofallfables: "** Great job love the awkwardness the Nickolai has around Judy though you might want to try a little more intimacy on sides"

 _Thanks! I wanted to be sure he had a loss of himself when he was around that same bunny. However in this chapter i think i made them get more closer and have more intimacy. The more he is around her the less awkward he will be and the more normal he will become_

 **ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld:** I love it, just asking, is Judy the same size, small, or is she alter to be somewhat near the height of Nikolai? Cause the author of Zootopia When Worlds Collide made Judy about near chest height of the human, is it that way?

 _Glad you like it :D, I altered her height to make sure she is about up to my chest area (Excluding her large ears) So when we work together later on it's not going to be a tiny rabbit and big human. But ya, Around chest height :)_

 **Crystalfang's Tribal Pack:** Wait, why did Nick climb through the roof? HOW did he climb through the roof?! An for that matter, is Nick still training at the academy or something, or is this an AU where he doesn't do that at all? If you could explain that that would be great! And wonderful story by the way!

 _He was hiding in the roof the whole time Sneaky fox ;). It was more like a vent system so he was walking through it and ended up on top of Judy's police office room. He climbed down with a rope and slid down to meet with Judy. Sorry for the confusion, I usually have this idea in my head and i write it down unknown to what others might see. Which is why i need a editor .. Also Thanks for the praise! Can't wait to update more :)_

 **Olivia Pedersen:** Why the title change?

 _Equality of love was a starting point. I thought over about where i want my story to go and thought that this title "Two Worlds Same Goal" would be better. If you guys think the other title was better just tell me :)_

 **KD-0095:** Just have minor complaints are: Clawhauser is a cheetah and some spelling mistakes.

But the premise of the fan fiction of is very interesting with the OC x Judy.

Also curious of Nick if will be sway towards the prejudice of humans.

 _Forgot who Clawhauser was, It was a cheetah or tiger or something. Got confused I know i have a few grammar or spelling mistakes but i hope to get a editor soon. Glad you like the premise, If you like action the story later on will have a ton of it. Right now the story is getting built. We will see what happens to Nick in later chapters ;)_

* * *

I paced back and forth in my apartment listening to the tick of the clock as I awaited the time for the first official friendship outing.. or whatever it was called.

My mind automatically went to "Date" but I pushed it away, "A different mammal dating a different mammal? Now that's crazy. Not to mention It's a human and she's a bunny.. No way is a date happening anytime soon or at all" I thought to myself as I paced back the otherway.

The thought brought me into a depressed mood for a second for some reason which combined with the anxiety of the coming date.. I mean "Friendship outing" has sent me into a state of misery.

Usually humans form into gangs with what is left of them in Zootopia and that's usually what I do when I say I have other "Friends" other than humans the only other mammals I talk to more than once are some of my beaver co-workers but their just there to pass the time talking about building, then rebuilding, than rebranding than demolishing then rebuilding again.. over and over again.

This would be the first time a mammal had not been trying to avoid me and better yet actually wanted to be my friend, im starting to think about what they say about bunnies is true that their really dumb. Ive been thinking about everything that could go wrong on this "Outing" for the past 20 hours. I even had barely enough sleep last night after the whole discussion with Judy which was probably a mix of anxiety, curiosity, and.. that other feeling, a more positive feeling which I started to have ever since I met that same dumb bunny who wants to become friends with a human. To be fair I was the one who jumped that rattlesnake escaping thief and got stabbed for it, the wound of which still looked a bit visible on my stomach so if anyone is dumb it should be me, and to add on top of it im making a big deal over a possible new friendship with a friendly bunny. So I am doubly dumb for making her take this much control over my life along with me throwing myself into danger so if anyone is dumb it's me.

I sighed and took out my box of cigarettes counting about five left, After hesitating for the sake of keeping my mouth clean I quickly pushed the qualm aside and put in a cigarette and lit it letting the effects take control of my mind and body. "I really need to stop smoking.. at least for events like these" I thought as I let the nicotine flow through my body.

I chuckled to myself, "Dumb bunny is even making me consider about smoking habit's, What in this god forsaken animal world is happening to me?".

I had prepared myself a little bit earlier than usually and by early I meant six hours before I had to leave type early. I was dressed up decently, at least as decent as I could seem with the money I lived on. I rarely see bunnies out this far in Zootopia and I have never had one as a friend so whatever their tastes are like, they are completely unknown to me.

"God I hope I don't screw this thing up" I thought to myself. I wore a white casual shirt with a black tie, no fancy suits just the basics. I also wore black pants with a belt and a pair of black shoes.

I had not brought out this formal causal suit in ages.. or at all every since I got it a few years ago. I brought it out this morning and took almost an entire hour cleaning it up the best I could and ridding it of all the dust, now I just hope Judy doesn't think I pulled something out of the local dumpster and decided to put it on.

The clock struck Five... I combed my hair back with my hands one more time and with a intake of fresh air I took in all the courage I could make and walked out of my apartment and toward the elevator then down toward where my car Is usually parked. After jumping in the car and turning on the radio I cruised my way to Savannah's Cuisine jamming across downtown Zootopia till I reached Rainforest district.

I immediately felt the change of atmosphere and temperature instead of a warmish cool summer that moved across downtown I felt a hot humid like temperature start to move into it's place. I also noticed a change in the way this part of town was built, The roads turned from wide highway's to curved double lane roads. Fresh wet green grass grew from the underground and sprouted up hundreds of feet blocking most of the sun's ray's. Automatic water sprinklers placed on the strong branches of the jungle trees brought down water to the ground giving the illusion of rain.

As I drove my car forward and took a sharp curve right I saw some water start to fall straight on my window which made me start using the window washers. After driving up a mountain with trees and other exotic rainforest wildlife blooming across on the sidelines I made it to the top which turned the a hybrid green road into a more natural dirt road which led straight toward a large jungle tree which looked like it could hold a whole colony of birds of all types.

I judged that the Jungle tree was about a mile out, The very top had a open platform filled with tables, bars and even a pool and the environment they set up was obviously one with leaves giving the illusion that the jungle building was a tree. I soon made my way toward the parking lot which was made of from some earthly dirt and the outline for where the cars should park was made from grass. I parked my car and after taking in a breath of humid rain air I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked toward the front entrance.

The front of the jungle tree was wide open about 80% of the front was opened up to let mammals into the tree, however various vines slithered down like snakes covering a lot of what was supposed to be the entrance which forced a lot of customers to move it out of the way. By the time I arrived the sun was starting to set which from this high up in the rainforest would allow me to see the perfect view of the setting sun. The top of the opening which led the way for the rest of the trunk to reach far high into the sky was a simple name lighted up in neon colors "Savannah's Cuisine".

I got the occasional glance from a Tiger sometimes from a lizard, heck I might of even got some looks from a Sloth but because of it's nature I probably pasted it before it even started to widen it's eyes. All in all I was able to move fast and mostly avoid any awkward encounters that could spoil the moment, I then walked into the large domain of the Cuisine pushing aside some vines and started to take in my surroundings.

Ive only been here about two times in my times in Zootopia and out of everything that I could eat in Zootopia which was mostly artificial foods or some sort of vegetable this was the place where you could get some decent meat, or at least the closet thing that I can get to eating meat. Eating meat is something that a lot of animals not just humans have a desire to do however one thing that prey and predator decided when they decided to put aside their differences and make a civilization was the abolishment of eating meat as it would require taking dead prey and turning it into a meal for predators and doing that, many prey thought would still allow the predators to live in their savage way's.

One thing that's not in this story is humans.. humans have been hunting and killing and eating their hunt right to this very day, many humans try to integrate like I have but sometimes the urge is still strong inside me and us humans wanting to eat the skin and flesh of a dead animal is just another prejudice that is inside the minds of prey and the mammals at large in Zootopia, casting doubts if humans can ever integrate properly or if they will just be another nuisance.

The inside of Savannah's Cuisine was filled with lights and life, Disco lights flooded the large open floor, dance music boomed in the background. The bar had animals sitting on stools laughing and cursing wildly in a drunken rant, the dance floor had a combination of over excited prey and drunk predators dancing like a bunch of crazed hooligans.

You know.. I think bringing a innocent bunny who just joined the police force into a place like this to become better friends was not exactly the best of idea.. I walked up to the counter and found myself face to face with a female sheep

"Welcome to Savannah's Cuisine what may I bring to your empty stomach today?" the sheep asked me.

"Reservations for two at the top floor" I responded.

The sheep was putting in all the information on the computer before looking up and noticed something missing "Two? Where's your other friend?"

I paused for a moment "Umm.. She's going to come very soo-"

"Nikolai! Nikolai! I'm here" I heard that same friendly voice call out behind me as I saw Judy push through the vines and into Savannah's main room. She hastily made herself toward the counter and then stood next to me patiently.

"Well, there she is" I said with chuckle.

The Sheep looked at me then at Judy then back at me again. She gave me this stone cold look of viciousness and deep unwarranted hatred, a lot of animals might of not noticed but looking into her eyes made me realize she was quietly judging what I was doing. It quickly got to me what she was judging me for but I decided to keep it to myself, it was better that Judy didn't know. I grabbed the tickets for entrance and held onto Judy's paw and quickly brought both of us out of there.

"Woah- There Nikolai no need to be so fast" Judy reassured me.

I stopped running and stopped holding on to Judy's paw as soon as reached the elevator which was situated near the middle of the tree. "Sorry about that, felt a bit rushed" I showed the elevator monkey the tickets and he guided us to the elevator which functioned like a regular one but this one was green and the inside gave the illusion that we were surrounded by a jungle. The elevator closed and started moving up the trunk and up towards the leaf roof.

"You seem a bit Nervous.. everything alright?" Judy asked me with concern.

I looked toward her and noticed that I was biting my nails and tapping my foot slowly on the ground. "Oh! Umm, Just a bit.. I'm not used to all this social friend stuff"

I noticed Judy was wearing a casual pink shirt and some jeans for her bunny legs. "What about you, Are you a social person?" I asked Judy

"Whoever wants to be my friend, usually becomes my friend"

I nodded to the answer "Anything I should know about you before we kick this night off? I said as I noticed we were nearing the top of the tree.

Judy thought for a moment "Well, I do love carrots.. and blueberries".

I smiled, "Of course she does" I said silently.

The elevator opened and reveled the roof of the entire Savannah. A band of zebras played a soft song setting the mood of peace and calmness. The floor was made of reinforced green leaves giving the texture of leaf on my shoe but reinforced so the weight of any animal wouldn't crush it and send them falling to their deaths. Speaking of falling, the outer edges had a glass border about three feet tall to be sure we can still get a good view while avoiding any falling accidents. Simple tables with two chairs each were placed throughout the roof counting up to about fifty in total.

The sky was a mix of orange and black as the sun was already half way set and the darkness had begun to creep up on the fading day. Judy and I sat down about one row away from the glass, the table was about a meter in length and width and the chairs were soft and had a height that was about as high as where my chest was (Excluding her long ears) so when we say down which fitted me pretty well I saw her head and upper chest area while for me it showed my head and my chest and a bit lower below that.

A hippo began to walk up to us "Welcome to Savannah's Cuisine, What may I fill your stomach with today?"

Judy quickly glanced over the menu and looked at the hippo with a smile on her face "A fresh steam rolled carrot and a pack of garden picked blueberries" She looked over to me awaiting my answer

"Ill have the.." I stopped myself. Usually this place was where I could rewind and enjoy a guilty human pleasure of eating some fresh cooked meat but looking at Judy I realized it would make a poor impression of confirming a bad outlook that Zootopian's have on humans plus she was a bunny.. and small prey were usually the ones that were on the dinner table, so... I would have to order something else.

"Ill have a vegan burger with a side of fries and.. a coke" I replied to the hippos question and placing the order menu happily on the table. "Be right back with the food" the hippo said as he walked away back downstairs.

"So.. Is Zootopia your natural place of birth or were you born somewhere else?" I said as I began the conversation.

"I actually arrived here within the past month, I lived in Bunnyburrow for all my life before I was moved to Zootopia for police duty"

"A Month!?" I said a bit shocked "That early?"

Judy nodded "Yep, Still trying to figure out the in's and out's of the city.. Nick is helping a lot in that respect".

I looked up at the sky seeing the first stars and moon start to take shape as the remaining light faded away "That's a nice suit you have there" I looked back down and saw Judy pointing toward my chest area "Looks pretty good on you".

I blushed a bit "Same to you, I actually never saw you before besides in police uniform,You look.. pretty." It was Judy's turn to blush and rub the back of her ears as she looked away from me to keep me from noticing .

"Wow..." I heard Judy say in awe, I looked over toward where Judy was looking and saw one of the most amazing sunset's I had ever seen in my life. The colors of orange and yellow mixed together in a perfect painting like fashion creating a aura of light and heaven. The tall business central tower stood tall and mighty into the air arsing from downtown Zootopia along with another tall building just a bit shorter than the one rising high. Tall buildings and then the rest of Zootopia in general spread out across the plains until it reached the water barrier and then the rest of nature spread out toward the setting sun until that too fell beyond the horizon turning the entire city into nightlife mode which filtered out light pollution to show the true beauty of the cosmos show above us.

"Ive never seen something this amazing Nikolai.. Thanks for bringing me here to see another view of Zootopia." Judy continued to take in the stars and the city night life as she smiled gleefully and closed her eyes to feel the evening air breeze through her face and fur.

I looked back and noticed our food had arrived and looked back to see the hippo wobbling away. "Hey Judy, I think your special carrots and blueberries are here" I teased her.

She looked back and smiled in delight and took about three blueberries and one by one chucked them into her mouth "Mmm.. Tastes like home".

I ate a few fries before starting our conversation again "Tastes like home you say? Did you grow them at Bunnyburrow? I was under the assumption bunny's loved their carrots"

Judy laughed "We do!" she said before eating a part of her main carrot course "We grew carrots almost everywhere in our farm but we also grew various flowers, corn, beans etc and of course.. one of my favorites next to carrots, blueberries"

"Can I try some?" I asked Judy. She picked about five blueberries out of the container and dropped them to my outreached hand. I grabbed all of them and after putting them in my mouth I slowly ate them giving a sensation of fantastic juicy taste and flavor.

"Wow! I better go over to your farm sometime soon just so I can taste your blueberries".

Judy giggled 'Well your welcome at anytime you want"

"You sure about that?" I said with a laugh.

Judy thought for a moment "Well.. I might need to ask my dad first"

"Don't want him pissed off"

Judy shook her head "You wouldn't like him like that, not. at. all."

We laughed for a few seconds and then started to eat again. I grabbed my vegan burger and took a nice big chunk out of it, It tasted pretty good now that I actually tried it.

"Speaking of family.. How are your's doing?" Judy asked me.

The music in the background seemed to get quieter and quieter and the talking of the other animals seemed to go down to a whisper as soon as she asked that question. I put down my burger and sighed "Well.. Their.." I stopped.

Judy saw the change of expression and had a look of great concern on her face "Oh no.. Your not telling me their.." I answered her question with a slight nod. "Ohhh.." "Im so sorry".

I looked up at her, staring at her straight into her eyes before looking away "What for?"

"If I knew.. I would of never asked..." I kept looking down in a state between normal and crying.

"Their dead now.. have been for a few years, don't know about my dad but he might as well be. I don't even know why im even alive, im just moving along and-" I stopped when I felt a soft paw touch my arm, I looked up to see Judy holding me

"Nikolai.. You know your worth more than that" I looked up at her and stared at her violet eyes once more "You might have had a bad life before, or some obstacle you might need to face up to, but just remember.. this is Zootopia where anyone can be anything" "So, Nikolai.. what do you want to be?".

I still stared at her eyes, They twinkled like the stars above us, and the smoothness in her voice gave me the feeling that everything was going to be alright again

"I.. I honesty don't know Judy.. I just don't know" Judy held my hands and nodded in understanding "Just go with what your heart takes you and then.. you will be invincible". I sat there for a full minute or two in silence, taking in Judy's words and taking in the atmosphere of the band and the other guests along with the silent night and the busy city of Zootopia down beyond.

Judy finally let go of me and sat there listening to the quiet nightlife of Zootopia. "You wanna hear about 275 Brothers and Sisters?"

I looked up, my hands crossed looking puzzled "275? No way.."

Judy smirked "It's always the same reaction.. But yes way. I have 275 brothers and sisters".

"Single Child.. Sweet Cheese and Crackers, 275?" I reiterated.

Judy laughed at my shock "I wish I was alone.. or at least had about fifty. Would make sharing and living a lot more easier".

"Switching sides.. How is your family like" I exclaimed

Judy finished eating her carrot before holding me off for a second to finish swallowing before replying "I got two parents Bonnie and Stu, Loyal and loving and hardworking as well" "Do you remember how your parents were like" Judy asked cautiously trying to not offend

"I don't know much form my dad.. but from what you said about your mom.. I think my mom and your's can get along really well".

"Was she caring and nice?" Judy questioned.

I nodded, "Very much so, Carried me throughout my childhood.. teaching me right from right.. sent me on the right path before she faded".

Judy sits back and waits for the emotion to wear off but I start up the conversation again "So.. Cottontail, What made you interested in becoming a police officer? I think you might be one of the only bunnies I have ever seen in the force"

Judy shook her head at her new nickname "Cottontail? I have Nick calling me carrots and now I have you calling me Cottontail, But you know.. I kinda like it. But why Cottontail?"

I gave a glance over to where Judy's tail was "Well you do have a tail that looks like cotton, So there you go "Cottontail"" I explained.

Judy looked down at her fuzzy tail and chuckled "I suppose you can get that idea if you look at my fuzzy tail"

I closed my eyes in embarrassment but realized judy didn't really notice that I was looking there.. I slapped myself very hard internally for being very close at screwing it up.

"Sooo" I said trying to move on "What brought you into the police force?"

Judy ate a few more blueberries before responding "I guess it's been a dream of mine ever since I was a little bunny, always wanted the world to become better and help those in need"

"Very noble" I commented "So is this.. like your dream? To help people?"

"To be sure everyone can be safe and live their dreams, and when I saw a lost human who just threw himself at a snake.. I knew I had to do something" Judy teased

"Speaking of which, Tomorrow is a ZPD Press conference on the very case that got us involved with eachother in the first place.. and since you were the one who helped us in that case, I was thinking of inviting you tomorrow to the press conference"

"All I did was stop the snake from escaping, im sure you mammals at the ZPD did most of it" I half heartily joked. "But sure thing! Ill go" I answered.

Judy smiled and we ate the rest of our courses, Judy explaining in detail everything about her training to her time as a metermaid and then her meeting her new best friend Nicholas Wilde and how the adventure of the night howlers brought her and him together. After about an hour of talking and sharing laughs, she finally asked me about my life.

I finished eating my fries and Judy finished eating the last of her blueberries, as we waited for the waiter to come back we started up another conversation. "So, Nikolai, What did you do after you arrived in Zootopia? Do you remember the feeling?"

I thought for a moment, thinking back to the days that started my life down the road of unknowns. "I arrived about five years ago in the downtown train station" i began. "I was almost hypnotized by the wide diversity and inclusion that Zootopia had, i was still a bit messed up from losing both my parents and.." i paused.

Judy watched me with patience as a struggled to relive my story "Let's just say it's kind of hard saying this.. especially to a cop but i used not be on the good side of things with the law" Judy's interested heightened "Not on the good sides? You don't mean.."

"I had nothing to do! No Job, No Family, No life. The first few mammals that i met struck me a deal, i would become their distributor man, i agreed and sent various exotic plants and drugs throughout the society.. just poisoning it with my filth!" I yelled

"It paid the bills.. never thought about what i could be, or what i could do just being some filth degenerate.."

Judy reached over and held my hands to keep me from crying "I.. It was one night, quiet mostly useless and i began to question myself... so i ditched the case and used some of the drugs on myself, didn't know how it would end but.." i felt tears start to form in my eyes but i pushed them back

"I.. I overdosed on it and i was just laying there, slowly doing on some cobble below the rail station near the edge of Zootopia"

I paused for a few seconds before continuing "I.. I didn't expect to come back to life, i thought that was it but i woke up in a unknown room and the house that i was being nursed back to was my bosses house. Found me lying in the filth like a used rubber"

I laid my head down on the table to rest myself and Judy started to pet me trying to clam me down "He nursed me back to health and gave me this job that i have today, and he gave me the apartment i live in at... and now i find myself here. Just moving on to the motions of life trying to find a sign that will tell me where to go"

"The true answer to your questions come from your heart, You don't wait for them you run and grab it and move to what YOU want" Judy reassured me

"You will find your meaning of life someday, Judy grab it when you see it" Judy finished

I stopped and thought over about what she said before it too moved to the back of my thoughts and after a few minutes of silence we finally got back to talking about other simple facts of our lives.

Judy stretched her paws and then laid on her paw with her elbow on her table, I had been already laying both my arms on the table and was resting my head, we both were looking at eachother talking endless about mundane facts and dreams we always wanted and knew. "Sooo, How is you and Nick doing?" I asked Judy.

Judy perked up "He's always been that same Sly fox, and ive been his dumb bunny" Judy said as she stared dreamily into the sky

"You like him don't you?" I teased.

Judy looked straight toward me "Do I like him? Maybe.. Maybe not.. Maybe I love him.. but who knows?" Judy toyed with me

"My mistake" I admitted "I mean, Do you **love** him?" I said with greater emphasis on "Love".

Judy responded with a blissful sigh which gave me a indirect answer. "How about you big guy? Do you love anyone?" Judy remarked.

I thought for a moment before answering "Don't have anyone around to love.. So I guess I never really got around to it"

I started to get that feeling again.. It was brewing in my stomach this entire time but now that we were talking about more deeper stuff I felt my heart rate move faster and the blissful anxious that came with it started to make themselves felt, At that moment I realized what was taking over my thoughts for the past week, The feeling that was unexplainable, The sense of peace and tranquility..

I went out of my gazed and stared at Judy.. and she stared back. It felt like a magnet.. a unknown force of the universe pulling me closer. The stars moved freely in the havens, the heavenly breeze passed through her fur and through my blonde hair, the soft spoken folk songs sang into the quiet night, Her violet eyes combined with my blue eyes.. the connection sparked. It felt like ages.. but before we could move anywhere closer a large hippo dropped a full empty plate on our table taking both me and Judy out of our trances.

"Thank you for eating at Savannah's Cosine, Hope you can come back soon" The hippo proposed to us before cleaning everything up and moving away.

Me and Judy awkwardly laughed, I rubbed the back of my head trying to forget what just happened as Judy rubbed one of her arms.

"Say.. What's your phone number? I would love that we can keep in contact, Friend" Judy offered me.

I got out of my seat as did Judy "205-029-0002, You?" I asked

"392-222-0909" Judy replied typing in the new contact as she did so I typed her's in.

"I need a new contact photo.." i heard judy say, I looked at her after finishing typing in her number but noticed she was gone.. "Judy?" I said a bit confused

"Jud-" I couldn't finish the sentence as I felt a furry animal jump on my shoulders, I saw a camera go in front of me and then with a flash everything was done.

I stood back up after getting pushed forward by Judy and finally found her inserting the new picture into her profile. "Here you go,i think you look pretty amazing in this picture" Judy said as she laughed and showed me her phone which caused me to chuckle "I look pretty wired, I don't know what your seeing".

The flash showed me being pushed forward and in a state of shock with judy holding me tight from my neck smiling wide and free.

"Selfie!" I exclaimed and before Judy could react I lowered myself to be head to head with her and with a quick snap I took a picture of me and Judy, The picture had the bright night sky and the night lights of Zootopia bringing it to life. The towers were even lit up in the background. Judy's long ears prevented me from giving her bunny ears, however it did give the illusion of me putting my hand over her back. I must have had one of the warmest and best smiles I may have ever put on ever since I arrived in this city.. Judy was a bit confused from me doing a surprise selfie, but still managed to put on a soft warm smile.

"Ill catch you tomorrow for the press conference?" Judy questioned me

"Wouldn't want to miss it" I replied, winking at her.

Judy blushed and brought me into a tight warm loving hug. I felt her nuzzle her face in my chest, At first I was overcome with that sensation.. the fulfillment of getting closer to love but before I could eve think I wrapped my hands around her back and hugged her tight. I felt the soft fur on my hands and the warmness of friendship that I felt her bring to my body.

After about 30 seconds we let go and said our goodbyes, "I hope to see you tomorrow, Friend" Judy waved to me.

We then both left downstairs and out of the rainforest tree and went back to our cars. The quiet and fading city night life moved on with the universe in the background as I quietly drove back to Downtown and back to my apartment. Things were good, Life was going great, I opened my door and checked that I had an extra two days before I had to get back to work, but I didn't care.

The feeling.. I had it for this bunny and it was something that I never felt before, something new and divine had come and capture my soul and it seemed like it wanted Judy to be with me. I went into my apartment and stripped down to my boxers and went straight to bed. I looked up and saw the fan keep turning and the soft sounding movement of cars and the city of night in the background beyond my window.

A thought remained however.. If what this feeling is telling me is correct that the bliss and life filled emotion I get is when I am being around her, when I go out with her, when im defending her, I feel this way for that cop bunny.. but the question is.. does she?

I laid back and started to let sleep take me, I saw us laughing, taking pictures, eating, explaining our lives and experiences, everything started to come together.. No we weren't just friends..

It was.. I finally knew what was taking over my thoughts this entire time.. Love.

True love, Love that came from the inner parts of my soul.. and it manifested itself into a love for that cop bunny.. the bunny who wants to make the world a better place..

I'm in love.

* * *

This took, waaaay longer than it should have. Sorry for the wait! It might be a bit longer for the next chapter. I hope to get 10 chapters out by the end of September which means 5 more. I think i can do more, but it depends on how school effects me.

So, What do you guy's think? I think love is in the air, but for how long? and what will happen? will this just be a happy fluff story? Stay tuned and follow, fav and review to see what will happen ;)

Here is how my OC looks like clothing wise .

Have a good day/night!


	6. Downfall

**J-20** :Well looks like that Nicolai and Judy share a lot of their personal lives during that whole scene. I didn't think that Nicolai would talk about his dark past in Zootopia and almost considering overdose. I cannot wait about how the press conference scene and how it can play out. Good pacing and waiting for the next update.

 _A lot of talking between them to make them be sure they get to know eachother. In Nikolai's situation im sure I would of kept his dark past behind just to be sure that any other animal does not get confirmation of their bias towards humans. Here though Nikolai has a feeling of trust for Judy and spills everything about his past onto her. The power of love.. though he does not know he has that yet ;) Thanks for the priase, hopefully this chapter is good in terms of the press conference._

 **Guest007** : Looking good! Looking forward to more!

Here it is!

Special thanks to **ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld** and **G3arboxx** for standing up for me. I hope my work is inspiring and a good read. I always try my best ;) Thank you and i hope you enjoy this chapter and the later ones as well :)

* * *

Hope...

A feeling, An Emotion I haven't been getting much of ever since I began my existence in this world.

Hope means knowing something is ahead, Knowing that when you keep going through all the pain and love there will be meaning to it all and everything will come together like a neat story at the end of it all.

Life.. isn't that simple but for the past week there appeared a light in the emptiness of the life I was living and now im moving forward toward it, seizing to wonder blindly in the dark but a real meaning was up ahead.. and now Its just a matter of time before I reach it.

I had that dream about that bunny again.. Whatever it was that shook up my life all sighs were leading up to her.

Love, I thought about it over and over during the night, at first all these emotions I had kept out forced me to think of me and her as.. no were just friends that's it.

Emotions makes every animal go crazy at times and this emotion was no exception, A human having romantic thoughts about a city saving, friendly cop bunny? That's the definition of crazy! At least I think it is.

I rubbed my head trying to clear my head of all these mixing emotions, I had to be sober and clean for the upcoming press conference Judy had invited me to, I looked at the pack of cigarettes laying on the desk I thought for a moment of skipping just for this day..

"Just this once.. for clearing my head" I thought myself up an excuse, I grabbed the pack and looked in.. only to be disappointed in finding it empty. I threw the empty cigarette box across the room and then sighed, I really needed to quit this addiction before it kills me.

I felt a loud shaking nose start to rumble from one of my rooms again, my eyes widened and I quickly grabbed everything I needed for my trip to the ZPD. I started to hear yelling and arguing erupt from my neighbors and before a full fledged annoyance could be started I rushed out of there and quickly moved myself downstairs.

I moved outside the apartment complex and felt the new morning breeze move through my skin and blonde hair, I moved toward my car until I felt a vibration inside my pocket which startled me for a quick second. I reached in and pulled out my phone seeing a new message, which I have not gotten within the past few weeks, and the new message is from.. I swiped my phone notification.. Judy Hopps.

I smiled as I saw the user profile I had taken yesterday at our "Friendship outing" the night sky, the nightlife of Zootopia, and the warmest smiles on the both of us as I wrapped my around her.

The message read "Hey there Nikolai, Judy Hopps ZPD, I just wanted to see if your up and at them for the press conference this morning. Dont forget on what you want to say. PS Just noticed how crystal clear your blue eyes are in the dark... they make you look extra cute. Alright cya there!"

I blushed just a bit, A bunny like Judy calling me cute? That's high praise. If anyone is cute it's her, I looked back at my picture I and I did notice my blue eyes standing like a beacon in the darkness.

"On my way right now Cottontail" I messaged back after adding a smile at the end of it. Judy message me back with a cheeky tongue emoji and then sent another message which read "Stay safe Nikolai".

I put the phone back into my pocket and got in the car and then started up the radio playing "Ice of Phoenix" by Audiomachine. Feeling the music start to flow through the car I pulled back with my car and sped out of my parking space and right into the street speeding through many business districts, mini towns for mini rodents, large mutilanes fitting giant cars and trucks for bigger animals. Beyond the lanes across the many different biomes of Zootopia laid the tall standing towers that signaled the cooperation of predator and prey and started the civilization of advancement for all animals.

I smiled at the extraordinary sight but the landscape of the city quickly changed to an image of destruction and fear as I saw the towers fall.. I shook my head and closed my eyes trying to fend off the image. It was then that I remembered the dream I had when I was laying in the hospital of the world falling apart, it sent shivers down my spine but I dismissed it as just dreams and bad thoughts. Though never the less the thought and image of Zootopia like that.. still haunts me.

The drive to the ZPD was pretty uneventful by the time I arrived the music had finished playing and I shut off the radio once I parked my car. The morning movement of the city was underway and the city was now bustling with life as it usual is, The ZPD had a lot of SWAT and police cars and trucks but I noticed a lot more civilian cars than usual maybe it was the press.

I gathered my things and entered the main lobby of the ZPD which was filled with activity and random chatter among everyone there. Clawhauser was still on the front desk eating.. from the looks of it a box of donuts, other cops were putting away arrested suspects, others were filing papers or some other mundane task. One thing that stood out was the rows and rows of reporters chattering and bickering with their own microphones and cameras, the reporters were mostly on the prey side from pigs to gazelles.

A platform with a podium in the middle was what was being surrounded at the front by the reporters, a tall stand held a glass square where inside there was a diamond, most likely the diamond that the snake was trying to steal. A really buff and tough bull along with a hippo and some other predators were on stage the only police officer missing was...

"Hey Nikolai! Your here" I heard Judy say from my side.

I turned around and faced her she was in her officer uniform and at her side was Nick Wilde in his officer uniform. "Cottontail" I welcomed her with a hug "How's your morning going?" I asked her after letting go.

"Doing fine, Glad your here now though, I was getting pretty anxious"

"Press Conferences aren't really Judy's thing.. as shown from last time we were here" Nick added.

"Oh!" I exclaimed "Nice to meet you again.. Uh Nick was it?"

I shook his paw when he replied "Nick Wilde.. ZPD" he replied giving Judy a slight nudge which made her giggle.

"How's it going Nick?" I asked

"Busting speed racers, caught a few rats selling joints, Annnd stopped a cobra who stole a diamond"

I nodded at a lot of their success "Any crimes you would like to report human?" Nick shot me this sly grin, Judy chuckled a bit thinking it was a joke but I just stood there staring at him in perfect silence before Nick broke it "So, you ready for your big day?"

"Not sure what to say, Kinda jumped on him and was poisoned. Not sure how I can turn that into a speech to be honest" I said as I chuckled.

"Im sure you'll figure it out pal" Nick said putting his arm over my shoulder "Just don't screw up like Judy did, Last time it was not pretty".

Judy laughed and punched Nick playfully on the side "Don't you think for one moment that just because your a cop now you get forgiven for all your past mistakes, You still need to file your taxes".

Nick's grin was wiped straight off his face, "Carrots.. That's a secret between us, You don't say that and I won't say that you fell for Finnick being a actually baby and that you went straight into wet cement"

"Im pretty sure felony tax evasion is worse then being a dumb bunny" I said rubbing between Judy's ears to show I wasn't meaning offense.

"Im pretty sure your free from all wrong, at least your not a human.. wait... wait a second, yes you are a human" Nick said taunting me. "That means you most likely would have had some sort of body count number.. or maybe theirs some new drug you would like to sell?" Nick said as he turned toward me and started slowly walking toward me.

"Nick stop it!" Judy demanded getting in front of both of us and pushing us back "We can't let prejudice get the better of us, every animal is unique in his or her own way and a blanket dislike of someone based on who they are or even their past mistakes taints the true friendship that can be made between us all"

Me and Nick continued to stare eachother down "I might be dumb at times, You are still a sly fox and a human.. well I don't know much about humans but they don't all act like they do back in their land of Joro, Let's just.. put aside what we think of eachother and embrace what's common between us"

Our stares continued

"Please?" Judy begged.

Me and Nick both sighed and got out of our staring "Sorry Man" I said as I raised my hand for a shake "Sorry Dude" Nick Apologized as he shook my hand and we both nodded at eachother

"Great! Now let's get this over with and maybe I can invite you both to my apartment after this is all over?"

"That would be great Judy" I replied.

"Mhm" Nick said agreeing with me.

"HOPPS!" I heard a booming voice across the room yell. I looked over to see the very buff and strong bull hollering out for Judy Hopps.

"Gotta run guys, ill look forward to your speech!" Judy exclaimed as she hopped away into the mess of press reporters.

I saw her disappear and began to find a good place to watch her speech before I felt something grab my shoulder that forced me back "You going to take good care of Carrots for me?" I heard the voice of Nick say behind me.

"What do you mean? Im her friend of course ill look after her" Nick laid a paw on my shoulder

"Listen, Judy might be a dumb bunny and she won't notice it but I do and the truth of the matter is.. you love her"

"Love her? Now who's being the dumb one.. I'm a human and shes a bunny, I don't know if that's even allowed and plus judging from what you think of me im pretty sure you would disprove of me dating her"

"Why do you think I love her?" I added.

"Its pretty obvious really, based on my past experiences with humans back when I was a Con artist I would be able to detect their emotions based off on how they acted and their facial expressions and now I can see your face is in a state of peacefulness when you see her and when she talks though she also has that charm on me im not going to lie" Nick chuckled.

I stood their not speaking just taking in everything he was saying "Hey Listen," Nick said sticking a paw finger at my chest

"Im not judging you, im just looking out for what's best for Judy and to be quite frank humans don't really care about what damage they do as long as it benefits them personally.. I can speak from experience"

I looked at him again sympathetically

"I can see your one of the good humans, at least at heart and.. well im sorry for being such an ass to you but its really all just for Judy.." Nick paused for a moment

"Can you make me a promise?"

I nodded my head "Anything Friend"

"Will you protect Judy?"

The question struck me as odd, of course I would.. I would always help a dear friend out but when I dug deeper I noticed Nick meant something more, he wanted me to say a oath.. a promise to protect Judy as my friendship with her blooms as we keep meeting and bonding. Will I always be there for her? I looked Nick straight in the eyes and gave him my word

"Always, From whoever".

Nick seemed satisfied with my answer and patted me on the back

"Then we should have no problems" Nick began to walk toward the stage before turning toward me one last time "Also, Cottontail? Really?" he said to me sarcastically.

I laughed and rolled my eyes "Not sure why you say carrots when she's really into blueberries!"

Nick laughed at my reply "Point taken, Anyway See you later pal" Nick said as he saluted me off before meeting with Judy up on the stage.

Nick was a good fox at heart, all he wanted to do was to protect Judy.. though im sensing an obvious crush going on, maybe he is feeling what I have been feeling for the past week or so?. Prejudice dies tonight in Judy's apartment, another friend will be made.

I walked up to Clawhauser's desk and ate a doughnut without permission

"Heeey" Clawhauser moaned "I was going to eat that"

"You literately have like three dozen more doughnut boxes, plus that one doughnut already filled me up not sure how you would need all these".

Clawhauser looked down at the doughnut's before slowly picking one up and eating it.. slowly "Well I need my energy and these doughnuts don't come for free so might as well eat them all, you know?"

"Cops and theirs doughnuts" I laughed

"Anyway, What do you think of Nick and Judy?".

Clawhauser looked over at the stadium where Chief bogo was talking with Nick and Judy and the Hippo assistant cop was moving the glass to make it more balance "I think their meant to be together it's only a matter of time before we start seeing some foxy bunny's around Zootopia"

"You really think that?" I questioned him with a bit of a more saddened voice in my tone. Clawhauser looked at me and suddenly one of the goofiest smiles I saw ever rose on his face "AWWWW looks like someone has a crush"

"Shhh" I silenced him

"I still don't know if I do.. just don't tell Judy anything yet im still trying to see if I can keep our friendship together".

"Id totally love to see some fast human bunny hybrids running around" Clawhauser laughed as he reached for another doughnut but before I could I slapped it out of his reach and shook my head in embarrassment.

"Heeey I was going to eat that" Clawhuaser whined again before reaching down on the floor and eating it "Five second rule still applies though right?" Clawhauser asked me.

I smiled at his goofiness "Well, Thanks for your thoughts ill see you around" I waved, Clawhauser was too busy fanboying over a new set of cookies too wave goodbye.

I placed myself a little bit in front of Clawhauser's desk which allowed me to see the entire press people along with the whole stage.

"Officer Hopps will now be telling a speech describing the events that happened, please ask questions after she and Officer Wilde finishes" The Buffalo said into the microphone that was on the podium which brought his voice throughout the room.

He moved out of the way and Judy got in front of the podium and began her speech "Friends, Co-Workers, Fellow Citizen's.. im glad to announce to you that we have found and caught the suspect and the item in search from our mission"

The press cheered for a few seconds before calming down again recording Judy's every move and word. "We heard calls from many different shops and the CCTV Cameras handed us the evidence of Jack the Cobra running away from the guarded store from where he stole the Diamond"

Judy looked over her notes for a quick second before talking again "As we dispatched our police force to try to apprehend the suspect we figured out that we greatly underestimated the speed of Jack the Cobra so a chase ensued"

Judy waited for a few seconds for the reporters to finish writing down notes from her speech "The chase lasted for almost half an hour until a certain human help stop the criminal thief right in his tracks.. that human is here with us today"

Murmurers and Whispers started to overtake the crowd of press but Judy spoke more clearer into the microphone which silenced them all "This human, by the name of Nikolai had his path intertwine with that of the Cobra's and a scuffle happened as a result and the time that the Cobra had tried to get the human off of him was the amount of time needed for us to catch up and bring him to justice"

Judy looked over at me and I just nodded at her approving of her speech so far "Doesn't it stand to reason though that the human might have had some sort of bad deal with this criminal snake and just decided to take action because of that?" A random pig reporter called out to Judy.

"Shut your mouth and wait for questions at the end of the speech!" The Buffalo officer yelled out.

"It's important to know that prejudice and painting a false picture of a animal just because of who they were born as makes it counterproductive in working with them in helping us crush real crime by real individuals" Judy lectured

"The Diamond is in safe condition but I will leave it to Nick here now to explain what will future action entail" Judy moved out of the podium and Nick took her place cleaning up the tiny specks off his police uniform.

"Well, Well, Well look at what a human can do? I sure as hell didn't know he could do it but he did it and if humans can do good I can believe anyone can"

"Certain traits are given to foxes just based off what foxes usually do and I am honored to be the first fox officer as the community put aside bias and entrusted me in holding up the law.. I could only bring my thanks back to you all and trust my fellow mammal and call him my friend" He turned to me and winked and gave me that sly grin again.

I smiled but as I looked back down toward the floor the main entrance was opened and coming inside was a.. human?.

As Nick started talking again I focused my attention at the human walking slowly, looking at Nick and Judy and the other's on stage. He had brown skin and was almost completely bald from what i could tell, who had a durable but not full on buff body. He also had long jeans and a hoodie jacket to hide his face.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered to Clawhauser.

"Hmm.. Oh!" Clawhauser yelped in surprise "I don't think ive seen two humans in the same place at the same time before..".

I kept a watch out on him as he stood behind the lines of reporters which made him almost invisible to the Nick.

I looked back at Nick still keeping an eye on him "Thus it is important that we put aside our differences.. come together as fix the very real problems facing Zootopia. If a fox like my-" His speech was interrupted with a loud bang that shook throughout the lobby.

On instinct my body turned toward the nose and the saw the human had pulled out a standard pistol that he must have had hidden in the pocket of his jacket.

BANG another shot rang out from the gun, The world around me started to fall into a chaos frenzy the well organized press conference had all the reporters yelling and starting to run in all directions.

Everything seemed to hit slow motion.. the event was so sudden, so unexpected all I could do was stand in shock as the the lobby quickly dissented into madness. A Jarring nose flooded the room which overtook the screams of terror that the reporters and police were finding themselves in, someone had triggered the alarm..

Police officers from all sides started running toward the press conference where the crowd was now running anywhere they can flee to.

The human stood there with his pistol still pointed towards the podium, he turned his weapon toward the side toward Judy.

"Carrots!" I heard a cry come before another shot rang throughout the building, I saw Nick collapse to the ground but the chaos around me made it too hard to tell.

The alarms were blazing, screams of terror and confusion filled the lobby, suddenly the human was tackled onto the floor by two wolfs sending his gun across the room.

I finally started to walk forward toward the stage pushing aside a few reporters who ran into my way.

"Judy.." I weakly called out.

Nick laid on the ground his eyes filled with pain, three blood stains soaked his uniform.. two near his chest and one near the stomach. Blood spilled down onto the floor and his uniform turned from a dark blue to a blackish red as the blood kept pouring out of his wounds and fusing with his uniform.

Judy was on the ground holding him close, "Nick.." she barely chocked out as tears started to form in her eyes, her ears dropped and fresh tears fell down her furry cheek.

"Nick!" She forced out but the sobbing almost made her talking not understandable.

"Carrots.. No need to cry, we will get through this.. as we.. always do" Nick said slowly as his speech got quieter and quieter as his body started to shut down due to blood loss.

"No.. No.. No.. Please God No!" Judy started to bawl as Nick had faded on that very stage as Judy's tears fell on top of him.

The Alarms kept on their constant nose as I moved closer and closer toward Judy

"Judy!" I called out but it seemed to reach on deaf ears.

I stumbled forward as I kept calling out to her my own sadness starting to realize the gravity of the situation. I pushed a gazelle reporter down as I kept moving toward her but before I can reach I felt all the air in my lungs get pushed out as a really giant predator jumped me and tackled me to the ground.

"Judy!" I yelled out but all I could see now was the the anarchy of people running in all different directions. A shadow loomed over me as I felt some other cops surround me, I looked up tears starting to form in my eyes and saw that a polar bear cop had taken me down.

I looked back and tried again to call out to her. "Judy!" I yelled more forcefully with a tiny squeak as I felt my emotions start to overtake my body.

I felt my self get handcuffed and forced on the ground, alarms blazing, crowd in total chaos, loss and smell of gunfire started to come in full force as the reality of everything came crashing down. I resisted, kept squirming on the ground as I was held down by the massive polar bear.. Tears of desperation and loss fell freely down my face and onto the ground, "Your under arrest for murder, disruption.." I heard the polar bell name out my arrest and rights but his voice faded into the screams of confusion that the other police were trying to clam down.

With all my might I yelled out a final cry on what I was here for, what I was going for, my light, what was on my mind and I yelled her name one last time.

"JUDY!"

* * *

Action! Dare i say this fanfiction is getting interesting! You would be right, from now on this fanfiction will be getting better and better ;) I hope this scene was pretty good, tell me what you think! I also have school coming up and i decided to update my story once a week but we will see how school will effect my upload schedule. The inspiring reviews and the more follows and fav's always inspire me to go at it even when im bored and don't have any will to write. Keep it up the good reviews, and the constant fav's and follows and expect to see more and more chapters every week. have a good day/night!


	7. Barely Breathing

**KD-0095:** Holy Sh*t that went 0 to 100 in just one scene, and surprised that another human came outta nowhere into the press conference.

Surprised that the polar bear officer that cuffed Nicolai thinking he was on the plan by the perpetrator who started shooting during the conference.  
Now what is going to happen to Nicolai, Judy & Nick within the next update?

 _It went from 0 to 100 really quick.. Sorry got that song stuck in my head from Drake XD Humans will be coming more and more, what is the fate of the man who shot Nick Wilde? We shall see. As shown a lot of animals have a deep hatred or prejudice for humans and since the shooter was a human i might of had something to do with it. What will happen to all our lovely characters? We shall see ;)_

 **Imdelayed:** Is it bad that that hurt real deep.

 _I'm glad i struck your emotion pretty hard, That was my goal ;)_

 **Guest:** I mean i have eighteen other stories, minus four that i havent started, but man this one really got to me. Why are you so good with word. But yeah good chapter cant wait for more.

 _Im blushing right now XD Thanks for the kind words! Im pretty sure your stories are great as well. Hopefully this chapter is good as well!_

* * *

"Morning Zootopia, Today we are saddened to inform of a new tragedy seeping Zootopia inflicted upon us all by a human" a snow leopard spoke on the ZNN panel.

The background was a green screen of Zootopia and the news headline read "Deadly attack by unidentified human, assailant and suspects in custody" A moose and a snow leopard sat behind the desks calmly discussing the tragic events.

"Yesterday morning a armed assailant entered the main building of the ZPD and went on a shooting spree causing a mass panic, due to the nature of the shooting we assume that a type of assassination was involved" The moose reported soberly.

The snow leopard sipped on some of her hot chocolate drink in order to remain professional and not break down, though humans are rare it is not uncommon for the news team to get a new juicy story or a drug bust, a kidnapping done by a human on some innocent animal, the news team including her co-worker had grown accustomed to seeing humans like this and there were some very anti-human views especially among the older cast who reported upon the war crimes committed by the humans during the civil war in Joro.

"It's always tragic that another week goes by and a human commits some other vile criminal act" The moose ranted

"It's tragic when any sort of crime is committed, Noose" The snow leopard argued back

"I just hope no one was hurt in this new tragedy" she added.

"Sorry Barbra, I just don't think the general public can stand another shake to their city from these.. outsiders" Noose said.

"A lot of these people.. they have been here there entire lives almost, im sure a lot of them just want to live free like the rest of us" Barbra debated

"Im sure there are Barbra, I would LOVE to see some of them come out and denounce this barbarism" Noose argued back

"Speaking of which, All humans on site were arrested and the armed assailant was placed in Zootopia's federal prison facility and the other human has been detained until further notice"

"Do we even know If he had anything to do with it? Last I heard he was there because he was assisting the ZPD" Barbra questioned

"We will never know Barbra with these humans.. we will never know" Noose replied.

Barbra sipped on her chocolate drink before a duck whispered quietly into Noose's ear and handed him some papers which he quickly glanced over. Barbra noticed the change of expression in his face as he read on toward the bottom of the paper.

He turned toward Barbra and passed the paper across the table to her "Humans aren't all bad huh?" Noose said darkly.

The snow leopard looked over it and her heart sank..

"Breaking news.." She paused, trying to contain herself

"The very first fox officer of the force.. Officer Nicholas Wilde.." She sighed and looked over at the moose who only nodded

"Nick Wilde has been confirmed dead, he died by his wounds at 3:00 AM in the hospital after he blacked out from blood loss in the ZPD..."

The police swat van was cold and empty..

It rained pretty hard last night but I didn't notice much, I was too busy in my own head... the adrenaline had calmed down and the events that transpired finally got a spotlight in my head as I thought about what had just happened.

I had been pushed in here and was told to wait until they had come back.. it has been 8 hours since then.

I was detained in a large swat truck where the room was rectangular and really, really grey. The thundering and the grey aftermath turned the swat car into a barren depression pit. There was a grey medal bench which I sat on and contemplated my next course of action which was unknown at the moment.

I did nothing wrong and I know there smart enough to figure that out, but so far it seems like they have forgotten me. After I was arrested I was detained here and after a few questions they left me be, and now I am alone.

My mind had mixed feelings of annoyance, anxiousness, sadness but one thing that was taking over my head was a concern I had for Judy and her friend Nick, her BEST friend Nick Wilde. Nick was shot by an unknown human and if the prejudice Nick or anyone else had for me was bad before.. I was about to feel the full wrath of prejudice soon.

Thankfully they didn't search my pockets so I still had my phone.. I looked over at my contacts and specifically looked at Judy's, me and her were still contacts but the last message I sent a few hours ago after I was detained "Is everything alright" had no response even though it showed Judy had seen it.

I sighed and slumped on the bench, "God I wish I had a cigarette right about now" I thought.

Whenever the ZPD comes to their senses I would need to find Judy and try to comfort her.. Lots of crimes happen in Zootopia and always major ones are featured on the news which I watch from time to time but even though I felt bad for them I never truly cared, I just moved on with my life and that was it.

Here however, it could be because of friendship or.. some other force but whatever it was it was forcing my mind to think over and over about Judy Hopps. The unknown results were killing me and if I escaped this van that would give them a real reason to arrest me.

I never cared for anyone before.. not like this and this cop bunny had been messing with my thoughts and feelings and now I want to be with her, and I love that I do.

As I sat there in silence thinking over what happened at the ZPD, I heard a couple of knocks on the back of the swat car. My head moved up and turned towards the door and then it opened.. showing Clawhauser and the same Buffalo that was up on stage with Nick and Judy.

It was around mid evening and the sky had a lightish purple color of it, the summer afternoon wind blew some life into the dark swat car.

"We found no proof or connection between you and the shooter so were letting you go" The Buffalo stated.

I scooted across the the bench then jumped up to my feet after getting outside the swat car.

"Thanks Chief.."

"Bogo" Chief Bogo responded.

I shook his hand and looked at Clawhauser who looked visibly saddened which was a radical departure from his usual cheerful self.

Chief Bogo was neutral almost to a point of complete emotionless "Sorry man that you had to go through all that" Clawhauser said apologetically.

"We will find those responsible sooner or later, a task force will be brought together, in the mean time.." Chief Bogo stopped. I noticed a lack of emotion from almost all of them, Clawhauser seemed like his whole family died but was hiding it and Chief Bogo seemed lost in his thoughts

"Do you know where Judy is.. I need to figure out where she is especially after what happened at the ZPD" I asked.

Clawhauser looked over at Chief Bogo who could only stare to the ground and sigh

"Nick's Dead" He said flatly.

"The funeral is today at 5100 Fox Street" Clawhauser said as he could be heard whimpering but to me the entire world seemed to stop.

"Oh Fuck.."

"Judy.." was all I could say before running toward where I thought that address was leaving Clawhauser and Bogo behind.

As Nikolai disappeared in the distance, Clawhauser began packing up the swat car in silence but Cheif Bogo watched as the human he just met disappear into the city as the evening turned to dusk and the cool night chills started to take effect. A tear escaped his eye.. moving down his black fur before dropping to the ground.

"Let's roll this back to the ZPD, we got work to do" Chief Bogo commanded as he then walked to the drivers seat with clawhauser on the seat next to him they drove off to the opposite direction of Nikolai toward the ZPD.

I kept running and running, passing, dodging, and jumping over cars of all sizes. I turned corners, ran through alleys, passed every obstacle this city could throw at me as I took quick glances towards the street names.

I turned into a recreational park and ran down the pathway through the woods and started running over a bridge that allowed me to go across a large river. After running past a few mammals I ended up in fox sized district and after a few more runs down a few streets I saw the sign.. "5100 Fox Street".

I breathed heavily in and out and started walking down the suburb which was near the edges of the main city, after passing near a few houses I noticed an opening which was a graveyard.. a pretty big one with at least a couple thousand graves spread out across the green grass which had its fair share of hills and trees.

Near the middle was a massive group of people, there were many police on duty but there was at least fifty civilians and news crew animals all talking and what not.

"Looks like I missed the funeral.." I thought.

I grit my teeth and stomped on the ground once before scanning the crowd for any signs of Judy, after not finding her I moved into the graveyard looking out for Judy. I got a few looks and many animals gave me the cold shoulder and tried to avoid me at all costs, which made it easier for me to go between all the animals and search for Judy. The police stood guard and watched my every move, but they did not attack.. Chief Bogo must of informed them of my innocence.

As I moved around the empty chairs I saw the grave of Nick Wilde.. Sitting calmly under the tree on top of a hill. I walked slowly to the top of the hill, The wind blew and I looked beyond the horizon to see the sun start to set.

I stood there looking down on Nick's grave for a good almost fifteen minutes as I started to catch my breath.

The chatter and the cries began to sink at the back of my mind as I focused on the grave.. Nick Wilde, someone who became my friend.. and now he's gone.

A slight chill blew through the air and the trees leaves started dancing to it, I crossed my arms and saw the purple like sky start to fade into the night and just like the night where my and Judy were on that "Friendship outing" the stars started to shine brightly.

Judy.. My heart is already racing and panicking because it can not know how Judy is or where she is. Nick is dead.. the thought and the event had not taken it's toll yet, Judy was on my mind this whole time.. I started to tear up, started to break up my facade of normalness but I didn't bawl, I kept myself together and held my tears back as I stared at his grave, the chatter of life in the back, the sound of grass moving free and the feeling of leaves soothing back and forth gently, I took it all in and just let the feelings and emotions fill my head as I looked at Nick's grave.

I looked toward the center of Zootopia, the two tallest towers were there.. and then suddenly my mind raced again to that thought of destruction, the towers were gone, fire and death filled the air and the night sky burned red but as quick as it appeared everything went back to normal, the night came and was quiet, the police whispering and standing guard, the press moved on from the public funeral that had taken place while I was gone and the last remaining civilians were some foxes and some other mammals that were close to the ZPD and Nick Wilde.

"It was you guys wasn't it..!" I heard a voice yell out in accusation.

I looked toward the people and saw a small, toddler like mammal yelling at two tigers who were standing guard.

"Sorry Finnick, we could not expect such a unprovoked attack.. plus the armed assailant is now in federal prison".

Finnick stood tall and proud, despite his apprentice "You show me where this guy is.. and ill be sure he isn't on this Earth anymore, and then Nick will kill him again in the afterlife!"

"You guys are The Fuzz! These humans ruin everything they go to and your just going to let the one guy that was there get away?" Finnick yelled at the cops.

I slowly crept behind the tree "Wherever he is im going to have to beat him to death with my baseball bat" Finnick threatened

"You hear that! Your never safe!" He roared into the night sky.

I laid myself against the tree and sighed, but out of the corner of my eye I saw something standing silently still in the grass. I looked over and it was.. a bunny, that same cop bunny that had taken over my thoughts.

I stood up and made my way down the hill with the tree and walked up to her. She was still in her police outfit and judging from her eyes she had not been sleeping for the past day, blood stains were splattered throughout her cop uniform.

"Judy! Its me Nikolai, ive been looking for you for the past hour or so" I called out.

I went from a run to a slow walk as I approached the bunny who's back was turned toward me.

"Im so very, very, very Sorry about what happened to Nick.. I still cant believe it myself"

She stood there in silence so I continued "Ill never know Nick as much as you knew him, but even though we did not go along so well.. I could see at heart he was a good guy."

Judy just kept herself standing while staring into the distance

"He cared for you Judy... He did, I saw that.. and he wanted me to swear a promise and I intended to keep it, I just need to be sure your ok and well".

Judy kept silent but started to walk toward where the funeral had taken place, the chairs and the tables had still been laid out and still they were trashed out, very little animals were left as most of them left home. I followed her, walking behind her in silence as I let her calm herself and gather her thoughts.

"You did this.." she muttered every so quietly under her breath.

My heart stopped.. "What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You.. caused this!" She said more loudly as she turned toward me.

Her eyes were red and her fur had been drenched in water from her recent tears. It broke me to see her like this.. but the anger that she had fixed on me was what completely crumbled me.

"I should of known better than to trust a human, I never saw one and when you came up with your "Innocent" little hugs and smiles I fell for it. Should of known, theirs always a alternative motive for your kind!" She yelled in disgust to me.

My heart pounded I could only move back slowly as she approached me throwing accusation after accusation

"What do you do with your life huh?, move boxes and just live in a garbage pen? No wonder you have to ruin others lives so you can bring them down to your level.. your a monster".

I could only let the words hit my me over and over, my shock was too much for me to barely even think

"Judy.. Calm down Im sure.."

"CALM DOWN?!" She shouted at me

"Calm down?!, I just lost my best friend to a filthy disgusting human and you.. YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!".

"Judy.. I"

"No" She interrupted

"I was wrong, wrong on everything because I trusted you.. Nick's dead because of YOU" she pointed her finger at me.

"Judy.." I said starting to crack

"I.. I'm innocent" I let out.

"Just go!" she jumped forward catching me by surprise which made me fall to the ground

"Just go, I never want to see you around again.. Let's just pretend this "Friendship" never happened" I felt the eyes of the remaining funeral guests coming staring down at me, Judy's fury gazed down onto me and passed its judgment.

"Judy.."

"GO!" She yelled out.

I moved back a little and in a state where my body was frozen in shock I scrambled to my feet and ran, never turning back. I ran and ran into the city night. Leaving behind everything that I thought I was building, The light I had been moving toward in my life had suddenly vanished, there was nothing to reach or go for, I was nothing again..

I eventually made it back to my apartment, the note my boss left me reminded me of the grueling work that started again tomorrow, the room seemed to get even more dirty and the nightlife of Zootopia seemed a little bit cold.

I finally started processing what happened, I opened my phone as I sat on my bed which was my only source of comfort now.. the profile of me and Judy acting like friends, pretending we had something.. turns out it was all a lie.

I should of never got my hopes up.. life never went right, why did I expect anything different this time?

My body trembled slightly as I stared at the picture.

A water droplet hit the screen..

then another.

then another.

Soon I begin to whimper as held back tears started to fall down my face and onto my lap.

I thought about Nick,

I thought about Judy,

Maybe if I was never there all this tragedy and heartache would of never happened? I really am just a trash human just like all the other criminal humans.

I turned off my phone after I couldn't look at it any longer and laid it on my brown desk.

Nick, Judy, Everyone... Everything fell apart, and all I could do is flush it all out, flush out all my new friends, all my new memory's, everything blew down with my tears as I whimpered and cried until my body slowed down and sent me to a world of dreams...

Waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

Welp, Everything that you thought of this story is now crashing down XD What will Happen to Judy, To Nikolai? Whats the future of their friendship? Where will things go from here now that everything fell apart? Find out next time ;)

If you guys have any music/art/cover you want me to see, don't hesitate to private message me! Ill credit you, i especially need cover art .

Updates will be once every week unless i say otherwise or i get busy.

Well i hope you guys enjoyed, Fav and Follow and Review! and have a good day/night :D


	8. Tomorrow's Another Day

**Potion:** Again with the title change! Not trying to be rude here but pick a title and stick with it!

 _Sorry for the inconvenience! This story is a work in progress and i hope to make it better and better that includes the Title, Cover etc. But i feel pretty good with the title right now so expect for it to stay for now :)_

 **Guest007:** Wow, the second plot twist in a row! Didn't see that coming.

 _I love surprising my readers and making them want to read on more. There is a lot more in store for you in this chapter and beyond!_

 **Ugh:** Please just pick a title and stick with it! Not trying to be rude here

 _Noted. I feel like this Title should be good. Sorry for any changes im just trying out things to make this better :D_

 **Meme Slayer:** This is funnyjunk territory now!

 _Awesome!_

* * *

Drip..

Drip..

Drip..

Tiny drops of dirty water dripped from the top of the tube down to the disgusting waste that flowed down below.

The tubes were large and was sewer system of all Zootopia in the past.

The brown murky water floated in lockstep moving the waste down the middle almost like a river.

The tube was made of brown brick, cracked and leaking, the tube had not been upgraded for almost 100 years and was abandoned when new technology allowed the construction of new pipelines.. and so the old rots as the new builds up. Lights brought out dim light and barely lit up the entire area giving a feeling of anxiety to those walking down the sewage system.

The sewer was silent and rats ate freely on the left over trash the filed near the sides. On the sides were stone pathways like the sand bordering the sludge moving silently through the dim light of the sewer.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Soft tapping of boot on metal rang throughout the silent sewer, rats ran off in between the cracks, the unknown running started coming closer and closer, the lights fizzled dimming the light further before returning back to a normal amount of dimness.

"Halt!" A voice rang out.

"State your name and business for coming here" The voice said authoritatively.

The running halted and a man appeared around the corner where the sewer turned "He's caught" the man said flatly.

The sewer seemed to get even darker.. "Did he succeed in his mission though?" the voice asked.

"Fredrick is caught at the Federal ZPD Prison..but we will get it him out Eddy" The other voice added sinisterly

"I'm glad you brought this information to us James we have to get him out and report that the deed has been done" Eddy said.

"Are we going to see the man himself?" another voice which belonged to Adam said eagerly behind Eddy

"Not.. Until we get Fredrick back, the ZPD is in disarray and the elimination of the threat have made our plan perfectly complete" James stated as we walked out of the shadows and saw his three human friends.. Eddy, Adam and Kyle.

Eddy had scars all over his face, he had rough skin but he also had a strongman complexion, Adam was a chubby guy with a beer belly combined with long blonde hair, the other guy who was has not talked this whole time was Kyle who was a scrawny skinny man, with a wife beater shirt, tattoos of ancient Joro legend's along with a bald head.

James was fairly normal looking, but his body was strong and resilient due to his overtime at the gym, he was tall and was the leader of this rag tag group of human dwellers.

"Id say we free Fredrick and we kill every last one of these degenerate animals" Kyle pondered while using a toothpick to poke and clean his dirty and ruined teeth.

"It will happen soon my friend, can't be rushing into unknown territory until we get the order to do so" Jason stated as he finally joined his group.

They turned back and started to walk down the sewer, the lights still dimming and barely being kept on "We better get ready then lads, the prison is heavily guarded.. luckily I stole some silencers"Adam laughed.

They walked for a minute or two before turning into a large square room which led to two other rooms, the room's walls and floor were broken stone, many computers, couches and desk's were throughout the room.. it was a living room of sorts.

Kyle threw himself onto the couch and grabbed a cigarette and started to puff out into the room.

"Sweet cheese an crackers,better move out of here" James coughed.

Adam sat near the main frame and started looking over many documents that were scattered on the computer desk

"Come on James, I want to show you something" Eddy motioned James over to one of the other rooms.

He flicked the switch and the room showed a well kept armory. Hundreds of different type's of firearms and bullets were carefully laid and organized, there was also swords and crossbow's, and a few other specialist weapons like tear gas and some riot gear.

"This.. is what will bring Zootopia down" James nodded his head to show he was pleased

"No, He will bring Zootopia to it's knees we just made sure he will succeed at that" Eddy said "With that dumb bunny and fox dead we have crippled the ZPD, the rest are just tough guy wannabees" Eddy added.

James froze.. "I saw that the fox died.."

"Good, and the bunny right?" Eddy interrupted as he marveled over the assault rifles

"I..I don't know".

Eddy stopped and turned toward James, anger clearly shown on his face "Your telling me that Fredrick killed the fox.. BUT NOT A STUPID BUNNY!" Eddy yelled pushing James up against the wall and holding him there.

"I saw the bunny going out of the ZPD and toward the hospital, the news said that the fox is dead but nothing about the bunny" James explained while still struggling under the grip of Eddy

"If she is still alive the whole mission is a failure and I don't want to report to him that we failed".

"There was also a human who Fredrick reported at the scene which had distracted him" James reported to Eddy.

Eddy eyed him one more time and dropped James on the ground "What human" Eddy questioned

"I don't know, it happened yesterday but it could be two of our teams decided to do the same mission or something like that" James pondered as he stood back up

"Doesn't matter at this point, we need that bunny dead first then we will get this human thing sorted out, but first.."

Eddy picked up a desert eagle and cocked it

"We strike the ZPD Prison Complex tonight and free Fredrick"

Beep..

Beep..

Beep.. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock silencing it for good.

My eyes fluttered open and saw that the time read "4:00" Barely even four hours of sleep.

I laid there for a few minutes still in a state between sleep and being fully awake and contemplated on the past few hours.. I noticed that my face and eyes were suffering from an aftermath of crying but any tears that were left had dried up and faded.

My new suit that I had wore for what I thought was going to be a special occasion at the ZPD was now messy and torn.

My body ached and my hair was a complete mess, my room seemed like it regressed back into a state of disorder.

With a heavy sigh I reached over and opened my phone to show that Judy had still not responded to my message, though strangely she had not deleted me from her contact list yet. I looked at the picture's we took and smiled "It was fun while it lasted" I reassured myself.

Deciding that crying was not what I wanted my day to start off as I began my normal routine to begin for my first day of work again. I made my bed, threw out my trashed out suit and took a long relaxing shower to calm my nerves.

After shaving and calming my hair I put on a new pair of jeans with a shiny new belt, as well as a white t-shirt. Thanking any god that my neighbors had not began any arguments I used my luck to gather my phone and money and head my way downstairs.

The drive was pretty uneventful, animals just going on with their lives even though mine was just destroyed and derailed.

Guess that is the way the universe runs, it does not care, it does not lead, it just does and sometimes this leads to glory or misery but we must prepare to move from one to another and this fluke of me and this bunny becoming friends and having a actual purpose to my life? That was gone and now im passing by like a useless machine stranded on unknown land which shouldn't be.

After arriving on the new construction site near the large rivers that surrounded Zootopia I noticed the beavers and some other mammals laying out the foundations of a new bridge.

"You get plenty of sleep for that injury of yours? Cant have my workers falling over and being behind schedule" Thomas Beaver my Boss asked me when he noticed me dragging out toward the construction site

"Not at all sir" I replied truthfully "Week has been one hell of a ride, just need to settle down and get back to my usual tasks"

The Beaver slapped his heavy tail on the light green grass a couple of times and studied me for a few seconds before replying "If you need any help just ask me, I care for my workers and there is obviously something big on your mind but no use in spending the day trying to crack you.. I got some other workers that are late and since your here.. help the beavers by moving the metal from the road down toward the river" The beaver said in a stern by yet assuring tone.

"Yes Sir" I said back like everything was ok even though it wasn't.

My boss walked off and I just stood there for a minute hearing the cars rush by in the distance, the tiny side chat of my fellow workers and the equipment buzzing away. I guess this is how my life was always meant to be.. just be a puzzle piece to move the engine that is the world and get the end goal which is.. a pretty face a moving order of illusion which at the end of the day was meaningless.

I got back to work..

It was almost three in the afternoon and the constant barrage of the sun and the filth of the city had taken it's toll on me.

My blonde hair was in a complete mess, my shirt and pants were cursed with dirt spots and dust, I sweated excessively and the state of constant work and a lack of sleep was pushing me to the breaking point but I pressed on and started to climb the hill that led back to the road which held some more supplies that I had to carry back down.

As I climbed and spent my energy I finally reached the top but before I could get a breather a hand suddenly cuffed around my mouth.

I was completely taken aback and I started getting pulled back down the hill but in a different direction. If I had the energy I would of fought back but the hand was determined to force me back yet it was.. soft like a eloquent flower.

I was pushed against one of the supporting structures that held up the bridge above us she finally let go and showed me her face.. her looks and overall demeanor calmed my nerves like she was communicating to me that everything was going to be alright and her light green eyes had this effect of calming my nerves like a fire fighter extinguishing fire.

The girl in front of me had long straight blonde hair with light green eyes that shined out like the summer grass moving calmly in the evening breeze. Her body was almost perfect but had more muscle to it that did not make her like an average slender girl. She wore blue jeans and a regular white t-shirt.

"Are you Nikolai?" she asked her voice brought authority and calmness.

It took me a few seconds to recover from me thinking someone had pulled me off to kidnap me but I finally stopped staring at her "Umm.. Ya I.. I am Nikolai. And who are you?" I asked

"It does not matter, what matters is that you are connected to a much bigger plan that you do not even realize and you have some information that we need"

"Excuse me, Who is this we" I questioned.

The unknown women rolled her eyes "Come with me, we have barely any time and if we are lucky we will be able to strike and kill Fredrick" The woman started moving but stopped when she noticed I was still standing under the bridge "What are you waiting for? Come on!" She ordered.

"You pull me over, tell me im part of this grand plan and now want me to drop my job to follow you? You seem crazy and im still kinda shocked to see a human"

The woman placed her hands on her hips and sighed

"You care about Officer Judy Hopps?"

My heart stopped..

I closed my eyes and shook my head as I saw the good memories of me and her up on that restaurant turn into her screaming me off telling me she never wanted to see me again. The women stared down at me and waited for a response, but as my mind went through everything me and Judy were doing one memory stood out and that was my pledge to that fox who died at the hands of a human "Will you protect Judy?" "Always and Forever".. I realized what I had to do at the moment.. I had to protect Judy, But from what?

"I Do".

"Good, Because if you don't come with me now her life will be in serious danger" The women started back up the hill and after a few seconds of waiting I started up the hill again and went after her.

After we came back to the city streets she ducked under into her car which was a sleek black mustang. I got in next to the drivers seat and she sped off at a accelerated pace which caught me off guard. I hastily put on my seat belt and adjusted myself for a minute all the while the unknown women kept her eyes on the road while keeping an eye on almost the entire city,

"So.. What's your name?" I asked

"Maggie" She said bluntly

"Maggie.. Love your name" I complemented.

Maggie just looked over then turned back keeping her foot gently but hard on the gas pedal.

It got awkward.. "So.. Who is this Fredrick and what does he have to do with me? And what do I have to do with all this?"

"Easy now partner, one question at a time" Maggie responded

"Fredrick is the man who shot and killed Nicholas Wilde and he was supposed to kill your bunny friend Judy Hopps"

My mind suddenly knew the man and the name that I had to eliminate in order to protect Judy.. Fredrick.

"Why did Judy not die that day then?" I said

Maggie looked over at me "Because of you"

"Me?!" I responded "Why me?".

Maggie did a sharp turn and entered the freeway "Im not sure, but it could be that he got confused and thought you were some sort of other group sent to take Judy and Nick out and there were too many cops at the scene and after a few shots he was taken down before he could do more damage" Maggie explained.

I nodded my head in understanding "Where do I fit in all this?" I asked

"We need you to help us get information that will allow us to get to Fredrick, you were the only one close to Judy and the only one on the crime scene.. you see anyone following you the past day or so?"

I shook my head "The only thing I got was a lost friend and some woman that pulled me away on some secret mission"

"Sorry to hear that" Maggie said flatly

"Also who is this We you keep mentioning? How many more of you are there?"

For the first time Maggie smiled "We are the Humans United, a group focused on improving the lives and relationships of Animals and Humans in Zootopia"

Her smile then faded just a bit "However there are other human forces in this city who would stop at nothing in tearing what this beautiful city stands for and turn it into a human only state" Maggie then did a 180 turn and entered tundra town and started driving a bit slow as the car started to shake from side to side thanks to the ice

"Now that you found me.. what are we going to do?" I asked

"You will meet my team and I hope after we get settled in we can find and execute Fredrick"

"Execute?!" I said in shock "You can't just execute a man without trial"

Maggie looked at me like I was crazy as she drove through the taiga forest that was filled with thick snow. "Look Nikolai, the more this man is alive the more he poses a danger to Judy and too all of Zootopia.. we would be really lucky if he was still in that prison, the more we wait the more we risk him getting out or getting saved by allied humans who share the cause of bringing down this city"

"No matter what.. Protect Judy" were the words that kept going through my head and as I contemplated her words and this made me realize I was getting into a whole bigger world, I had to do things to keep Judy safe.. but Judy hates me.. she faded away, why should I protect her now?. Whatever I did within the next few days will determine how I answer that question but the world has opened up once again and I have jumped through, into the light.

"Let's say we get rid of this Fredrick.. what do we do next?"

"Depends on how the mission goes, there is a bigger plan to this all and we need to figure it out, there's a reason why he targeted some of the more famous ZPD cop's. We could be dealing with something coming from Joro itself" Maggie said.

My eyes widened "Joro.. your saying that this could all be organized and the human government had something to do with these underground human terrorist networks?"

"Might be, we have to be prepared for anything.." Maggie said before turning and exiting the tundra zone and interning the grasslands that was away from all sentient activity leaving it to how it should be.

"Where exactly are we going?" I said.

Maggie just smiled and the car stopped "Were here".

I looked out toward the riverbank and near the lake shoreline was a broken down yet huge factory. The chimneys dusty and cracked, the glass that used to be windows were foggy, broken and eerily silent. The only thing that moved in this ghost factory was the clam grass moving gently and the wind blowing through the silent air.

"I dont get it, what does a long lost factory have to do with saving Judy?"

"Come here" Maggie motioned over as she started walking toward the immense factory, the entrance was boarded up with ancient wood but toward the side was a massive arch hanger that had enough room to store almost 5 fighter jets.

"Phillip, Jared! Our guest has arrived" Maggie spoke with a happiness in her voice that became apparent.

Out of the large arch hanger that was connected to the factory came two men.

One was a clearly muscular presence to him in everyway possible, giving the aura of strength wherever he walked, he carried a USAS Shotgun with a twenty round drum magazine, which from the looks of the total gun made it seem like it weighed almost as much as the man himself. He wore torn and large jeans with a shiny belt which had a marvelous gold buckle which had a skull on it. He also wore a plain red shirt which did not stop his muscular body from being shown behind it. He had messy brown hair, and a clean shaven face.

The other man who came out was a lot more like me, had a fit body but wasn't overly muscular, but he was more skinny. He had a sweatshirt and jacket on despite it being in the last months of the summer, he had long straight black hair that went down to his shoulders but despite his odd hippie looks he had a face complexion like that of a new born baby, with a extra smooth complexion to it. His legs grew him tall and proud, but as a consequence were more skinny then strong. He carried a Ak-47 on his shoulder.

"These are the guy's who are going to kill Fredrick?" I whispered over to Maggie which made her giggle "Well have you ever seen this much humans together for a purpose other then to do evil?" she pointed out.

I thought for a moment and realized that if what Maggie said was true.. this would be the only time I have seen a group of humans doing a good act instead of drug operations, sabotage, spying, gang related murders and rapes.

"Well, Well, Well It's the man himself, lost within the soul's of bunny's" The skinny one said to me.

The other man kept still and silent as me and Maggie walked closer to the factory.

"As you all know this is Nikolai" Maggie instructed the men "Nikolai, this is Jared" she motioned over to the overly muscular guy holding the deadly shotgun

"Nice to meet you" Jared said flatly in a tone of pure heaviness. I shook his stiff hand which almost broke mine and I was glad to let go when the other fella raised his hand toward me. "This guy is named Phillip, he is more human then Jared over here" Maggie pointed with her thumb toward Jared who only smiled.

"Not looking bad yourself man, no wonder a bunny fell for you!.. though it could be because bunny's are dumb, or maybe a mixture of both!" Phillip exclaimed My face expression must of changed when he triggered the faces of Judy into my head again because Phillip backed off with a look of concern

"How does he.."

"Know?" Maggie finished my sentence "You know your team, question's will be asked later but for now.. lets show you your new work station for the next few weeks".

"Hell yeah, Some real action" Phillip yelled excitedly before turning and walking with Jared who was going back into the arch hanger like he was giant.

"Come on, I think your going to be impressed" Maggie flashed smile toward me which I gave back in return "Alright let's go".

We walked on for the next few minutes through the abandoned factory, when we entered a group of birds scurried fast out of the corners and fled through one of the open cracks of the immense windows.

"Why did you guys choose to have this as your base?" I asked as I followed slowly behind them as it seemed they knew where to go.

"Where else do you think we should go?" Phillip asked.

"Well.. Um.. Im not sure but why did you guys choose this place? What even is this place?" I kept repeating questions to them

"Jared here used to work here with his dad a few years back and now that tensions are rising between humans and animals his dad thought it best to.. well pack up and leave, isn't that right Jared?" Maggie looked over at him

"Yep" Jared replied.

As we kept walking across the large open area where broken down and dusted machine's lay to rot until they fade with time, the stone cold floor had cracks and dust blew up everytime Jared would slam his foot forward then back. The lights were broken or off and the only light we had was the evening sun pouring straight down through the immense rectangular windows that shed the light upon the decaying workspace.

We reached the end of the factory and Jared started typing in a code on a type of black touchpad which after entering the code a roaring shacked the factory, I was stunned at first but everyone else just stood there like everything was normal and after a few seconds the wall opened slightly and inside was a relatively clean elevator.

"Let's go in" Jared ordered us as he steeped in and phillip slid in behind him. I walked behind Maggie and as soon as we were in the elevator closed and started moving it's way deep into the earth.

"Who built all of this" I said

"His father did" Phillip pointed with his thumb toward Jared "He had a huge operation in building materials to be shipped to Joro after the war ended"

"How about your family? Jared's seems pretty badass" I remarked.

Phillip laughed and combed his hair out of his eyes "I never had any parents, at least one's I remember. I spent my childhood on the streets learning some real things instead of spending my days like a rich suburban boy wasting his time beating off" this made me chuckle and even Jared cracked a smile

"How about your Nikolai, anything special about your parents?" Phillip asked

"Not really no, My dad left for Joro after the civil war ended and that was when I was really young so I don't remember much of him.. my mom" I paused for a moment before talking again

"My mom died of a unknown disease, but she was everything you can ask for from a mother but after she died I moved my way here and I guess im still learning more and more about the world" I finished

"Sorry to hear that" Maggie said, Jared nodded in agreement.

"How about your Mag~"

I felt a sudden pain slam into my ribcage which almost knocked the wind out of me, I looked toward where the assailant hit me and noticed Jared pulling his elbow back

"What the hell man?" I looked over him but Phillip was shaking his head, telling me in sign to stop talking. I looked over at Maggie who was quiet throughout the family talk then I realized something was way off.. but I kept my mouth shut.

Soon the elevator came to a halt and opened.. My eyes widened as I saw some of the most luxurious things I have ever seen.

The open and humongous living room had everything a human would need, in the middle were soft beanbag chairs along with a small wooden table which from the looks of it was a gathering area where everyone would discuss at the end of the day, One part had a kitchen filled with state of the art refrigerates,oven's,tables you name it. Another part had a large super computer and some smaller electronic equipment which was new and updated, there was two bunkbeds which looked really inviting. Ther was also treadmills, and various other gym equipment which allowed a wide variety amount of exercise.

"Wow..." was all I could muster.

"Amazing right?" Phillip said as he skipped into the room and laid his Ak-47 against the wall

. "Well Nikolai.. welcome to your new home" Maggie introduced, "What you see is what we have, beside another room which holds a multitude of guns which should be where we place our guns" Maggie looked sternly at Jared and phillip who only scooted away farther

"Anyway, Jared I need you to see of any updates and check surveillance to see if anyone followed us, I also want updates on that assassin story"

"Yes Mam" Jared said respectfully, he then gave her a quick salute and walked over to the computers, setting his shotgun away and booting up the software.

"Let's brief you then" Maggie asked as a matter of fact, "Phillip I need you over here!" Maggie called out and Phillip with haste made his way toward me and Maggie, we sat on the beanbag's which made were pretty conformable.

"You know why we brought you here Nikolai?" Maggie asked.

I shook my head "I have no idea, I just know some girl took me from my job to a underground human society and it involves me saving Judy but from what and how? I don't know".

"Your funny" Maggie chuckled slightly "Well we brought you here because you have strong connections to Judy and she is from what Jared gathered a target from the new human fascist government and we need to know everything you know and if you have any questions you can ask phillip"

"Wait a second" I held my hands in front of me "So I was drafted into this secret organization because some humans who are getting directions directly from Joro who are hellbent in crushing Zootopia and to do this they must assassinate the top members of the ZPD? And all this for what end goal?"

"That's what were trying to find out, human and mammal aren't the best.." Phillip said

"But our goal is to fix that" Maggie added

"Right, and despite the governments never having the best of relations it has never gone as far as one government trying to foster unrest and ultimately weaken the state, I think they have something to gain or have bigger plans from a weakened Zootopia" Phillip said.

"I never knew things were this big.. I thought it was just some gang's doing gang stuff" I said a bit surprised

"Something is definitely going on.. but to prevent any more damage to the public order and to end this threat to Zootopia we must eliminate Fredrick" Maggie explained

"Do we know anything about him or his sympathizers?" I questioned

"Well.. we were kinda hoping you had some answers for us dude" Phillip said a bit hopefully

"Starting with a few questions about Judy, you know why she might be the target?".

I thought back to my "Friendship outing" with her and remembered a lot about what she said to me about the ZPD and how she rose through the ranks fostering a better relationship between the police and the mammals and she had a driven optimism to go to the top of the ZPD and bring about real change.. plus she did crack one the largest government corruption issues in Zootopia's history.

"You guys must of heard about the bellwether case right?" which Maggie and Phillip responded by nodding "Well beside her image being out in the public now, its not unreasonable to assume that if some humans wanted to take the ZPD down they would look more closer at her and realize all the other small cases she has been cracking, they would see her rising through the ranks and they must see her as a threat.. along with Nick who as we know.. is dead" I said the last words with a heavy sigh

"We will get those responsible very soon" Maggie promised as she laid a hand on my lap.

"That can't be it.." Phillip pondered

"If Joro was really so casual with it's human units that they would just be going after optimistic bunnies they are rather acting very careless or this operation is a lot larger then we are leading on to.. they should be assassinating the Mayer or even the leader of the police by now".

"All of our answers are tied up in trying to capture one of these groups and with your information its just a matter of time before we strike" Maggie said with determination

"We also wanted you cause of your skills and past" Phillip said

"Really? How much information have you got from me?" I said genuinely curious

"Well ever since we knew you were at the crime scene and when we tracked you down to your identity we knew you weren't part of any local human crime gang we looked into your personal history and realized you are just a average man who wants to help those around him, and that's something we need around here" Maggie said as she stared into my eyes

"Plus you have a smoking problem and your birthday is in a couple of days.. sooo consider us getting Justice for Nick a gift from us to you" Phillip said with a sly grin as he saw my shocked expression on how much of my personal life they knew "Well now that you know of a larger world and your place here.. im going to hit the gym" Phillip then scooted away leaving just me and maggie looking at eachother as we slouched on the beanbag chairs.

"I wasn't aware I had special skills that you guys could use, Im just the most average of averages" I started off breaking the silence in the air between me and her.

"Well you don't look bad yourself but everyone plays a roll, Jared takes care of the strength, im the organizer and Leader, Phillip is the assistant and you are the unifier"

"Well I feel very special now" I said with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

Maggie just rolled her eyes "We have a lot of info on you but we never got to know if you and Judy ever were dating"

"I have absolutely no idea anymore" I sighed

"We were friends, something that does not happen often and there was always a unknown force lurking within the inner reaches of my being everytime I was with her.. but no we never were dating, humans are hated enough as it, a interspecies couple? A couple that is a human and a mammal? Forget it"

"You were in love stupid" Maggie said bluntly. "The only real question is why with her".

I sat in silence for a few moments

"I.."

I stopped and started to think of what to say even though what Maggie said was.. true no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

"I think it might have been who she really was, the bunny who gave me a chance, the bunny who was kind and was always optimistic, the bunny who cared and the bunny who can put me in my most far out dreams with her voice.." I said stumbling over a few words as I was trying to figure out how to explain what I was feeling in words while Maggie listened the whole time.

"When Judy chased me off.. that was not the real her, she would never do that and as much as losing her almost broke me.. I think seeing her break from what she truly was, was another reason why I gave up almost last night".

"Everytime im with her I need to protect her, I need to reach out to her, I need to be with her and my word is my word and what I said to Nick Wilde.. to defend his best friend to my grave is what I will do, it is my light that I am walking to in my life and id rather reach it or fade into oblivion trying". Maggie looked at me straight in the eyes and sat in front of me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"That's the man we need here, a man who realizes how it must feel to truly love someone only for them to fade away or your love for them being a taboo to everyone around them, thats who we need and together we shall save her" Maggie exclaimed to me.

"Plus.." Maggie added before standing up "She will come around, I just feel it.. you met her on that fatefully day a week or so ago right? You and her will connect.. its how things are supposed to be" Maggie winked and I actually felt kinda good for the first time today.

"Thanks Maggie" Say, do you mind telling me about your family? I know its hard for you but.. I dont think I can let a **friend** struggle on the inside like this".

Maggie's confident and confirming demeanor shaded back to the look she gave me when I first gave her, quiet and serious.. "My father was excused when refusing to join a side for the human civil war.. my mother, was raped and taken away but as far as I know she is dead and theres nothing I could've done except hide for my life under my bed" Maggie let out, she stood there stone cold but I could tell that she could crack like a dam and all her emotions would come flooding out.

"Sorry for Jared hitting you by the way over the issue" Maggie tried to change the subject which I was glad to do.

"Im so sorry it happened, I guess past traumatic experiences for all of us here would bring us toward a better life in the future".

"I hope your right" Maggie then flashed a smile and I smiled back and at that moment.. when we were staring at eachother a feeling of..

"GUYS! YOU BETTER COME SEE THIS!" I heard Jared yell in his strongman voice.

"What is it Jared?!" Maggie questioned as she ran over to Jared's computer station.

Phillip jumped off the treadmill and moved over till he was looking over the shoulder of Jared.

"Shit.." Phillip muttered out.

"Breaking News ZNN.. after prisons staff did not respond for updates on the criminal human responsible for the death of Nick Wilde, a dispatch of police arrived at the scene and based off reports we fear that the prison was.. broken into and now the prisoners are free and forming on the streets. May the higher beings bless us as Zootopia faces these dark days ahead" The snow leopard finished as the moose nodded his head in agreement.

"Turn toward the surveillance cameras" Maggie ordered.

Jared did what he was told and brought up a numerous amounts of cameras showing many streets and shops but one camera caught our eye..

"That one, open is so it becomes larger" Maggie ordered once again.

Jared made it full screen and the scene we saw unfold was like that from a time in anarchy, at least fifty prisoners still in their prison outfit's, were gathering on the opposite side of the long road. It was dark and the moon had just started rising but the torches the prisoners were carrying created a scene of barbarism and revenge was splattered all over the crowd.

On the opposite side was a line of cop cars whchw ere flashing red and blue with at least 10 officers behind the cars pulling our their pistols and shotguns at the riot crowd.

"Turn up the sound" Maggie asked.

As Jared adjusted the sound we heard the cops panicking "Dispatch to ZPD! We need more men at 1400 Baker Snake Street and 999 Business road, there are more escaped prisoners gathering at those sities and if you see anyone running off.. shoot on site. Someone must of broken in the prison and released all of the city's prisoners.. but the human one is gone! Just get reinforcements quickly!" A Tiger said in panic as he finished talking into his radio.

We heard loud chants coming from the other side but Jared shut it off and picked up his large shotgun "I know what we must do, Let's go".

"Don't need to tell me twice" Phillip said as he ran and picked up is Ak-47 weapon.

Maggie ran through the door leading to the armory and brought out three weapons.. a colt python pistol, semi auto scoped Ar-15 and a svd dragunov sniper rifle.

She tossed me the pistol and Ar-15 which were extremely heavy and I barely was able to place the Colt Python in my belt and was barely able to hold the semi auto weapon in my hand.

As I struggled, Maggie held the sniper with ease and started running toward Jared and Phillip who were gathering last minute supplies.

"Wait, wait, were going out there? Into that cluster chaos?"

"Didn't you hear the snow leopard? The human is gone! And this is the only time we will be able to find him, if this riot just now started since the prisoners are leaving the prison they must not be far if we move fast!" Maggie yelled

"But.. I don't even know how to use a gun, ive never even killed anyone before!" I tried to reason with her

"This is our first mission, You want Justice for Judy, Do you want her back?" Maggie asked me.

"Yes.. I do but" I was then cut off

"Then follow me and do as I say, we need to capture those responsible and get to the end of this, You in?".

This time all the group member's looked at me, I looked down at my weapons and held it up professionally in my arms as I carried it and joined them

Yes Mam..

Let's do it.

Let's fight.

* * *

Action!? Yes this story is going somewhere and it's going somewhere amazing ;). Judy will come back soon don't worry. And get used to the new chahrchers they will be here for the rest of the story. And Maggie? Who is she to get in Nikolai's love life?

Sorry for the inaction, School just started and my uploading time might be cut from one chapter a week to one chapter every two weeks. It depends. Hopefully the more action and intensity makes it worth it! Im also in the process of getting a official cover for this story which might come out within a month at the very best within the next two chapters and it's going to be flipping awesome ;)

Anywho hopefully you guys like and follow and leave a nice review. I hope you guys enjoyed and have a great day/night!


	9. Perspective

**AlbineFox:** Actually taking an untrained civilian onto the battle field is a hindrance, only in Hollywood it works.

 _In real life that might not be the best of ideas but here it's fanfiction and the rules of the world don't quite apply here XP But Nikolai wont be this fighting machine at the battle he will still be a rookie and be struggling in a situiation he has never found himself in before. Ill be as realistic as i can :)_

 **Jack905:** This will be brutal.

 _Now that is a understatement, just wait till you realize what i have planned for future chapters ;)_

 **Imdelayed:** Great chapter, and i hope you are doing well in school

 _Thanks! and i think i am.. but if not ill get it sorted out :D_

 **Guest007:** Awesome. Looking forward to some action!

 _And Action is what you will be getting my friend ;)_

Thanks for the milestone of 6,000 views! Love every one of you :)

* * *

"Just go!".

Those words she spat out venomously at her friend were hard to form but her mind had taken control of her, It hurt really badly to say this but wasn't his kind the one's who killed Nick?.

Her voice must of caught the human of guard cause he it caused him to fall on the grass, she towered over him asserting her dominance.

Her heart was filled with hate and anger but despite her blaming and push back against her once former friend there was a side of her that tugged at her being, trying to reason but at that moment she was too far gone.

"Just go.. I never want to see you around again, lets just pretend this "Friendship" never happened".

It was done, the bonding severed, the time spent vanishing into oblivion.

This was the right way, his kind is ruining Zootopia, His kind is the poison that is rooting Zootopia from the inside, His kind were the ones who killed her best friend!. The distraught human, who Judy stared down like a scolding mother deep into his eyes.. his eyes showed immense pain, suffering, and confusion.

He started to crawl back, Judy could tell that the funeral goers were surprised at the scene as all their eyes watched the event unfold.

"Judy.." The human, Nikolai.. No. Her friends have names, her allies had names, not savages or traitors.. this was just a human just like all the rest of them.

He weakly said her name trying to reason, find a answer but she already found her's and it consumed her..

"GO!" She yelled out at the poor human.

The human moved back and started to stand up as much as he could, still in a state of shock but soon as he backpedaled slowly he quickly turned and ran, Judy still was breathing heavy from letting her emotions out and she just stood their in the open fields watching the human disappear into the city.

Her breaths were rapid, her mouth was dry and rough.. she never screamed like that in recent memory.. but all she could think of to continue the anger was the thought of.. Nick. But as the human ran from her sights, Luna's night settled across Zootopia, and the last of the mammals dispersed from the funeral her body just couldn't keep up and with the thoughts of Nick.. her best buddy and best friend that she ever had had vanished and would never be seen again.. all thanks to some moronic humans that she should of seen coming.

Nick was gone, her only human friend was gone, all the memories that could have been with Nick.. she started to choke up.

She was silent throughout the entire funeral almost to a disturbing point.. every mammal that asked how she felt or how she was doing was met with a deathly silence. It wasn't until she saw the face of that same human that her mind rushed to find a connection to Nick's murder and she already knew the species responsible for this abhorrent action against her friend.

Silence, Anger and now.. loneliness.

She felt extremely alone, no one there to comfort her, no one there to make a sly remark to boost her day, they were all gone now. So she stood alone and sensed the freezing cold night air and the cheerily feeling of nightlife which on normal days would cheer her up but not on this day.. on this day nothing mattered.

Memories flashed by, the weight of the past days hit her like a train and in that state of loneliness she felt a tear slide down her face.

She whimpered and the sniffled but her eyes started to buckle under her emotions and like a dam being broken the tears start to drip,drip,drip down her face, slowly at first but the more she cried the more tears were formed and she quietly sobbed at the funeral.

She did not know what to do or what to feel but as the feelings of anger and vengeance subsided, the realization that Nick was finally gone and her whole world had broke down.

She cried and cried.. softly to herself, with shaky legs that trembled below, she turned and headed back to her apartment begging any gods out there to bring back to her what was taken.

Zootopia.. where anyone can be anything, but what if what you wanted was just taken from you?

She couldn't live here anymore.. Her life broke like a cracked mirror and the remains fell to the ground.

How could see bring it together?

She did not know.. but before she could collapse into a full sob she ran home.. and never turned back.

Darkness.. that's all that Judy saw.

She had a case of a really bad headache and the memory she had of the past day was fuzzy at best. Judy rubbed her head and groaned, her eyes had that feeling of dryness to them like she was crying for a long time... and that's when everything came back to her.

Nick, Nikolai, everything around her had faded and now she was lost.. somewhere.

She blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness and noticed that she was back at her apartment. Across the room the alarm clock flashed the time "5:00" silently into the dark silent room as if it was a beating heart in a long lost dead soul.

"Stupid Humans.. Always ruining everything" Judy blamed in her thoughts.

She moved out of the bed and made it like it was brand new as she did with almost all of her room.

She jumped in the shower and turned it on, letting the fresh warm water clean her grey fur coat. This helped, it felt like the water had cleansed her body of all the bad days and washed them away like they were nothing. She let the dirt slide off her and despite the grudge she let herself have a little bit of a smile.

Even on the most depressing days back at Bunnyborrow she always found a way to make her giggle or smile but was this the right time to be happy?

Her friend just died.. Suddenly the smile was wiped from her face and she stood there in the shower with her paw on the wall and the water falling on her... stoically.

After cleaning up she put on her police uniform that she wore everytime she and Nick would go on an adventure. She shined her badge and wiped out the dust that accumulated over the days she spent without it. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she remembered the reasons that brought her to this city, all because of one dream and she achieved it.

However her enthusiasm she had on her first day had faded away she still managed to smile at the image of her in a police uniform ready to catch some criminal human scum. That did it, she had a smile spread across on her face and she grabbed everything else she needed for the day and hopped out.

This was what she came here for.. the loss of Nick showed her the light that this city is still riddled with problems and that is why she came her in the first place.

Nick was a spectacular friend, but what she did not realize was that her job was too make Zootopia a place for everyone and she let that sneaky human catch her in his arms letting her fall into a false sense of security in his eyes and friendly outlook when in reality she should of listened to Nick "They always have a alternative motive" she remembered him saying and she fell right for it.

Guess she was a dumb bunny after all...

She got in her car and drove back to the ZPD.

The events that unfolded in the very lobby she was walking in had appeared to been cleaned up.

Police mammals moved on with their day as if nothing transpired within the last few days.

She walked up to Clawhauser's desk's who was typing something into a computer while eating a fresh new doughnut.

But as she walked toward it the event replayed in her head, she saw the unknown man walk in but she was too busy and distracted by that human who she trusted and believed in and really thought that he wanted to make a difference.

She saw the human and Clawhauser watching her proudly, she saw the other human watching her and nick emotionlessly before pulling a gun out and shooting a plethora amount of times straight towards her. Then came the chaos.. her body froze, the news mammals ran in different directions, she heard some yelling by her side and before she knew it her friend Nick was in front of her.. bleeding onto the ground from many bullet holes in his body. The suspect had been tackled to the floor and the human seemed to just stand there and then slowly stumble forward toward her.

She remembered crying and Nick's last words saying they would go through this like everything else she went through.. but he was wrong and now he is gone.

"Judy you alright there?" she heard a concerned voice say to her. She snapped out of her state of disillusionment and felt instantly worse, her ears had fallen flat on her head,her eyes still had marks of past crying on them and the lack of sleep she endured from last night did not help her looks at all.

"You usually look so cute.. what happened Judy" The voice that belonged to Clawhauser asked her.

Judy tried to wipe away the memories that were flooding into her head and brought out her fake smile and positive attitude. "Everything is fine Clawhauser!, Just had a bad sleep and all" she lied.

"Judy.. I know what happened to Nick if you want you can take some few days off if you need it" Clawhauser asked out of concern

"I'm fine really, I just need a few hours in target practice and some easy days on work and ill get back to working in no time" Judy responded.

"I dont know Judy.. your ears are droopy and you just lost a friend.. maybe we can get that human crush of yours can come over an~"

"NO!" Judy burst out loud.

Clawhauser's doughnut fell to the ground at Judy's sudden outburst.

"Sorry" She apologized rubbing the back of her head "But im fine, just give me the keys to the armorer" Judy stretched out her hand.

Clawhauser quickly looked through many files before finding the key and passing it over to Judy who gave him a "Thank you" and she quickly went on her way.

"Love can make you do crazy things" Clawhauser sighed as he watched Judy walk away.

"I just hope it does not get her killed.. I think Cheif Bogo need's to set her straight, I fear for Judy on the path she's on" Clawhauser thought before looking over at the rest of the doughnuts

"Maybe after a hour once I finish these sweet treats" Clawhauser concluded with a smirk.

Judy found the massive police armorer which included more heavy weapons for the more predator part of the force but for a tiny prey bunny like her she chose a weapon that fitted her moves on the city street's and was light enough for her to carry.. a silencer pistol.

The almost nonexistent sound it made acted like Judy during stealth mission's in gathering info on criminal gangs and the small handgun was easy to holster in her police uniform.

She looked over her weapon, inspecting it for any damage and when she found none she hoisted it into her uniform and walked toward the range.

Few hours later..

A silenced bullet rushed through the air and struck its target true at the very edges of the center.

Judy lowered her gun and clicked the button to bring her target forward.

Like almost every other time most of the bullets shot within a few inches from the center and the majority landed in the middle. Not only were her ears sensitive to noise, her eyes had allowed her to see better than the average "20/20" vision of animals which allowed her to spot her target from much farther away.

She placed a new target and huffed, she spent a great amount of bullets in shooting up many fake targets but was this clearing her head? Not one bit.

Nick was still talking to her as if he was still there and when she would get distracted by Nick's voice she would turn only to mind him not there.. She wasn't losing Nick, not anytime soon.

The target moved toward the back of the range, she positioned herself and aimed.. "This one's for Nick" She muttered before firing once into the paper slashing right through it.

Her eyes on the target she began to shape it into that of a human.. Nikolai's form.

She fired once again into the middle imagining it to be his heart, She shot again and again.. firing up the entire paper target.

"This is for Nick you.." She sighed, she did not know what to say.

She fired again at the target pretending that she got a bulls eye sending her target on the ground, making him bleed just like Nick had. She imagined the poor human suffering.. looking at him bleeding before shooting the rest of her bullets into him silencing him for good.

Every bullet she fired she bulit up more anger and then more and more until.. click the magazine was empty.

She tried to fire a few more times, even though she knew the gun was empty but after trying a few times she let out a huff and started loading another round of bullets into her gun when something stopped her.. She looked at the ripped up target and imagined Nikolai laying on the ground, blood dripping in tons from his shot up body.. life fading form his eyes.

She aimed her gun once more but found herself reluctant to pull the trigger.

She stood there in complete silence aiming the gun but not even a suppressed shot was fired.

Why was she filled with this rage? The question burned into her concisene, there was no emotion to take over her there was only rage and directed at the wrong person.

She didn't realize it.. but when she tried to think and calm down a new emotion had started to gain on her.. hurt.

She was hurt by Nick of course but something was stabbing her heart more then just the death of a friend.. it was the loss of another friend.

This was not her.. she needed to think this through but before she could think any longer she heard the door open and Chief Bogo poked his head out of it "I need to see you in my office.. its important".

Judy walked calmly with Chief Bogo who's muscular apprentice cast a shadow of authority over everyone that he was talking to.

But while they went to the next floor and toward his office they were silent. He opened the door and followed Judy in.. first thing she noticed was Clawhauser waving his hand innocently at her as she walked in. "Im sorry Judy.. I just couldn't see you go on like this" Clawhauser explained.

Cheif Bogo sat down on his desk and put on his "Smart" glasses which made him seem less threatening.

"Were very saddened with the loss of Officer Wilde and the ZPD lost a very amazing solider that day thanks to the suspect who is going to spend the rest of his life in prison" Bogo tried to comfort her "But you've been at the target range for the entire day and im getting worried, tell us Judy.. what's wrong?".

Judy sighed "It's about Nick.. he's gone an~"

"Bullshit" Bogo Interrupted flatly.

Judy stopped completely and looked up at Chief Bogo meekly "It's about that human.. Nikolai was it? You and him seemed to be getting along, and ive been seeing you shooting all day and from what Clawhauser reported your not sad.. your not acting like you just lost a friend your acting out of a pure emotion, a feeling of rage and I think I know at whom your directing that toward" Bogo Concluded.

Judy still had a feeling of disgust everytime she thought of the only human she ever knew.. but Bogo was right, she has been angry and she has been out of control but what has that Nikolai done to be on the side of her hatred?

"Am I right or wrong?" Bogo asked.

Judy nodded her head lightly "I.. I just lost Nick sir and.. I just can't seem to adjust that my best friend was ripped from my life by one of THEM" Judy put a extra emphasis on "Them".

"Are you mad at the killer or are you mad at the species?" Bogo questioned her.

"We know how they are.. Savage,Sneaky,Liars,Murderers and what makes Nikolai any different from the man that killed Nick?" she asked.

"Was he the one who murdered Nick?"

"Well.. Not really bu~" Judy tried to say but was interrupted by the constant questions by Chief Bogo

"Was he the one who went out with you on that friendship outing?"

"Was he the one who captured and got stabbed by the snake thief?"

"Judy.. we kept him in a locked police car for almost an entire day and believe me if we could find any connection with him to any organized gang we would of found it, we found nothing and the first thing he did was ask us where you were, He cares for you Judy do not forget that".

Judy just had her head down in shame and was breathing very softly

"You want to know my first encounter with a human?" Bogo requested.

Judy just remained quiet

"Well ill tell you anyway, I was fresh out of the police academy and the first case I ever had involved a human.. but in this case I had to stop a rape from occurring on a human woman" Chief Bogo frowned

"I was very confused, I had grown off the same prejudice that I was taught ever since I joined the ZPD so much hate and prejudice took over my thoughts that the first thing I did was run into a male human who was at the scene, I knocked him over and almost beat him to death.."

"Was he the one.. doing it?" Judy asked getting interested in the story

"Nope, just a innocent bystander and for my stupidity and anger I almost killed a civilian that I was sworn to protect and let the real criminal escape... Ill never forget that day and it seems like when we try to fix a problem like murder and the very real threat of humans living in gangs we sometimes do long brush strokes and in the process we take out innocents in our quest to eradicate the evil and in doing so we become no better then the actions we are trying to change". Chief Bogo explained as he stood back up and approached the door.

Judy thought over everything he just said.. and it made sense but her mind was still to fuzzy to process anything. All she could do was run and hug Chief Bogo who was caught by surprise by this action.

He smiled and pet Judy "Emotions can take us too the highest sky's and the lowest caves, lets try to keep it on the ground" Bogo said.

The hug lasted a few seconds before getting interrupted by the sound of lips smacking from within the room. Both Bogo and Judy looked over and saw that Clawhauser was still there and was in the process of eating another doughnut he pulled from his fat. "This was just too emotional for me.. I think im going to have to find some more of these before I burst too tears" Clawhauser rushed out of the room as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Speaking of getting our emotions in check.." Chief Bogo joked which made Judy laugh.

"Take this Walkie Talkie, I want to be sure for the next month or so you can have a friend on the other side.. just in case you need it" Chief Bogo winked.

"Thank you.." Judy finally let out.

"Thank you for everything".

"Just doing my job" Bogo replied gleefully.

Judy let go of the hug and was starting to look more like herself, "Was it true what you said? That the first thing he did was ask about me?" Judy questioned.

"Well I told him my name but he seemed like he has been thinking of you a lot of the time he was in the swat car".

"That's..really sweet of him, but I just cant Chief.. I just cant get over Nick, my mind needs to clear for the next few days somehow".

Bogo nodded understandably "You and him seem like a perfect match from what I was told by Clawhauser.. youll come around".

Judy smiled "Thanks again, ill call you on the walkie in case I need any help"

"Ill be there" Chief Bogo replied.

Judy waved a goodbye and hopped away back downstairs and saw Clawhauser chowing down on a new box of donuts.

How he did not die from a sugar illness by now was beyond her but as long as he was fine, she had no qualms about it. She then headed home as the bright day started to fade to dusk.

Evening.. The sun was setting and the friendly atmosphere that arose from the nightlife in Zootopia had come about.

Many mammals were at dates, many were dancing and celebrating on the peacefully streets. Mammals of all sizes and shapes had somewhere to be and something to do. But in a apartment snuggled in a hotel complex near the middle of Zootopia was Judy who just arrived home.

She opened her door and moved slowly in, the apartment was not touched but still had that ambient feeling that made the illusion of change, or it could of just been her mind. Speaking of which she was in a complete mess, She started the day terrible and full of anger and now she was just.. confused? Ya that was word.

Everything Chief Bogo said about Nikolai was true but yet her mind could not accept it, not yet.

She placed the walkie talkie on the desk and thought about everything. The shooting, Nick Wilde, Nikolai, and through all the tragedy and friendship she came back to Nick Wilde who's final words still rang in her ears.

Nick wilde was her bestfriend, She and him solved some of the biggest crimes in Zootopia and were the only ones who..despite being different and both having prejudices rise within them since birth, came together and solved one of the biggest corruption scandals in Zootopian history. He viewed her as an over optimistic, always naive, always dumb and she viewed him based off past experiences with other foxes which were shifty and not trustworthy.

She sat on her bed and laid on it and sighed.. she turned her head and saw the fox repellent she brought with her almost a full year ago.

Suddenly her mind was cleared.. everything made almost perfect sense now!

She stood back up and for the first time today her ears actually stood back up. She brought that repellent because of the actions of Gideon who made her have a bleak view of almost all foxes. She knew that this was wrong but deep within her she had a distrust of foxes and this was shown and kept even through everything she and Nick went through as was shown when she tried to use the repellent on Nick when she screwed up last year.

Nikolai was almost the same guy.. Based on the actions of humans in Joro and the human who ultimately ended Nick's life she had a biased view towards humans and since Nikolai was the only human she knew.. he was caught in the crossfires as Bogo had explained.

He went into her life by capturing the snake thief and then taking her out on a friendship outing. She knew so much about his life and once again she screwed up once again by letting her prejudices get in the way and now he is gone doing god knows what.

Nikolai was meant to take Nick's place.. she got it all wrong, Nick died and from that death would sprout something other then despair and depression but instead she was let with sadness and not a replacement. This was a new friend of her's and she ruined it.. but she finally realized what her mistake was, that she was wrong is judging you for the actions of a larger group and once she realized that fact.. her mind was now clear.

She knew her mission now, and that mission was to find Nikolai and bring him back... somehow but it worked before on Nick and she had faith it could work again. She thought about Nikolai now that she had a clear mind.. instead of angry and fear she felt.. happy? Some sort of feeling overcame her now that she realized what he meant to her. She took our her phone and looked at the messages they sent to eachother and the profile picture she set for herself.

All she could do was smile.. and unlike this morning with Clawhauser she could smile truthfully knowing she had a friend out there that really cared about her.

She had to correct her mistakes, she checked her gun and packed her phone away. She would clean her uniform later.. She hopped off the bed and checked if she needed to bring anything else. She had to set things right, to avenge the lessons she learned with Nick Wilde and to finally claim the friend who deep in his heart was there for her.. and now she had to return the favor and show him that she cared for him like a friend should.

The only problem being.. where wa~" her thoughts were immediately broken when she heard a light explosion coming from far away.

She saw smoke rising near the center of the city.. then her walkie talkie suddenly turned on which startled her. "JUDY HOPPS!" The voice of Cheif Bogo roared through the speakers "WE HAVE A RIOT INBOUND, IM REQUESTING ALL OFFICERS AND RESEVERS TO BACK US UP NEAR THE CITY PRISON"

She heard another explosion coming through the transmission which stopped the incoming message. Indescribable noise followed out of her walkie talkie but her ears were sensitive enough to pick up distant screams and the sound of gunfire.

Suddenly Bogo's voice was back and this time a sense of fear was in it.

"OFFICER HOPPS, THE PRISON HAS BEEN BREACHED..THE HUMAN IS GONE!"

* * *

You guys will need to wait for another few weeks until the chapter we all been waiting for comes.. the riot scene. Yes it will be YUUUGE and very action packed. It will be a while so i hope i can get it out by Mid October, yes it might be that long but you will get one of the most kickass events of this entire fanfiction so far ;) Also as far as this chapter i hope i wrote it well, i felt a bit rushed to get this out to you guys and this was the first chapter without the events being told from Nikolai's standpoint so with that in mind i hope you guys still like this chapter :) Also! New cover has been commissioned! I hope to have it up by October, Costs a ton but i can make it work and it will be badass. Alright cya you guys next time be sure to follow,favorite and review good and have a great day/night!


	10. Skull and Blood

**Imdelayed:** Another great chapter. I wish my friends read fanfiction, I'd totally suggest this one.

 _Thank you! Your making me blush very much XD tell your friends, tell everyone you know. I hope everyone gets to see this._

 _EpicGaming263:_ come on i need more!

 _Here you go! :D_

 **Dabmaster00:** The suspense and cliffhangers are killing me!

Now you have this whole chapter to eat up! Hopefully the payoff was good :)

* * *

Human POV:

The bright glowing sun started to set across the horizon of Zootopia.

The complex and busy streets of the city had started to calm down and return to a more restful night time aura. Twinkles of light started to appear in the black sky and soon the whole sky was littered with small dots of light which were stars from light years away.

On the ground the two tallest buildings in Zootopia lit up and like the city was connected the buildings surrounding the tallest buildings in the downtown district lit up and then the buildings around those lit up until soon the whole city was rebirthed into a lighted city of the night.

Near Downtown district was the ZPD's Federal Prison.. a place where all the most dangerous and savage creatures of Zootopia would get sent if they were deemed unable to feel empathy and could not be changed. The prison was build around the degenerate part of town where the slums and poverty stricken animals lived so on most nights such as this one the area around the prison was quiet.

The prison itself was a massive complex that had a look of age and deterioration to it. The border was marked by a 20 foot high concrete wall which had suffered the effects of housing some of the worst criminals in Zootopia and the unfortunate experience of staying in the not so great part of town which made the wall have graffiti spread all over it with the effects of rain and erosion causing cracks and rust. The top of the walls was sealed with barbed wire, there were very little prison guards guarding the wall except for two buff wolfs who stood guard with assault rifles near the only entrance into the prison. On the corners of wall were towers with watchmem arming a blinding light guiding it around the front of the prison and then on the prison field.

In the middle of this guarded post was the prison itself, but most of the inside was some gym equipment and open fields were the inmates would be most of the day under the strict supervision of armed guards.

The two wolfs watched like statues over the slums that were laid in front of them. A cool chill flowed through their white coat and a feeling of fear started to settle in as they stared into the cold night.

"SPLAT!" One of the Wolf's head's turned into a bloody soup and the body instantly hit the floor. The other wolf heard only a suppressed sound of a bullet before his friend's head turned into nothing more than a pile of skull and blood.

The last wolf aimed his assault rifle into the barren black slums but as soon as he did that another suppressed shot was fired that sent his brains all over the floor and his now lifeless body collapsed down onto the gravel below.

The cold wind blew through the now dead body's of the wolf's.. after a couple of seconds from behind a overfilled broad dumpster four humans stealthily ran right up to the walls as to avoid the immense flashlight the was shining a beaming light all around the prison perimeter.

"Nice shot James man" Said the lowlife voice from Kyle.

James who was carrying with him a silencer sniper rifle looked at his handy work and started to get a grimace look on him "Let's just get Fredrick and cover our asses once we get out" James stated.

"Quiet!" Eddy hushed them in a hard but whispered tone.

He tossed one of the Assault weapons from the dead wolf to Adam and picked the other one for himself after concealing his desert eagle into his holster.

"Umm.. How exactly are we going to get into the prison exactly?" Adam asked as he adjusted with holding his new weapon.

"Simple" Eddy said as he unloaded his backpack and tossed Adam hook climbers "You and Eddy as we discussed will breach the wall and get too one of the towers so you can gain access to the walls infrastructure" Eddy explained

"Come on boss, you know my belly is going to make it hard for me to climb the wall" Adam complained

"Just climb the damn wall you fatass!" Eddy ordered.

Adam shut himself up and looked up the wall as he did that Kyle started swinging one of the hook climbers and then threw it up onto the wall and like it was supposed to it hooked on. Kyle with his slender body then started climbing up it like a snake, with his legs supporting himself on the wall.

"Come on fatass, we don't have all night" Kyle whispered down to Adam as he moved up the wall and held tightly at the rope.

With a heavy sigh Adam started climbing up the rope but struggled on his way up a lot more so then Kyle who without challenge had already hoped over the wall and then having his body low to the ground he moved like a reptile toward the nearest tower.

Inside the tower was bleak and boring.. the two tigers that occupied this tower had seen nothing of interest the entire day and they were just waiting for the time to pass so they can get back home. One of the tigers pointed the large flashlight blindly all over the empty field in the prison, trying to find a way to pass the time.

The other held a Ak-74 and was starring once in a while out into the cold night. "DAH~" He heard a sharp yelp coming from his side and then.. silence.

The tiger turned and aimed his weapon toward where his friend used to be.. but now was gone.

Adam had finally made it up the wall but not without the loss of his breath, he had his hands on his knees and panted for a good few seconds before standing up and started walking toward the tower but he walked only a few feet before he noticed that the guard with stationed in the tower was pointing around frantically all over in the tower before turning back and staring him straight in the eyes.. "Oh..shit" Adam panicked in his thoughts.

Before the guard could react Adam saw a knife slide fast across his throat.. blood sprayed down his neck and the tiger started to collapsed to the floor, his hands on his neck trying to breath but as his final moments drew out on the tower floor.. behind him stood Kyle with a pleasured smirk.

Despite the scene he just witnessed Adam released a sigh of relief and jogged his way into the tower passing by another dead tiger. "You know how to shut off the rest of the towers right?" Adam asked as he saw Kyle looking through much of the equipment that was stationed in the tower, he even found a cigarette and lit it as he started pressing buttons.

"Relax Adam.." Kyle finally typed in a final code which shut off all the lights in the prison turning it complete black.

"There we go.." Kyle smiled "Now to let our friends inside".

As this went on James and Eddy stood silently with their weapons in front of the entrance that lead to the prison yard.

"So.. why exactly do we need to free all of these mammal scum?" James broke the silence with a question toward Eddy.

"Not really freeing them, we just need a distraction to hide our cover. Plus a few dead criminals and ZPD units won't hurt anyone" Eddy said it like he was pleased.

"Eddy.. we are criminals" James said flatly

"Criminals with purpose my friend" Eddy said.

Suddenly the entire prison turned black as the slums around them.. "That's our cue" Eddy said as he checked the ammo that was loaded in the assault rifle and within a few seconds a slight Buzz was sounded before it shut down and the entrance moved away into the wall which opened up a gravel road through the yard and toward the prison itself.

"Let's move" James said as he aimed his Sniper in front of him and started to run through the open field.

Eddy followed close behind until they reached to the door that lead to the inside. "They must have been expecting a power failure, there on guard right now.. we need to find another way inside before they fix it and catch us out here.." Eddy stated as he looked over the prison trying to find a solution to the problem.

Eddy then took out another grappling hook and threw it up to one of the lower level roof's and started to climb. "Stay down here, and dont do anything stupid.. you'll know your cue when you need to free Fredrick" Eddy said to James as he climbed up and then jumped over onto the roof.

After leaving James behind Eddy brought back up the grappling hook and began to run across the roof, passing by many industrial fans and other obstacles before reaching another wall. He repeated the process trying his best to maneuver in the dark before he made his way up to the tallest roof. He saw that there was a door in the middle of the roof and he walked with purpose up to it but once he put his hands on the knob..

"Locked.. Shit" Eddy cursed.

He looked over the roof for any other way inside the prison and found what he was looking for on the other side. He kneeled down and noticed a opening with a latter that lead it's way into the vents, he pushed some of the gravel out of the way and lifted the top off before sliding himself in. The vents were small and lock tight and this made it particularly hard for Eddy's muscular body to move through and to add to his pain most of the prison had it's power cut so the area was pitch black as well. With a huff he carefully struggled across the vents moving forward and turning right then right again and after a minute or so of straggling forward he found an opening that looked like It lead to a hallway.

He carefully undid the vent hole and pushed it quietly onto his side and he slide out feet first onto the hallway. He looked over his surroundings and when he noticed that no one caught him he stealthy moved across the hallway aiming for his target.. the surveillance room.

He noticed almost immediately that the part of the prison he found himself in was the place for the prison guards stationed here and not really for the prisoners themselves so any chance he would find Fredrick in these parts was very slim. With the assault weapon at his hands he walked quietly across the halls, turning around the corner slowly to avoid any cameras and when he found none he moved on forward.

He did this till he found the central surveillance station.. inside were two pigs, one sheep and three wolf's.

Eddy peaked through the blinds and noticed that it looked like all of them had a job to do in that room. Eddy lowered himself below the window and tested the door knob.. locked again. In frustration he felt around the door to get a feeling what was setting him back from getting into the room. Once he determined that it was weak enough he stood up and without any hesitation he kicked the door down with one kick.

The animals noticed but the confusion set them back from reacting, taking full advantage of this Adam aimed his weapon and started shooting up every guard that got in his way. He shot only a few bullets and then reaimed and shot at another target. It was over in less then 5 seconds.. He looked down at a sheep that was coughing up blood with three bullet holes that pierced through it's body.. he then shot it again killing it for sure.

Eddy realized that the other guards might of noticed the gunshots by now so he reloaded his gun and fired upon the entire surveillance set frying the cameras and turning all the security down. He smiled sinisterly at his work but as he was about to leave he heard a low gurgling sound and turned around only to find that one of the injured wolf's had moved up and clicked the Alarm button.. Suddenly the dim and quiet prison had been brought back to life and a ear piercing alarm sound started blasting throughout the prison.

"No.." Eddy Whispered

"NO!" He finally yelled as he ran toward the injured wolf kicked him off the table and onto to the ground before the wolf could say anything Eddy brought his foot down and stomped the wolf's face on the ground which gave up a "Squish" like a blasted watermelon.

Over the sounds of the Alarm he heard rapid gunfire coming from the Prison Yard, The fight has only begun.

"Come on Adam Hurry we need to get to the armory befor~" Kyle was cut off as a alarm killed the silent night

"Nice job slow ass, we will have mammal scum on our feet now cause we needed to wait for you to catch your breath" Kyle complained.

Adam took another breather as they were now finally near the prison itself, "You happen to know where we are running to?" Adam asked.

"Just follow and do as I ask and you can drink your beer back at HQ soon" Kyle promised

"That sounds like a relief" Adam said.

They ran across a deserted basketball court and toward the back of the prison "There's the armory! Let's go" Kyle ordered.

Suddenly he heard another voice beside Adam's. "You check what's going on out there!?" A female pig asked from the tower, Kyle looked forward to see a sheep who climbed down from the tower and onto the yard but as soon as he saw them he froze.

"Mary!, There's a group of humans!" The Pig looked toward them but Adam was already on it and aimed his assault rifle up toward the tower and fired shooting down the pig.

The sheep broke out of his trance and took out his pistol, Kyle smirked and charged him. The sheep fired once but Kyle broke his running and did a somersault, doing a small flip on the ground and then lunging forward stabbing his combat knife straight into the Sheep's neck.

"I hear gunshot's wha~" Adam heard the nose from another officer coming from their left and aimed his gun back at it and fired multiple times shooting the officer down.

Kyle motioned over Adam who was scanning the area with his rifle for any more prison guards as Kyle lead the way into the armory.

As this went on James stood patiently with his sniper strapped over his shoulder, he was whistling a tune until he was rudely interrupted by a alarm signaling a riot had started, he knew all the noses and tricks prison's had as he had been through them many times in his short life. He started hearing gunshots and it was as if the whole world had been forcefully awakened and now it was paying the price.

He was brought back to attention as the front of the entrance turned green and opened for him, he walked like he had all the time in the world into the prison. What awaited him was row after row of tight cages with borderline savages rattling on the bars begging to be let go.

If it wasn't for the constant alarm he swore he could have been in hell itself hearing the cries of the damned. Most if not all of the prisoners were predator's mostly wolf's,elephants, tigers, lions,bull's etc all howling and beating at the cage's as they saw that there containment was starting to fall apart.

James,despite all this, kept walking calmly through line after line of jail cells, he moved right and encountered even more. The state of the prison was no luxury either, the bars were rusted, the floors were cracked and James swore he saw a mice moving around on the ground. After not finding Fredrick in any of the regular cells he assumed they stored him somewhere away from everyone else.. isolated.

"Solitary Confinement" James thought.

He turned left and after passing another row of cages he finally made it out of the shouting and rattling of prison. The alarms kept blazing away as he walked down a empty hallway he noticed movement ahead.. He reached for his sniper and aimed toward the end of the hallway.

"Move!, we must keep the prisoners in check before they find a way to exploit the situation" he heard a male voice

"What about the human prisoner? Should I check on him?" said another voice.

"Good idea.. you never know about what those humans are up to". James listened with contempt but as they started running toward him he placed his sniper over his shoulder again and hid into one of the empty desk rooms waiting for the four officers to pass and he followed close behind being sure to never get seen.

He followed them down to the lower levels of the prison and followed them through a very dim and filthy bottom floor which led to a single room with a large entrance. "Were coming in, don't make any sudden moves alright?" One of the officers asked the prisoner inside the sealed walls.

There were four officers, two lions, a fox and a large elephant that led the group. The fox typed in the security code and the entrance beamed green before moving upwards and showing the prisoner that was inside.. "Fredrick" James smirked. Fredrick was standing there looking down on the floor with his hands behind his back like he did not have a care in the world. He was bald brown guy who wasn't too overbearing with his appearance but still had a durable body.

"Thank god he's still here" one of the lions sounded relieved. "You know who's doing this" the fox said in a joking matter.

Fredrick only smiled and with a whisper replied "Him..".

"Wha" Suddenly one of the lion's heads exploded sending his body to the ground.

"Thomas!" The fox turned quickly toward there backs and saw another human aiming toward him.. the fox tried to grab his gun but before he could even touch it James fired two shot one hit his arm and other to his neck sending him down.

The lion pulled out his shotgun and began firing toward James, James retreated and hid behind a corner, as the lion got closer and closer shooting off all his rounds trying to get a hit on James making almost blowing the whole corner off. James ducked and reloaded his weapon but as soon as the lion turned the corner to aim a high pitched yell came from the locked cell. The yelling was sharp and overcame the roaring alarm, The lion turned in horror to see a dismembered elephant dead near the cell and the prisoner gone.. James finished reloading and crawled fast to another area near the stairs that led back up to the main floors.

The lion turned and aimed back at James rage showing in his eyes but before a shot could be fired James noticed a mysterious figure jump from around the coroner wrapping its hands around the lion and twisting killing the lion instantly. As the body hit the floor, Fredrick stood behind it cleaning his hands as if he really cared about the hygiene of his body.

Fredrick picked up the shotgun and listening to the alarm like it was his beat as he checked the weapon and looked over the dead bodies that littered the floor. "It was about time you came to pick me up.. now, for the revenge" Fredrick declared.

"How's mine assassin doing?" James teased as he got of the ground and greeted Fredrick with a firm handshake

"Ive been locked in a cage every and only checked upon every few hours, I manged but you guys need to update me on what's going on with Joro".

"Will do" James replied.

Eddy fired his desert eagle that shot through a window and connecting with a moose guards side tumbling him down.

He ducked his body lower as another prison guard started firing his rifle toward Eddy. As soon as the guard stooped firing, Eddy jumped to the front of the hallway and without hesitation fired three times shooting the raccoon all three times sending him tumbling backwards and off the rails and down to the prison cells below.

Eddy reloaded his assault rifle and walked toward the end of the hallway which led to one of the high points of the prison which overlooked all the cells and living space that these criminals lived in. He noticed James walk out from the bottom floors with the target that they came here for. James began releasing the Criminals one by one with the help from Fredrick, the prisoners cheered and congratulated the humans who for once they saw as equals. They cheered at the dead guards that laid stone cold dead on the prison floor. He saw the front entrance get barged in by Kyle with Adam following close behind. Kyle had a large crate which held multiple amounts of small arms, assault rifles, and everything in between. Despite the flickering of the lights and the continuous nose of the alarms the cheers only grew louder as Kyle very eagerly began passing out all the weapons he could to each released prisoner.

Everything was going to plan.. the group was gathering near the space that rested below him armed, angry and dangerous.

As the final prisoners were released he counted almost a 200 man strong army, filled with a lust of revenge. He pointed his gun up in the air and fired the remaining rounds, the gunfire from earlier had calmed down and the constant chatter of freedom being stirred within the inmates was not enough to prepare them for heavy sounding shots coming from above.

The chatter seized and all looked up to see Eddy lowering his gun and looked over his new army, "Is this place hell or what?" Eddy asked the crowed which responded with cheers and nodding of agreement.

"We don't have much time before this place blows.. I managed to buy us some time but the generators cant keep this emergency system going and so I hope that you give this place your last final goodbyes!" Eddy warmed the crowd up.

Which kept stomping their feet and cheering him on. "To the ZPD, to Zootopia we are nothing.. nothing but savages but tonight is the night we prove them wrong, they wanted to keep YOU away but that can never suppress your spirit and now they must pay" Eddy declared.

"Follow me and take hold of the blade that is at your enemy's throat, strike hard and strike without mercy! Let's go!" Eddy yelled and with his final ending speech the prisoners raised their guns into the air and gave a thunderous applause, Fredrick and James guided the prisoners in a organized format out into the prison yard while Adam and Kyle led the front guiding them over and past the bodies of dead prison guards who they were fighting just a few short minutes ago.

Eddy followed from behind and watched as the nightlife of Zootopia was about to get a fatal wake up. The prisoners walked out of the prison yard armed with guns and rioting melee weapons, by now the alarm would of notified the the ZPD and they were already on there way but what they would find would be the burning remains of the once great cage that kept some of Zootopia's worst murder's and violent criminals locked up inside.

Eddy was the final one to leave the front gate and pass the dead wolf's who's fur was cold and moved with the evening breeze. As Eddy walked away, the alarms of the prison buzzing away but the construct could not take any longer and without warning the prison shattered and blew up into a storm of hell and fire.

The prison was gone and the the sheer blast from the explosion almost sent the walls tumbling down.

Now they had gotten Zootopias attention..

Its time to show these mammal's what real human intelligence could do.

Judy POV

Judy felt reborn.

She finally cracked the mystery that was poking at her mind for the last week or so and now she just needed to reach out and seize it.

Problem was.. she let out bitter poison last time she was with him and now he is god knows where in Zootopia while a full blown riot was under way.

That thought almost killed her happiness.. HE was out, the real human the one that had actually took her best friend from her. The mere thought of him being free at this very moment made Judy sick to her stomach. As she ran through the streets of Zootopia toward the explosion she noticed that the life full night of Zootopia was not as it usually is, the streets were more empty and as much as she had been getting used to the police sirens she could not help but be in awe at the amount of swat and police cars that cruised passed her going toward the general direction where the explosion was... she must of counted at least seven by now.

Ratattat.. She paused her run for just a second as her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of machine guns and if she could guess she was getting closer.

Her heart rate started elevating but with a dose of determination she marched on. The machine and assault weapons could only get louder and louder and soon yells of chaos and disorder had reached her ears as well as she made her way closer and closer toward the prison.

Hundreds of civilians were panicking in the streets and she noticed weapons that ordinary ZPD officers would never dream of wearing.. units armed with riot gear and assault rifles were trying to manage the crowd of panicking civilians but to no avail. As Judy ran she almost got squashed by a rampaging elephant who pushed aside mammals of all stripes and almost killing those that were smaller.

Judy used her quick maneuvers to dodge him and quickly ran quietly into a abandoned and looted baker. She caught her breath and looked outside and saw entropy coming full force. The more armed swat team of the ZPD marching down and shouting orders, tackling and tasering any civilian who so much as hassled a police officer.

The streets were not safe to be on.. at least not anymore and she needed to form a plan and fast.

Judy looked down the walls of buildings and noticed a opening which she assumed was a alley between two buildings and she quickly moved toward the area and took a sharp turn into the alley which looked like it had not been taken care of for years... but for now there were more pressing matters.

The sound of gunfire going on and off every few seconds made Judy realize there was a sort of gun fight going on. She finally made it out and came out to a large intersection which had an entire pathway locked down tight by police cars, despite the darkness of the night the city lights, police sirens and the gun fire which she now knew was coming from the opposite direction from the blockade.

Unlike the part she escaped this part had almost no civilians who did not dare cross into the gun battle that was erupting between the guarded police and whatever was on the other side. Judy closed her eyes everytime she felt a bullet wizz by the police and hit down the street.

She scanned the row of police officers who were firing back with there standard pistols and rifles, she then found Clawhauser and Chief Bogo who was yelling at his radio and only stopped whenever a bullet hit somewhere near him before firing back down the street and then kept yelling at his radio. Clawhauser was aiming but was shaking and was clearly not built to be under this much pressure.

"Clawhauser! Bogo!" Judy called out as she ran behind the cars and took cover behind a wheel of the cruiser.

"Hopps!" Chief Bogo acknowledged her and a sense of relief was evident in his voice.

"Glad you can make it Hopps" Bogo smiled but it quickly faded as a range of bullets hit the opposite end of the car Bogo and Clawhauser were ducking behind causing them to flinch.

"Stupid scum.." Bogo muttered as he got out of ducking and kept firing at the opposite street.

"Is everything going fine Judy?" Clawhauser asked in fear as he held his rifle close to his chest as bullets wizzed in every direction above them.

"Could be better.." Judy joked.

She then turned toward "Who are we fighting? May I get informed on the situation sir?"

"As you may know.. the human has escaped the prison". Judy remembered and if she would get mad but her life being on the edge at the moment made her mind wonder and get distracted "The prison Is gone too.. someone was messing with the system and that's why were pretty sure someone broke in to break free the prisoner who killed Nick Wilde.. as for who were fighting, the remnants of the souls who were locked up for decades within that prison and now they have been unleashed" Bogo said dramatically.

"Swat team has been ambushed by a unknown individual and now subsection B of downtown has bee~" Bogo automatically shut off his radio and kept firing at the prisoners in front of him who had taken cover near trashcans, abandoned cars and in looted businesses.

"Let's do this then.." Judy encouraged herself and gave Clawhuaser a nod of her head, as they peaked over the cars and aimed their weapon.

Next to her a hefty Rhino was firing away with his assault rifle, shooting down a tiger trying to run forward behind a trashcan. Clawhauser aimed his rifle and fired slowly, taking his time but missing terribly. Judy finally took our her silencer pistol and aimed toward the end of the street that used to be filled with hope and passion but now was crumbling and broken and the darkness it seemed like was firing back at her.

She aimed at a ducking prisoner shooting but missing, she aimed at what she thought was movement and fired again, she did not seem to be hitting anything of importance. On her side the rhino had finally reloaded and unloaded once more onto a local food shop, the windows shattered and almost two escaped convicts she saw had taken the hit and fell to the ground.

She fired back as well but as the Rhino fired away a new volley of shooting shot back at the police cars, Judy quickly ducked as the car windows broke down but not only that she felt a sharp yelp from her side and saw that the Rhino had taken a hit to the arm, blood spluttering out the wound, he then fell on the ground the assault rifle landing on the asphalt road.

Another officer who she did know had less luck and took a bullet to the head ending him for good. Judy had never seen such carnage.. she wanted to make a world a better place but she never realized that the world was this fucked up.

She lowered herself and found some medical supplies near by and began trying to stop the bleeding. Judy tried with all her might not to close her eyes but the painful expression on the rhinos face and the warm flow of blood on her trembling hands had made it almost impossible.

Plus the distant sounds of soft explosions and gunfire and the very real threat that was local and shooting toward her from weapons of murder.

"Oh Nikolai.. where are you?" She quietly asked herself as she bandaged the Rhino's arm and flinched once more when she heard another bullet hitting flesh ending another officer.

Nikolai POV

In all my years in Zootopia I don't think ive ever been as anxious as I was right now.

We had rushed ourself's back up to the factory and ran back to a large van that was parked inside the hanger. Jared took the driving seat and the rest of us sat in the back on the benches as Jared rushed us out of here and toward downtown Zootopia.

That was five minutes ago.. we were now driving through the dark streets of Zootopia and from what I could see, it was almost completely empty and barren. Maggie and Phillip sat in front of me and were quiet throughout most of the trip, excluding the occasionally bump or quick turn that Jared would make it was a normal enough ride.. that is until we heard the shots.

As we entered the downtown district we started noticing changes to the environment, looting and trash along with panicked animals started to be seen on the streets.

Gunfire could be heard in the distance and the more we made our way toward where the Tiger was the more frequent these occurrences came about.

"Is there a reason were going toward 1400 Baker Snake Street?" I asked the question to Maggie who was looking ahead but then turned toward me.

"That's what the Tiger said was where the prisoners were gathering, if I had any guesses the one's who broke in are trying to cover their tracks and take back the one who killed Nick Wilde".

The thought of Nick lying cold dead on the floor was brought back to my mind but I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of the battle ahead.

"Smoke.." Jared said flatly.

We all looked over over the the driving seats and looked past into downtown.. despite the darkness a thick smoke was rising above the buildings and the screams of panicking civilians and continuous gunfire did not ease the tensions that was rising in all of us.

"Something most definitely has gone wrong" Phillip stated.

"You can say that again, remember once we approach the battlefield our only mission is to find those responsible" Maggie explained the mission.

"We shall murder them" Jared said without emotion.

Despite the team getting geared and ready for battle.. I was almost in another world. I still was playing around with my weapon, holding it, feeling its presence in my arms.. as I had the feeling I would be holding it for the distant future.

Suddenly a bullet scarped off the top of the truck which took me by surprise but the others were only a little bit shocked... The sound of guns had been a constant stream now and the streets were now barren as they used to be with a particular sickening scene that we passed of a trampled prey mammal on the streets that was forgotten.

"Were here" Jared said as he stomped on the breaks and parked the car near the side of the road.

"Let's get rolling then!" Phillip said excitingly as he picked up his Ak 47 and kicked the back of the swat car open jumping out into the street.

Jared picked up his shotgun and got out of the drivers seat.

Maggie looked up at me with her fresh green eyes toward me "You ready for this Nikolai? I know you may not feel comfortable or familiar with any of this.. but I want to know if you could hold your ground.

"Anything for Judy" I replied back, Maggie smiled "Atta Boy" we then moved out of the car and took in the big city for ourselves.

We were between some very large office buildings and down the road was the same line of police car's only this time there was a armed swat unit with them.

"Who are those guys, Ive seen the ZPD police but.. nothing like this before" I pointed to the armored units.

"Those are the Specialized Zootopia Guard, dealing with big time riots and other massive events that can eliminate the order of Zootopia" Phillip explained.

"FIRE!" we heard a immense voice come from one of the leaders of the unit, the remaining police hid behind their shot up police cruisers as the five swat unit aimed their assault rifles and started firing into the rioting crowd.

"Let's go" Jared said as he began to run toward the shooting, Phillip followed as soon as Jared started running.

"I know we need to find those responsible.. and I damn well want to bring justice to them but with a riot of this size surely Judy must have been drafted up somewhere in this mess and I need to find here. Is there a way we can find her"? I begged to Maggie who pondered on it for just a few seconds.

"Best case is that we find Chief Bogo along the way and he would know where to station her but its essential we find those who started this".

I nodded in understanding and ran side by side with Maggie toward where the shooting was going on. Chants and yelps of pain were present all throughout my field of senses, I held my Ar-15 close as I hastily ran toward the chaos that seemed to be present all around me.

"Sir! We got a distress call telling us that a riot was in progress.. how may we help" Maggie explained as soon as he headed behind the police cars and regular buildings.

The Tiger looked at the group of armed humans "Who are even you guys?"

"You know what it does not matter" The Tiger interrupted himself "A large chunk of the prisoners who escaped are trying to run to the outer biomes and were trying to contain them within a single district so all our forces know where to cut off the checkpoints out of it and this is one of the major ones".

"Mister, sorry to ask but we saw a cloud of smoke rising from this district.. what's that all about?" Phillip asked.

"There people are hardened criminals.. where do you think they came from?"

We lowered our heads as a new volley of shots started firing, "Now if you could help us counteract the riot and push it back then w~" The tiger could not finish his sentence because as soon as he turned a bullet hit in straight in the chest sending in down and killing him.

"Shit.." I muttered as the blood from his chest room leaked from his wound onto road. A feeling of sickness was rising in my stomach, my body just witnessed an animal die.. but the death around me almost formed to my new reality and what I once could of fainted from, now was just a disturbing sight. I looked over at the police fireing back with their one bullets, one unlucky gazelle unducked from the car and aimed her gun at the riot but was quickly shot down.

"Run! A group of melee units are charging us, full back!" The Swat members said as they fell back shooting back at the prisoners.

"If were going to keep this place secure its time we start now" Maggie said

"Agreed" Jared said plainly as he picked up his shotgun and got behind a large police swat vehicle, "Lets do this!" Phillip said way to excitedly as he took the place of a fallen police officer and started shooting with his Ak-47 into the other side of the street.

Maggie aimed her sniper at the charging 5 prisoners who were armed with pickaxes, swords and other melee weapons trying to cut down on the prisoners and then she fired.. sending a jaguars brains all over the street.

"Engage!" ordered a rhino officer who was ducked next to Jared who aimed his weapon at a penguin wielding a pickaxe, Jared fired his heavy shotgun almost blowing a clear whole through its body making it collapse to the ground.

A sheep officer and a fox officer armed bayonets on their Remington rifles and charged out of their hiding zone and into the line of fire. As this went on I stayed behind another police car looking through my scope trying to aim for a certain target but the entire world was fluid in action and I could not get a direct shot.

The sheep shot his weapon twice at a hefty polarbear sending him tumbling to the ground when he charged him, another armed prisoner slashed with his sword but the sheep dodged and bayoneted the prisoner in the gut then shooting when he pulled out killing him for good but as soon as th body fell the sheep was caught in the cross fire and was shot three times by some other prisoners who were hiding behind a public fountain and trashcan.

As death enclosed all around me I aimed my rifle toward where a horse prisoner and a fox policeman were duking it out, the fox hit the horse at the back of the head with the butt of his rifle but the horse manged to slice and give a deep cut on the foxes arm. My mind flashed back to Nick Wilde who was shot down by these very same people.. the first fox police officer had inspired so much and his death was a fatal blow to all of Zootopia.

My heart was racing fast.. My rifle was shaking in my hands as I aimed at the horse but what happened next would of scared me.. the horse grabbed the officer by his head and held him there, then he took his machete and slit it across the foxes throat killing in a gruesome fashion.

"OFFICER!" I yelled out without my consent.

The horse threw the bleeding officer to the ground like it was trash and looked over at me who had my rifle aimed at him.

Surprisingly.. the horse smirked and tested me with his bloody machete as it walked closer to me.. my breath quickened, my heart and head were out of balance but as soon as the horse came at a full on charge toward me I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger...

Human Pov

"Kyle and Adam! I need you both to find where Chief Bogo is located and eliminate him quickly, a snake without a head is a dead snake. James and Fredrick I need you to find where Nikolai is, this might take you out of the battle but Fredrick should know where he lives, if you cant escape try to fight your way through a weak point in the ZPD lines"

"What about you Eddy?" James asked

"Im going to find Judy Hopps and eliminate her.." Eddy said sinisterly.

"I think I know where that rodent human is hiding.. follow me" Fredrick motioned James over and they left in one direction. Kyle and Adam ran to another direction trying to find Cheif Bogo leaving Eddy to himself.

So far the riot had spread faster and was more deadly then he could of ever imagined and he loved it, only thing sanding in his way was the police but what could he do? He could do a lot.

Eddy walked down the abandoned street and shot his assault rifle in the air a few times just for the hell of it.. he then heard the sirens start getting closer. His eyes widened and he quickly ran into a ally, he peeked over and saw a swat vehicle moving at fast speed down the road. He thought for a moment and grinned, as the swat car got closer and closer he quickly did a quick roll his body colliding with the road and he quickly grabbed hold of the bottom of the car his large muscular hands kept him in place as the car moved.

With a grunt he began moving back moving with his body toward the back of car and holding on for dear life as it did a turn. He finally jumped near the back and looked up and saw a manned machine gunner near the top.

He quietly jumped toward the back and sneaked forward taking his desert eagle and as he climbed the top of the gunner, pointed his desert eagle and fired splattering the brains of the gunner all over the front windshield.

The swat car started swirling out of control and Eddy could hear the commotion and a fatal scream inside the car. He held on and searched out the headless body's suit for anything and grinned when he felt a grenade.

He quickly unclicked it and threw it down the whole, "GREANDE!" Was the only thing Eddy heard before he stood up and jumped off hitting the road at a bad angle and grunting when he saw his leg bleeding just a tad. The car stopped and two Wolfs in riot gear ran out with batons and and riot shields but as they ran out the grenade blew up true and send flames of death towering from the hole in the swat car leaving the remaining subjects who did not die from the explosion to burn to death.

Eddy stood back up slowly and pulled out a knife as the two swat members eyed him dangerously.

"Its a human!" one the wolfs shouted

. The one that shouted ran toward him and tried to beat him but Eddy dodged and did a sharp hit with is arm on his back. The other wolf charged him but Eddy jumped and hit his riot shield with his feet, the sheer force sending him to the ground.. Eddy then took his Desert Eagle and jumped on top of him and started to hit the back of his riot suit head multiple times until he was sure he killed him.

Eddy smiled but instantly felt a sharp pain at his back as he felt something swipe at his back kicking him off the dead swat member.

"You'll pay for this.. your kind can't hide forever" the wounded wolf stated to him.

"We always have.. and always will" and with that Eddy lunged at him sending the wolf and him to the ground, there was a rough struggle but Eddy's arms held the wolf down and with that He lifted his riot element off starring the wolf straight into his violet eyes..

"Please.. Dont hu~" BAM. Eddy did not have the time or patience for mercy and instantly shot the wolf dead.

With the breath of fire in the swat car burning behind him and the gunfire that seemed to be getting closer Eddy finally got off the wolf and reloaded.

"Swat Team 4, We have reports of Chief Bogo and the first rabbit officer getting boggled down in a firefight with other prisoners at 999 Business road, new orders is to protect the rabbit at all costs. Find them and defend" Eddy listened to the transmission coming through the radio from the dead wolf.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are.. Judy Hopps" and with that he kept walking toward the disorder.

Nikolai POV

I must of held down the trigger because as soon as I knew I unleashed almost five bullets into my foe before I let go and after a few seconds finally opened my eyes.

In front of me was my work.. a dead horse laid bare on the ground all because of my doing. I dropped my weapon as my hands shook and I quickly slid down behind the car to take in what I just did.. I killed a mammal.

I heard the shooting up right next to me and it was coming from Phillip who was shooting madly at the hunkered down prisoners.

Phillip shot at a prisoner hiding behind a trashcan and manged to shoot him at least three times. He then reaimed and kept shooting behind a burning car, as most of the prisoners started falling back his gun suddenly "Clicked" and he stopped firing.

"Shit.." Phillip muttered as he hunkered down next to me to take cover. I flinched again as I felt a bullet scarp by the road close to me and then hit the tire of the cruiser.

"There here" I heard Jared say and I turned toward where Jared stood up from and started walking toward. Another officer stood up just slightly but a stray bullet rickashayed off one of the buildings and hit him in the back of head. I noticed the swat unit had come back and this time with even more firepower.. Jared returned from the unit and this time with a rocket launcher.

"Hell ya!" Phillip cheered right next to me but I was still too stunned to make a rational move.

"Take cover!" Jared yelled and the remaining police officers who were not dead hid behind the shot up police cruisers, I took the hint and closed my ears ready for the hell to come. I heard the rocket release and BOOM a large explosion sent a fiery terror on all those it encompassed. I peaked over the car and saw a burning inferno on the other side of the streets as if anarchy had shown its true form.

"CHARGE" I heard the familiar female voice from Maggie say as she stood up and began firing her sniper, Phillip already reloaded and jumped into the open, firing at everything in front. Jared held both his shotgun and rocket launcher and moved forward.

The other officers started aiming their rifles and began to shoot down the road while slowly moving forward.

My breath was still fast, I held my Ar-15 close and did not appreciate the hell of bullets raining down upon me.. but I couldn't be like this.. not for Judy. Judy is out there.. lost and fighting for her life and the only thing that can keep her alive is me, yet im sitting here hiding like a coward because im putting myself over the lives of others.. and that has to stop today.. at least for Judy.

I composed myself and stood back up seeing my friends and other fellow officers and swat units firing down the street taking out the remaining prisoners. I hopped over the hood of a car and began running putting all my energy to it. I ran pass Jared who shot a wounded prisoner in the chest as he was trying to ambush the running cops. I passed other swat units who were firing at the chaotic rebels, I even passed a officer who was shot down as he aimed for a target but this death did not matter at the face of the one true goal.. and that was to find Judy Hopps.

I finally aimed my weapon and fired into a ice cream store where two criminals were hiding down. I did my best to aim as the rifle was heavy and new but my wit and determination carried me through and I jumped over a park bench slamming a retreating weasel at the back and shooting him once in the back of the head.

"There retreating! We cleared the street!" one of the swat leaders a buff Rhino announced as his unit stood down as did the rest of police.

"You alright there Nikolai? You were going all in on them" Maggie complimented.

I lowered my weapon and looked at the now quiet street with only the distant sounds of gunfire could be heard.

"Im fine.. I just need" I stopped myself and then started walking toward the swat leader.

"Sir.. Do you know where Chief Bogo is?" I asked flatly to him.

The rhino listened the new reports from his radio and was informed by a Hippo on the casualties before he looked down at me. "I must say I am a bit impressed that you humans are helping us quell this roit.. but I must ask why you need to need where Chief Bogo is" The Rhino asked.

"I lost someone close to me.. and I think he knows where she is. Please" I said.

The Rhino thought for a moment before responding "He's at 999 business road, fighting off another group of prisoners, reinforcements are getting sent right aw~" As the Rhino droned on, I finally found the address of where Judy might be at. Without hesitation I began to run down the rest of the street jumping over dead bodies and passing destroyed obstacles.

"Nikolai! Wait for us" Maggie yelled after me and started to run with me along with Jared and Phillip who followed suit.

I did not respond I just kept running..

"Im almost there Judy, Just hold on" I whispered as I turned a corner and kept running.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Unfriendly's are up ahead" One of the officers who was dispatched with me and my crew of friends said to me as we kept running through the once full streets of Zootopia.

"Lets give them hell then" I answered back and stopped before I turned another corner.

I peeked down the road and noticed five deserted prisoners walking down with stolen police rifle guns. I motioned Maggie over who quickly ran to my side "Yes Nikolai?".

"I need to ambush these guys before there able to fire a shot, you know of a way we can set ourselves up without getting shot?".

Maggie thought for a moment before responding "Jared, I need you to be able to shoot all five of them when they come down and turn.. Phillip I need you to get the police units in a hiding position".

Jared hid behind a trashcan and aimed, the other officers hideing behind broken cars.

Maggie cuffed my mouth with her hands when I was about to say something which kept me quiet.

"Those police dogs did not know what was coming to them" a teasing remark came from the ever closer prisoners.

"Hell, I bet th~" BAM!.

Jared shot his shotgun as soon as the prisoners came into site splattering the shotgun bullets in a wide direction killing almost all of them.

The two remaining turned "ITS A HUMAN!" But as soon as his screamed his fear Jared shot again at his chest. The last one aimed his rifle quickly at Jared but was quickly shot down by two police officers behind a car, shooting him at least six times before he fell.

"Im going to search the bodies to check if there dead" A polar bear officer stopped hiding from the car and started approaching the dead bodies. But as soon as he came into view a bullet pierced his body and he collapsed to the ground.

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers.." Phillip said.

Maggie then crawled toward the edge of the building, barely looking over to the over side.. but what she saw after a field view was a sniper hiding behind a car.

She took her own sniper and aimed, quick to be sure the sniper did not see her and aimed right between the prisoners head.. and with a single click of the trigger the sniper was shot between the eyes sending him onto the road.

"Move" Jared ordered the rest of us and kept running until we saw the sign that read "999 Bussiness Road" He finally made it but when we turned we froze.. down the road away's was a barricade of police cars who were getting surrounded on all sides by at least another 50 prisoners.

"I dont think we can take them all on.." A police officer said.

"Yes.. we can." I stated as if it were fact and started moving closer to the fighting lines with the others following in my tracks.

The gunfire had started to intensify again as it was when we were first fighting off a horde of escaped criminals. The buildings were badly shot up and damaged, bodies littered the streets in front of us like a deadly pandemic swept the land. Yells and Shouts of misery and pain filled the deathly air, I peaked over and saw that there were at least 15 police units trying to shoot there way off an invading force of at least 50. I saw that behind one of the police cruisers.. was Cheif Bogo yelling at something with a bloody bandage to his arm.

"Whats the plan.." Phillip whispered to me.

"We fight, and we try to break through to Chief Bogo".

"Im going to cover you Nikolai, Ill be up on the roof." I heard Maggie say but before I could say anything she was already gone running across the street trying to not be scene.

I sighed, "Alright.. lets do this".

I then with a yell of inspiration jumped right in front of the street looking at about twenty prisoners who were slowly marching forward trying to find a opportunity to shoot a unsuspecting officer.

The first to notice was a bat wielding Gazelle but as soon as our eyes met I quickly raised my weapon and fired which led to even more of the prisoners looking over me.

Jared and Phillip along with a few other officers quickly ran out to my defense and started providing covering fire to distract them. I ran a few feet forward before ducking behind a car, I looked over the hood of the car and fired randomly in front of me trying to get a target.

That didint last long as I felt a array of bullets hit the car I was hiding in which made me slide my gun and hand back below it. I then noticed Phillip running to my side shooting his Ak-47 at the prisoners trying to disperse them.

A mentally unstable Penguin wielding a ax started running full speed toward Jared but his yells of craziness were cut short as Jared's shotgun dug a hole in his chest stopping him in his tracks.

As my friends moved forward I saw the remaining police officers slowly moving forward keeping up the fire power. I got out of my position but in the mist of all the chaos I noticed a figure running from the side of the barricade.. in human form.

Suddenly as the prisoners were pinned down a fat human came out with a assault weapon and started to make it rain on the charging police unit shooting up at least two and making the others stop firing. Jared rolled over behind a fire hydrant and Phillip stopped advancing and laid on his stomach.

"Thats him! Its one of the humans!" Phillip yelled back at me.

"Get your ass to Cheif Bogo, we will deal with him" Phillip said trustingly at me.

I nodded toward him and began running forward again.

"Attack!" I heard a scared Tiger yell into the air and soon a whole group of about 15 criminals who were closing in finally jumped over the barricade engaging the police in a knife on knife fight. I quickly gained speed and saw A unsuspecting Weasel who was armed with a Ak moving toward the cars, I quickly took my Ar-15 and put it over his head and choked the life of the weasel who was struggling against me landing a few scratches on my skin and clothes.

"Damn it.." I muttered.

I then hoped over the car hood that led me inside the fortress that the police set up and this was the heart of anarchy. As more prisoners closed in, the inside was littered with bleeding and wounded police officers, the other bodies had missing limbs and were not moving. The cars were broken beyond repair. The alive ones were fighting for there lives, some trying to get a shot at the army of criminals marching forward the others fighting it out with armed prisoners with bayonets attached to their rifles.

I saw Clawhauser like I never saw him before.. shaken and scared. He was beside two dead officers and one extremely wounded bear officer. Cheif Bogo was fighting two wolfs who were easily scared form his dominating expression and he used this to his advantage, striking fear into his enemies before crushing them between his hands. Among the fighting I saw a form stand out from the rest.. and that was a human form..along with a form of a bunny.

My body froze.. I saw Judy but in a state my mind never wanted to see her in. Panic, fear and blood were seen plenty on her body as she was hopping around trying to dodge a knife wielding attack from the human.

I looked at the madman who was doing this and saw a skinny deadbeat who was holding a razor sharp knife trying to cut into Judy's skin as she hoped around trying to dodge.

"How about you just stop fussing around.. you BITCH" He screamed angrily in frustration.

My mind was too shell shocked from the carnage around me to make any decision but Judy must of noticed me which caught her off guard and with that the human took notice and jumped on her pushing her against the sidewalk.

I snapped out of it and seeing the human raise his knife finally awoke my battle rage. I jumped on him, pushing over any criminal of officer that got in my way and without warning the venomous human was shot off Judy by my weight sending both me and him onto the ground, my gun flew out of my hands.

He looked up at me in shock but then smiled "Looks like we can kill two birds in one stone.. Fuck yes" he then kicked me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me and sending me tumbling across the road.

I felt like someone sucker punched me in the gut and this made it diffuct to stand back up but as soon as I did I noticed he finally recovered from my take down.

He pulled out his knife which would of gleamed if the sun was out. "You.. Your Nikolai right?" He taunted me.

He started walking slowly around me, pointing his knife toward me. "Some of my other friends are coming to get you.. but I guess I can save them the trouble and end you where you stand" he then without warning tried to stab me but I instantly turned around and let him pass me my other side.

"What's you name" I asked the wrong question but he seemed entertained by it "Does it matter? Im Kyle the one who will end you".

I looked at my gun which was a few feet away but Kyle seemed to notice and walked slowly in front of it still pointing his knife toward me.

"You listen to me, These animals don't know a thing about civilization and when we try to take back all those years of prejudice.. a slimy little fuck like you comes along and falls for a dumb bunny.."

He then paused "Looks like bunny's aren't the only dumb ones around".

I stopped moving and looked over at Judy who was still laying on the floor, struggling to get up.

"She will get a quick death.." Kyle answered my internal question "As for you.. your FUCKED" Kyle then ran toward me with his knife extended and I just stood there waiting for him to gut me.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Judy, of Maggie, and the rest but as his screams got louder a loud "SPLAT" shocked through my ears with warm thick blood spraying all my face.

It caught me completely off guard I opened my eyes to see a gruesome scene.. in front of me was Kyle his deadly knife on the floor and his throat almost torn open. Blood rushed down his neck and to his chest like a waterfall. He gagged and choked as he fell to his knees, his hands trying to grasp for air but found nothing to grasp and he completely shut down, his life fadeing as more and more blood spilled onto the road.

I looked away from the bloody scene and looked where the shot came from which took me up a building to Maggie.. who was aiming her sniper down at me.

I smiled at her and looked over at was happening, at that moment raining machine of war started marching down the streets, at least 5 swat units armed with heavy guns started firing at the now shocked criminals.

Inside the hide out of police mammals Maggie shot eachone with a clean headshot.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Chief Bogo yelled in happiness.

The other police animals started firing at the retreating rioters. But the machine guns on the tanks did most of the work for them. Cheers and Demands to Bring it on were heard as the tide turned and the Swat teams finally reached our position.

I looked around to see the swat units pick up the wounded and drag them out.

I finally could relax.. as the battle was finally turned. Death and the remnants of police and criminals laid all around.

The district and street would be ruined for the distant future but it was over.. the battle has been fought and the battle is now over. The silence and peace that once was a feature of Zootopia had come back.

"KYLE!" Adam roared into the war zone but was quickly shut down as Phillip shot another round of bullets where he was ducking.

Beyond the warzone near the end of a street Eddy finally reached where he Judy was supposed to be but stopped when he noticed two armored vehicles rolling toward him. He hid and noticed Adam trying to escape the wrath of two other humans.. Eddy scanned then and determined that they were not the man that was with Judy hopps.

"Damn.. Damn it" Eddy muttered under his breath.

He would have to regroup with James and Fredrick and in a best case scenario they would of taken out the target. Adam hid from the bullets and shored up his tears but as soon as the bullets stop firing he immediately jumped up and ran.. to where he did not know but he quickly pushed by the two humans who were distracted by his sudden desire to move.

He ran.. and ran away from the traitors away from the animals and away from danger and then he saw Eddy.. starring at him. He smiled.. but kept running but before he could get half way there he heard the gunfire pick up with Eddy taking cover and bullets hitting all around him until.. a pain of epic proportions ripped through his leg, with his heavy body already taking a hit from the running he collapsed on the road and grasped his leg where a bullet hole shot right through.

"EDDY!" Adam cried out and when he looked up he saw Eddy starring at him with cold dead eyes that showed no emotion.

"Eddy.." Adam began to tear up as he felt the ZPD getting closer and closer. Eddy looked up and moved away from the sobbing and bleeding Adam.

"EDDDDDY!" Adam cried out in pain and shock but he was instantly held down by Clawhauser and two other swat members.

"You are under arrest and will be placed on the terrorist list which gives us the right to~" Clawhauser read to him his rights and his fate.

I let myself rest as the fighting had finally stopped. I decided to back away from the now dead human and looked over to see the last human get arrested, I just hopped to god that those were the ones we were looking for.

Speaking of which.. I turned to Judy who stood back up and was looking at me with a mix of emotions that I could not decipher.

The battle and bullets of death had subsisted and now my mind could focus on what it has been thinking about for all these weeks.. Her. Judy Hopps, the one animal that wanted to actully be friends and who I swore to protect.. I should have been reluctant as I did not know how she felt about me still but her fresh violet eyes stared at me and at the moment I knew I couldn't leave her.

I started stumbling forward toward her, I dropped my bruised up assault weapon down on the ground as she moved forward as well. We didn't say anything our bodies and eyes said it all and as we were only a foot or so apart I held her tight and wrapped my hands around her.

Nothing was said but the fuzzy warm fur and the warmth she was giving off was all I needed at this moment of grace.

I felt her tiny heart beat, I felt her nuzzle herself into my chest and we stood like that for a good minute, forgetting the world that was transpiring around us. She then started to whimper, feeling her sad face in the embrace of my body was heartbreaking but it caused me to bring her in even more.

"I missed you so much Cottontail" I whispered to her which made her giggle and playfully hit me in the stomach.

I smiled and started to pet her head letting her ears droop to feel the smooth and relaxing rubs I gave to her and we stayed like that in warmth and love before something from the outside brought us back to reality.

"Daaw thats so cute" I heard the voice of Phillip say.

I bluhed hard and stopped hugging Judy who was also got a red blush now growing on her cheeks.

"So I get it that you two are super hunky dory friends now?" Phillip asked.

Judy just nodded but her face of warmth turned to that of confusion "Wait a second.. who are you guys".

"Oh Judy, I almost forgot to tell you but.. I kinda made some friends along the way to here, Im just so glad your ok and I found you" I said bringing her close to me.

"Well I am Phillip and this strongman is Jared" Jared responded by giving a simple wave.

"The other one is.. OH! Right over there behind us!" Phillip exclaimed which made me and Judy turn around and I saw Maggie with her sniper on her shoulder talking to Cheif Bogo as she guided him back to where he was just fighting just a few short minutes ago.

"These here are my friends.. Jared, Phillip and the new guy Nikolai with his bunnyfriend Judy".

Bogo laughed "I know these two" He pointed at me and Judy who were still close to eachother "The others is a pleasure to meet without you and the reinforcements you brought and the national guard.. I don't think I would of made it or any of us to put mildly".

"Im just glad this thing is over.." I sighed in relief

"But it isn't over" Bogo stated which made my body instantly fall back from its state of relaxation.

"Sir.. is there a new mission you have in mind?" Judy asked her higher up officer.

"Yes.. from our reports there were more then just these two humans at the scene in both the prison and in the riots. I talked to Maggie here and she has informed me that there are higher forces at play here and they need to be stopped. So officially im assigning your whole group to the investigative squad of the ZPD.. congratulation's your all new officers".

I looked at Judy who only smiled and nodded with determination which eased the anxiety boiling in my stomach. Jared and Phillip sighed but seemed alright with there new positions. A whole new world was opening up.. for the better or worse that was up to us to decide.

"Rest up, for tomorrows another day.." Bogo dismissed us with our final orders.

"And Remember...This is only beginning".

* * *

Well all i can say is... Wow. Anyway i hope the action was just amazing for you guys and you guys are finally relieved that that story has built up to this point.. but what you might of not expected is this would be just the beginning! Well i hope you guys enjoyed, the cover is being made as we speak and should come within a week or so. Follow, Fav and Review Good! And have a great day/night


	11. Investigation

**Dabmaster00:** That. Was. Awesome!

 _Glad you liked it!_

 **Makahala XIII:** There was a lot of action with prison break-out & riot and leading the prisoners towards that 2 of the 5 humans are arrested/killed during the riot zone, while the rest escape and is a happy moment for Nikolai and Judy ZPD & Specialized Zootopia Guard meet and became allies, the battle is finished but the war has not and see what happens next.

Im glad you told me what you liked and all that :) War will come... soon.

 **Imdelayed:** I was excited for this chapter and excited for the next.

I have a lot of ideas cooking for how i will move this story. Stay tuned!

* * *

The cool summer morning breeze brushed through the windows of the packed apartment in the recovering city of Zootopia.

It had been a crazy past days.. days that I will remember for the rest of my life. Death, Murder, the shots and screams of rage and pain were still present but it seemed like something was keeping them at bay, a guiding light that took my life under its wings.

My body seemed to finally realize it was awake and my eyes fluttered open, still feeling sore and tired from last nights battle my eyes were still adjusting to my surroundings that were not the apartment I lived and grew in.

I immediately felt myself laying in a uncomfortable position on a couch. I quickly glanced around as a natural reaction to my body waking up in a non familiar area, what I found was Jared watching over me like a overbearing giant. It was then that I realized where I was.. Judy's apartment.

My mind automatically wanted to know where Judy was, which the answer came quickly with Judy sleeping soundly on the only bed in the apartment, the sight of her cute self sleeping warmly and soundly warmed my heart.

My body finally reacted to being awake and forced my to yawn which I did, after pushing my body away from the sleep realm I focused my attention on the apartment around me.

After Chief Bogo's orders we decided to crash at Judy's place which was much closer and the rest of the city was still recovering from a riot it had not seen in many decades.

On the ground was Phillip using his Ak-47 has a sort of pillow and the only one awake was Jared who was staring at me silently.

"Hi Jared.." I barely yawned out.

"You have a good rest Nikolai?" Jared asked me.

I nodded my head and fell back onto the couch hoping to catch some extra sleep until I heard the shower running which made me perk back up.

"Who's running the shower?" I questioned.

Jared looked over at the bathroom "Maggie, you know how girls usually are in the mornings" the comment made me chuckle a tiny bit.

"How long was she in there?"

"About an hour, ive been guarding this apartment for the better part of the night and she was the first one up.. she always was a light sleeper" He added.

"Wait! You got no sleep at all last night?" I asked a bit shocked

"Eh, Ill live" Jared shrugged it off.

Jared then walked over to Phllip who was snoring on the ground, he went over and kicked him softly in the ribs with his boot which sent Phillip out of dream state and into the cruel reality of the world.

"Uhhh, Fuck" Phillip cursed as he rubbed his head and slowly stood up.

"Get up skinny boy we got a mission today" Jared explained.

"On it Jared" Phillip picked up his Ak and gave a weak salute.

"How is the fuzzy bunny lover doing?" Phillip teased at me which made me blush.

"Were just friends, and police in arms.. that's it".

Phillip laughed, "That's what they all say". I rolled my eyes and noticed Judy starting to turn in bed like a cute newborn.

I smiled and walked over to Judy who's eyes were opening slowly to the bright summer light. She muttered a little cutely due to the disruption noise but her eyes moved open and her tired face quickly grew a smile on it as soon as she looked up and saw who was in her room.

"Hey Nikolai.. What time is it?" She asked still very tired out from yesterday's battle.

"It's almost 8:00, I just woke up myself... You able to do your duty officer" I teased.

Judy snuggled the pillow and blankets a bit more tightly and with a sigh stood herself upright and moved out of the bed. She looked so adorable in her nightgown.. Sweet cheese and crackers why do I keep getting these thoughts? Maybe its just friend stuff...

Maybe.

"You guys excited for working at the police force!" Said Phillip a bit to excitedly.

"Wait till you go through training tough guy, we will see if your up for some police work after that" Judy said.

Phillip looked at Me and Jared with shock on his face "We.. we aren't actually going to do any of that right?".

Jared just shook his head in embarrassment "Were Investigative Agents working under the police force and therefore were working for the Zootopian Government.. as such our duty is to Investigate and bring to Zootopia the humans who were responsible for last nights attack. After that were pretty much done".

"Jared's right, once we get Maggie we need to start going on a full day's work and~ oh there she is". Judy started saying before stopping.

I turned around and saw Maggie with her long blonde hair rolling down to her shoulders and her slender body hidden by towels. Jared seemed unfixed at the situation while Phillip seemed to be smiling like an idiot schoolgirl but I.. I had a different reaction.

It was at that moment that a I realized how beautiful this woman really was.. and it did not help that she was the first women I have seen in years excluding stuff online.

Yes she did Kidnap me, Yes she gave me a gun and shoved me into battle but she was the one that took me and brought me to this new reality of life.. and for that I was thankful. There was also something else I had been feeling for her~

"Nikolai?".

I was brought out of my trance and saw Maggie staring at me

"You going to stay there looking or are we going to do something today?".

"Were going to catching some nasty humans" I replied.

Maggie smiled, "Alright let's get cleaned up for today.. I see all of us have just woken up so in thirty minutes I want us to be ready and geared for whatever happens next.. Lets go!"

And with that we followed her orders..

30 Minutes Later

After a relaxing Shower, a few small talk's with the group, a change in clothing to Cargo pants and a black T-shirt along with sliding my Ar-15 over my shoulder and hosteled my Colt Python into my Cargo pants we finally huddled around the only desk in Judy's apartment.

Judy had her police Uniform on since she expected that we would be getting ourselves into some situations where the law would be of use to be on our side, she also had a silencer pistol hosteled on her uniform as well.

Maggie had leggings and a green t-shirt, she was clean and her hair more straight and free a vast difference from last nights fight, she held on her shoulder her sniper rifle.

Jared had jeans and a red t-shirt that showed off his over the top muscles and abs and was looking extra sharp for today he held his gigantic Shotgun in his hands.

Phillip had a dress shirt on with jeans and a belt for his underbody, Phillip held his gun loosely which had it aimed toward the ground which worried Judy.

"So.. Nice House" Phillip said out of the nowhere.

"Thanks.." Judy said back, clearly feeling awkward.

"Were ready, So what's the plan?" I asked the whole group.

"When me and Nick tried to track down who was doing the night howlers we did not start with much but as we kept going with the clues we would eventually find all the missing parts.. and in this case we already have a confirmed suspect" Judy explained.

"So.. Were just going to talk to him and he will tell us everything?" I said a bit sarcastically.

"We didn't say how we would get the information" Phillip said creepily.

"Are we even allowed to do what Phillip is implying" I questioned.

"Since we are investigating a terrorist case it is perfectly legal for us to use any means to stop the terrorists which are in this case humans" Maggie said.

Judy sighed and looked away for a second and looked out her window.

"I dont like it either Judy.. but some things must happen in this world" I explained.

Maggie nodded her head and realized that what she explained to me when she was bringing me to her headquarters had finally started to go through to me.

"I know.. it does not mean we should like what we do" Judy asked a bit disgusted at the thoughts.

"Think of it as.. doing a wrong to prevent a wrong" Phillip said a bit stupidly.

"Phillip.. that's a terrible way of seeing things" Jared said flatly.

"Judy will bring us to the ZPD and from there we should get some information from him and that will lead us to hopefully to where the humans are hiding down" Maggie explained our mission.

"Lets go" I said and with that we headed our way out of Judy's room.

The car ride to the ZPD was pretty uneventful, Judy drove her oversized police car and Phillip sat next to her. Jared covered up most of the back seat with his muscles which pushed Maggie and Me right up next to eachother which made the ride a bit more.. interesting to say the least.

We finally made it and walked inside the ZPD.. it seemed strange that in this very lobby, events transpired that would fundamentally shake the course of my life and everyone else effected by it.. it was only a few days ago when it happened but it felt like years already.

"Hey Clawhauser! Long time no see" Judy said calmly as she walked up to Clawhauser who was surprisingly typing on his computer rapidly instead of eating doughnuts.

"Um.. Clawhauser?" I asked.

He looked over at me and gasped "Nikolai! Judy! Your back!, You will not believe what just happened..".

"Whats happening Big Cheetah man?" Phillip tried to play around but Clawhauser was too busy enveloped in what he was typing "This morning we have gotten reports of a double murder.."

"That's horrible to hear Clawhauser.. but were not murder detectives , were trying to solve a terrorist case" Maggie tried to say but Clawhauser just shook his head "Not just any murder.. the location of the crime had been committed right where.. He lives" Clawhauser pointed at me.

My heart rate quickened.. I felt Maggie and Judy look back at me, even Jared had a grimace look on his face.

"What does this mean?" Phillip seemed to try to clam things down

"It might have something to do with the missing humans from last night, they might know you are on their tails and they have been having their sites on you for quite a while, ever since you got yourselve involved in the middle of their attempts to kill Nick and Judy" Clawhauser laid out his reasoning which made sense..

"Lets go then!, theres no time to lose" Judy said as she began to run back to her truck, I was finally able to get out of that spot and follow Judy close behind as my home had been a target of human terrorism.

"Maggie.." Jared said coldly.

Maggie turned back as she was about to start running after me "What about the human here?" Jared asked.

"Take Phillip and figure out what he knows.. ill follow Nikolai and Judy to investigate this new change in developments" and with that Maggie disappeared behind the doors of the ZPD.

Jared only huffed softly and grabbed Phillip by his dress shirt, "Come here with me Skinny boy we got a man to interrogate".

"Umm.. Sir I think you need police authorization to go down to our sealed unit" Clawhauser started to panic and followed close behind Jared and Phillip as they went toward Adam.

Phillip looked back toward Clawhauser who was already getting winded by running over to them "What's your.. names" Clawhauser huffed out

"Jared and this is Phillip".

"Oh.. Hi, Um.. You guys really going to be close to that murderous gang member?" Clawhauser started to regain his breath and started to lead them downstairs.

"Yep" Jared said flatly.

The trio finally made it to a large cell, guarded by a rusty bronze entrance.

"You know the code?" Phillip looked over to Clawhauser.

"Ya.. Its um.. 29803"

Jared walked forward quietly. and typed in the code for the entrance and with a single buzz sound and a green flashing light the door opened slowly upwards showing a pure white room with a desk with a man sitting behind it.. Adam.

"Um.. Im going to be going now if thats alright" and without further questions Clawhauser sprinted away back up the stairs.

"Hello Adam.." Jared said dramatically which grew a smile on Adam's face..

Nikolai's POV

Judy hopped hastily to the drivers seat, I ran around the car and jumped into the front seat next to her. Judy looked back and saw Maggie already apporching and as soon as she threw herself into the backseat, Judy pressed on the gas and the police car moved out of the parking lot.

We soon found ourselves back onto the highway..

"You think there's a connection between the murders that happened at my apartment and the humans?" I asked.

"If what Clawhauser said is true.. the murders happened on the very night of the riot, why out of all places would it happened near your place? It might very well be in the most dangerous time of your life" Maggie said from behind us.

"That's reassuring" I said sarcastically.

"You sure your human friends can handle the human at the ZPD?" Judy asked worryingly at Maggie.

"There some of the best men under my command, im sure they can handle it" Maggie said.

Judy seemed to calm down from Maggie's answer, "I thank my lucky stars we were able to find eachother again" Judy looked over and smiled warmly at me which made me smile back.

"It was a miracle finding our way through all that chaos and mayhem.. It all payed off to see one of the most loyal bunnies in Zootopia".

"Well if you two love birds are going to keep flirting, can you please keep the mission on hand and get us to Nikolai's apartment without us crashing into the side of a building". Maggie said a bit annoyed.

Judy seemed to be instantly cured from my flirty comments and kept her eyes on the road, turning to the nearest exit and moving down the roads toward my apartment.

"There it is.." I pointed out.

"Let's check it out then" Maggie stated and as soon as Judy parked her police car, Maggie jumped out and began walking toward the buildings which housed my home.

We entered the lobby of the apartment and when a snake looked at the me and Maggie suspiciously, Judy pulled out her badge and that stopped any suspicions. "Thank the gods you have arrived" The snake exclaimed to Judy

"Ive heard great things about the first bunny cop".

"Thanks" Judy replied to the compliment.

"You know anything about what happened last night?".

"Yes, all the security cameras were disabled and three rooms were affected but surprisingly nothing else was.. so the only conclusion I can reach was their was a specific purpose for the criminals having to be there and I think it has something to do with the human who lives there..." The snake explained

"Um.. That would be me, Sir" I tried to explain politely but the snake just narrowed his eyes at me.

"In any case.. the bodies have been taken care of and ill let you check it out.. but only because your from the ZPD.. Id keep watch on those humans".

Maggie rolled her eyes and motioned me and Judy over to the nearest elevator... and we headed up.

"Lead the way Nikolai.." Judy laid out her paw to send me first out of the elevator.

"I know where my room is ill be able to bring you guys to it".

As we kept moving closer to my room, the smell of burning wood and rot had made the atmosphere around the apartment from tolerable to putrid.

I finally found my room.. the door was broken down and what I saw shocked all of us.

The entire room was in a disordered state, the door was bashed in, the bed was thrown to pieces like a tornado has seeped right through it. The lights were on thankfully but the bathrooms were crushed and from what we could see the bathroom was broken down almost to its bare bones. The desks and computer were cut in half or crushed on the floor.. everything was almost destroyed.

I backed up a bit trying to comprehend what had happened to my room.. "Sorry that this happened to you, this room must of meant a lot" Judy tried to reassure me and hold me if I tried to do anything stupid.

"The rest of the rooms are clean.. but I think I know where that horrible smell is coming from" Maggie said coming out of one of the side rooms.

I was still trying to process what had happened but I was able to move to the next room and saw a revolting site of the floor being sprayed blood red. "They were always nosy.. I guess that's what got them at the end" I said a bit quietly.

"These were definitely humans, trying to find you and your neighbors must have been caught in the middle of it, if I had to take a guess the humans we did encounter were trying to get Judy and I think that was the plan.. to kill Nick and Judy but since Judy escaped they needed her killed" Maggie laid out her thoughts.

I looked down at Judy who was still steady but a sense of fear had taken her body slightly.

I looked back at the stained blood filling most of the floor..

"What type of people are we dealing with..."

Jared and Phillip's POV

"You seem like an fat fella.. not like me of course, im just saying that you getting shot was pretty much guaranteed to happen" Phillip talked to the man.

"What's your name again.. Adam was it?" Phillip asked the man but he just smiled.

"Ya it's Adam" Jared stated.

"I guess ill state the obvious.. Who do you work for?" Phillip said.

"You think im going to talk to a mewling worm like you?" Adam spat "I dont work for anyone anymore".

Phillip looked personally offended but Jared walked over and without warning slammed his closed fist onto Adam's hand breaking it.

"Fuuuck" Adam cursed himself as he grit his teeth

"You want skinnyboy to talk or do you want me to make you talk?" Jared asked like there was only one answer.

"Skinny guy was too boring, you on the other hand" Adam them chuckled slightly "Your really fun".

Jared got a frown on his face and he then slammed his fist into Adam's face sending him tumbling down onto the ground.

Adam got back up chuckling constantly now..

"EAAL...

EAAL!" Adam screamed towards the rooftops.

"What are you saying, What's EAAL!?" Phillip tried to scream over Adam's repeated words.

"Who are you working for? Is it EAAL?" Jared asked.

"You guys are really funny"Adam chuckled "I already said I don't work for anyone... Why are you helping these animal scum anyway?"

"Because its the right thing to do" Jared responded which sent Adam into a laughing fit "I really like you tough guy, you think we have suffered enough? All of them still hate you, as much as they hate me and you are one hell of a stupid to not realize it" Adam got himself back onto the chair and sat back to where he was before.

"Justice and Righteousness will come soon enough from him.."

"From where? Who are you talking about?" Phillip wondered but Adam just shook his head, "All wrongs will be corrected, im just hope you sorry excuses for humans will see the light soon and you will" and with that Adam in a quick motion reached into his pockets and pulled out a pill gulping down in one swallow.

The motion came so fast that Jared and Phillip did not know he was moving before the deed was already done but as soon as they did Jared tackled Adam to the ground, pinning him to the floor.

"Whats EAAL!" Jared yelled down at the fatman

"Who are you working for?" Jared slammed his hand across his face.

"Theres nothing you can do.. Judy will die, That Nikolai guy will die and that cute little blonde girlfriend of yours will be dead as well and so will you sorry shits.. unless you turn and bow down to him" Adam them stopped smiling as he felt his throat start choking him.

"Jared I think this guy's a goner.." Phillip looked down at the duo on the floor.

"Your right.. were done here" Jared stood up and left Adam to convulse and choke on the ground, black oily liquid spilling from his mouth taking him into a over bearing seizure.

"We are dealing with forces beyond what we are capable of handling" Jared said as he looked back at the suffering Adam, shaking and dying on the ground, black spilling around him until his struggles got slower and slower..

And then stopped.

* * *

EAAL! Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed :) Sorry for the long wait for the chapter but all should be good now. Got the cover on draft mode. Waiting for it to finish and get colored and detailed. It will be on soon! 50,000 Word Mark and Thanks for the 8,000 Viewers, it means a lot.

Be sure to Fav/Follow and Review good and have a good day/night :)


	12. I Just Have a Feeling

**Arkraiththeepicbrony:** Clawhauser is a cheetah. Fastest land animal. Which is why they made him so funny by making him fat

 _Ohhhhh, now that i think of it that is funny! XD_

 **Arkraiththeepicbrony:** Please, don't make me unable to trust anyone. You need to turn that fine line in between good and bad into "black and white". Great story though I binge read it all

 _I do need more practice on making detailed and compelling characters, right now i think their at a good basic ground state and im trying to grow them but i know i can do better. Thanks! I hope you liked it so far, it's going to get intense soon again_

* * *

I walked slowly into what I used to call my home...

Peering around the corners and watching my step on the floor where destroyed furniture littered the floor.

"Whoever was here last night is long gone by now" I heard Maggie yell out a bit from outside my room.

I ignored her for a second and just kept looking over the damage, once then twice and with a third time looking I finally convinced myself that I was caught in a cross struggle of cultures and nations, a boiling volcano is ready to erupt and I found myself on the very top staring down.

I eased myself and let my gun hang loose again, I sighed and felt a soft paw hold my hand which prompted me to look down at Judy who was holding my hand "Sorry this happened to you.. this looked like it could have been a great place to live in" Judy apologized

"Actually most of the time my room was a complete mess, not much different then this.. except you know I didn't have two dead neighbors and I threw all my belongs and crushed them on the floor".

Judy chuckled a bit but still showed worry on her face "What will you do now?" Judy looked at me.

"Your couch isnt all that bad.. I think I can used to sleeping there" I joked.

Judy laughed but still pressed on "Well a new roommate does sound nice.. but really Nikolai what do you plan on doing?" She questioned.

"I honestly don't know, we are on the verge of cracking a case as big as the night howlers and I was pulled into it only yesterday.." I then let go of Judy's hand and walked around my bedroom a couple of times just comprehending the amount of shit I got myself into before I stopped finally and let out a sigh of distress with Judy just watching me curiously.

"It feels like it's been months since my life changed, first with you and now this whole mission.. it's barely even been a week" i finished

"Well you met me, you met your new friends and now you actually have a purpose in life.. you are part of something greater, change brings chaos but sometimes a little shake up is what we need" Judy encouraged me.

I smiled at her but something caught my eye among the rubble.. a pack of cigarette's.

I walked toward them and picked them up looking them over and coming to the realization that these were the same brand that I smoked.

I opened it, but before I could fully take out one cigarette... in almost a instant I felt the cigarettes get thrown from my hands and back down on the floor.

I looked at where they were taken and saw a very impatient Judy hopps holding it in her hands.

"What are these?" She said in a firm and disappointed tone.

"Come on Judy.." I said as I began to walk slowly toward her

"Im a bit stressed right now and I kinda need it to calm down".

I walked barely a foot before Judy put her paw up which made me stop. "You don't NEED them Nikolai.. you want them and you only want them cause there controlling you".\

I put my hands on my hips and looked at Judy "Ive heard this before, I know there a determinate to my health but.. I just need it ok?".

"Not ok" Judy denied my request.

"Remember when you told me you almost died of an overdose when you came to Zootopia?"

I nodded my head.

"This is the same exact thing only slower.. more deadly and it takes you down until you realize it but by then it would have been too late". I knew what she was saying was true.. but my body had a different response

Resistance.

I gripped my hands and whispered a bit too harshly at Judy "Give it..".

Judy furiously shook her head "Nikolai I said I won't-" Judy didn't get to finish.. without my consent or even my knowledge my body took a full dash ahead, Judy's eyes widened and she quickly did a quick jump to the right and did a back kick on my back which sent me tumbling onto the ground and hitting my head on a thrown down dresser.

"Uhhh" I moaned as I tried to stand up but Judy put her foot on my back, even though she was smaller then me, her police training was better then any workout I had ever done so she was able to hold me down as my body resisted.

I looked up as best as I could and saw Judy putting the cigarette in her police belt "I will be throwing these in the trash once we come back to base" She then knelled closer toward me as I kept quiet

"I need you Nikolai.. your part of this mission and you have a greater future ahead of you.. I know it. You need to let go your old habits from your past and embrace what can come from the new".

My body finally stopped moving and I just sat close to the floor, breathing heavily but starting to get more clam "Im sorry Judy for rushing you.." and at that Judy just smiled

"Then it's a deal then? If not for yourself.. do it for me Nikolai".

I stood silent but after a few seconds I finally gave a tiny nod, I felt the pressure of Judy ease off of me and I finally was able to turn around where Judy lent me her paw which I gladly accepted and took which pulled me up.

"You guys going to keep cuddling and fighting around on the floor or will you come over here and help me solve this case" Maggie complained outside the room.

Judy blushed and her ears dropped just a bit which was adorable.

"Coming!" Judy answered she then sped off toward Maggie and I followed suit.

I walked to my what used to be next door neighbors room and saw Maggie examining the body, "Any ideas on what might of happened to him?" Judy said as she walked around the body carefully as if it could come back to life.

"This guy is probably beyond dead by now" Maggie diagnosed as I came into the area "Sustained multiple stab and cut wounds" Maggie then looked over at the window which was bashed in with glass scattered all over the floor at the base "It looks like they sneaked in here intent on killing their target quietly.." Maggie then looked at me and so did Judy

"Well.. this sucks" I said my thoughts

"My neighbors would make gigantic sissy fits at eachother so if their plan was to get me without getting caught these guy's stood in the way of that.."

"And paid the price for it" Judy added.

We all looked down at the broken corpse "It can't be a coincidence, I get involved in a top secret mission that these humans are on, im caught in the cross fires and now im wanted.." I explained.

"But how would we know for certain? We could just be shooting darts in the dark, and we have very limited time" Judy expressed her worries and looked at both me and maggie for answers.

Maggie looked around the torn up apartment one more time with a grimace look "There actually is a way to know for certain.. I have cameras that I set up here a short time ago and they are independent from the camera system that the animals who broke in disabled".

"Wait.. you were spying on me?" I asked still caught off guard a bit

"Only for a little while, I had to see if you were worth taking it.. you do have a pretty decent built and some sweet abs growing" Maggie teased which made me blush furiously and step back.

Maggie chuckled "Im just joshing you.. He also does not have a girlfriend, so if you want to make a move Judy.." Maggie motioned over to me, now it was judy's turn to look away and blush.

"You guys are too cute together, anyway let's go!".

1 Hour Later

After about an hour of small talk in the car we finally rode back to our base of operations in the broken down factory.

"So what else did you figure out about me while you were spying on me?" I asked Maggie as we finally parked and started to walk across the field.

"Well all those details and files I have on you which I showed you when I first brought you here I had a comprehensive view on who you are but I wanted to see for myself so I assigned Phillip to put a camera in your room".

"Well that's.. not creepy at all" I said sarcastically.

"Well I got rid of it so whenever that mess get's fixed up at your place you can sleep with your privacy".

Judy stopped observing her new surroundings and finally caught up to us "I'm actually a bit curious as to how you both met" Judy asked.

"She kidnapped me" I said flatly which made Judy's expression change to a worried one

"More like I took you by surprise" Maggie corrected.

Judy still looked at Maggie suspiciously "Don't worry Cottontail, I'm fine now for the most part aren't I" my words seemed to calm Judy down and we walked into the factory and then into the elevator in silence until we came down and it opened..

"Wow.." Judy let out involuntary.

"Impressive isnt it?" Maggie said with a smile.

"I think im still impressed.." I said as I looked around and then sat on one of the beanbag's.

"You must have everything in here.." Judy said in awe as she looked around like a child entering a store for the first time.

"You want to boot the computer up so we could see who murdered the two?" I said from my beanbag.

We all after a few minutes gathered around the computer, as we did that Maggie loaded up the cameras that made us see the riot and after a few seconds looking for the correct one we found the one by my room. "This should be during the time of the riot, ill turn off the sound just in case any of the outside nose distracts us" Maggie said.

She clicked play and we watched anxiously, silence... Maggie clicked the fast forward button and we waited a full minute.. we were about skip forward until we saw one of the neighbors door blast open like a gust of wind swooped it up and tore at it like a wild animal.

A human came out wielding a unknown gun which we could not identify.

"You know who this human is?" I asked Maggie who only shook her head.

The human aimed toward my room and then based it on to the ground, the moonlight shining a line of light showing that he was carrying a silencer sniper something similar to what Maggie had.

After he disappeared into my room a strange figure emerged from the black hole that was left after the other human broke down the other room. A sickening feeling started stirring in my stomach and this time it was not cause by Judy.. speaking of which I could tell from her facial expression that Judy was feeling uneasy.. maybe even more then me.

Then HE came out.. the man I saw that changed the course of my life.. the man who murdered Nick Wilde.

Judy was slightly trembling from what I saw from the corner of my eye. We watched as the figure walked to the other side door and kicked it in.. terror, blood, and a aura of fear enveloped all of us.

He then finally came out.. blood on hands dripping onto the floor.. I finally realized the evil that had to be stopped.

"Oh god.. it's Fredrick" Maggie let out.

Judy was too in shock to even answer.

Jared's POV

"Wait! You did what!?" The panicked voice of Clawhauser roared out.

"We didn't do anything, we were trying to get information out of him and next thing we know he's screaming about "EAAL" and then took some sort of suicide pill" Jared calmly explained.

"But.. But!, How will you figure out any clues on where to follow and track his crew down?" Clawhauser expressed his worry.

"That is a good thought.." Phillip added.

"I know it is.. Alright let's go back down there but it won't be pretty rest assured" Jared said.

Downstairs

OH

MY

GOD

Clawhauser said in shock.

The lifeless body of Adam's fat body laid perfectly still on the floor, black goo had stop spraying from his mouth but almost a full gallon of it surrounded him like a puddle.

Clawhauser started to back away but Jared grabbed him by the edge of his police uniform "You said there is something we can do with this, well here's your time to shine mate".

"Right.. Right ok" Clawhauser composed himself and started approaching the body.

"Be careful not to slip on the black stuff and eat it" Phillip said pretty stupidly

"I think I figured that one out.." Clawhauser replied, he then looked down at the dead body and cringed "Definitely got it".

"Anything we can do with him?" Jared asked.

Clawhauser thought for a moment "We can scan his fingerprints and if we can go find Kyle's body which I have access to we can go up to the mainframe and we can scan by a crossmatch".

Jared slowly nodded his head "Phillip, I need you to go scan Kyle's dead body".

"What!?.. Why me?" Phillip moaned

"Because ill be here scanning Adam's fingerprints and im afraid your skinny ass is going to drink some of the black goo anyway" Jared explained.

Phillip only sighed, "I have a two finger print scanners" Clawhauser said as he passed on to Phillip who caught it easily

"Ill stay here with.. Jared I think is your name, Ive seen Kyle and he does NOT look pretty" Clawhauser said.

Phillip POV

Phillip walked around the ZPD for a bit, almost got himself lost and was almost corned by a bunch of drunk rhino officers on guard but he escaped quickly and finally found the evidence room and entered.

"Kyle.. Kyle" Phillip muttered to himself as he searched quickly like a rat trying to find it's food.

After a full minute of searching he finally found the cardboard box that looked like it was going to get put into a funeral with the name "kyle" written on the top.

"There we go.." Phillip then opened it up slowly but recolid in horror and disgust as soon as he saw the aftermath of the death.

Phillip gave a sigh of disgust and finally was able to look down at Kyle's decaying body, a deep and infected gash that sliced all the way around his neck "Sweet cheese and crackers.." Phillip said as he looked over the body.

He then got the finger scanner and scanned one of his fingers. "This guy looked like a complete degenerate.." Phillip gave his opinion, he then looked at the wound that sealed the fate of Kyle.

"Glad im friends with Maggie instead of being enemies with her, I would hate to be on the end of her rifle.." He then closed the bag and left.

Jared's POV

"I got the finger's as asked! Any new developments?" Phillip asked as he ran back into the integration room.

"I just got his fingerprints, ive been checking the black goo, it looks like the pill liquefied his organs and blackened them" Jared explained

"Oh come on Jared... I just had breakfeast" Phillip complained.

"You should of seen Clawhauser when I told him about what happened to Adam, he ran straight to the bathroom and I have not seen him since". Jared then picked up his shotgun and led phillip up to the mainframe.

After turning on the computer and loading up the data from Kyle and Adam's prints the computer started scanning the results.

"So.. what are you doing?" Phillip questioned.

"The ZPD should have a camera system and a identification system within it's mainframe, give the computer something to work off of and it should give us some idea's"

"Error, no ID found with those fingerprints" the computer system said.

"That should make sense.. I don't think a bunch of human terrorists would be registered through official channels.. but if the camera's got them.." Jared thought aloud

"Match found!" The computer read.

Jared then loaded up the face pic's of Kyle and Adam, both of whom showed their arrested picture.

"Alright we know how they look alive.." Phillip said.

Jared kept silent and clicked a few more links "Kyle and Adam are not registered as Zootopian Citizens.. they have been arrested at least two times on minor violent charges like gun trafficking and conspiracy for murder.. It looks like there connected to a group that they regular meet with near a coffee shop.." Jared laid out the facts as he found them.

He then zoomed into a camera shot which captured both Kyle and Adam but with another figure.. a big black man with large muscles looking straight into the camera..

Nikolai's POV

"Run face recognition now!" Judy ordered.

Maggie did what Judy said and scanned the face of Fredrick bringing up an "Unknown profile" except with the picture that was taken before he was put in maximum security prison.

"Roll up back and scan the faces of the other humans" Judy suggested.

Maggie rolled back and scanned the other humans whose face came up with the name "James".

"Fredrick and James.. What are they both doing together?" I pondered.

"Whatever there doing, both of them are involved in our case and they are the ones who killed your Nick friend" Maggie said.

Jared POV

"Any History on these three guy's?" Phillip questioned as Jared typed away on the computer "They have been arrested for gun and drug smuggling, if the computer can find a link to what they were doing with said drugs and.. Aha!" Jared exclaimed.

"What?" Phillip said.

"During a heist three years ago they were busted and they confessed on who they were selling it to.."

"Who.." Phillip said uneasily

"Fredrick.. the big black guy" Jared said in shock.

Nikolai's POV

"The other human is named James, he is clean as can be but from what the camera's show he has been talking with some strange figures such as Fredrick.." Maggie said.

"But what connections can you get with that murderer" Judy said harshly

"You mean Fredrick? Ya he has been working.. with two other guy's named Kyle and Adam" Maggie explained.

"Those are the same two guy's who we were fighting last night! This must be connected!" I exclaimed.

Maggie kept calm and brought up all five of the faces. "Who's that fifth guy?" I asked.

"I don't know.. but the computer says there's a connection with all four of them that leads to him.." Maggie said.

"What does it say?" Judy said cautiously

"That this fifth guy is named Eddy.. he's part of an underground terrorist group that's been on the ZPD's watch list for almost a decade.. they have connections and funding with the current human government in Joro.. but what they want is unknown, it seems it's to cause mayhem and disorder.

"There group is called EAAL with an unknown operation". Maggie then turned around at us as we took in all the information "Whatever they have planned it's been in operation for at least a decade.."Maggie explained the dire consequences of our findings

"What does EAAL mean?" Judy finally let out.

Maggie looked back at her screen and looked back at Judy

"Exterminate All Animal Life"

* * *

Sorry, Was in Canada for this Thanksgiving Break so i wasn't able to upload in time. However! I did get the new cover for this fanfiction. Looks pretty badass doesn't it?

;) As always Favorite, Follow and Review! :D


	13. Delusions

**Dabmaster00:** Awesome cover!

 _Thanks! It is awesome isn't it ^^_

 _Thanks for the 10,000 Views! Be sure to_ _favorite,_ _follow and review. Let's get this to the triple digits :)_

* * *

Eddy quickly ducked for cover inside a looted store.

"Fucking Animals.." Muttered Eddy.

He checked what remained of his ammo and sighed heavily as he rested against an overturned table. The screams of Adam still echoed in his thoughts but he shook him off, he was dead as soon as he was shot, even if he did care to get him he wouldn't of made it out of there alive.

He saw the swat vehicles roll in, and the massacre of his forces that he had riled up. He would of prayed if he believed, He would of cursed if he had the breath but all he could do was duck and prepare to meet his old pal Fredrick.

He still heard the booms and ricka shay's of bullets but he knew the battle had turned.. he had done his job even if he lost.

Eddy started walking out of the store, checking both sides of the abandoned street before turning and running but not before hearing a voice behind him "Help! Can you.. oh fuck it's a human" The voice said.

Eddy stopped and turned around looking at a prisoner who still had his prisoner clothes on, the animal he was looking at was weasel.. which was typical.

"Wait.. your the guy who freed us, telling us theirs freedom ahead.. there is no freedom ahead, why did you do this?" The Weasel moved forward slowly.

Eddy kept silent for a few moments, a mix of emotions showing on his face until he smiled wildly.

"You should be proud!" He exclaimed which confused the Weasel "You served a great purpose tonight, Reagan thanks you!" Eddy gave a small chuckle after that but in less then a second he moved toward his Desert Eagle, pulled it out and shot at point blank range at the Weasel shooting straight in the head, his body falling to the ground. Eddy's smile faded from his body into a look of apathy as if he had just done nothing.

With that he turned away and started moving back behind him.

The smell of piss and waste filled his nose but he had gotten used to the feeling, it wasn't any better then back at Joro but at least here he had a purpose.. and hopefully his companions had done there job.

Eddy ran through the edge of the sewers until he found his home again.. and in it he found Fredrick standing up cleaning up a bloody knife but he didn't have the signature look of pleasure he got when he succeeded.. it seemed like he had a face of satisfaction, and judging from the knife it looked like he murdered someone.

James was sitting on a couch, rubbing his head and shaking just a bit.

"Something wrong with you?" Eddy said harshly as he entered the room.

James looked up and did a salute "We just never did a heist this big.. I know we did some pretty bad stuff like drug and weapon deals but Reagan has been pushing this more faster, things are spinning out of control, Kyle and Adam are gone still and now were out murdering people within days of eachother? Sometimes you need to.. but I just don't know" James stated his thoughts

"Is this about the murder of that human Nikolai?" Eddy asked as he pointed at Fredrick cleaning his knife "Was the thought of killing animals alright but as soon as you saw a human you got shook up? You know what they do to traitors back home" Eddy stated the facts.

"I know.. We aren't even going to get that meeting with Reagan.. Oh and we didn't kill Nikolai" James said.

Eddy's face turned from normal to pissed "What?" Eddy questioned harshly

"We didn't find Nikolai, we trashed his room and killed anyone who saw" James reported.

"This just adds to our fucking problems" Eddy moaned.

He then hit the wall and walked into the armory and sighed..

"Dont worry Sir.." Fredrick finally spoke but kept cleaning his knife "There on to us now.. but this Nikolai has been blocking out efforts for far to long.. I know what we do to those who halt the human order" Fredrick started explaining.

Eddy turned around and looked at Fredrick, James looked up from his couch after he sat back down.

"We kill them.. Slowly and suck all the usefulness out of them before their life fades from this earth"

Nikolai POV

The sun was finally setting over Zootopia once more.. the ride back was quiet but we still talked over on what we found to get our facts straight.

I found myself looking past the car window and into downtown Zootopia, the towers still standing strong. The Visions I had from the hospital were starting to come back again.. death and destruction.. everything was falling weirdly in place.

It was obvious we were dealing with a genocidal group that has secret funding from Joro.. it doesn't take a genius to realize something is boiling under the surface, especially since the tensions have been rising and funding had started every since the new leader of the human civil war took his power.

We finally arrived and met back at the ZPD as the police action was winding down. Jared and Phillip explained the situation with Adam which frustrated Maggie as she was hoping to get some leads off of him, after Jared explaining about "EAAL" and Maggie telling what that meant the conversation started to slow and a invisible pressure was on all of our shoulders.

"You think we can see what happened to Adam?" Judy asked.

"The ZPD has it taken care of" Jared answered.

"So.. what's next? What do we do?" Nikolai said.

"Well.. I say we get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be hell" Maggie said which sent everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Im ready to spend my night on those sweet beanbag's" Phillip said like a child

"Agreed" Jared stated.

"Anyone have any ideas on what we have with us in terms of information?" Nikolai said

"We know were dealing with savages, that' for certain" Judy crossed her arms.

"That, but we know that out of all the underground human extremist groups we are stuck with one that has funds from Joro and has a mission of chaos.. it seems like we need a deeper look and the only way to know that is capturing them" Maggie explained

"What about killing them as you said?" Nikolai questioned.

"We kill them after" Maggie responded.

"So.. Nikolai" Judy started as she stepped in front of me

"Hmm?" I said as I looked down at Judy

"Well I know everyone will be able to sleep soundly tonight except you, your place is a little.. messed up to say the least" Judy said.

I nodded my head "You can say that again".

"So.. if you want you can spend time at my place if that is fine with you" Judy concluded on what she wanted to say

"Oooo" Phillip let out, Jared just rolled his eyes.

"Umm.. Uh ya that would be great! Im taking the couch right?" I said which made Judy only nod

"Mmhm, I hope to god you don't snore though, my brothers and sisters made my night's sleepless, one of the perks of living alone" Judy said.

"Im sorry to hear that Cottontail, Well let's get going then!" I exclaimed.

"Don't do any funny stuff tonight, we have lots of work to do" Phillip called out which made Judy blush hard.

"Dude.. she's a bunny, you know that" I called back

"Hey, you guys are throwing the signals im just calling it out" Phillip explained

"Come on Cottontail, let's get moving" I rolled my eyes jokingly and scooted along with Judy.

"If I had to recommend a position with a rabbit it would be the humping position, its really easy once you start" Phillip yelled after us only to get cut off when Jared took him violently against his muscular body with his hand.

It was dark out as we entered Judy's room once more, I would admit it was a bit small but then again I was used to living in tight small spaces so I could make do for now.

Judy unbuckled and started to take off her police uniform and out of respect I looked away and turned back to see Judy with smiling back with a grin. "I got to say you have a really well kept room" I complimented.

"Well it's better then your's that's for sure" Judy replied.

I sat down on the couch and gave out a restful sigh "I never got to ask but.. why didn't you delete my contact after that fight we had?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda found my way after a while and thinking it through, I guess I knew that deep inside that you had a purpose and I just had to figure that out" Judy explained as she sat on her bed.

I smiled and looked over at some of her pictures "Are these pictures from the hundreds of brothers and sister's you were mentioning before?" I questioned.

"Yep! That's Tara, and Sherry and ButtonMash and.."

"I get it" I chuckled

"Who's the older guy and gal?".

"Oh.." Judy let out "That's my father, he was tough and protective but loving and caring as well" Judy said proudly.

I smiled but it quickly faded "I know things have been really.. bad for you but I think you can become part of our own family with Jared,Maggie and even Phillip!" Judy said.

"If I didn't so stupidly run into that snake I would be still be trapped in a wheel of monotone.. I probably would still have my apartment as well".

"The world isn't going to end, we will make it through and I think there is a purpose to this all, you just need to keep walking toward the light that appeared in the darkness" Judy reassured.

I only responded with silence, letting the sounds of the busy street carry calmly through the window and into the silent room.

"Well I'm off to bed Nikolai.. before I sleep may I ask what's the humping position?" Judy said.

The question took me off guard but I only shook my head and laid back on the couch "There are some things that I think we shouldn't bring up since were alone in a room together" I joked

"Goodnight Cottontail" I gave off a bit softly

"Goodnight Nikolai.." and with that the night swept up our souls and brought them to the universe of dreams.

Morning was alright, but I woke up to news that we wouldn't be doing anything today which was odd since we had a giant case on our hands.

Judy and I decided to spend the day going out and exploring Zootopia more thoroughly mostly the parts where she and Nick went to excluding the driver's era with all the sloths. It wasn't until dusk that we came full circle back to downtown Zootopia near a local drinking bar.

"So you hustled Nick into helping you or else you would exposed him for tax evasion?" I said with a bit of disbelief.

"You should of seen the look on his face, only thing that kept him loyal until we went through a lot together and then we became friends" Judy smiled up at me.

"So why are we heading to this bar again?" I questioned as Judy brought into what looked like to be a closed bar judging from the pitch blackness that peered through the windows.

"Maybe a drink? Just come on in" Judy was obviously keeping something but I followed her as she with haste ran into the darkness while I followed behind slowly.

I crept slowly into the building which in fact was dark "Um.. Judy?" I called out into the dark

"I don't know about you but I think this place is closed" but as soon as I finished my sentence the entire room exploded into light, my eyes closed involuntarily and my body stood right there like I was frozen in place.

"SURPRISE!" I heard the voices yell around me, despite never getting something like this before I immediately knew that it was my birthday and mentally slapped myself for forgetting.

After about a second I opened my eyes to see Judy with a party hat which was cute and funny I had to admit, Jared was carrying phillip on his shoulder and he had his arms stretched out to the roof which was.. interesting.

Maggie was wearing a party hat to and was clapping with a smile on her face which was nice to see.

What really surprised me was the amount of other animals that I did not even know about that were there. Animals of all shapes and sizes were there for me.. Even Chief Bogo and Clawhauser were there but beside that the entire what used to be the bar had turned into a party themed bar with the place where drinks were sold still selling drinks but the tables were placed with long tables of cake and other sweets.

"Wow.." Was all I could say.

"You like it Nikolai!" Judy yelled as the other animals were clapping "Um.. I don't know what to say! I have never got this before" I replied.

Judy ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my back and hugged closely "I'm so glad we were able to be and stay friends" Judy said.

I wrapped around and gave her a full hug and embraced her close "Thank you Judy..I really don't know how to thank you or even say right now" I said thankfully.

"We will get through this, nothing will separate us and once we get this mystery solved I promise a better life for you Nikolai" Judy said which comforted me.

She finally let go and by that time all the animals were having a great time, music was blasting, people were clinking drinks it was a atmosphere of a better future. Judy hopped back and wished me a happy birthday and started talking to Clawhauser or more like started a argument after snatching a donut from his hands.

"Hey man Happy Birthday" Jared nodded at me

"Always a pleasure for having your strength around Jared" I complimented.

"Yo Dude.. What's with your hunny bunny?" Phillip joked

"Will you ever quit it?" I asked.

"Umm.. Probably not" Phillip said with a goofy smile.

I just huffed and crossed my arms "But bunny or no bunny I just wanted to say that your a awesome human being and a happy birthday!" Phillip said.

I only nodded and they were off and Maggie came forward a blew a kiss my way which took me off guard. "I don't know the message your sending" I smiled a bit goofy

"It's a friendly thing, I don't do dates" Maggie said.

"You know im kinda glad you kidnapped me that day" I said a bit happily.

"You weren't kidnapped you went with your free will with the promise of saving Judy and you did save her along with meeting her again" Maggie said.

I still remembered Nick's promise he told me to keep.. of protecting Judy it almost felt like he knew he was going to die and he passed on his role of protecting this optimistic and beacon of hope from all outside forces that wish to crush it and that is more true now then it ever was.

"Hey Maggie, we will get those responsible for trying to take down Zootopia and harm those in it" I stated as if it was fact which made Maggie smiled

"We will Nikolai, Happy Birthday" and with that she moved back into the party.

The night went on after a hour past midnight the animals started to leave but most stayed. The party was still going on, with no MAJOR accident's if you exclude phillip passing out after binge drinking but beside that everyone was having fun.

"Clawhauser! Want a drink?" I asked

"No.. donuts and coke are my drugs!" He yelled and started stuffing his face with major donuts.

"Hey dude are you and Judy cool now?" Clawhauser said after he finished stuffing himself, I only laughed "Yes Clawhauser were back togeher but I should be asking more about how you are doing, Judy said something about you being in the thick of the fighting" I said.

"Oh it was horrible.." Clawhauser said like he was starting a dramatic story

"Was it horrible because you had to actually run everywhere?" I questioned which Clawhauser only nodded "Why else would it be bad?" which I responded with only rolling my eyes and taking a sip from my drink.

"Careful what you think of me, I might save you some day" Clawhauser said

"Sure you will" I joked.

After sipping my drink for a little bit until Judy came over.

"You enjoying your special day" Judy nudged my stomach "The people of Zootopia are actually great.. never thought I would be saying it" I said.

"Sorry about knocking you on the ground back at your place" Judy apologized

"That's fine" I dismissed the apology "I kinda needed to get smacked some sense into me" and with that Judy laughed

"Well Mister I think I trust you enough to throw these away?" Judy then took out from her police belt a pack of cigarettes that she took from me back at my apartment.

"Is there a place I can throw them out in?" I asked.

"There was something outside I believe, just don't buy anymore as promised" Judy reminded and I only rubbed her head which got her annoyed "I know what I said, and I will follow it Cottontail don't you worry and with that I seized the cigarettes from Judy's paw and began walking outside.

Usually the big cities of Zootopia are the places where the city never sleeps but it does get tried and it being an hour after midnight made the city a little less nosy then usual. I looked over the cigarettes and had a look of disgust take over my face I moved silently through the quiet street night toward the closet trash can and walked with speed but as soon as I reached the curve and was about to throw them away a voice carried like a spider holding it's prey down through the mostly silent night.

"You really going to throw away a good pack of cigarettes" I looked back behind me and saw a man with a bald head his skin as dark as the night and his eyes hidden only the words of his being spoke through.

I was kinda shocked to see another human.. "Um.. I kinda made a promise to throw it away and who are you?" I questioned.

"Bringer of Death and Pain and the killer of Justice and the establishment of the new world order" He Declared.

I just rolled my eyes but before I could throw the pack away I felt the the object disappear from my hands in wave of force and my fear getting lifted off the ground I hit my back on the sidewalk and grunted.

I looked up and saw the man.. the man from the cameras.. Frederick.

He smiled down a wicked grin with the pack of cigarettes in his hand and shook it in front of me.. taunting me with it.

"What the fuck.." I let out before the man's face changed from taunting to aggression and quickly stomped his foot down which I responded by rolling over to the side and jumping to my feet. I quickly threw a instinctively punch toward the aggressor but instantly felt him grab hold of my arm and push it in a position it wasn't supposed to be.. I cried out in pain and tried to recoil but he gripped my hand tight.

I grit my teeth and watched as he held his calm and just kept me in place, I then jumped up and kicked the man straight between the legs, he released just long enough for me to let go from his grip and then try tried to run in the opposite direction with no time to spare I ran as fast as I could but before I could even make it halfway to the bar I was shot with a net capturing me and pinning me in place on the ground.

I tried to squirm out but a serious kick in the stomach which made my mouth taste like blood stopped me "Look at me you pathetic worm!" He yelled quietly.

I looked up and saw him towering over me "After this is done you won't be able to see your little bunny toy any longer, after this is all over you will be tossed in the trash like everything else in this god fore shaken city" and with that final statement he lifted his boot and it came crashing down onto my face.. turning my whole world black in an instant.

Judy's Pov

Judy had been waiting at the dance floor for almost 10 minutes now, dancing on her own but waiting for Nikolai to come back.. every minute or so she would look back at the door only to find no one there.

She wanted to ask him to a dance and talk to him a little more to show his past but he was held up outside for some reason.

Her ears dropped slightly and her face scrunched up in annoyance but she kept her calm and walked toward the door and opened it slightly..

"Nikolai.." She called out cautiously into the night only to here nothing in return.

That was strange.. she didn't take him as a guy who would just run off.. deep in her soul she knew he didn't do that but at the same time a brew of fear was mixing "where he'd go?.." She pondered aloud.

Judy quickly ran up to Cheif Bogo who was surprisingly the only one stable at the party "Sir.. do you know where Nikolai went?" She said like she already knew the answer "I thought he was having a blast here? What happened?" Bogo asked

"He went out to throw some stuff away but has not come back since" Judy explained.

Bogo's eyes widened and he quickly motioned Judy over as both he and her with haste ran up stares toward the surveillance room and Bogo rewined all of them to 30 minutes ago. "I just have a fear something went wrong.. Nikolai doesn't just leave" Judy stated as Chief Bogo played with the cameras...

"There" He finally said after a few minutes.

Judy and Bogo watched as the entire scene unfolded, Judy's eyes showing shock and her foot stated to tap on the floor without her consent.

After it ended with the figure obviously being Fredrick, Cheif Bogo slammed his fist into the table which made a loud aftershock sound which shook Judy from her state of panic. "How could of he.. FUCK" Chief Bogo Screamed but Judy just stood there.. she was a police officer she was supposed to defend everyone, how could she say that when she let one of her friends to their death?

With that thought stuck in her head she trembled, she did not do her job.. she did not do what she was supposed to.. was it too late?

She did not know.. her body couldn't handle it and with all this in her mind Judy fell back onto the floor collapsing and then stopped moving.

Nikolai's Pov

I finally awoke into a pitch black of an abyss.. there was no light around me but I could tell I was awake.. I tried to move my arms and legs but found it futile as they were held down by a some sort of chain.

I then felt the air around me turn to a choking breath of fire as the all to familiar smell of smoke engulfed around my nose. I coughed it up and kept coughing trying to blow it away

"Having fun?" the voice said through the dark.. whoever was at the end turned on the lights and revealed a room of emptiness.. almost nothing was there but the grey and cracked walls and floor, with a table laying out a variety of tools which quickly got my body to start squirming, my heartbeat quickened.

Behind the desk was the man from the darkness.. Fredrick.

"Oh come on man.." I begged "What do you need from me?".

The man only smirked and picked up a machete "No,No,No,No" I continued repeating the word as he approached.

"Don't worry.. Im not going to kill you" Fredrick said in a sinister voice

"Thank God" I let out

"Yet" He finished his sentence which shut me up for good.

Deciding that no amount of pleading could stop this psychopathic monster I decided a different approach "Where's your other human friends? You just going to abandon them while the ZPD takes care of them? We figured out who you are, why don't you just give up now?!" I stated.

Fredrick only kept looking at his machete looking over it carefully like a inspector "Man.. or any animal will say the craziest of things to stay alive.." With that he instantly moved the machetes tip just an inch in front of my neck which made me gulp down my nervousness which was taking over my body.

I looked straight into his eyes and kept my calm "What's with that smoke smell? It smells terrible" I said.

Fredrick smiled truthfully without that sinister look to it and moved the machete away from my neck "It's the cigarette's dumbass, There not that bad actually" Fredrick said as he took out the pack and put one of the cigarette's in his mouth, lighting it and blowing the fumes into my face making me go into a coughing fit to the amusement of Fredrick.

After a few minutes of him finishing all he could from that one cigarette before throwing it away this gave me enough time to look over my settings one more time, seeing only a singular door at the other end of the room, and getting my body steady again despite the cancerous smoke and the emission of fear Fredrick was putting out.

"How's James doing?" I buttered out naming off a member of his group.

Fredrick only raised his eyebrow "James? What the fuck do you want to know about him? He's being useless" Fredrick said.

"Well I mean when your trying to wipe an entire civilization of harmless defenseless animals off the face of this planet you might gather a bit of guilt into you" I tried to pierce through to Fredrick but he only laughed.

"Oh Nikolai.. I like how you really care about morality, but in anycase I don't really consider these animals of worth.. they are ANIMALS after all" Fredrick said like he said fact.

"But that's where your wrong.. there just like us" I tried to break through.

"They are NOT like us.. well maybe they take a liking to degenerate humans who act like their own.. no wonder a stupid dumb bunny is falling for a degenerate traitor human" Fredrick threw his insults.

He then walked over to me and poked the edge of his machete on my clothes which pitched annoyingly but I could handle it.

"You have family?" Fredrick asked

"Not anymore, My Mom died of natural causes.. my dad disappeared" I explained.

Fredrick then went behind as he kept talking "I had to kill my parents.. both traitors to Reagan's civil war" Fredrick said as if it did not faze him.

"You did what?!" I said in shock.

"You heard me, I had to do what I had to do.. and now I must rid you from ruining Reagan's plans" and with that he slashed his machete deep across my back creating a gash, I yelped out in pain as he whacked my back once again.

I grit my teeth but I felt the warm blood start falling down my back.

"Wakey Wakey" Fredrick teased as I opened my eyes as best I could and saw him standing in front of me with his machete at hand.

Fredrick then did a small slice on my shirt cutting it open and exposing my flesh, despite the gashes at the back I kept up my talking "You.. why don't you kill me now?" I dared him.

"Cause you don't deserve that type of mercy" he replied.

My mind kept racing as to what I could say to get me out of there "Well im a human am I not?" I said.

"You are! And that's what's sad for this whole thing, don't worry you will get the easy way out once we are done with Zootopia" Fredrick said

"What do you have in mind?" I tried to make him say but he didn't say anything.. he then slowly stabbed below my chest and did a deep long cut down to the bottom of my stomach, I started breathing hard again I yelled out into the room but it seemed like the whole world refused to listen.

"Your little bunny friend who I intended to kill at first until that fox friend of her's got in the way will be saved at the end of all this, but she will be used like any good animal should.. probably get a few sick fucks to use her for their own ends back in Joro as we lock her in cage all day and night.. after a few years of degradation, torture and starvation she will feel so worthless that when we announce were going to kill her and then chop her up to little pieces of meat to satisfy the needs of the human order she will be so overjoyed that she will love it when we end her pathetic excuse for a life" he said his wicked horror's.

"Judy.." I croaked as I felt my body tense from the deep gash he inflicted on my body "Judy will be worth a million times more then your stupid excuse for a life can EVER be!" I yelled back he responded with a brutal punch against the face which I thought broke my nose as I felt a warm liquid start pouring down my face, the eye on the side that was hit started blurring.

"Don't you DARE say a animal has more worth then me TRAITOR!" and with that Fredrick sliced another gash deep in my side and sliced down creating a bloody cut which I responded with a yell of pain.

"I love the sounds of victory in the early hours of the morning.." Fredrick said like in a tune as my eyes started to blurr, the pain radiated through my body ready to set itself like a demon and take the living life out of me. I felt the blood drip on the floor as Fredrick kept throwing punch after punch at my bloody stomach and chest, and with every taunting laugh sending me into the abyss of hell.

But whatever happened.. I must stay strong.. I must protect Judy.

Judy's POV

Judy awoke upright on her bed.. the moon had started to set in the horizon but unlike the moon her spirit did not change.. her emotion of guilt and fear had been stirring.

"Hey Nikolai.." she softly cooed out.

She tried to find some sort of hope.. that what happened was just some messed up dream but when she looked at her couch and saw that Nikolai was not there she only could close her eyes and hide under the protection her blankets.

She didn't cry.. she couldn't do that she needed to do something.. but what? Whatever happened to Nikolai he was in the humans possession, whatever state he is in.. she knew he was with people cable of doing horrific means to achieve their ends.

After resting up and thinking about how the whole world was depending on her to move forward she manged to get out of bed and head to the showers.. The warm life fulfilling water that poured on her face and down her slender body was realizing and most definitely calmed her nerves but the thoughts still held in her mind. After a longer then usual shower she turned it off and dressed herself in her usual police uniform, taking extra time and patience into doing a activity that she did everyday.

She walked out into her apartment with the morning sun's ray's beaming through the singular window.. she sighed and smiled but when she looked over at the couch something was not right, No.. it couldn't.. she felt her body freeze up. She was speechless, motionless except the slight tremble her body was giving trying to process what was in front of her.

Signature Smirk, acting like not a damn thing in this world could break him.. Nick Wilde. The fox she met and grew and bonded with was laying there on her couch relaxing like they just had the most peaceful night in years even through that was far from the truth in reality.

"Well Carrots? You missed me?" He teased her still giving her that smirk of his.

"You.. how did you.. What?" Judy let out stumbling over her words.

"I know, I know I was gone for a few weeks.. but im back now, Tada!" Nick said like he was performing a play act.

Judy composed herself.. her mind was racing, she did not know what was happening but whatever it was.. she was grateful. "Me and Nikolai really struggled after we thought you.." Judy stopped for a moment to regain herself but continued "died".

"How is that human doing anyway?" Nick said genuinely curious.

"He has taken good care of me.. one of the most best friends I have ever had.. with perhaps you being the exception" Judy winked at Nick who smiled.

Nick stood up and walked around her apartment for a bit "Nick.. were on the verge of perhaps the because exposure of planning that might be bigger then the bellwether event, We need you more then ever" Judy asked

"Are humans involved in it?" Nick said as he paused in front of her window to overlook the city "Yes, but I learned that not all humans are bad! There's this goofball named Phillip, a strong silent man named Jared and a nice woman named Maggie who decided to help me and Nikolai get to the bottom of this case" Judy said happily.

Nick just kept staring out the window.. "Sweet cheese and crackers.." Nick said with a bit awe as he looked over the city "It seems like something big happened while I was gone, what happened?" Nick said as he turned toward Judy

"Oh! Well the people we are after did this to the city and after a really grand fight we worked with eachother and settled our differences after we saved each other" Judy explained.

"Carrots always coming in to save the day" Nick smiled which made Judy smile.

She didn't realize it but a tear escaped her eye, seeing Nick standing straight like nothing had ever happened to him with the glow of the light from the sun beaming behind him made him seem god sent.

"I really missed you Nick" Judy sniffled.

"Ill always be there for you, always and forever.. as will that human which I believe he has been correct?" Nick asked.

Judy only nodded and quietly stood there with a smile on her face but with tears in her eyes "I.. I let him down" Judy finally let out

"Carrots! You can't do that, that's not what friends do" Nick said.

"I know.. that's why im mad with myself, I let him out of my sights and now some other humans have him and who knows if he even is alive anymore" Judy concluded and just kept crying quietly to herself as Nick held a worrying expression on his face "We will see eachother soon Judy.. but remember this, All of this problems are building to something great for you and Zootopia.. ill always be there, so will your friends but it will be up to you to decide on what you will do with that friendship. Everything falls someday.. it's just a matter of how you cope with the change that determines how you will live for the next stage of your life" Nick finished.

Judy looked up and him and saw him smirking again "Though maybe you might just be a dumb bunny" Nick joked which made Judy chuckle slightly to herself

"Ohh Nick.. do you think you can come back with me? I can introduce you to my friends!" Judy said getting her hopes up.

"Of course you can" Nick smiled.

Judy then ran up to him to give him a hug.. she wrapped her hands around him.. a mixture of pain and relief washed over her.. but she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was gone..

"Nick.." Judy's heart started to beat faster again

"Nick!" She yelled out to her now empty room but the room stayed silent.. She fell on her bottom and moved back slowly until her back touched the wall.. her mind just gave her a delusion.

She looked up and up to the clear blue sky trying to imagine Nick there looking back down. She thought of all the times they spent together.. she sat under that window for almost thirty minutes pondering, thinking, living.. her body did not know how to react, the tears wanted to flow down but were blocked.

She then stared down at the empty room and stood up.. if she wanted Nick to be there she needed to do what she learned from Nick to avenge him.. she needed to save Nikolai and save the city which saved herself and Nick.

Couple of Hours later

Judy picked up the pace and drove to where Maggie drove them just a few days before.

She was back at the grass field running toward the hanger, her bunny speed made it possible for her to run through the field at record time "HALT!" a voice called out from the hanger.

Judy stopped suddenly and slid across some gravel the laid in front of the old abandoned factory.

Judy looked up to see Jared pointing his Shotgun at her but as soon as he saw his eyes widened and he lowered his gun "Sorry.. thought I saw some hostiles near by" Jared stated.

"I understand, we need to find Nikolai however and that's the biggest goal right now" Judy said which Jared only nodded too.

Once they were down with the elevator she saw that the whole group was there and that Maggie was leading the operation in the search for Nikolai.

"Of course they would strike when most of us would be off guard.. they tried to do it in Nikolai's sleep and now they strike again at a time of his party we should of seen this coming" Maggie said.

"Have any ideas on where they might take him?" Judy asked

"No, but im willing to bet wherever they are it will give us a clue on where their main base of operations are at" Phillip said.

"That's actually not a stupid idea.." Jared mussed.

Judy thought for a moment.. "Remember how we figured out the group they are in are connected to some shady underground criminal organizations?" Judy thought about what they saw back a few days ago

"Ya.." Maggie said wanting Judy to finish her thoughts

"Well if that's the case.. then they must have connections to other criminal gangs that deal with drugs, weapons etc.. and if that's the case I might just have someone we can talk to." Judy smirked.

Maggie looked over at Jared who was crossing his arms and Phillip who was sitting on a beanbag

"Let's see what your friend is.." Maggie said a bit cautiously.

Duke's POV

The life of Duke was one of mischief, ignorance, criminality and.. fear.

Fear of who he was dealing with and what he got himself into. The sun was setting on Zootopia and Duke was settling down his con movie job he had going near the main district of Zootopia.

Sold about three in total to a bunch of sad sheep but other than that no one seemed to be buying his conjob. He sighed and began putting his fake movies back into the box until someone very interesting came up to his shop that he did not expect.. Judy.

"DAH!" Duke screamed out when he saw the three humans behind Judy

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Duke Yelled out hysterically

"Relax Duke Weaselton, these are good humans" Judy tried to calm him down.

Jared only rolled his eyes "Is this the rodent who's going to tell us the whereabouts of Nikolai?"

"Calm yourself" Maggie ordered "What has gotten you into a state of panic?" Maggie said.

"He comes at night.. he never stops coming" Duke said in fear

"Who comes?" Judy asked

"They never say his name but they come to me for classic drug's.. if I don't deliver they threaten" Duke explained his situation.

"Do you know where they might of taken certain suspects?" Judy questioned

"Why should I tell you, Why do you want this information?" Duke dared Judy

"One of my deepest friends was taken by them and you know better then anyone on what they can do" which Duke responded with only nodding in agreement.

"If you tell us where they might be, YOU might save a life and they will stop coming for you and that's a promise" Judy promised.

Duke looked down at his feet then back up at Judy..

"There is a place that they might of taken Nikolai.."

Nikolai POV

My blonde hair was tangled and in a mess.. old dried blood brought a taste of defeat to my senses. My face was barely able to even feel itself, my body was so ravaged that it was on the brink of shutting down.

I looked down slowly and saw at least five gashes, two major, one of them going diagonally across my stomach and was deep and putrid and would definitely leave a visible scar.. the other was more straight going from my chest all the way down toward my hip which made it the longest cut which while not as bad as the other, certainly was still bloody and would leave a scar for sure.

The other cuts weren't as deep or terrifyingly life threatening but still sent pain throughout my body and left a bloody mess everywhere.

Fredrick was sitting on a chair in front of me smoking the last from the pack "Darn shame.. you want one?" Fredrick offered me but I only looked back at him "Doesn't really matter what you say, im still smoking it" Fredrick said with a smile before lighting it and blowing smoke toward me direction.

"I..I still haven't told anything, why don't you just kill me now?" I dared him.

"Cause I like seeing my victims actually suffer, if you wont be of use your just a beetle under the order's rule and we can use you as much as we want UNTILL you break and perhaps then we can let you go" Fredrick smirked but a frown quickly replaced it.

I saw the change in his demeanor.. he was sensing something "What's wrong?" I said in a kind of mocking but still asking type of way.

He didn't respond.. but in a flash of time he in quick time sped around.. before my mind could process what had happened the door was violently broken down and thrown across the floor.

"ZPD YOUR UND~" Fredrick didn't listen he simply pulled out his machete and threw it hard against the first swat officer hitting him in the sweet spot near the neck.

Fredrick took out his pistol and armed himself with a classical sword, "ZPD.. Oh god.." I heard the change in tone instantly.. coming from the voice of Chief Bogo. The voice seemed to change from authoritative to shocked to anger in almost a second. Fredrick hide behind some of the only boxes in the room, I looked up to the horrified looks of Chief Bogo and about three other tiger swat members armed with heavy assault rifles, the man who kept me captive seemed to be using me as some sort of defense against getting shot but I was too out of there to even comprehend anything "BACK AWAY FROM THE SUSPECT! NOW!" Chief Bogo demanded.

Fredrick responded by shooting one of the police officer's in the head.

The sound of gunfire erupted from both sides, if it was the constant numbness in my face or just the constant blood loss I couldn't hear the full battle roaring right in the room, the disillusionment with my reality was getting worse.

"No escape for you.." Fredrick said eerily as he did a front role with such speed the swat members couldn't get a good hit on him, he rolled and then sprang up stabbing his sword into the gut of one of the swat members, the other swat member turned and fired but Fredrick used the animals dying body as cover and threw it at the swat member hitting him off balance and giving him time to stab him quickly in the neck.

Chief Bogo suddenly came out of nowhere and slammed his bullish body straight into Fredrick who was knocked on the ground, "YOU DAMN HUMAN! ILL KILL YOU!" Bogo said in a fit of rage he then jumped and raised his assault rifle in the air and crashed it down on Fredrick who blocked it with his sword.

They seemed to be even on strength.. as both were struggling to kill eachother, With Bogo trying to bash his brains in and Fredrick trying to stab him, it was a constant force as the gun and sword clashed against eachother.

"FREDRICK!" I heard a familiar friendly voice yell out, I looked toward the doorway and saw Judy, anger and rage in her face.

I couldn't process it anymore.. the loud noses, the constant bleeding my mind went blank.. and I was gone.

Judy POV

Judy looked over at Nikolai who just stopped moving.. her feet started tapping on the ground loudly and she aimed her pistol at Fredrick and fired shooting in the shoulder giving Bogo the advantage and hitting him over the head and knocking him to the ground.

Bogo was about to bash again when Judy interrupted "NO!, He's mine.." Judy let out as she walked over slowly at Fredrick who was still recovering from the hit, Judy shot his over arm and he grunted in pain.

Behind Bogo the rest of the crew entered with Maggie coming in first but stopping suddenly when she saw the scene.

"Oh.. Gross dude" Phillip said disgusted.

"Damn.." Jared let out.

Maggie looked at Nikolai with worry and looked at Chief Bogo "Is he going to be alright?" Maggie asked.

"He's knocked out, MEDIC GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Bogo ordered.

The medic professionals came down and started to untie Nikolai, they laid him down to rest and marched out.

"What do you make of this" Maggie said as she saw the carnage of death and blood soaking and living throughout this wretched place.

"This is more then just a little police investigation now.. it's too dangerous to be letting even my men into this so im going to need you to undergo something more.." Chief Bogo said.

"And.. What would that be?" Maggie looked up at the muscular bull.

"You need military training, it's not enough to go and fight these monsters on our own.. you must be prepared for the worse.. as we were caught off guard to their barbarism" A loud shock of constant pain and terror erupted from the ground, everyone turned their focus on Judy who was on her knees and she was looming over the giant man which was an impress feat because of her size and his.

She would shoot him once and let him suffer on the ground for a full 20 seconds and when he thought he would recover another bullet who get shot to another body part, Phillip backed away and Maggie had a grimace look as Judy realized she ran out of the bullets and then proceed to pin Fredrick to the ground, raising her pistol and bashing it down on his head.. over and over, again, with the sounds of pain getting quieter and quieter as the life was literately getting bashed from him.

"THIS IS FOR NICK!" Judy said with a single hit to the forehead.. and for every hit from there she would just say "Nick.." as if it was a curse she was casting on his dead soul.

She kept bashing, "For Nikolai.." Judy said like she just ran a marathon and she bashed her gun across his face again bashing again and again..

Chief Bogo only sighed and walked away.

After a few minutes they began to worry as Judy started to slow down in her beating "Um.. Judy?" Maggie said a bit worried as she approached her.

Judy gave one more hit down to his bashed in head and then she stopped.. she breathed heavily over the still body of the one who took everything away from her.

She dropped her gun and fell over to the ground breathing hard and looking up to the ceiling.. a dead body next to her and the blood from her friend behind her..

"Things will never be the same will they?" Jared said to Maggie as she looked at Judy "No.. no they won't, Leave her be.. she needs time to process it all" and with that Maggie gathered the rest of the crew and swat members and led them out of the doorway leaving Judy to her thoughts..

Duke's POV

It was deep in the night and Duke had finally closed up shop.. he was in fear, he shouldn't have ever talked to them.. they were everywhere, they know what he did and he would be punished.

Nothing but his own wit and soul can save him.. they will be coming and they will seek out there vengeance.

Duke held a bunch of his fake movies to his chest moving back toward a shut off store.. His body was shaking.. he looked up and saw a camera glaring angrily at him.. at least that was how he saw it.

He jumped in fear and started shaking more.. he then felt a sliverly sharp edge slide with ease across his neck. It didn't even register.. nothing could of come as more of a deathblow, he then felt it.. like a waterfall of death blood fell down his open gaping wound that was sliced across his neck.. blood kept spilling out and he collapsed to his knees, his movies falling all over the sidewalk.

Behind him was Eddy.. staring silently with the moonlight reflecting off the fresh cut iron knife.

He heard a group of female animals starting to walk closer and just as fast as he appeared Eddy moved with haste out of there leaving his work on the bloody sidewalk in the moonlight.

* * *

Boy what a chapter this was. Hopefully the last few chapters which were a bit slow lead up to something pretty awesome. Still got two more chapter's for this arc of the story to end and to go on to the last arc. Were about halfway down with the story now so prepare yourself's i have the whole story planned and you will cry,scream, cruse.. its going to be fun! Anyway, Going to get the next two chapters out by Christmas and then take a little break. Edit a few of the beginning chapters to make them more official and better. Be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Have a great day/night!


	14. United As One

**5.56X45** : Character Dialogue was fine.

 _Thank you! I think my Dialogue is imporving better then i expected!_

 **5.56X45** : Yes please continue.

Don't plan on stopping anytime soon!

 **Slavegun:** First My 6 Months In Zootopia then this piece of shit, why can't niggera be original anymore?

What wrong with that story? That was a pretty good read ^^

* * *

The cool fall air blew through my blonde hair as I overlooked like a god on the obstacle course that was in front of me.

I adjusted my belt and did some last minute static stretches with my legs, I was shirtless despite the weather turning chilly but the weather has long since not fazed me.

Backing up on the platform I then on instant started to run, getting to the edge of the platform quick and grabbing on to one of the bar's, I held on tight and used the force of my jump to grab each bar as I got closer and closer to the end.. slipping on one as my speed started slowing down but I readjusted and made it to the end.

I started running again through the sane desert's.. adjusting my running as to not let the sand slow me down or capture me and get me clogged down.

After climbing an sand hill I jumped and landed on the soft grass.

After a second of rest I began running into a simulated forest, I held on for deer life on the vines and used my legs to climb higher, climbing up surely.. my foot must of missed a vine support and I free falled a few feet before I scrambled and held on tight on the vine and with a bit of a struggle I climbed up the vine.

On the top of the tree was my Ar-15 and Colt Python, I secured the colt in my belt and wrapped the main weapons over my shoulder's and held it in my hand and without a moment to rest I slid down the slide and laid my head back to get extra speed.

As I got closer to the ground the atmosphere started to get colder and colder.. I knew what to do.

As soon as I saw the ending I lifted and leaped off the slide flying over a pond of frozen water and skidding across the slippery ice.

I tread carefully across the frozen landscape of doom, but despite some miss movements from my feet I kept up and got back to a open field in no time. I aimed my weapon as the target's appeared steadfast up from the ground like the dead coming back to life.

I shot once right at the edge of bullseye and the target fell back down.

With every target that went up I shot at once and if I missed I would shoot again, a particular polar bear appeared which I shot at the bottom stomach, before shooting again in the neck sending it tumbling but not killing it.

I groaned but kept running till I reached the finish line.. which I halted by jumping and skidding across the grass. My breath was hot and wild and placed my hands on my legs and bent over trying to breathe in the same element that kept me and all living things on this Earth to keep on living.. Oxygen.

"Nice job Nikolai, you beat your last time by about three seconds" I heard Maggie say as she approached me.

Her slender body had now become a force to be reckoned with as her arms, legs and body grew a decent muscle size and she started to develop abs on her.

"Well the faster the better" I said with a smile "Your not looking so bad yourself" I winked at her.

"Haha" Maggie fake laughed, "Sure I am" and with that she threw me my black shirt "Put this on, we need to talk to the rest of the crew and we can't have you shirtless, you know how Judy is with the scars and your abs" Maggie teased.

"Ya, Ya, Ive noticed Judy being silent everytime we are on the same training course as me".

Once I put my shirt on I started walking with Maggie across the field, the place we were at was on the outskirts of Zootopia with the city being in the distance. With the city being bulit on a mammal watering whole it was grown with several layers surrounding the city like layers each layer leading to the next with the middle being the downtown.

First was the desert which rested on the edges of the water like the beach, after the desert world led to the opposite extreme of the tundra world, the last layer was the rain forest cover where me and Judy went for our first "Friendship outing" and yes every since our encounter with Fredrick we have been going on more "Friendship Outings" As Judy explained but my mind always would take them in the wrong in the way even though what my mind wanted was a bunny.

Most of the time we talked about how our progress in boot camp was going but sometimes we were able to talk on more personal stuff but besides the basics of her life I wasn't able to dig much up since she seemed to have one of the cleanest records I could imagine.

Our training was done somewhere on the flat open fields on the edge the "Everfree forest" which lead to outside Zootopia territory. It's been a few weeks since the fall of Fredrick, the recovery was.. surprisingly quick and only took about two weeks after which chief Bogo assigned us to live out here and learn some valuable survival skills and military training which included from Military drills and Target Practice to the more technical "Military code" and equipment usage.

Our day's and night's in the tent with other fellow solders were silent and left me time to ponder my place in this world, sometimes there would be social outings and I would visit them.

During this span of time ive been growing closer and closer to everyone but especially Judy and Maggie as they were the closest in helping me from my recovery but Jared and Phillip were also there to give a good laugh or advice when I needed it.

"Cold weather huh?" Maggie said as she held her arms tight against her body we kept walking but a cold chilly blow blew across the field causing me to shiver and hold my hands against my body "You can say that again..".

Despite the new muscles and other benefits of working in the military training program the scars that Fredrick inflicted upon me were going to stay forever according to the doctors. The trauma was not all that bad, but it could be just be my body was still reacting from all the new changes in my life.

I still had dreams from the the riot that took place and the slow torture and darkest thoughts that Fredrick did and told to me.

Judy.. has recovered fully from the Nick encounter, she told me of the vision she saw in her apartment and how after almost breaking into tears which required me to hug her deeply she knew what needed to be done.

She told me how she came around and overcame her prejudice and how Nick's visit triggered a new sense of purpose and through all this I could always swear that at the edge of my vision.. in the softest of whispers, in the deepest corners of my dreams I could see Nick.. always staring, always watching telling me to always keep his promise.. to protect Judy and when Judy protected me it showed that we were a team watching eachother's back's as Nick would of wanted.

We were a team, along with our human friends and the ZPD.. we were United as one to finally break us free and bring good back to this land.

We finally entered a large tent which was the command tent which was surprisingly empty except for a large table in the middle along with the rest of the gang surrounding it. They looked up and smiled as they saw who entered.. Judy was the shortest of them all but her strength and determination were unmatched in the tent, and her smile illuminated the reality of the world.

Jared was... still being Jared.

Phillip from being a skinny gangster wannabe turned into a warrior of technician.

"I heard were getting some good news today" Jared said happily.

"Good news indeed Jared, starting today Chief Bogo has said we should be able to continue our mission" and with that the whole room erupted into cheers with high fives and hugs.

"Well I will say that although I was skeptical about this.. I can agree that this has made us better prepared for the threats ahead" Judy said approvingly.

"Any progress?" Phillip asked.

"Everything has been a little bit too quiet, they must of taken a heavy blow with Fredrick's loss.." Maggie said.

"Is there any lead that might bring us to crushing the rest of them?" Judy looked toward Maggie and me.

"Hmm.. well when we were at our base we figured out that they regular met at a coffee shop named "Giraffe's Tall Orders". Maggie explained.

"You ready for a adventure cottontail?" I winked down at Judy who giggled

"Let's do it".

Coffee Shop

"I missed Zootopia.. never thought I would say it" Phillip said aloud as we walked down the busy sidewalk's, many animals still giving us faces of distrust.

"Come on Phil.. you must love the vibrant community that is thriving and just the awe inspiring views" Judy tried to represent Zootopia.

"The night life is amazing if I do say so myself" I complemented.

"Were here.." Maggie finally stated as we reached to the edge of the sidewalk.

Jared looked up and saw a camera near a traffic light.. "That's how we were able to see" Jared pointed toward the camera.

"Let's get inside before they think were planning something.." Maggie then motioned us into the large doors.

Inside was a old fashioned looking cafe with a dose of Savannah taste to it. Animals of all types were enjoying there early morning dose of coffee around there own personal circular table with napkins and chairs settled neatly. Classical Jazz music was being played in the background and on the front desk was a large giraffe with her head almost reaching to the top of the building.

"Pardon me Madam, This is Judy Hopps ZPD" Judy pointed at her badge.

The giraffe stopped washing her cup and looked down at the bunny who looked like a ant to her "What's the problem with this fine establishment?" She said in a high class voice.

"Were looking for a group of humans who frequent this establishment? They were caught on cam here and there under a very serious investigation" Judy sounded like she was demanding more than asking.

The giraffe put on her little fancy glasses and sat down to see us all better "You mean.. like those rodent's over there" She pointed with her elongated hand at the humans behind Judy, Jared instantly furrowed his face and had a grimace look on him.

Phillip looked offended and I just stood there quietly.

"They are also part of the ZPD!" Judy exclaimed "Do you know of any OTHER humans that come here?" Judy said.

The griffee thought for a moment and started sipping on her tea for a annoyingly long time "Would you hurry up lady? We kinda have a mission here" Phillip stated.

"Mmm, so quick tempered you humans" She generalized

"Very well, there is a waiter who talks to them often, but I do not know what they talk about only that he servers them.. his name is Borris the Walrus"

Judy placed her paws on the counter and leaned in "And where exactly can we mind this individual Mam?" Judy looked up at her elitist eyes.

"Tundra Town.. 1800 ice frozen road" The giraffe stated.

Judy smiled and moved back to her regular position "Thank you for your cooperation".

We then started to move out.. Phillip waited till we were gone and quickly ran up to the counter.

"You think uh.. I can buy something here?" He smiled up at her.

Outside

"Well that worked" I stated as we started walking back where we came.

"Anything on Borris the Walrus that rings a bell" Jared asked both of us but we only shook our heads.

"Where's Phillip?" Maggie asked when she looked over her shoulder to see that Phillip was not following her.

"IM HERE!" We heard the voice exclaim as he ran out the cafe with a cup of coffee.

"Now I can be fresh no matter what time" Phillip smiled.

Jared then grabbed with his rock hard hands onto his plastic cup and ripped it out of his hands and then drank all the liquid in one or two gulps.

"Aww." Phillip whined.

"It's like Clawhauser all over again" Judy laughed.

"We should probably be getting our guns and coat's.. were going to be all over this city and were going to talking to some pretty unknown guys" I threw the idea to Maggie.

"Well we still have that car.. ill go to the ZPD and get our weapons from the armory and other materials that we would need" Maggie smiled.

"Sounds good" I replied and with that she sped off..

1 hour later

"You know what time Is it?" Phillip complained as he sat in front of a large business building still looking a bit pissed for someone stealing his drink.

"About 11:00 AM, we will be at it all day, if your tired now your basically screwed" I said back to him.

"Im not tired! Im just.." Phillip looked up at Jared who standing there like a gentle giant "Kinda pissed I didn't get to drink anything" and with that he kept throwing eye daggers at Jared until a large police swat vehicle came rolling in with Maggie in the front seat.

"Sit here Nikolai" She called out to me

"Everything is in the back seat's, I even checked out with Cheif Bogo and he is impressed with our progress" Maggie said to the rest.

We then started to drive.. the busy street of downtown Zootopia started to flatten from large sky dominating buildings to more smaller buildings until the world around us got colder and colder and soon we were driving through light snow.

"So.. how does the tundra manage there temperature? The winter is coming and I think that can substitute for the large snow blizzard's they get" I asked Maggie.

"The temperature stay's the same year round, less energy in the winter though" Maggie said.

I slid back against my seat and looked to the back of the swat vehicle where the rest of the crew were sorting out our stuff "May I ask you a question about Judy?" I asked Maggie.

"Is this what I think it is? That your finally going to stop deluding yourself on your true thoughts?" Maggie questioned me.

"You know my take on that" I said.

"Then what about Judy is making you ask me instead of her?" Maggie asked back to me.

"I just want to know if.. she's ok". I said a bit wary.

"She's more then ok Nikolai, she is doing awesome, if your worried about what happened back at the torture room then she seemed to recover from that after discovering you were ok." Maggie started to say "I think your heart wants you to feel closer and that closeness your denying yourself makes your body ache for her safety".

"Or.." I offered a counter point "Im just really good friends with her and like any friend should im looking after them".

"Keep telling yourself that Bud" Maggie smiled as we did a small curve into the town of tundra.

After about a few minutes we arrived at a run down apartment complex..

"This it?" Jared asked from behind

"If what that giraffe says is true then yep" Maggie said as she slid on her white fur coat.

"I don't trust her one bit" Jared said as he looked over the broken down apartment complex.

We got our guns and put on our coats and headed hastily through the snow and into the relatively warmth of the dump that was lobby.

Judy showed her badge and we all headed toward Boris's Apartment. I knocked on the door which creaked evertime I pounded on it so I gave it instead some light taps.

"Hello.." my voice whispered threw the impoverished apartment complex.

It was cold.. and it was dark with the sense of hopelessness filling the air.. we were prepared for the worst.

"Hi there friend!" we heard the deep almost Russian like voice coming from inside.

"In, In I assure you it is safe" the voice said again.

"It's Borris alright.." Phillip said.

We fashioned our weapons in place and walked into his apartment, his room looked foreign and almost frozen to the world. It was a mess with barely dim lights above but at the end of the room in a pile of dirt infested clothes was a fat, blubbery walrus whose fur was brown.

He extended his flipper "Greetings" Boris said.

"This is the ZPD we have been informed that you know some information about some humans?" Judy asked as she took out her notepad and approached the walrus.

A creepy pervert smile grew on his face as he look down at the tiny rabbit.. "I might know.. or I might not know, who knows" he smiled.

"Sir, you are under investigation for a terrorism case, you have much less right's then you usually do in these cases and we suggest you use your words wisely.." Maggie threatened as she stepped forward.

"Nice.. Ass" Boris said in his deep, grumbling voice.

"What?" Maggie said in disbelief.

"I love your ass is what Im saying" Borris said with a smile.

"Sweet Cheese and crackers" I let out and gave myself a face palm.

"Answers.. now" Jared demanded.

"Answers for what?" Boris looked back up from Judy to us.

"Where are the humans you talk too?" I spoke up.

"Oh ya.. them I do know where they are" Boris smirked.

"Then where are they?" Phillip asked.

"Well.. I dont know if you humans noticed but this cop bunny really has a tight nice ass" Borris licked his lips.

"Excuse me?" Judy said offended.

"You have nowhere to go, that's why your going through the poverty center of tundra town.. now if you want me to give you any information on where the humans are at I must slap.. Judy is it? Ya Judy's ass" Borris said as he crossed his flippers and smiled down at the horrified Judy.

"Enough with this pervert, we can start over let's go" Maggie ordered.

Maggie turned as did Jared, Me and Phillip looked at eachother and were about to leave before we heard Judy's plea "wait...".

We stopped.. "I will do it.. it can't be that bad can it?" Judy looked at us.

It was heartbreaking to see her drop his sense of dignity for the sake of advancing on the mission.. her face was heartbreaking, it was hard not to see that behind her body was a obese, Russian, deep walrus.

"You sure of this?" I tried to reason with her.

"Yes Nikolai.. we are on a rigid path and any deviation's from it will throw us into the void of the unknown.." Judy looked up at the smiling fat walrus.

She gulped down her fear and jumped on his flabby stomach mass and laid on her stomach.

I looked away as did everyone else, "NICE ASS!" Borris said deeply and with that he raised his flipped and slapped it down on Judy who yelped out in pain and closed her eyes, he slapped again.. and again until for a the 4th time he tried to slap down Judy rolled off and looked straight into his eyes.

"That's enough!" She said determinedly.

"Ooo. Sassy Bunny, I like it" Borris said.

"Now tell us the information.. now" Jared stated the last word a bit deeper.

Judy rubbed her butt a little and walked back next to me, I wrapped my arm around her and held her close "Wait.. I said I knew where those humans are? Oops, I lied" He said like he just finished a magic trick and then he went into a hysterical laughing trip as he saw our faces.

He clapped with his flippers and kept repeating "Nice Ass" much to the annoyance of everyone.

"Why you fat obese piece of trash!" Jared screamed and started walking toward the walrus, rage in his eyes.

"Whoa man it's chill.." The deep Russian walrus said like a hippie "Just cause I don't know anything about the humans doesn't mean I know nothing to help you.. if you know of an underground crime lord named "Mr Big" he should tell you of all human gang activity".

Jared stopped his advance as he already took out his shotgun and was about to pound the fat walrus into the ground with the butt of his gun. Jared looked down at the goofy walrus and sighed putting his gun back.

"I know where we can find this Mr Big" Judy said after she was pulling on my shirt making my attention look toward her.

"Is it in the Tundra? It's getting cold" Phillip expressed as he rubbed his arms to try to keep warmth in them.

"Im Afraid so.. he lives in a mansion in the middle of tundra forest.. prepare to get your feet drenched in snow" Judy said.

Outside

The cold freezing air blew through my blond hair, though considering the amount of snow falling down it might be considered white by this point.

Jared led the way with installing a flashlight to his shotgun which Phillip help build while we were at military training.

Maggie was close behind and a few feet behind her was Me and Judy who I was carrying and talking to to be sure she was ok. Hiding in the very back moaning and groaning was Phillip.

The snowstorm was starting to get more intense, snow was flying into our eyes and soon even Jared was having a hard time to battle through the snow.

The trees blew above us and despite it feeling like we were getting lost in the dark.. it was only about two outside. Judy led us through the forest that led past river's and other obstacles, soon the snow was getting deeper up to my knee and by that time Judy was even starting to freeze, I decided to pick her up softly and bring her on my shoulder as walked as to prevent the snow from covering most of her body and freezing her to death.

"You ok cottontail?" I whispered to her.

"Could be better, but from last time I saw Mr Big I remember it being pretty warm" Judy reassured us.

"That sounds like something all of us can use" I smiled.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" I said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What else could we have gone? What's done is done, let's just keep going" Judy said slightly defeated.

"I would never let anyone.. especially fatass walruses ever hurt you, if you ever need me when were not training together or on a mission then just call me and ill be right over" I told Judy who only smiled slightly before frowning again and snuggling up to my neck.

"How much longer!?" Phillip moaned from behind us after about twenty minutes.

Jared stopped and aimed his shotgun forward and squinting his eyes letting Maggie walk up next to him "You see something big guy?" Maggie asked.

"House.. up ahead" Jared pointed his gun toward the end of the forest.

"Hey Judy were here.." I looked down to see her sleeping on my shoulder, I smiled but heard a low deep grumble from behind me.. my heart started to beat faster and on instinct I turned around toward the noise.. last thing I saw was a polar bear swinging back down from his punch right toward my face.

"Guys!" Phillip screamed.

Jared and Maggie saw at least 10 strong polar bears standing tall surrounding them.

"Run for the house!" Maggie screamed as she took off with Jared. Phillip aimed his gun but he started shaking when a particular giant polar bear stood tall in front of him that was at least three times his size.. he didn't see it coming when the polar bear crashed down on his body slamming him down to the snow.

"Who the hell are these guy's?!" Jared yelled back toward Maggie.

"I dont..AH" Maggie yelped as Jared picked her up and ran hard and fast toward the door.

Jared quickly opened the door.. but only to find a polar beat with shades and beefy muscles looking unamused at them and without warning the bear tased them both sending them spazzing to the icy snow in front of the little cottage.

"Judy.." I moaned out in a whisper still in a state between the darkness and the conciseness world.

The cold wooden floor below my body canceled out the heat my body was producing and the general gloominess did not help my mind find peace. My eyes were still closed for the most part so I turned as best I could to my other side and it was then I realized that Judy was not on my back anymore.. My eyes shot open faster then a animal going savage "Judy!" I yelled out as I stood upright looking over the mostly empty room that I was in.

I looked out the windows and noticed that the snow kept falling down.. the cold breeze howling in the air.

"Shush" Jared quited me down.

I looked over and saw Jared who was in his T-shirt keeping Maggie close giving her all his coats and despite that she was still shivering.

"You guys alright?" I asked them.

"I just got a cold.. don't worry" Maggie reassured me.

"Im fine, Maggie need's the coat" Jared looked down at her.

I looked a little bit over and saw Phillip still passed out with a bandage wrapped around his face, Maggie stopped resting her shoulder against Jared and looked over to Phillip "He took quite a hit.." Maggie examined.

My eyes widened again. "Wheres Judy!?" I asked Maggie.

"Were in Mr Big's house.. he doesn't like that we trespassed on his property, she's in his room negotiating" Maggie explained.

"Smart Bunny" I smiled.

I looked over and saw two polar Bear's looking into our souls.. guarding and defending from our retreat. "What if what she is trying to do fails?" I asked as I turned back to Maggie and Jared

"We.. We get thrown in the ice pit" Maggie said a bit wary.

I crawled over hastily toward Jared and leaned in closely so I could talk within a whisper to be sure the polar Bear's couldn't hear. "We need to move.. now" I say a bit too harshly too them.

"Your kidding" Jared said factually.

"If we can get these polar Bear's off our sites then we can sneak in and save Judy from whatever the hell she got herself into" I explained.

Jared gave me a nod and let go of Maggie as he stood up which got the Bear's attention. "Phillip's out so it's just me and you, each of us will take out one?" Maggie said still a bit skeptical of the plan.

"Just like we learned in training, we will sneak and destroy" I said.

"Hey" Jared waved.

"Sit down" One of the polar Bear's demanded "Have you seen a guy with such muscles before" Jared faked laughed.. which was one of the first times I actually heard him laughing even fakely which stopped me from crawling to the behind of the Bear's.

"Dude.." Maggie said in a hushed tone.

I quickly realized my mission and kept crawling with Maggie now leading. "For punishment were going to beat your ass" The more chubby polar bear said as he did a hitting motion with his paws.

Jared back away but still stood tall, He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Maggie and Nikolai dive quietly behind some empty box's letting them get behind the polar bear's.

The chubby polar bear took out his gun and aimed at Jared "As long as your still here you will always be an annoyance" And with a grin he was about to pull the trigger..

"THWAP!" A loud swoosh and then a grunt of pain erupted from the bear with the gun as Maggie came at him with full speed kicking his paw with such force with her leg that it knocked the gun out of his paw and it threw to the ground.

Nikolai jumped into a dive and grabbed the gun quickly, the other polar bear turned but Nikolai shot at it point blank between the eyes sending it tumbling to the ground.

The other polar bear recovered from the kick and hit Nikolai in the chin dazing him and then the fat one jumped on Maggie, drool falling on her chest and face as he pinned her down with his body.

"Looks like I can satisfy myself before I could kill you!" he threatened but as soon as the bear tried to a loud "BLAM" was heard from behind, blood and guts and even more blood sprayed all over Maggie who yelled in disgust.

The polar bear collapsed on her keeping her down on the wooden floor.. behind the bear was Jared with his shotgun breathing heavily.

He then pulled down his gun and helped Maggie lift the blown out polar bear off of her. "Let's get out of here" Nikolai said as he finally came back to his senses after that polar bear kick. Nikolai picked up a still knocked out Phillip and Jared kept maggie on his back as we ran toward the only door in the room.. we ran and ran but as soon as we reached the door a calm and relaxed Judy opened the door.. with all the momentum in the world I couldn't stop as I flew right out the door and landed in a painful thump on the hard floor.

"Damn it.." Jared muttered.

"Huh?" Phillip said now knocked out of his deep sleep.

"Well you missed a lot man" I muttered as I laid phillip off my back and let him get back to his senses as I recovered from the fall.

"What's going on here?" Judy said a bit confused

. I looked up and saw Judy in a robe, calm and relaxed.. she even had a hot chocolate in her hands.

"We kinda took out the two guards.. we thought you were captured but it seems like your taking care of yourself fine.. where's Mr Big?" Maggie explained.

"Im here.." Said a voice that can only belong to a overhyped mob boss.

We all looked over and saw no one... "Um.. am I the only one hearing things?" Phillip said still feeling a bit high.

"Look down" Judy giggled a bit.

We all stood up and looked down to see a well dressed mob boss. Behind him at least 5 polar bears had emerged.

"Sorry for the miscommunication, but I was informed that you humans are working for the fare Judy.. god mother of my daughter's baby". I looked over to Judy who only shook her head and mouthed that is was really nothing.

"I understand the deep resentment against the human gang machine that runs in the depth's of Zootopia but I must ask.. why do you stop your own kind?" Mr Big wanted to know.

"It's not about who you are Mr Big.. It's about what you do and what you stand for, and I won't tolerate as I see this city break into tyranny" I said with a bit of pride.

"Ahhh.. Well as I told Judy while you guys were out and killing my guards there is one guy who know's a guy who does some connections to the humans.. ive seen them come by here before and they killed one of my family member's for retribution".

"Sorry to hear that" Jared said sincerely.

"I don't want to see them again.. all the crime bosses in Zootopia would really like to see the competition wiped out, but even then they won't be planning any genocide's" Mr big explained.

"And.. what about this guy you were talking about?" I asked.

"His name is Finnick.. he has emerged in the dark corner's of Zootopia as a "Human Hunter". You need to talk to him to get an idea on where your subject's might be" Mr Big concluded.

"Finnick was Nick's best friend" Judy smiled just a bit.

I suddenly remembered that day again.. after I left the swat car and came to the funeral.. the scream still echoed in my ears. The screams of a madman.

I gulped and my heart started to beat faster.. "We don't have much time, but we get to go back to downtown Zootopia, but it's already 4:00 and you know how the weather is after dark" Judy said.

"I agree with Judy let's find this Finnick fella and get out of this cold" Phillip complained.

About a hour later

"Well im glad we got you back to your police uniform.. you were getting a bit to conformable back there" I teased Judy as we walked down the busy sidewalk.

"Im glad we left.. period" Phillip added

"It was freezing back there" He added.

We turned the corner and came up empty for what we were looking for "Speaking of things im tried off, you know how much longer till we see this Finnick guy?" Phillip asked Judy.

"One more block, we passed all the places he and Nick used to park and if he's not here he could be anywhere and we would then have to check again tomorrow" Judy explained.

I looked over the tall buildings and the vibrant diverse life that filled the streets.. life had come back to normal in this fare city and until we complete our mission the city would be at risk from another attack.

We turned again this time away from the streets and into a wide ally way.. in it was a red decorated van.. standing idly by.. silently.

Judy motioned us to stand back as she approached the back of the van and knocked about three times. The door was bashed open with a baseball wielding Finnick, "Yo man what is this interruption!" He barked out but looked down to see Judy which shut him off.

"Oh Judy.. Im so sorry" His tone automatically changed and he jumped off of the van to hug her tightly.

"You doing alright?" Finnick Asked.

"Ya.. it's been tough but things are moving along as best as they could, I should ask how you are doing" Judy smiled down at him.

"Lot's of thing~" Finnick cut himself off when he saw us standing there behind Judy.

"HEY! Humans! Judy hide in the van! Ill take them!" His emotion changed suddenly once again this time to anger, as he picked up his bat and started running toward us.

"YOU!" Finnick said harshly as he saw me "Your the one who killed Nick! Your the one who was there when he died! Prepare for me to bash your puny brains in!" He threatened.

"Wait! Finnick No!" Judy yelled from behind Finnick.

It all happened way to fast.. I must of underestimated the small little rodent that was running straight toward me.. the yelling and screaming caught me off guard as well and before I knew I heard a final yell and he jumped straight through the air slamming the baseball right on my forehead. The pain was sudden and violent, my eyes blurred instantly and the sheer force knocked me on my back.

I groaned and started hearing a commotion erupt all around me, I put my hand up to my head and felt a sticky liquid on my face.

"Finncik! These are my friends, Stop!" Judy yelled as hard as she could.

Jared and Maggie had their weapons pointed at him as he was about to pummel me again, my vision came back clear and saw him on top of me with his bat raised but he had stopped, his face changed from anger to confusion and he turned toward Judy "These are humans, do you know what they did to Nick? Do you know what their capable of?" Finnick asked.

"I do full well what they can do" Judy said as she started walking toward him "But these humans are different.. there ending what the humans are starting in this city".

"As far as im concerned they killed Nick and im going to get my revenge" Finnick said a bit sadly as he lowered his bat and the other's lowered their weapons.

"Who you guy's anyway?" Finnick turned back toward us. "Im Nikolai.." I said a bit hesitantly as I stood back up.

"Sorry for the bash in my man" Finnick Apologized.

"Im Jared" Jared stated

"Yo dude what's up?" Phillip said like a goof

"Were on a mission to capture some of the prime human gang member's of Zootopia, Im the leader of the human group.. Maggie" Maggie gave her hand to Finnick who shook it.

"Well ill be damned, and you!" Finncik shouted toward Phillip

"Stop being a blubber boy".

"We wanted to know if you have any idea where these humans might be though" Judy asked.

"You know Bellweather right?! Well she used to work with them, selling them nighthowelers and it was rumored she met with them in their base to see if her corrupt job as leader of Zootopia might benefit them somehow.. she was going to be their puppet" Finnick explained.

"That's not good" Jared shook his head.

"So your called the human hunter?" I asked him.

"Why yes you HUMAN and you better watch out ive killed at least five every since I started on my little crusade" Finnick said it like he had pride.

"What about this revenge? We killed the man who killed Nick what else do you want?" I inquired a bit further.

Finnick sighed and looked up, past the buildings and into the fading sunny sky "Im going to Joro.." He finally let out.

"Your not serious right?" Maggie laughed a bit as she did not believe what she was hearing.

"I plan on taking out Regan himself, if that does not work well.." He paused for a moment.

"Well at least ill be able to see Nick again" Finncik smiled for the first time since we met him.

"Well we know where were going to go and the sun is beginning to set, Let's roll out!" Maggie ordered as she turned back but then turned back toward Finncik "Um.. do you know what prison Bellweather might be in?" She asked.

"There's only one other prison in Zootopia, and I bet you guys know what happened to the other one" Finncik replied.

As we began to leave Judy ran up and hugged Finnick unexpectedly but after he got surprised he hugged back "Im sorry about Nick.. I don't know how your handling it but I wish I could do what your doing" Finncik expressed.

"That guy you hit in the head with the bat.. he's my best friend and those other's.. they helped me get through it" Judy said.

"Well im sorry I hit your love interest" Finnick laughed but Judy punched his arm and had a annoyed look on her face.

"Right.. Sorry" Finncik apologized.

"In anycase... what keeps me alive is knowing all im doing is keeping the spirit of Nick alive.. he is the reason why I live now.. he is the reason for my actions and without me doing this.. Nick will be forever gone" Finnick expressed.

"It was nice seeing you again after the funeral.. don't get yourself in too much trouble or danger ok?" Judy smiled as she started to follow the humans out of the ally.

"No promises" Finnick said with a wink and with that they parted ways.

Night..

We walked up to the wall's of the prison.. deep eye piercing lights were shot down at us, grizzly bear guards with muscles of steel looked for anyone or anything wanting to get in. They must of beefed up security after the whole intrusion by humans in the last prison.

"HALT!" They practically yelled at us... we raised our hands in the air and if it wasn't for Judy we might of not of seen another night again.. as she was a animal, a well known famous cop bunny as a matter of fact she was able to explain what mission we were on and that she had clearance from the ZPD and the highest levels of the Zootopian Government to enter the prison and that was what let us enter.

I didn't blame them for being extra skeptical we were humans and there was a recent human attack on a prison, thinking back throughout the day Judy has been our shield in this world of human and animal prejudice.

We were given a beefy grizzly bear named Demetri who's thick voice was so thick it sounded like he was grumbling instead of talking.. lucky he kept silent most of the time and just pushed us along the endless row's of cages holding in mentally psychotic moaning criminals and patients.

We finally turned a corner and saw a three times larger steel cage, with no window or opening to the outside world. The amount of processes Demetri had to go through to open it gave the impression that it was holding a savage animal hell bent on eating and tearing at the closet thing toward it.. he finally spun a rusty wheel and opened the large steel door that creaked open.

My heart started beating faster.. as the expectation's were high.. the room was getting reveled more and more.. Judy seemed the most anxious, she did a few steps back until she accidentally hit against me, I let her hide behind my back letting her peak over once in a while.

The door opened.. the savage animal that corrupted the city was... a sheep.

I was a bit taken a back but I knew not to underestimated anyone anymore.. "Madam Bellweather, you got some guests" Demtetri croaked against the echoing walls, he then backed away and left.

"This is the ZPD and we have a few questions regarding some actions you might of taken with some humans?" Maggie started the conversation even though Bellweather had not responded yet.

She then finally chuckled "You think after all the pain you put me through that I will answer to your demands?" Bellweather asked.

"We were hoping for your cooperation as all evidence leads to you having a connection to a human terrorist organization" Maggie continued.

The sheep turned around slowly "To think that I was begging to think that the ZPD were not stupid and~" she stopped and her eyes widened as she saw who she was talking to.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Her entire facial expression changed radically, from dark and apathetic to terrified and anxious.

"I TOLD NO ONE! YOUR SECRET IS SAFE I SWEAR!" She begged.

We looked at eachother a bit confused. Maggie stepped forward but Bellweather took a step back "THEY HAVE CAMERAS EVERYWHERE! YOU WILL GET CAUGHT! Please don't kill me.." she shook in fear.

"Don't worry Bellweather, were here to save you, were part of the ZPD but who are these people your speaking of?" Phillip asked.

Bellweather looked toward me but stopped shaking when she looked down and saw Judy peaking out.. her expression changed instantly from fear to madness.

"YOU!" She spat harshly

"Your the reason for my suffering, you ruined everything that could have been.. tell me one goddamn reason I should help you now!" Bellweather yelled at Judy who hid behind me.

"Think of it this way, you don't tell us where they are at and they learn that you were snitching behind their back and they kill you" Maggie threatened.

Judy looked over but Bellweather spit over on her face.

"How dare you!" I finally broke my silence I tried to run to strangle her little sheep neck but Jared held me back and his over muscular body was able to hold me back despite my protests.

"Let me tell you this again" Maggie knelled to look eye to eye with the sheep "You do nothing you die, you do something and you might get out of this mess, you ruined this city and now this is the time you can change, you changed right?" Maggie explained.

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation do you? These people will bring down Zootopia.. and from when I was with them it made me even feel repulsed at them taking down this city" Bellweather said.

"You wanted to install a 100% Prey Zootopia because you thought the Predator's were preying on the weakest among us, this is what the humans are doing only they were crush everyone and everything and they don't need to be pushed in that direction, they want this to happen and they don't give a damn about us" Phillip said in a voice of reason.

Bellweather looked at him and sighed.. "I feel like im signing your death warrant.. but remember this, what you will find at the end of this little investigation will make you realize how fucked you are.. but I guess since you guys are screwed and you have Judy with you I should be at least a little bit happy.

There at a swear at the outer edges of the river of life that surrounds this city, you will see the entrance, godspeed.. you will need it" She finally concluded.

At the Entrance of the Sewer, At Midnight.

The City had fallen asleep but our determination to ending this month long Investigation had kept us awake and alive.

We were going straight into the evil forces that had been terrorizing us all, the one's who killed Nick, who tortured me who brought death to this city.

We finally found the entrance.. our guns at the ready, we had to be prepared for anything. It is time we end finally end this, find the deeper truth to what these humans had planned and bring back a time of tranquility and peace.

It is time to fight.

It is time to end this.

It is time to find what really is behind this all.

* * *

Well this took a bit longer then i wanted. Sorry for the delay i just traveled back to New Mexico to be with my dad for Winter Break. (No School hell ya!) So much stuff in this chapter Oh My!, Will they finally end this Threat to Zootopia? Will the Humans be stopped? Or is there more that they just can't even comprehend on the horizon. Next Chapter will end the 2nd arc or the story and move on to the last arc of the story. I have lots in store. Have a great day and night!


	15. Apocalypse

James sighed quietly into his hands that he was resting his face on.

He had been trained since he was a teenager to fight for his home of Joro, he knew from his mission that he would have had to get his hands dirty and leave his family behind... but not like this.

Torture, Mass chaos, assassinations.. he tolerated it, he had seen plenty of it back home but when it was him doing it, and doing it none the less to animals who have never wronged him.. it set something off in him that he was told never to feel.. guilt.

"FUCK!" Eddy's voice ran throughout the sewer.

James looked up from his hands and looked over to see Eddy walking into the room.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to leave before they get here..." Eddy ranted out his complaints.

"Now we got the whole ZPD on our ass and we will be caught in the middle of all this bullshit" Eddy ranted some more.

James sat quietly as Eddy walked up to a refrigerator and grabbed a can of opened beer and chugged it down his throat, he stopped drinking and immediately spit out the contents as much as he could.

"Now our beer is going to shit, what else do you have for us Zootopia!" Eddy cursed.

"Im sure you know what's going on, but even if we don't finish our whole mission I think it will still be ok if we start heading home no?" James tried to reason.

"And have my head on a spike for disobeying orders? No thanks" Eddy dismissed the notion.

"We don't have to do this anymore Eddy, it will all be over soon" James said.

Eddy chuckled and then threw the beer against the wall and sighed "Not this speech again, im tried of hearing you whining about our methods, what must be done for the good of Joro IS what's good. Anything that get's in the way is evil, that's just how shit works" Eddy explained sitting next to James.

"Us killing that fox is what led to this entire mess, our actions eventually come back to bite us" James said.

"Well if you and Fredrick had done your jobs and killed that bunny we wouldn't be in this mess would we?" Eddy argued back.

"Is that all were for? To live by the whims of a ruler who could care less about us?" James said skeptically.

"I dont want hear this speech again" Eddy grunted and stood back up going back to the fridge "Of course he cares for us, we are his life blood.. we are what keeps our homelands safe and free, don't you dare dishonor me by making me fooled into working for a traitor" Eddy said.

"Not much freedom and safety when it's Joro who takes it away.." James looked up at the frustrated Eddy.

"That fox Fredrick killed? That was for a purpose, That riot we started? That was for a purpose, all these things that might SEEM wrong will eventually come together for a better and safe world, for human kind... for the human order... your just to wrapped up in emotional bullshit to see it, but once Reagan does his plans.. and by god I will be proud for laying the ground work of that plan.. once what's done is done.. THEN you will see why all this important" Eddy explained.

James only sat in silence until he heard the computer's starting to beep, he stood up and sat in front of the computer checking what was urgent.

"The enemies to the human race might of foiled our plan, might even kill us but at the scheme of things at least I did my part to pull the race forward, that's why I have meaning..that's why I live and now its up to us to finish the job and if our lives fade we die knowing we have led our families and people to victory" Eddy said.

"Um.. we have a problem" James said hesitantly.

"We have a lot of those already, what's happening now?" Eddy replied.

"There here.." James said after a few seconds of silence.

Eddy smiled and took out his desert eagle

"Then the time has come to fulfill our destiny! Let's go damn it, Let's finish this!" Eddy hollered.

Nikolai's POV

I don't know if going into a sewer that is black as the sky above and it being midnight out here is the best of ideas" Phillip said a bit concerned.

"We went through hell to find them, we aint stopping now" Maggie replied looking back to the entrance of the sewer.

"Ok this might have been the place Bellweather might of partied and got drugged up with a bunch of humans but how do we know if there still here? Heck, how do we know if it's safe to just waltz right into a dark sewer in the middle of the night?" Phillip questioned.

"It's not safe, that's kinda the point why we got military training" Jared explained.

I kept looking into the large entrance into the sewer, it was dark outside with only the lights from the far off city giving any illumination at all, the sewer itself looked like a blackhole.. circular in shape with the gate only half way down.. it must have been broken.

Coming out of it was regular water flowing down the hill and over high surfaces and flowing down to the river that was surrounding Zootopia.

"If we are to end this, we should be going, now" Judy said in a almost ordered way as she walked easily under the gates, I followed Judy as the darkness enveloped her like she was going to a portal to another world.

I ducked a little under the gate and entered into the darkness.. it didint end, the darkness that is.

"Judy.." I called out.

"Im here Nikolai, you have a flashlight?" Judy called back, from the sounds of it she might have been just a couple of feet in front of me.

I heard the other's start coming in behind me, "Any of you have a flashlight?" I asked.

Despite the darkness, the moon's light was able to give a light at the end of the tunnel type effect to all this and from that I saw a immense figure start approaching me which once he came close I realized was Jared.

"I do.. on my gun" Jared held his Shotgun up and then moved forward in front of me.

I followed him slowly at first.. until he turned on his flashlight and I ran up next to Judy who was behind him.

The sewer had an icky but soft touch for the ground and the wall's and roof were cracked stone, and I swear some sort of moss or fungus was growing on it.

Jared aimed his shotgun shedding light for the whole view in front, at one point he caught a glimpse of a larger then normal spider which crawled straight into a crack as soon as light was shown on it.

"You think I can get on your shoulder again Nikolai" Judy asked me.

I looked down and scooped her off the wet floor and placed her on my shoulder.

She whispered a "Thank you" and as we kept moving into the darkness she would pat my head like a drum.

"Were here" Jared stated after about 10 minutes, Maggie walked in front of Jared and saw an opening "Hmm.." Maggie said as she looked around "Looks like a maze of sorts" Maggie then looked up and saw a camera staring directly at her.. We looked at what she was looking at and saw the camera as well.

"They know were here.." Maggie finally said.

"At least we know THEIR here" Phillip added which made Maggie nod.

Maggie aimed her sniper up at the camera and fired a single shot, killing the camera.

We finally went through the whole and ended up in a bigger room where we were barely a foot from hitting the roof, the floor I got on was smooth like being on natural grass.

Thick stone walls split the large room into several parts, with the part in front of us going between too walls before splitting in opposite directions.

The room was lit by dimmed lights on the roof which looked like they haven't been touched in decades.

"Ill take Maggie with me and Judy on the left, Jared and Phillip should take the right" I directed as I started heading down.

Few Minutes Later

"We keep this up and we should be done within 10 minutes or so.. were about halfway done" Maggie said looking up at the ceiling.

"How do you know were halfway done?" Judy said looking back from my shoulder.

"Just judging the distance with the roof in relation with the rest of the room" Maggie explained.

"Wow, when did you become a mathematician?" I joked.

"Ever since I learned how to do things in the real world" Maggie replied back.

We turned a corner and saw a dead end.. "Shit.. we didn't miss the correct pathway did we?" I asked.

"Not that I know of.." Maggie left the answer in the air as she ran back but immediately stopped as we heard a loud rumble.

"Up there!" Judy pointed out.

We looked at where Judy was pointing too and saw that the wall had opened up into a type of whole.. "Run.. Run!" I yelled and we immediately ran with haste back.

"This is where we made the choice, let's go the other way" Maggie suggested as we ran down the hall.

We turned another corner and kept running as best we could until we heard a rumble again.. this time on the ground.

We all got shaken by the artificial earthquake and with the speed we were running on Judy fell off of me and fell on the ground with a "Oof".

I stopped and turned so quickly it would of made your head spin "JUDY!" I yelled out and I ran back to pick her up again.

"You ok?" I asked sincerely.

"I won't be until we have the humans in custody, keep going" Judy ordered and without further talking I held her tight against me and ran.

I heard a burning sensation and the whole temperature of the room started to radiate heat.

On the holes that were appearing on the walls a flow of burning lava flowed down like a waterfall down onto the ground.

"Move!" I screamed we kept running through as much as we could so far being lucky we hadn't run into a dead end...

Jared POV

"Deadend" Jared said flatly and like a robot he turned and walked back.

He did it so quickly Phillip didn't realize they had changed course until Jared was way ahead of him.

"Wait!" Phillip called out and he turned tail and ran behind Jared.

"Don't you think it's a little creepy that they know were here but aren't doing anything about it?" Phillip asked.

"Does sound wired.." Jared said walking to the other path they passed a while ago.

"They must be waiting for us.." Phillip said and if that the ground started to rumble.

"Woah... what's going on?" Phillip said with a shake to his voice.

Jared lowered his eyes and saw the walls start opening into circular holes.

"This is bad.. Follow me!" Jared ordered as he picked up the pace with Phillip being left behind.

"Damn it.. It's the wrong path, back!" Jared stopped himself as quickly as he could before running into another wall.

Phillip finally made it around the corner but Jared was heading back, Phillip placed his hand on the wall even though it was shaking and looked at one of the holes and his eyes widened.. "Oh shoot! It's lava!" Phillip screamed out of his resting state.

Jared looked up and he looked shocked as well as lava started to fall out to the sides, filling up and moving across the maze. Jared and Phillip kept running as fast as they could, at one intersection Phillip looked down and saw a pool of lava rapidly moving across the ground.

Phillip gulped and ran after Jared who stopped in front of a large wall "Not another one.." Phillip moaned.

The room was getting hotter and hotter, Phillip had already thrown his coat off. The smell of molten lava and fire was making it hard to breath.

Jared just kept staring at the wall... Phillip ran back but recoiled in horror as he saw the lava splash across where he saw it last time.. He backed away slowly.. seeing the lava get closer and closer and he then turned tailed and ran back to Jared.

"We need to climb over it, Now!" Phillip said in fear as he jumped on the side wall and onto the other wall but with nothing to hold onto he fell on his ass.

"Jared! Lava's coming ourway! We can't head back it's been blocked!" Phillip screamed.

Jared took aim with his shotgun straight at the wall. Phillip's eyes widened and he quickly crawled behind Jared who fired a Shotgun shell into the wall.

Phillip covered his ears and crawled a few feet back till he was where the corner was at, he turned down the hall and saw the lava fast approaching.

"Oh Shoot!" Phillip stood back up and ran up to Jared who kept firing.

The temperature must have been almost 120 by now.. sweat fell down Jared's face as he started to get frustrated with the wall not collapsing.

"You think you can get on my shoulders and jump over?" Jared yelled at Phillip.

"Im not leaving you if that's what your asking" Phillip stated.

"Too late frat boy" Jared then picked up Phillip and threw his skinny body over the wall.

"Damn it Jared!" Phillip cursed on the other side.

"Keep going!, im going to shoot and I don't want you on the other side!" Jared screamed.

He heard Phillip's running footsteps and began to reload, he looked behind him to see the lava had made it to the corner and was coming closer and closer turning the once ancient room to a deadly sauna bath. Jared fired again and again, the end of the wall showing through the cracks

"Just one..

"Blam"

more

"Blam"

shot.. and with a final shot the wall gave way shaking to it's foundations.

Jared's eyes widened and he placed his back agasint the side wall and hoped that it would be enough.

The lava was halfway down, the heat burning at his skin.. but then came what he did not expect.

The wall gave way and splattered down in a loud rumble down onto the ground splashing at the lava which ate it up in a frenzy but a dose of hit landed on his shoe.. a ear piercing yell shed throughout the room.

Jared grit his teeth and with his foot feeling almost like it was taking a step into hell he limped as best he could over the rubble and into the over side.. he then saw Phillip who ran to the end of the maze without worry.

In front of him were five holes.. "I was waiting for you, I told you I wouldn't leave you" Phillip stated until he saw Jared's foot and screamed "Oh god!" Phillip recoiled.

"It feels like hell but no worry's let's just get out of here until we die and get sent there" Jared said.

Phillip looked at Jared with worry but slowly shook his head he then jumped into the hole, Jared did the same jumping into the hole into a unknown destiny.

Nikolai POV

AHHHHHHH" A ear piercing scream hit my ears with such force I had to cuff them and stop my running.

"Was that Jared?" Maggie said with fear in her eyes. "We have to go back.. we need to see if he's alright" She added but as soon as she ran back she yelped and ran back

"Lava.. it blocked our way" Maggie said.

"Then the only way is forward.." Judy stated.

With that we kept running.. the heat turning out clothes and body into feeling like the cover of a stove.

Maggie was sweating profusely but despite that she kept her coat on.. "Take that off!" I yelled at her as we turned a corner.

"What for?" Maggie said like she was exhausted.

"You look like you will collapse at any minute, take that off before you do" I ordered.

"No! This is Jared's jacket and im not throwing away what's left of him away.. it's bad enough we aren't checking to see if he's alright.." Maggie said her face saddening.

"Guys! Look ahead!" Judy pointed out.

We looked ahead and saw five large holes.. "Looks like these aren't splashing lava.. let's go through" I suggested.

Judy looked back and tapped my head which made me turn around... a giant wave of lava had just collided with the side of wall and was heading on a collision course straight for us.. "Run!" I turned back but Maggie already jumped into one of the holes.

"Hang on tight! Don't let me go.. ever" I commanded to Judy who only nodded.

Without further warning I jumped into the black hole.. the darkness was the first thing I noticed.. so black it was like the world around me had vanished from existence.

The only thing that I could tell that I was still real was the feeling of Judy burying her head into my hair and hugging tight around my neck. While the light brought heat the darkness brought cold and while my body was still as warm as a fresh baked piece of meat off the grill.

The feeling of sliding down a waterfall came to find.. only the water was replaced with some sort of slippery waste or goo.. thank god I couldn't see what substance was sliding me down the slide.

No one said a word.. we kept our bodies low for almost 30 seconds.. until the light came. After my body had cooled to normal temperature a brief light hit at the end of where we sliding towards.. It got bigger and bigger as we approached and soon we entered it.. the first thing I felt was there was no surface under us anymore.. and second we were back with the dim light.

"Woahhhh, Jesus" I cursed out loud as we fell and then hit the floor with a loud splat hitting what seemed like to be decomposed waist.

"Nikolai! What are we on!" Judy said like she was allergic to dirt.

I wiped my eyes and wiped the substance off my hands on my pants and looked where I was.. it looked like we were finally in a real sewer but at the ends of it as we were in some sort of waste pile that had been forgotten.

"I.. I don't know Judy" I replied.

A few yards down from us was Jared, Phillip and Maggie who were getting up as well, Jared seemed unfazed from falling into a pile of waste but Phillip looked like he just squashed his grandma.

"You guys alright?" I called out to the rest of the group.

"Ya" Jared answered back.

"Speak for yourself.. I think we landed in at least a decade old shit" Phillip said which made Maggie cover her mouth as she gagged.

I looked down at the constant moving water.. on the other side was a walkway that led on the side of the sewer water.

"We must be close now..." I thought.

Eddy POV

"Nothing get's me better then my enemies rolling around in the filth, I don't frankly see the difference between them!" Eddy commended.

"The lava didn't stop them" James said looking at the computer screen which showed different views from the cameras.

"Lava is a unthinking mess no wonder they escaped it.. but a alive thinking savage bear" Eddy said like he just got an idea.

James looked back and shook his head slowly in disbelief "You do realize if we release that thing.. your going to make them suffer way more then they should" James said.

"So?" Eddy said like he heard a stupid question "If your too much of a whimp to see the carnage on camera then get out and let me sit down" Eddy demanded as he held James shoulder and pulled him back off the chair.

"Time to end this!" Eddy chuckled and then typed in the code..

Nikolai POV

"I suggest we head west" Maggie suggested.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"The water is flowing that way, might as well head down that way" Maggie explained.

I nodded and picked up Judy who had a look of annoyance on her face as she cleaned herself.

I looked over at Maggie hugging Jared tightly and smiled, "You think their going to date?" I looked up and asked Judy.

"Well.. they do seem to have a liking to eachother" Judy thought.

"I think the big guy might have a big heart" I say a bit poetically.

"Well when I first saw him I thought he was going to step on me" Judy said.

"He does look menacing without any context" I added.

Judy then started doing light taps on my head "Onward!" She ordered like I was her horse.

After a few minutes of walking closely against the wall of the sewer we heard a faint siren sound in the distance.. "You hear that?" Phillip asked.

'RAWWWWWW" A deafening rawer from a mighty beast shook the sewage water and stopped all of us.

"What was that!" I exclaimed.

"It must have been some sort of bear.. or some very angry predator animal" Maggie concluded.

"It's not just any predator animal.. it's a savage one" Judy's eyes widened.

Suddenly a low grumble was heard deep in the void in front of us followed by another rawer.

"Guns ready!" I aimed my Colt Python into the darkness.

We all aimed our guns forward and stepped back, Without warning out of the darkness a bear at least five times our size emerged running against the current of waste splashing it everywhere.

It's eyes were dilated and any sense of life in it had vanished, the thing was thrashing around throwing waste and sewage everywhere, like a berserker.

Judy fired just a few inches from my face her silencer pistil into the bear's leg shooting twice as best she could.

I was too distracted to see the beast but as soon as I aimed again the beast splashed waste all over my body making me accidental take a shot but miss.

"Yuck.." I grit my teeth.

Maggie,Phillip and Jared were on the other side with the bear deciding to attack the lead member.. Jared.

Jared aimed his Shotgun but when he clicked he realized it was empty.. "Run! Back!" He turned and screamed to his comrades before the bear used it's full strength to jump from the sewer waste up to the walkpath slashing Jared across the back and throwing him into the sewage water.

"Jared!" Maggie said in terror and she jumped into the sewage as well.

Phillip opened fire with his Ak shooting his body at least five times getting it's attention away from Jared.

"The Skin's too thick! We need your Shotgun to shoot through" Judy yelled at Jared as she jumped into the sewage to assist Maggie.

I wiped myself off from all the trash the savage bear had thrown on me and I aimed again this time a bit behind me to the bear that was shaking it's head and roaring at Phillip as he kept shooting at it's thick coat with his Ak.

"Click.." The gun stopped shooting.

"The bear then ran head first into Phillip the immense savage strength hitting him in his skinny stomach and pummeling him onto the ground. I gave off a shot toward the head as best as I could as it shook it's head everywhere.. and with luck I shot one of it's ears clean off.

Jared moaned painfully in pain as he felt the sewage flow through his wound's, "Something wrong?" Judy asked.

"Ya.. my foot" Jared pointed to his foot which had a black burn to it which made Judy flinch.

"That's got to be at least a 3rd degree burn.." Judy said examining the wound carefully.

"Yes and the sewage hitting my back and rushing through my burn is not helping.. DAH.. one bit" Jared grit his teeth.

"Come on, up to the deck with Nikolai, he should help" Judy assisted Jared up and Nikolai reached down to pick him up.

Maggie meanwhile loaded five bullets into the Jared's Shotgun, Phillip was crawling back as fast he could as the bear was reacting to it's ear being shot off but it didn't matter as within a few seconds it started heading straight toward Phillip again.

"Phillip! Into the sewer!" Maggie commanded as she aimed her shotgun, Phillip without even questioning rolled into the sewer, the current pushing his skinny body past the bear who followed Maggie's voice and it's food.

It's eyes locked squarely with the barrel of the gun. Maggie with a smile fired off three rounds into the bear's chest sending tumbling down onto the ground, it started roaring and groaning, Maggie fired again twice this time at the bear's head silencing it for good.

Maggie lowered the gun and felt her heart pump hard against her chest she picked Phillip up onto his feat, filth covering all of them. She gave him a pat on the head and lifted him back on the edge and then followed suit.

I examined Jared's wounds and cringed when I heard the loud echoing of firepower behind me, I looked back to see the beast stop snarling and making a ruckus and then looked back at Jared who had his toe cleaned and bandaged but still had a gash on his back "Hurts like hell doesn't it?" I asked.

"I assume you know how it feels.. but sweet cheese and cracker's it stings" Jared said.

"You think you can walk?" I questioned.

"Ya.. I just might let Maggie take lead instead" Jared said as he stood up. I stood up as well to see Maggie leading the way with Jared's shotgun, Judy walked beside me and Phillip walked near the back.

"Hear you go tough guy" Maggie said with a wink throwing Jared her sniper which he held with ease.

"Now this is something I can carry" Jared smiled and with that we kept moving..

Eddy POV

"If we don't do something they will find us within a minute!" James said in panic while Eddy passed back and forth.

"For the Order then" Eddy said with a smile "Come on get your weapon were fighting them out in the sewer line, once you see them in your line of site open fire" Eddy said.

"Were outnumbered" James stated.

"With the will of the human order nothing can stop our mission, now follow me" Eddy motioned over to James as he walked out of the room and into the sewer.

Nikolai POV

"You think you'll be able to fight the bastards once we get to them?" I asked Jared who was on the verge of limping.

"Never been good at sniping, but ill try" Jared said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Maggie, even though she might seem pretty small and weak can handle the shotgun pretty well, don't you worry about that" Jared smiled me.

All of a sudden an array of gunfire erupted into my surroundings, it happened so quick and so fast I couldn't even process it.. the eerie silence except for the moving sewage had turned into a war zone.

I ducked quickly and laid on my stomach and quickly looked around, the gunfire stopped only to return and it kept going at irregular times.

"Any of you hit!" I screamed.

"Damn bullet shot the wall right next to me!" Phillip said like a joke.

Jared crawled up next to me and looked over the curve before moving back as a array of bullets hit around him.

"At least we found them right? Phillip goofed around.

"Shut up" Jared said back to Phillip.

"How many you reckon are up there?" Judy crawled next to me.

I listened for a moment at the irregular gun shot's "Maybe 3, not a lot" I guessed.

Jared aimed his sniper and looked through the scope "Ya there's two of them, one with a heavy pistol and the other has an assault weapon of sorts" Jared stated the facts as he crawled back.

"Where's Maggie?" I asked.

"TAKE THIS YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR HUMANS!" Maggie's words tore through the hell fire and she walked around the curve and opened fire twice with the shotgun at the barricade the humans had set up.

"Provide cover fire!" I ordered as I stood up and aimed my Ar-15 and started shooting at the boxes they had set up.

Phillip came from the other side and fired his Ak-47 breaking through one of the wooden boxes showing that noone was hiding behind there.

Judy went in front of me and aimed her silencer shooting at anything that moved.

I kept holding the trigger shooting up my whole carriage fast, before taking out another loaded one and loading it into my gun.. we pressed forward keeping the humans pinned,

James POV

"This is crazy man, were outgunned AND outnumbered!" James screamed as he laid on his stomach.

Eddy flinched as one of the boxes he had set up broke into pieces "They aint got us yet!" Eddy smiled he then aimed his desert eagle while keeping his body behind a box and fired aimlessly at his attackers.

"Your going to get us killed!" James screamed.

"Less talking, more firing back with that assault weapon of yours" Eddy pointed his Desert eagle toward James rifle.

James picked his rifle up and shot over the top of his box before quickly heading down again after a sniper round hit the side of the sewer wall.

"Take this bayonet" Eddy threw him a sharpened bayonet.

"What's this for?" James said like he was given something useless.

"To gut them and kill them of course" Eddy explained as he took our his Bowie Knife.

"Were going head on in 3.." Eddy started to count down.

James could see the bloodlust in his eyes.. he had completely lost it... this wasn't worth dying for, this was just action for the sake of a madman.

"2.." The firing stopped.. just for a second but Eddy seized the opportunity "NOW!" Eddy yelled.

James got up to his feat and looked straight at his opponents.. this time they were human.

Nikolai POV

"NOW!" I heard a voice yell from behind and almost as unexpectedly as the gunfire two men jumped out of view and charged us.. "Take this you traitor!" One of them rammed into Maggie who was loading her shotgun, she quickly fell onto the sewage with the guy trying to ram her body under the waste but she kept him at bay.

The other guy rammed into Phillip who got pushed against the wall "Stand back! He pointed his gun at Us but Jared approached him with such force he aimed and fired making Jared take cover.

"Ill help Jared out, you get Maggie before that psycho get's to her!" Judy commanded me as she jumped into the sewer where Jared and James aimed their gun's at eachother, their feet covered half way in waste.

Judy then did a roll off the edge and did a side kick into James stomach, the force knocking him into the sewage.

Jared took this opportunity to ram his body against him as he tried to stand up again..

"What a pretty face you have.. too bad your mind was too in the gutter!" Eddy pushed Maggie harder into the sewage, her blonde hair already feeling the effects of the waste pushing through.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

Eddy looked up at Nikolai who had a gun pointed at his face.. "Pathetic" Eddy cursed and then he ran low getting the jump right into my stomach tumbling me to the ground.

I grabbed his hands, grabbed anything to try to resit but by then he was on top of me. My Colt pycon slide across a few yards away from me, with one hand holding his hands back the other hand trying to reach over.

Eddy in one swife motion grabbed his knife from his pocket and pushed the tip harder against me, I grit my teeth in frustration and pressure as the edge of the knife was only a few inches from my face.

"So your the one they call Nikolai.." Eddy began as the equilibrium of our combined forces kept his knife at bay.

"Many good men died trying to get you, good men who would do anything for the order.. men who are better then you" Eddy said as he started to shake when I used my other hand to try to push his hands which held the knife farther away from my body.

"You are fighting for nothing but your madness mind" I replied as I grunted, my arms starting to waver.

I tried to use my legs to hit upright but he pinned them down in no time flat.

"Repeat after me.." Eddy began as if he was talking to a child.

Within a moment's notice before Eddy could even start a immense spear holding a sharp tip exploded out of his chest almost eviscerating it from existence.

I stood there in shock as he slowly looked down to see a spear where his chest used to be, blood and organs splattered all over my chest and belly which combined with the filth from earlier turned it to a soup of decay and sin.

I finally used all the strength I could to push the knife away from my face, breathing heavily as he collapsed on the ground next to me.

I looked up to see a very dirty Maggie in front of me breathing hard.

"Need a hand?" She offered me a hand which I accepted.

James POV

James stood back up from the body flow that rabbit had delt on him but by the time he was up the hulk of the group pummeled into him sending him deep under the sewage, he struggled to breath and kept his eyes closed kicking and punching at his attacker.

He then located the muscly hand and bit into it sending enough shock for him to be let go. He took this time and jumped out of the water and getting back onto the edge. He breathed hard and put his hands on his knees, looking up he saw the hulk type guy and the skinny guy he ran into aiming their guns at him.

"You forgetting something?" The bunny mocked as she aimed his own rifle at him.

James only chuckled as he breathed quickly, "Please let me go.." He begged.

"DAH.." he heard a yelp behind him, he turned slightly seeing Eddy get impaled by the blonde girl.

"Thank god.." James let out.

"He was the only one of your team left, why in the whole of Zootopia are you celebrating?" Judy demanded.

"Cause.. fuzzy bunny, im finally free" James spilled out as he fell on knees an looked up at the dim light that hanged above.

The smell of blood and waste filled the air, shot up and destroyed boxes everywhere.. it reminded him a lot like home.

"You guy's from Joro?" James looked back at the humans.

"We will be the one's asking the questions" Phillip said as he stepped closer.

"Why shouldn't I blow your brains out right now?" Jared asked.

"Cause I don't want to kill you, I never wanted to be part of ANY of this" James said a bit more forcefully.

"That's crap and you know it, you were helping these humans along whose goal was to exterminate all animal life" Judy explained.

James looked down on the floor and sighed "All this is true but we all must of done the worst types of things just to keep going.. im not proud of it, I don't even know what im fighting for.. but you guys.. you guys know what your fighting for" James said. "

Were fighting to end the reign of terror you were causing in Zootopia" Jared said their mission.

"There's more, your fighting for eachother, for the sake of eachother and in doing so your fighting for your life, your nation, your friends and family.. for everything that's good and true in this indifferent world" James articulated.

Judy lowered her gun, which gave her skeptically glances from Phillip and Jared.. "I believe in you" Judy said a bit softly.

"Thank you so much... you won't believe how much I miss home after all these years" James started to get choked up.

Nikolai and Maggie finally arrived, Nikolai gave Judy a glance who was super close to the final human but Judy gave Nikolai a reassuring nod.

"I thought you wanted all of them dead?" Nikolai questioned.

"I wanted them dead because of what they could of done and what they will do.. but I know truth from lies and I saw the way he fight's he doesn't belong in the group we were fighting" Judy showed.

"I know ive done pretty horrible things.. I knew my general place in the world but I never wanted to die like this.. you guys though.. you guy's are showing me the light, that there is hope" James smiled.

The rest of the group lowered their guns "Born and Raised in Zootopia, to answer your question" Phillip tried to break the tense atmosphere.

"You didn't have a very good life here though did you?" James said.

Phillip only shook his head, "Nah just bounced from place to place, learning my life from the streets but Id still fight and die for this place and what it stands for" Phillip said it like gospel.

"And.. what does this city mean to you?" James asked the entire group.

"That anyone can be anything despite what they are" Judy offered James a hand as she explained.

"Even for a degenerate human who spent time in a terrorist organization.. you think there's room for me in Zootopia?" James said a bit flabbergasted as he took Judy's paw which stood him up.

"If all of us who made it through hell and high water can do it.. then so can you, as long as you are genuine but if Judy says you are then..." I stepped closer and looked eye to eye with the human "Welcome to the team" I then shook his hand and he gave me a surprise hug which took me by surprise but I laughed it off and hugged back.

"For the first time in my life.. I think I know what im fighting for now" James said.

"Though.. if you think your finished with your mission your not" James said taking a more serious tone.

"There will always be hatred and intolerance and those who want to change our way of life, and were ready to stand to it" Maggie said with pride and honor.

"No.. there's something big coming, it's been at the works ever since the Civil war ended." James was starting devolve back into fear.

"What's wrong? Is there something we need to know?" Judy inquired.

"The leader of Joro.. Reagan, he has a army assembling at the border of Zootopia this very minute.. he could attack today.. tomorrow.. but from what ive observed from your city you guys are not prepared.. not even close and Reagan knows this.. the mass invasion and slaughter of all animal life was the goal of my previous group but that was only to make it easy for the army to steamroll you.. the name of the mission to wipe Zootopia and everything it stands for off the face of this planet?"

James looked around at the humans in front of him who were staring at him begging to know more

"Operation Animal Herder"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... What will happen next? What will our hero's need to face now that there search for the human gang is over as it yielded an extra member. Is James to be trusted? Was he lying?. This concludes the last chapter for this current arc, the next chapter will be a very special one something were not used to and i think you guys will love it. Im also going to be taking a mini hiatus for a while, maybe until Mid January. Until then Merry Christmas! And have a wonderful new year in 2017!. Until then.. Fav, Follow and Review!


	16. Humans

Thank you for 13,000 views!

* * *

Bombs..

Explosions,

Death.. then nothing.

His village crushed under the rubber and iron of military might.

He wanted no part of it.. but evil won and now he must live under it's deathly influence.

The man awoke quickly.. he was a turning old.. in his early 50's but still had enough energy to move around, he had brown hair and a average built.

He looked around and then rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

It was just a dream, outside the dusty window he overlooked the gray and gloomy town that he had escaped to.

It was different back then.. before the civil war, before he took over, his childhood town he remembered it being a much better place but that all had changed in just a few shorts years. He clothed himself and walked around his cottage, knocking on his children's door, three son's and one daughter he had brought to this world and he was proud.. but would they? He feared what would happen everyday.

He smelled fresh eggs and breakfast being made downstairs and took a peak to see the his wife and his wife's mother making a scrumptious breakfast as they always did.

Despite being not the biggest Of houses his little cottage was secret enough to conceal his identity and location and also had the benefit of being undoubtedly comfy especially for the cold months of winter that were setting in.

"Whoa there!" The man reacted as his daughter rushed by him down the stairs, she turned around and had a apologetic look on her face "Sorry father! I just smelled some fresh eggs and I couldn't stay in bed much longer!" His daughter said excitedly.

"You going to say morning to your mother?" The father smiled with the girl reacting with only a nod "Mhmm, Oh! Good Morning to you to father!" The daughter ran up and hugged him which he gladly accepted.

"That's a good girl, now hurry along before breakfast gets cold" The father stroked his daughter's hair and finally let the hug go, followed quickly behind her was her little brother. A bit more slowly the two older brother's came down both of whom were adult's by now at least in their early 20's.

"You know how much I hate waking up in the morning's!" The oldest of them groaned.

"Don't fret, your awake now and your mother has some delicious breakfast downstairs, chop chop" The man clapped his hand's and sent them downstairs.

The younger son must have been around eight year's old with his daughter around thirteen. He loved his family and would do anything to protect them, and he knew most other's would as well.. and that was why he aided the ruling king in trying to suppress the rebellion, he knew humans and the human race the rebel's and Regan wanted to put in place was a humanity he dared not see.

But he lost.. and like all resistance it needed to get crushed and so he fled.. helped smuggle some animals across the border but it has been quiet now for about a year. He sat at the table which was in the kitchen which had two doorway's leading to the outside but he liked it.. the sunlight peeling through the window sheets making a home like atmosphere.

"You made a great meal as always" The man exclaimed finishing his eggs some time later.

"You say that all the time, no need to complement everyday" His wife replied.

"But I must! It deserves it especially coming from a wife as glorious as yourself" The man smiled and his wife smiled back cleaning the dishes.

"Daddy? My eggs are cold" his daughter huffed and crossed her arms .

"That's what happens when you don't eat it right away" The man chuckled.

"Papa, there's someone coming at the door.." the grandma walked up to one of the doors.

"Who do you think it is?" The mother asked.

The man froze.. who would come at such a early time to such a random area? He shook he turned slowly to see a shadow cover the door.

Abruptly a large "Clash" of force slammed the door wide open the force knocking the poor old woman onto the ground.

"UPSTAIRS, GET THE GUN NOW!" The father yelled one of the son's stood up quickly and ran but the other door was busted down suddenly as well the man who barged it down shoot his son across the stomach collapsing him to the ground.

"If I were you.. I would keep your mouth shut" A figure walked into the door that was first barged into.. at least 10 swat unit's had forced themselves in surrounding the table, the kid's stood still and the mother stopped cleaning the dishes.

The father saw his judgment day.. he held his fork tight gritting his teeth the only sounds were the heavy foot steps of the rest of the soldier's barging into the cottage and one of his son's dying agonizingly on the ground. The guy who shot him walked up on top of him and aimed slowly watching him lose his life.. and at the final moments of death's doorstep's he fired.

The daughter was trying to save back the tears, the youngest son was crying uncontrollably and the oldest son stayed clam. "There we go.. no fighting, I like it" The man who seemed like the leader of the ground said.

"What do you want? WHO ARE YOU!" The man screamed.

The general chuckled and crossed his arms "I'm Hunter and I think you know exactly what we want.. Eric" Hunter smiled the sounds of crying was the only thing heard.. with the soldier's aiming their gun's at all the family member's.

"Now.. we need you to come with us... if not were going to have some problems" Hunter explained.

"Id say we just take them by force" Another man came from the other door wielding a crossbow.

"Alpha.. I think it's fare that these fine folks are able to surrender peacefully" Hunter smiled like he was being sarcastic.

Eric breathed heavily.. in and out "Father.. we won't give up" His eldest song dared.

"Not yet" Eric hushed him.

"Want us to make a point!" Hunter broke composure.

"Now your talking" Alpha smiled like a snake and ran up to his wife holding her hard against his body and slitting her throat without warning.. A eerie of silence followed the room.

"MOM!" His son next to him stood up, fork in hand and stabbed straight into the shoulder of the nearest swat guy he could find.

Eric saw Alpha let go of his dying off as she fell down onto the floor.. an array of gunfire ensured firing everywhere. Eric ducked under the table and crawled to Hunter.. he emerged hastily from under the depth's grabbing the feet of one of the swat unit's and flipping him off the ground smashing his head into the floor.

He looked over to see his youngest son shot up body where he once was eating.. The distraction caught him off guard and a pounding force smashed against his face knocking him to the ground.

Gunfire..

Panic..

Death.. he was in the fazes between reality and delusion, his home was ruined, he was capture.. he had fallen.

Hunter then got him into a choke hold, he struggled, he beat into his ribs and tried to bite Hunter's fingers.. but to no use.

"Look what we have here!" Alpha said like he saw a new present looking at his daughter.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Eric cursed.

"Shut up old man!" Hunter choked him harder, "Daddy!" She begged.

He looked over to see his son slash at another swat guy but as he retreated into another room he was surrounded and a array of gunfire ensued ensuring his son's death.

Alpha grabbed his daughter by her arms and used his abnormally long tongue to lick her face and down to her neck "Hey Hunter! You think she's ready!" Alpha laughed hysterically as she held the teen in his hands "Father please stop him!" she begged through her sobs.

"Come on slut, I think your needed somewhere"with that he forced her away from looking at her beat up father.

She struggled and kicked but Alpha seemed to like it.. tearing at her clothes as he forced her upstairs.. "Father help!" She screamed "Please No!" She cried harder.

The father couldn't do anything.. his vision was blurry.. his daughter's sounds disappearing into the distance as Hunter held him firmly "Don't worry.. we won't kill you" Hunter looked down at him.

Hunter stopped smiling when he saw a tear roll down Eric's eye.. then another "Oh come on, you knew what was coming, you should have cried the day you decided to betray us" Hunter said seriously.

"Daddy no!" Her final words were begging him to save her as she was carried upstairs.. Alpha's sharp nail's and scaly hands tracing without care up his daughter's skirt.

His daughter disappearing forever her crying fainting away hearing the bedroom door slam shut.

"Come on! Were going for a ride" Hunter exclaimed as he relaxed his grip and locked his hands into a pair of handcuffs, holding his shirt and pulling him outside..

Hunter was the very pinnacle of physical condition.. his entire body, arms, legs and even face had a muscular tone to it.. he had a mix of Hispanic and white skin color and typical brown eyes. He carried a sharp bowie knife in his belt along with at least two types of pistols. The gun he himself carried was a assault weapon holding a magazine reaching up to fifty bullets. His hair was jet black and combed surprisingly with care despite the field he was in. Judging from his strength in restraining the man.. he knew that he had the strength and power to overtake almost everyone.. except one person he knew.

"Why didnt you just kill me? I know why you took me" Eric complained but very weakly.. as he still tried to show his captors his weakness.

Hunter kept pushing him along till they reached a SWAT car, "You know why, but honestly you could've just surrendered and this would of not happened" Hunter said with no emotion.

"Your lying" Eric said flatly

"Yeah probably" Hunter smirked as she pushed him down a cobblestone road.

After setting him in the back of the van and watching the rest of the soldier's walk back to their positions Eric stayed quiet with Hunter taking a smoke in front of the van blowing a load into Eric's face.

"IM BACK!" Alpha ran from around the corner smirking his douche smile like nothing had happened.

"What you just did was fucking vile" Hunter talked down to him.

"Your just jealous~" Alpha said dragging out the "s" a bit longer.

Hunter rolled his eyes as Alpha approached, he then looked at the whimpering man.. "Poor fella, but I got to say your daughter was super tight! Surprised she was a virgin though" Alpha grinned.

Eric gave him a death glare but Alpha kept smiling, flipping him off and scaling away back to one of the trucks.

"He's not fully human is he?" Eric finally was able to ask.

"Nope, part human part reptilian" Hunter replied taking another smoke.

"Why do you accept him then?" Eric asked

"Cause he's useful, were planning something big on the animal kingdom and his history makes him a great subject for the final mission" Hunter explained.

"What happened to him?" Eric said.

"His mother was raped by a reptile from Zootopia when she escaped the civil war, he was bullied, talked down to as a kid.." Hunter stopped talking taking in a smoke and proceeded to blowing it out "When you tell a person like that, that THEY are the supreme ones and you will be giving a opportunity for revenge and the chance to be better then everyone.. they will follow you wherever you go" Hunter finished his statement and his smoke.

"Don't you think that's morally wrong?" Eric questioned

"Enough from you" Hunter said disgusted and hit him again in the face with the butt of his gun knocking him out.

Hunter closed the back of the swat vehicle and walked nonchalantly to the driver's seat, and noticed Alpha sitting on the passenger seat laying back like on vacation. Alpha most certainly had the human gene's but certain odd things appeared about him.

First he had a slight one foot long scaly tail which he concealed most of the time. Next his eyes were reptilian in nature like that of a snake. His hands had a scaly feeling and his nails were extra long.. his skin felt abnormal too but not to the extent of his hands. His teeth.. if he ever did open his mouth wide enough were sharp and venomous. Besides that he looked like any other human, nice lips, blond hair cut military style he also had that military built with his body.

"She felt sooo good man, if anything a human like that should have been given to all the loyal subjects of Joro!, glad she lost it to a fine gentlemen like me" Alpha said sarcastically.

"You think she can handle herself after we literally murdered her whole family.. especially what happened to her afterward?" Hunter expressed his concern.

"What makes you think she's still alive?" Alpha had a neutral expression as he turned toward Hunter.

Hunter said no more and turned on the car.. the half reptile sitting back going back to smiling as they sped off to the capital.

Few Hours Later

"Get your gasmask on, wouldn't want you to drop dead after all this" Hunter ordered to Alpha has he pulled on a ww1 like gasmask covering his face.. he jumped out of the swat car and landed on his feet a haze of yellowish grey filled the streets.

There were no blue skies that day.. or anyday nor were there black night's and the sun and moon.

Alpha walked up next to him with his gasmask as did the rest of the soldier's "Dismissed!" Hunter yelled and on command they dispersed into the city.

Hunter walked over and put a facial covering on Eric who was coughing profusely. "Keep at it old man, you won't have a lunge sooner or later" Hunter said as he pushed the man forward with Alpha leading the way.

Eric POV

Eric breathed heavily into his makeshift flu mask that he was given. It was clear why they hadn't given him a gasmask putting aside just sheer cruelty.

They wanted him to see the city.. the heart that pounded poison throughout the empire. The population was basically purely human, the buildings were what you would find in a modern city.. but the condition of said buildings could only be described as third world condition on the bring of ruble.

Eric's eyes narrowed from the light burning sensation he felt as he followed Alpha, he scanned the thousands of unknown faces passing by violently, he looked ahead and about a mile was the castle on a mountain that expanded upward from the city center. The honk's and chatter of people rumbled away.

Coughs,Screams of agony and rage found their war into his ears but he blocked them out as he dodged an incoming horse carriage.

"Hey! Here's the sable!" Alpha stopped going on the path and entered.

"Don't go in" Hunter ordered as he held him in place by grabbing his shoulder.

Eric said nothing and looked at the so called "Devolved animals" which were animals without basic intelligence that Zootopia had.

The horses looked well fed and surprisingly only about one or two scars or slash marks.. nothing too major, they must have been stocking them up for the Operation Animal Herder which he feared.

They waited for about five minutes, and in it he saw a man fly out the window of the store on the other side of the cobblestone street followed by another guy who pummeled him into the ground until they were separated by riot police.

A squad of about twenty policemen, militarized to the point of been indistinguishable from soldiers, marched down the street standing at attention when they noticed Hunter who saluted them and ordered them on.

Whoever Hunter was.. he was one of the major general's it seemed of the human army.

Finally Alpha came out wearing a raccoon's skin cap smiling goofy "You get what you want?" Hunter said neutrally.

"Yep! My horse girl Rebbecca was just assigned to me to ride when I lead the cavalry force.

"How much are we assigning to this little experiment?" Hunter raised his eyebrow

"About.. fifty thousand" Alpha said.

Eric eyes widened.. if this was the force that was destined for just cavalry.. how much more larger would the main force me?.

He couldn't ponder on it more as Hunter pushed him forward the Stronghold Castle looming over them like an airship. Besides the putrid smell of sewage,rot and the smell of run down degenerate city there was a disgusting smell of cigarettes and alcohol which Hunter breathed in and breathed out "Always great walking down memory lane!" Alpha said happily.

"Feels like home indeed" Hunter smiled.

Eric was glad they had at least given him a face mask.. or else he wouldn't have thought he could of made it past "Red light district".

Where the busy and messy city life became degenerate, loud screams and chatter turned to moans and full of laughing.

He looked over too see at least two twenty year old woman wearing scantily clad clothes, licking their lips and one even winking at him, obviously they were prostitutes and they were plenty more throughout Joro, most had been forced and sold into it.. for these two woman in particular.. whenever they started he did not know but sex was their life now.

After a while they ended up at the base of the Castle.. "Let's head up, there's a thousand steps but you can make it" Hunter pushed him forward and they started to climb.

Reagan POV

Hunter pressed through the doorway and pushed the gigantic door's out of the way, Alpha grabbed Eric by the arms and hustled his way into the crack, his tail uncurled a little, Eric noticed his reptilian eyed change.. to that of fear and he recoiled his tail, sliding it back and soon he came back to normal.

They were now able to take off their gasmask's and his own facemask.

"Hurry up! Were late as it is" Hunter commanded.

Eric looked around to see they were in a type of immense open room and in the middle sat a throne.. "Knock knock! Hunter at the gates" Hunter knocked on one of the columns.

"Come on you runt" Alpha grit his teeth as he pulled him forcefully next to Hunter who was starring at the throne.

The throne was bright red.. sitting on a elevated platform, it was decorated with gold and diamond, the finest found in all of Joro. A man sat like a statue on the throne itself.. "Now, Now, Is that anyway to treat a good friend of our's?" a new voice rang throughout the large room.

"Fuck you Reagan!" Eric finally stopped mumbling or being silent.

"You pathetic worm!" Hunter broke his disciplined presentation, He pushed Alpha out of the way and smashed a fist right across Eric's face tumbling him to the ground.

"Stop" Reagan said like nothing was happening "Back away before I have to ask again" Reagan stood up from the throne.

Hunter breathed heavily and picked Eric back up.

"Now.. I don't think I got your name.. come here" Reagan said like he was trying to be friendly.

Alpha pushed Eric forward and set him on the base of the steps. Alpha stood next to Hunter about ten feet apart as they both stood upright and listened carefully.

"Why is he here again?" Reagan said like he was a housewife asking for kitchen tools.

"Eric is being charged with rebellion against the human order of Joro and having "Animal Loyalties" Hunter read out his crimes.

"Who the hell would feel bad for these animals? There only good for two things 1. Fucking and 2. Killing" Alpha explained.

"You sure seem to like to do both" Reagan said neutrally.

Reagan had a calm demeanor about him that made the situation really unsettling.. he was buff, muscular arms and legs, but despite being strong he had the impression of a business man instead of a fighter. He had short black hair, silver eyes he wore a Grey shirt and jeans with a flashy belt.

Eric stared in his eyes.. hatred burning deep but Reagan ignored it.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family, truly am" Reagan smiled down at Eric.

"Justice is slow but eventually it will come back to get you" Eric said.

"The ultimate Justice is giving the human race a chance" Reagan said not to happily this time.

"No.. it means allowing you to rule everyone with a iron fist just to enrich yourself! This whole facade of destiny is a lie!" Eric screamed.

Reagan began walking down the steps "Eric.. it's a shame what happened to your family.. im truly sorry but that's what happens to traitors who think animals are worth a damn" Reagan looked straight into Eric's eyes leaning close to his ear.. Eric himself shaking and whimpering. Reagan then whispered "You know the real shame? That you were brought your animal loving presence to my castle, you should have been dead" Without warning Reagan swiftly took out a dagger and stabbed Eric straight in the chest.

Eric went into shock.. he looked down and his eyes widened... as Reagan then pulled out quick and stabbed near his chest again then pulled out and stabbed in his lower stomach and then kept it up.. over and over at least twenty times.

Hunter and Alpha watched calmly as Reagan brutally murdered the old man.

After he took out the dagger one last time Eric collapsed on his knees trying to hold the bleeding in, Reagan cleaned his dagger with his shirt as he watched Eric's life fade.. "May one of you take this rodent away?!" Reagan commanded.

"Yes sirrr~" Alpha said gleefully as he walked up and slid the dying body across the floor and away from throne leaving Hunter alone with Reagan.

Things were quiet for about a minute until Reagan finished cleaning his dagger "You have any news that might be of importance to the human order?" Reagan asked.

"We haven't heard back from our group in almost three weeks, last we heard the Zootopia police department has cracked down on them hard and now we lost communication" Hunter explained.

"Good boy" Reagan teased which made Hunter frown.

Reagan walked back up to his throne and picked up his executioner sword which was his main battle sword.

"You and me agree sir, We need to make the human order great again but.. I don't think your tactics are exactly perfect" Hunter said

"It's destiny my dear general" Reagan looked at his sword and smiled.

"Whatever god has planned I just need to be sure his plans are in accordance with our's and that means making Joro prosper" Hunter defied God.

"Walk with me, let's discuss a few things" Reagan motioned Hunter over and they both started walking to the back of the large room toward the balcony.

"Cancel my meeting with the forces inside Joro" Reagan ordered.

"I don't understand... our forces are still coming together and were not prepared" Hunter said concernedly.

"Our people are getting killed!" Reagan yelled out causing Hunter even to freeze.

"This place.. it's gone! On the other side of the border is fresh grass and air.. flowing river's and natural states of life.. here it's all fake" Reagan began his rant.

Hunter stayed by his side and stayed silent as they approached the end "When the inferior species get's everything and the superior one's are getting crushed nature get's in an unbalance.. it's time to turn the tables and make things the way they SHOULD be, this is why I became leader of Joro.. because I am the messenger and the executive of god's will.. it is our destiny to take what Is our's to make our community's become thriving once more" Reagan went on and on like a sermon.

"Well.. as long as we fix Joro were good, the air is becoming more toxic, there is almost daily breakout's of fight's, drug addict's and prostitutes fill the street.. were spending everything on this war and if we lose it.. we lose EVERYTHING" Hunter emphasized.

Reagan only smiled "Well then my dear general.. looks like your in luck" Reagan pulled back the curtain and revealed the balcony that looked over the entire city.. and the open field on the countryside as he did row after row of fighter jet's zoomed down from behind them and across the open sky.. hundreds of them.

Hunter looked over at the outer edges of city to see a sea of infantry and cavalry, with heavy artillery and tanks in total the human order's change that would be brought to the animal kingdom.. was a million strong.

"The nature of reality.. is about to change, be sure your prepared to lead it when the time comes" Reagan patted him on the back and left Hunter there to stare at the magnificent site of his army. T

he dust the horses were causing seemed to making another great dust storm and from the dust came machines of war.. tanks, machine gunner's, assault car's etc.

There was the traditional trooper's which comprised the majority of the army each holding a musket rifle with a red and black uniform.

He noticed at least ten airships follow the stampede of flying death in the sky.

"I hope I make you proud.." Hunter said quietly to himself and then he closed the curtain.

* * *

Now we see the man himself! Hope you guy's like the change in scenery, next chapter will focus on the humans as well. Happy 2017 btw! Year's going great just still swimming through life. What is Hunter thinking? What does Reagan have planned? Will Alpha always be so scummy? Find out soon! In the meantime, Favorite,Review and Follow! Let's get past 100.


	17. Something To Fear

Thank's for 14,000 views!. Be sure to comment so I can respond to some ^^

* * *

Reagan was a light sleeper, to put it mildly.

He was able to feel his surroundings but also be submerged in the dark abyss of sleeping world.

It was a strange power he had but he didn't mind, lot's of things were strange in this world.

Reagan turned on his oversized bed, his body touching that of one of his wives, he smiled without consent and kissed her back. He laid back on his pillow and felt the body warmth make like a extra layer of blanket's on him, the combined bodies of about twenty women had made it possible and thanks to how much fun they had last night they seemed to have been tired, At least.. Reagan hoped so.

These were human's and his wives.. he needed to act like he cared or else what would we be fighting for?

Then suddenly.. something didn't feel right.. in the air a tense emotion made him frown.

He kept his eyes closed and used his ears to get a feel for how his royal bedroom looked like.

He scanned.. besides the faint moan of sleep from his wives everything else was quiet.. too quiet.

"AHHHH!" a annoying Shirl voice slashed the silence, Reagan opened his eyes at once and saw a tiny figure.. barely up to the size of his knee jump down from the top of his overly long bed.

Reagan grunted and instantly rolled over, the rodent stabbing a spear straight through the bed.

"Reagan Oh my god~" One of his wife's screamed waking all his wife's up who were confused, sleepy, annoyed or a mix of all three.

Chaos ensued, Reagan stood up as his wife's jumped out of his bed and ran for the door, panicking and creating fear.. but Reagan showed none of that.

He saw the rodent dodge under the bare feet of his naked wife's as they fled the room, It looked almost like an animal.. he narrowed his eyes and took out from one of his bedroom's cabinet's a regular pistol and a dagger.

He saw the rodent turn from the opposite side of the bed and immediately fired his gun shining the dark room with light with a bang.

All his wives had ran and he could hear the heavy breathing and the footsteps of his assassin.

"Ill kill you!" The surprisingly heavy voice from such a small animal cursed at him which Reagan only laughed too "You can try".

Without warning he got swiped right off his feet sending him to the ground with a grunt.

Reagan grit his teeth "Such a small animal, I might go easy on you.." Reagan laughed as he saw the tiny rodent in front of him.

"You were the one who took him away!" The Rodent lunged at him but Reagan quickly rolled over making the animal smash into the cabinet.

Reagan got back to his feet and brushed himself off, "Well I always wanted to get in a early morning warm up" Reagan said as he watched in glee as the animal seemed to have taken quite a hit when smashing into the cabinet.

In a instant the animal knocked off the act and threw his spear much to Reagan's surprise, with a twist and a turn the edge of the spear grazed his side causing a slight irritation but nothing to major

. "Oh now you got me mad" Reagan said much more seriously, The animal looked up at him "If I can't kill you, then someone will, I don't know whom but it will happen mark my words" The animal damed him as he breathed heavily and looked up at him.

"Tough talk from a assassin from Zootopia who can't even throw" Reagan said.

"Just kill me then, I just want to be with him again.. just get it over with" The animal turned from rage to sadness, his ears flopping down and he himself looked down to the ground.

Reagan inspected the animal and smiled "No.." And before the animal could say anything Reagan unleashed his furry hitting the sobbing animal in the back of the head with the handle of his dagger.

Morning, Hunter POV

Hunter had finally completed washing his face with the little clean water he could spare.

He looked at himself and sighed, "Did the man deserve it?" He asked to himself and he then got an answer.. "Yes, he was another obstacle that prevented Joro from advancing just like the animals and other traitorous humans"

This was his home.. this is what he is, if he couldn't defend his homeland what use would he be? That's his purpose, before the civil war all he did was shuffle things around in a factory paid barely sentenced to rot forever despite living in a world of so called freedom.

But then Reagan showed him the way.. he was indeed God's messager to fulfill the destiny that all humans have for existence.

He was really living, the few people he could not defend made it possible for the rest of his race to live freely.. but they weren't free not yet that is.

He sometimes questioned the tactics, sometimes thought of doing things in a different course but what he was, it didn't permit him to change for changing risking losing who he was and that could never happen.

Hunter's phone began to ring uncontrollably, Hunter looked over and saw a message "Where the fuck are you Hunter? Reagan has ordered a meeting, something has come up" - Alpha.

Reagan POV

"Im so glad you could join us my most fearsome general" Reagan clapped his hands as Hunter busted through the door huffing.

"Sorry boss, just got caught up in a gun fight just a few blocks from here.. we need to fix this fast" Hunter explained.

"Indeed we do which is why were all here" Reagan hand motioned to all the men in the room which numbered about 10 including himself and Hunter and Alpha.

"So, what's the news for my assailant?" Reagan demanded.

"Ive examined the body and from our record's from Zootopia we could saw that his name is Finnick, he's just a regular hustling criminal no ties to the Zootopian government"

"Wait, Someone tried to assassinate you? You alright sir you ok?!" Hunter ran up to Reagan with worry.

"Im fine, just a scratch" Reagan smiled.

"He MUST be punished for the transgression" Hunter said steadfastly.

"Don't worry I got a thing planned but we need to discuss.. Is Operation Animal Herder Ready to be executed?" Reagan asked

"Were on the final stages of the plan, The Death Machine is getting the final touches" Alpha smirked.

"You like the position I gave you?" Reagan asked.

"Of course! I always wanted to lead the cavalry, the horses doing what all animal's should.. die or serve the human order" Alpha said.

"You better not fool around" Reagan said sternly.

"No sir, I think Rebbecca and I will make a fine force that can lead our troops to victory" Alpha said proudly.

"Hunter! I need a progress report on our main force" Reagan turned to Hunter.

"We have overwhelming number's, perhaps more then the entire population of Zootopia BUT most of our troops are Riflemen wearing Uniform and carrying musket rifle's the remaining 20% or so are modernized and only 2% of our force has heavy Armour such as airship's, armored cars, tanks, airplanes etc" Hunter explained their ground force.

"Combined with our new Calvary unit.. that's how many?" Reagan asked like he already knew the answer.

"One Million" Hunter said flatly.

"That's correct!" Reagan said with a laugh.

"This will succeed you know" Reagan began walking around the room as his general's and men stood silent.

"All this isn't because i'm some sort of manic who terrorizes Innocent's.. there's a purpose to all this" Reagan explained.

"We might not be the strongest, the smartest or the most moral creatures in all the land but we were the first and things that were created first was what it was intended to be, Our destiny is to wipe these sorry excuses for sentient beings of the face of the earth, we must be vigilante for if we don't turn things back to the way they are... then it will happen in a more violent way" Reagan looked over his generals

"It's the only way to make Joro better"

Hunter smiled as did a lot of the other generals.

"What about that assassin?" Alpha asked of Reagan.

"Prepare to be amazed my friends" Reagan smirked and motioned them to follow him outside into the public square..

Hunter POV

Hunter followed next to Alpha who was a few feet behind Reagan who was leading all of his generals.

Reagan pushed open the front door's and a bright ray of afternoon light shined onto them all.

Hunter's eyes squinted and the commotion around him was just a flash of light and sound but Reagan kept moving forward to what was appearing to be a cheering crowd.

Once Hunter recovered, his eyes adjusting to the purplish sunset sky and noticed that they had walked to the public square, the crowd roared into at least the hundred's with a decent chunk being on duty army solder's are swat guy's.

The crowd had opened a line for the entourage to walk through toward the middle where a much larger opening awaited them.

Hunter kept quiet but he noticed Alpha was enjoying himself with all the attention and power that came with it, blowing kisses to the women, raising his sharp fist into the air much to the appeasement of the crowd.

Hunter looked forward to Reagan who was opening his arms wide like he was about to give a hug as he entered the middle, the generals behind him walked around on the sides forming a sort of barrier from the masses, while Alpha and himself stopped halfway toward the middle with Reagan making it to the middle.

What interested Hunter was what was in the middle, a decent sized cauldron was planted under a fire with a oily liquid stirring in the cauldron.

On top was a contraption of sort's holding a rodent in place.. the assailant who tried to end Reagan.

For the first time Hunter smiled as the creature struggled by it's bond's.

Reagan got on the wooden platform that held the contraption which held him above the boiling cauldron. Reagan placed his hand on a lever and the crowd finally went silent..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time of reckoning is about to commence!" Reagan roared.

The general's clapped and the crowd cheered.

"What do you think is in that cauldron that the retarded rodent is going to swim in?" Alpha said in a joking matter.

"It's a new liquid substance that they have been testing in our biotech lab of warfare, it's supposed to slowly penetrate the skin and then burn through every layer eventually you get to the point where the organ's are no longer protected by enough skin and they all melt away by the extream heat.. most die by then" Hunter smiled.

"Oh goody! I can't wait to see how it would be used on animal's!" Alpha clapped his hand's like a schoolgirl.

"This animal, was hiding in the shadow's of our town and was sent by the Zootopian government itself! To end my life.. they know were rising, they know we are coming but they do have one thing wrong, nothing shall ever stop us!" Reagan spoke.

"Didn't we figure out we hasn't part of any government force?" Hunter asked

"Who cares, it's a animal, doesn't matter the reason why he did what he did it just matter's that were getting rid of another threat" Alpha said not caring.

"Now I must admit" Reagan said like he was saying a joke "I almost fell to the hands of a creature like this, but don't worries I fought him off when I was asleep.. these animal's can't even fight equal to equal, they have to sneak up on us, this is because they are not equal.. they are not US" Reagan emphasized.

"I hope this bring's an example to the animal world that we are done living in filth, like we are a bunch of degenerate animals. It's time they have Something to Fear" Reagan said which sent the crowd into a cheering fit.

"You don't get to live! Let me out so your words are proven as action's!" Finnick yelled.

"Aww is the cute little animal wanting a fight" Reagan taunted

"Boil him!" Alpha screamed.

Alpha then started a chant of "Boiling him" Making the entire crowd erupt with the same Slogan.

"A leader's got to listen to the people" Reagan said to Finnick as he stared him in the eyes.

"I hope Nick uses my baseball bat to beat the ever living shit out of you in hell" Finnick cursed him.

"Whatever you say little one" Reagan smiled and as the crowd cheered longer and louder Reagan finally pulled down the lever.

The bottom of the contraption opened up making Finnick's eyes go wide in fear, he scrambled to grab something but gravity got it's way and pulled him down to the cauldron with a splash which made the crowd erupt in cheering and clapping but through the noise.. Hunter listened as a deafening scream of pure misery cracked through the happiness the crowd's, but as the cries of pain got louder and louder peaking when the animal burst through the sea of deathly liquid with no eyes.. his ear's all gone and his skin could not even be recognizable anymore.

He tried to swim out but the cheering of the crowd seemed to make him start to lose life, the noise got softer and softer till the animal fell back into the liquid ending his rein of fear for good.

The crowd finally died down and soon everything was almost silent.. Reagan was smiling the whole time, "Can someone clean this mess up? I got a meeting with some of the ladies tonight and I don't intend to melt their skin off" Reagan half joked and half was serious.

Reagan finally jumped down from the platform and walked between Hunter and Alpha making his way back to the Castle.

"I need you guy's" Reagan called over and without hesitation they both followed the dear leader.

Reagan POV

"Damn it Reagan, you know how much ive been waiting to get back to the warmth embrace of my women" Alpha complained as they entered the castle and into a barely lit room.

"You'll live, ive sent you on missions that went longer then a day and you didn't get anyone to sleep with then" Reagan said.

"Who says I didn't have some fun with the girls while I was away?" Alpha smiled.

Hunter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "What is it that you need Sir?" Hunter asked.

"What do you guy's think of Operation Animal Herder?" Reagan asked earnestly.

"You said it yourself, It's our destiny as humans to dominate the animal kingdom, were suffering and their not.. it's time that it's flipped' Hunter explained.

"I'm as excited as a horny slut waiting for me at my Villa, I'm just filled with energy waiting to ride my horse slaughtering all that come before me" Alpha chuckled after his little tirade.

"Interesting to hear.., but I was wondering more like if we could really do this" Reagan said.

"I need your absolute loyalty in this" Reagan narrowed his eyes.

"My loyalty to you and my race is eternal and never broken" Hunter said like an oath.

"As long as I get the women, ill fight for any cause" Alpha said.

"Women do seem to have that effect on men I know first hand on that" Reagan smiled but it quickly faded away.

"I know most of your actions are guided by your dick and balls but in that hybrid disability brain is their any true value your hoping from all this?" Reagan asked.

"Something not sexual? Uhhh" Alpha said annoyed.

"Well.. as you know before I became your cavalry general and had all the girls I wanted I used to be opposite, on the bottom food chain, getting picked on all the time, barely better then an animal" Alpha said seriously for the first time since his introduction.

"I deserve the power, I mean look at the one's with it right now, they are corrupting it and making things worse!" Alpha declared.

Reagan gave him a death glare which shut him up "I mean, were the insurgent's we overthrew the power but we need all of it and that means knocking out Zootopia" Alpha said.

"Interesting.. and how about you my faithful general?" Reagan turned toward Hunter.

"I lost someone close to me, Most of humanity has lost a piece of itself.. and I intend to return it to it's former glory, when we were the only dominant species" Hunter said.

"But why?" Reagan asked.

"Because of Me, Because of You because of every man,woman and child that is having a terrible life but most of all.. because of Joro because without the need to make all my fellow humans back into nature's respected place.. what are we? Were just monkey's running around aimlessly" Hunter said.

Reagan contemplated his general's desires "How about you Sir?" Hunter finally asked.

"I never actually wanted any of this to be honest" Reagan blurted out which made Alpha and Hunter looked shocked "I was just a regular kid, but then the rebellion started and I just sat by and watched as the government tried to suppress the rebel's, it was too late by the time my parents were shelled" Reagan said.

Hunter listened grimly and even Alpha was silent.

"Because I decided not to do anything the one's closet to me died, and so I took action and led the rebel's doing some terrible deed's that I wish I never have to do" Reagan then looked up directly at his general's.

"When I boiled that animal alive that was for a purpose, the screams of terror I inflicted on all those who stood in my way.. it's not like i'm evil, i'm not, in fact im fighting against the ultimate evil which is denying us humans the right to secure our destiny, but sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do like invading a peaceful land of bunnies and cat's and wipe them off the face of the planet" Reagan explained.

"You can't sit on the sidelines, not anymore it's time we did action.. and tomorrow my friend's is when we finally put it into effect, the divine plan will be executed by humans and for those in the way? They will get crushed"

Early Hour's of the Morning

Reagan overlooked the grand expanse of his empire.. and then looked at the map, the border beyond his homeland would soon be the home for all humans.

He smiled and walked calmly down the stair's from his castle, watching the reemerging sun of life shining bright across the land.

A new day a new beginning. He put on his mask, and walked down the busy street's, until he made it to the outskirt's, which had an open field, with tree's and rolling hill's scattered around.

He smiled at his creation.. he heard a faint noise of hoof on ground and turned slightly to see his champions galloping up to him on their horses, each armed with their weapons.

"I woke up extra early to get the army going" Hunter said excitingly as his horse rose into the air then stomped back down on the grass.

"That's it Rebeccaaa~" Alpha let out as he pet his horse "I hope your ready to go on a adventure with me".

"I see that your effort's will be not be forgotten" Reagan congratulated his soldiers.

"With a army this big approaching their border they will notice something is off, we need to move fast, in a blitzkrieg crush through their border wall and attack rapidly, we need to be at the city in less then a week" Reagan set out his demands.

"But sir.." Hunter objected

"There will be no failings.. you understand me?" Reagan stared down his general's

"Yes Sir" They both said in unity.

Hunter then galloped away yelling order's at the army ahead of him, Reagan turned back to the glorious sight.. it was almost like a sea of red and black, every human knowing their place, almost going beyond the horizon.

Near the sides were the cavalry, comprising about 1/3 of their entire force being led by a half human half lizard hybrid.

At least 100 tanks lined up for him to see and the difference between the modernized elite trooper's and classic riflemen were stark and known.

"The show is about to start~" Alpha said with his serpent tongue, Reagan looked up to see row after row of air plane's doing a variety of trick's.

Then a faint rumbling trembled in the ground.. a deep tension that the Earth was about to crack open.

Even the at attention soldiers were shaken off guard but not Reagan.. he just looked up to the grey polluted sky which was eclipsed in blackness casting a shadow down on the mortal world.

In the shadow's of darkness came the Machine of Death, stretching at least a mile in length in a shape of a aircraft carrier, but much for thicker which made it look like a floating building almost.

Reagan finally looked down at his army...

"It's time for war!" Reagan declared without mercy and without any qualm's his soldier's erupted into a endless cheering and with guiding order's from their superior's they marched down to the border... the tank's roared to life and the horses neighed as their rider's guided them along the side's of the infantry.

All in the while Reagan stood back at destiny finally doing it's work for the human race.. and as he smiled the Death Machine roared across the sky...

To the unsuspecting animal's of Zootopia.

* * *

Thus end's the Human Arc, and the new Arc of War!. Next Chapter is going to be YUUUGE. It will also focus on our main characters, don't worry nothing is going to happen to the city of Zootopia...yet. I should have the next chapter uploaded sometime before Valentines day. It should be about as brutal as the Prison Escape Chapter which is why it might take long to get out. I hope you guy's faviroate, review, and follow and as always have a great day/night! :)


	18. Bring Us Home

Thanks for 15,000 views! Thanks for the Follow's, Fav's, and Reviews! Be sure to post ^^

* * *

"Breaking News.. at 6:00 AM Zootopian time the wall separating our world from the human world has been breached" Noose the Moose reporter read out loud.

"Report's suggest the border patrol were caught off guard and the humans were unmerciful, now I will hand the stage to Barbra" The camera backed away from Noose's face and into the full panel which included his snow leopard partner.. Barbra.

"The mayor has called for a state of emergency and Marshall law to be acted effected immediately" Barbra seemed to be struggling at reading her lines.

"As of this morning four hour's after the human army of Joro have crossed our border's they are now half way into our nation and getting closer if they don't get stopped.. they will reach Zootopia in less then a few day's" Barbra stopped talking and her head lowered to the ground as Noose rolled his eyes "Barbra we should of seen this coming, this is what humans do" Noose said firmly.

"What about those humans that joined the military and ZPD? They even rooted out one of the biggest terror cells in this city! What about them Noose?" Barbra demanded.

"The ONLY Species that is flying on there artificial birds, and metal turtles and wrapped in red and black marching toward this very location are humans and I'm sorry Barbra that MY family has to live without me as I get drafted and put to work in the tundra biome!" Noose ranted.

Barbra sniffled and tried to hold back her tear's "I.. I never had to hold a gun before" Barbra let a tear slip down her eye "I haven't shot.. I don't even know if I.. could kill" Barbra did not show her face to the camera as she got closer to crying.

Noose watched her for a second then turned back to the camera and fixed up his suit and tried to act professional again "Hold your lover's and friend's close.., Hold to you what you think is dear, get ready because within a week or so this city would rather still be standing.. or we will all be dead" Noose lectured.

"If you don't know your local enlisting barracks~" The Noose lectured on and on..

"That moose doesn't shut up now does he?" Nikolai looked at the bathroom mirror in only his Short's.

"That poor leopard.. I feel so bad" Judy said sympathetically from outside the bathroom.

Nikolai had spent the night at Judy's apartment as his apartment complex was still wasted, Judy's room usually was nice and tidy but today it didn't look any different then Nikolai's room before he met Judy.

As they got ready Judy's TV was on broadcasting the Breaking news of the war that had taken them him by surprise every since Judy quickly shook him awake to tell him the news.

Of course it did shouldn't have taken them by surprise after what James told them but to actually be in the middle of it.. it was a whole different world now.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed hearing the siren's outside our room and the constant bad news flooding in from the TV.

I looked over to see Judy walking in front of the open doorway and from the looks of it she just finished putting on her police uniform, weather this was on accident or on purpose I didn't know but Judy lifted her shirt up showing off her furry cuddly belly just for a second as she slid the shirt back under her belt.

As always I looked away with a slight blush pushing my thought's away, I knew very well how love can mess our friendship up so I just kept our relationship at being best friend's.

"You going to say something or are you going to keep looking at my body?" I joked as I put on my black shirt watching Judy tapping her foot on the ground with a slight smirk.

"Both actually, You wasted way to much hot water" Judy said her grievance.

"Cottontail, I don't think the heating bill is going to be of much use to you in a month if in a month the whole army of Joro destroy us all" I replied.

"Were running late and you still need to get ready" Judy put her paws on her hips.

"You nervous aren't you?" I said looking back toward my friend.

Judy sighed and lowered her head for a second "There's going to be so much death and destruction.. far more then we have witnessed and.. I don't know if I can guarantee we can all make it" Judy stumbled over her word's.

"Hey.." I said trying to calm her as I knelled down to her level.

"When we fought the humans deep in the sewer we did not know if we would make it out especially with the lava and savage bear.. when Fredrick kidnapped and tortured me almost to death, on that day I didn't know if I would see you again but we pulled through, during the riot's I thought I wouldn't ever find you.." I listed all the miraculous time's we pulled through.

"I really worried for you, I thought I lost you forever when you got kidnapped" Judy said as she hugged me and I hugged back I felt her sniffling but I just smiled and pet her back.

"We will get through this, we always do Cottontail" I whispered to her ear which she replied with by pushing me away with a chuckle.

"Nikolai.. soon I might have to call you a hairless ape" Judy smiled.

"Hey now that's a bridge to far" I laughed and walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

I sat on the bed and started arming my Ar-15 and Colt Python counting my bullet's and putting all my supplies in my backpack.

Judy slide her silencer pistil in her belt smoothly.

"I want to thank you for making me quit my Cigarette addiction by the way, I.. I never thought I could do it" I smiled at Judy who smiled back.

"Don't mention it, it's what friend's do for eachother.. I still am pretty mad that you attacked me over it though" Judy said.

I gave her a sly smile "I kinda deserved getting my ass kicked by a bunny I guess" I said which Judy nodded to.

"Despite our problems.. I'm still grateful we met" Judy expressed.

I stopped arming my gun and looked at Judy "Judy.. you changed my life in way's I can now even begin to explain, trust me.. I had nothing, did practically nothing, and now.. I have purpose I know what I must do and what I must do is protect Zootopia and defend you" I let out.

Judy smiled wildly and happily "Well that's what were supposed to be doing to everyone in Zootopia partner" Judy said.

I smiled but then frowned for a second "What do you think about James?" I asked my best friend.

"He's been more then willing to help us thus far, I'm willing to give him a chance" Judy explained.

"But he's a terrorist.. if he died Nick might still be with us!" I said a bit more loudly then I would of liked.

"The content of our character depends on if we can accept that people can change" Judy showed her reasoning.

"But he was shooting at us, he could be a spy for all we know" I said.

Judy walked up in front of me and placed her paw's on my hands and looked at my blue eyes and I looked at her violet eyes of peace.. "I remember you telling me about your past, you were nothing and from nothing you became bad, got caught up with the same people James was caught up with along with your drug addiction your lucky that your boss found you that one night if he had the same attitude as most animal's do.. he might of left you behind and I might of never have met you" Judy sighed.

I thought for a moment but just kept silent "I took you in as a friend and as a citizen of Zootopia, let's give that opportunity to James" Judy concluded.

"I guess I used to be a low life, these people actually have a purpose in living and I guess James is changing his purpose or.. finding it I should say" I told.

Judy hugged then let go, motioning me to the the door. "Come on Nikolai! Grab your gun and let's roll out!" Judy exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Cottontail" I chuckled.

I heard Judy grunting in annoyance which kept me smiling, I grabbed my gun and jogged right next to Judy awaiting our orders.

Zootopian park

During our walk toward the park, Zootopia had changed in way's that the riot couldn't even rival.

Whole street's were erupting in marches and shout's of rebellion.

Full on army trucks had come in to the capital assisting in distributing army weaponry and resources to the drafted.

From what Judy told, the ZPD had been effectively dissolved and integrated into the Federation of Armies and Troops of Zootopia. Other street's were empty like ghost town's, with the regular business of Zootopia turning to an all out war.

"These poor animal's don't know what's heading for them do they?" Judy questioned as we ran past the full bear battalion that was marching down the street.

"If what we heard from James is true.. we would be heavily out gunned and I'm not sure how our defenses are going" I replied as we turned a corner and entered the park which was visible less occupied and happy as it usually was when we used to go out to it on our breaks from military training.

"Nikolai! Judy!" Maggie exclaimed as she hugged me close and then gave Judy a quick one.

"Chief Bogo send you here as well?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's horrible what is happening.. with the border falling and.. it's just way worse in reality" She kept me close and I held her but as I looked beyond her back I saw Jared and a meek Phillip by his side.

I watched a squad of tiger's who seemed to be like new requires fumbling around with their rifles as if they haven't even held one in their lives.

I let Maggie go "You dealing with this well?" I asked Jared.

"Let's smash and destroy" Jared smiled.

"At least one of us is still cheerful" I punched his shoulder.

"We can't afford to be anything else" Jared replied.

"You know what there saying?!" Phillip exclaimed.

"What are they saying?" I looked to him.

"There saying at least a million men are under Reagan's command and their marching right for this city.. right now and were in it!" Phillip said loudly.

"Calm down we will fix this.." I said "I hope" I whispered that last part.

"Believe it or not you might actually be able to fix this" A heavy voice said from behind us.

"Chief Bogo!" Judy ran up and hugged him as tight as she could.

Meanwhile behind them Clawhauser shook and was uneasy with himself.

"Don't worry big guy you will make it" Maggie encouraged.

"Did.. did that skinny kid say that there's a million of them.." Clawhauser said like he was scared.

"Calm down there Lieutenant" Chief Bogo silenced Clawhauser .

"How's the general status treating you?" Judy released her hug from her superior after giving him a salute.

"It's treating me well but getting promoted to one of the highest position's in the army at 6 in the morning in the mist of a human invasion of Zootopia has been just a tiny bit stressful" Chief Bogo said sarcastically.

"I was sleeping on my pile of donut's till one of the Zebra's woke me up and announced I was Lieutenant, I never thought I would even be a Private in the army!" Clawhauser explained.

I looked over to my friend's who were all geared to the teeth like I was and noticed that James choice of weapon was a SCAR assault rifle.

Maggie noticed me looking at James and showed me her look of disapproval.

"Well I'm ready to serve and protect and soon as I'm told what to do" James showed his enthusiasm.

"Calm down there lad, you may not like what I might put you through" Chief Bogo gave him a stern look.

"I'm still faithful you were able to hand me a pardon from the mayor" James smiled as he looked up at the muscular bull.

"You should be honored my special bunny officer and her human friend's were able to find you before your leader Reagan decided to invade us if I had to ask now he would be asking for your head" Bogo explained.

James's smiled wavered just for a second but he kept standing tall "I won't let you down, Sir" James Saluted.

"You better not" Bogo said flatly.

"What do you think of James?" Maggie asked me as I eyed the conversation's quietly.

"Well we have a hoard of human supremacists counting up to one million that is ready to kill everyone we know and love.. I think we need the extra firepower, I haven't known him long enough to form a opinion yet though" I expressed.

"He's a terrorist Nikolai, how do we know he gave up just so he can sabotage us earlier on?" Maggie said.

I looked over at James who was smiling and being quiet holding his Scar gun close to him "Ill keep an eye on him but don't judge him too soon he might actually be an asset" I smiled at Maggie who dropped her skeptical look.

"Ill see how he does" Maggie responded.

"Yo dude you have any of them dank dounts?" Phillip asked Clawhauser.

"Sorry I ate the last one's as a way to calm my stress down after I heard I was promoted to being in the army and that a million humans are invading" Clawhauser said.

"You know what's best with donuts? Coffee!" Phillip exclaimed.

"Yeeeeeesss!" Clawhauser squealed in excitement.

"Listen up solider!" Chief Bogo ordered his lieutenant who stood at attention ending his noise of joy.

"Listen up all of you!" He turned to us.

We instantly gave him the salute and stood at attention "The reason I have summoned you to come here is because we have received word that the town of Bunnyburrow is one of the main target's for it's strategic importance for our food supply and.. I am assigning you to a search and rescue mission of Officer Hopps family" Bogo said the mission.

A loud gasp of fear was heard above all else.. and I knew precisely who it belonged to. "Stu.. Bonnie, We need to get them now!" Judy yelled and tried to run but I grabbed her with my arms, holding her struggling body against mine "They.. no they.. Let go of me now Nikolai!" She started to break down and stutter she tried to push herself off of me and rip my hands off of her but I held still and held her close.

"There, There now we will save your family.. that I promise you" I promised.

"What's this Bunnyburrow?" Jared questioned.

"It's the place outside of Zootopia about two hour's off where the forest meet's the plains and hills and where all the bunnies and foxes and all other critters like that live" James explained.

"Did I ask you?" Jared looked at him.

James stopped talking and just kept quiet.

"Judy.. you know this place by heart we need you at a clear mind ok?" I tried to reason with her.

Judy just breathed heavily trying to process everything "For them, for your family if not for us.. then do it for them" I said.

Judy slowly backed off from my embrace which I allowed "You know what? Your right if these sorry excuses for humans think they can just take this country and beautiful city and destroy my family without Resistance? Well.. they have another thing coming" Judy smiled viciously.

"That's my bunny" I smiled.

"Anything we should know?" Maggie stepped up to ask Bogo.

"There's a couple of thousand soldier's and cavalry that will be sweeping the area, you will get help from the local militia which is gathering everyone to a safe area and are awaiting your arrival" Bogo showed.

The task daunted over all of us.. for the first time we were going to be thrust into battle, a real one and the success of many depended upon our success.. from a simple man doing odd job's in a meaningless and uncaring world to a man with a group of friend's that had a united goal.. to save Zootopia and the essence of it's existence which meant that anybody can be anything and it is now our time to fight so that everyone.. human and non human can be what they always were meant to be and that was worth fighting for.

"Let's head out! We don't have much time" Maggie ordered.

"Oh boy.. were actually going into a battle" Phillip shook in fear.

"You got a ride for us?" Judy asked her boss.

"Yes.. on the outskirts of city you will find a carriage get on it and ride to Bunnyburrow, the trains are out of order thanks to the invasion" Bogo said.

"We won't let you down" Judy nodded to her general and he nodded back.

The War has begun..

A few hours later

The calm afternoon sun had begun to set across the almost empty fields that rested endlessly across the land beyond Zootopia. I looked out the carriage and felt the cool breeze of motion as we were carried across the lands.

Judy laid against my arm and tried to adjust herself as we got closer and closer to the fate of her parent's.

I looked at James who was sitting on the opposite side of our seating he seemed to look out into the distance like I was thinking god knows what.

In front were Jared and Maggie who were sitting next to eachother watching James carefully.

Phillip was sitting on the horses with a pair of binoculars with his Ak strapped on his shoulder.

"This bunnyburrow sure has a scenery doesn't it?" I said to no one in particular.

"Ya.." James said lacklusterly.

Jared turned his attention to me and looked at the sun descending over the horizon "It won't be pretty like this for long" Jared stated.

"What do you think Cottontail? Are sunset's always this beautiful in Bunnyburrow?" I turned to Judy who has been silent throughout the trip, well.. almost all of us were to be frank.

Judy's ear's lifted up when she looked up at me "Stu would always force us all inside for supper before I could experience the sunset but during the times when I disobeyed however.." Judy grinned which made me smile.

"Oh you naughty bunny" I rubbed between her ears.

"Im not naughty! I uphold the law just in case you haven't noticed" Judy defended herself from my accusation.

"Sure, whatever you say Cottontail" I smirked.

"I think it goes beyond upholding the law.. it's defending what is closest to us" Maggie declared.

"I won't let my family down you can bet your human hands at that" Judy said.

"BUNNYBURROW 1 MILE" Phillip yelled from outside the carriage.

Suddenly.. a rumble shook the earth.. then BAM along the mostly quiet journey a explosion could be heard which hit at least a few hundred few away.

"There here..." Jared stated.

I looked over to James "You have some help you might want to tell us about human engagement" I asked.

"Damn!" Phillip cursed as the horses stated to act up as another explosion followed by another this time closer hit the ground.

"Artillery shells, they must be bombarding this place" James said.

We all looked shocked.. especially Judy "I don't think Reagan would send too much troops to this area as the goal is too cut off and surround Zootopia.. but we should expect thousands and since it's only us and a lot of innocent bunnies.. we need to slip in and out as quick as we can" James said.

"How do we know your not lying to us?" Maggie questioned.

"Come on woman!" James let out in frustration.

Another explosion slammed into the ground then another soon the distant sound of gunfire and destruction replaced the evening softness.

"Your right.. it isn't so peaceful anymore" Jared said.

James eyed Maggie and Jared who were staring him down "If you think I was bad? Wait till you meet someone who wants you dead, who doesn't even care for his own kind and will stop at nothing to please his needs for power" James laid out the evil we were facing.

"Remember we all are humans, let's judge ourselves based on what we do.. ill prove myself to you I promise" James said.

"We will see.." Maggie said as she closed her eyes as a another shell hit near us.

"We don't have much time.. we will eventually.." Judy didn't get to finish her order's because as she talked the earth shook with a mighty force sending, a ear piercing explosion temporarily deafened me causing me to feel disillusioned with the world around me. It changed way to fast.. one second we were riding and like a fast motioned movie our carriage was flipped and stopped... I crash onto the dirt road, screams of terror and confusion were what my ears first heard as my whole body regained control.

First thing I felt was a sharp pain.. everywhere which I could not pinpoint. I stood up but still sat on the ground, my vision still being a bit fazy and blurry.

"Judy!" I yelled out to the best of my ability.

I grunted as my body was still fragile from the shock, I looked over at the burning carriage which was flipped over.

"Judy!" I yelled louder standing up slowly.

Another explosion shot near me but I ignored it.. "Im here Nikolai!" I heard the soft voice, I saw Judy run from behind the burning carriage and embraced me in a hug "Sweet cheese and crackers I was getting worried" Judy said in relief.

"I was too.. what about the other's.." I began my question.

"Overhear!" Phillip showed his presence "The horses are dead" Phillip stated.

I didn't say anything and just focused on not breathing so heavy.

"Come on we got a mile till we reach Bunnyburrow" Judy pulled on my shirt. I checked for my Colt Python and Ar-15 which I found and without hesitation I picked up and followed Judy.

"Since were assigned to save this entire town wouldn't it be wise to split up?" James said.

"That's exactly what you would suggest" Maggie said back.

Judy looked up at me "I need to save her family, if you guys can gather the town's people then that would be great" I ordered.

"Where will we meet afterward?" Jared questioned.

"I know some of the town's people have their own cars and carriages.. they will assist us in running away" Judy said.

"Who said anything about running? Were fighting" Jared smirked.

Judy smirked back "So we are".

"I wish you luck!" I waved back to my human comrades.

"You know where your home is?" I asked as I ran quickly behind Judy.

"Really?" Judy looked back as we ran across the field and into a short forest.

"Stupid question" I laughed and just kept following her to the firing and bombing

Bunnyburrow

We approached slowly out of the forest and into what looked like to be a marketplace.. what I immediately noticed which my ears were hearing all along was the screams of innocent animals.

"Fire!" I heard an unknown voice yell followed by a volley of musket shots.

What would have been a peaceful exchange place to trade for food and other goods had now been abandoned.. almost with the exception of dead bodies of mostly bunnies which littered the ground.

At least 1/5 of the shots were burning down and almost as many were still on fire, chaos and anarchy filled the street's as the bombings of artillery and the sound of gunfire filled the air. Judy gasped slightly but kept her emotions locked..

"We need to hurry" She said somberly.

I nodded in agreement and ducked low as we ran behind a fence, I looked over to see the battle.. more like a slaughter, happening inside the town. I saw the riflemen marching up and about.. I cringed and hid back as I saw a bleeding bunny suffering from a gunshot wound.. begging for it's life as a solider walked up to it and stabbed it in the neck with his bayonet.

I looked over on the sides of the town and marketplace to see rolling hills and garden's mixed in with plains, tall grasses and a few trees.

Soon it would be dark.. the last bit of light from the sun made it possible to see the carnage around us.

"Soldier's up ahead" Judy said in a hushed tone.

I looked over Judy's shoulder to see two riflemen walking down the marketplace chatting like they owned the place.

"You know what to do" I whispered to Judy, she smiled and I took out my Colt Python.

Without warning she jumped as fast as a rabbit to the nearest tree catching the two men by surprise as she moved across the open market she shot her silencer point blank into one of the riflemen hitting him in the chest and sending him to the ground.

The other guy aimed his musket.. at Judy who landed behind the tree I then with instinct drawed my weapon and stood up and aimed my gun at him.. he could only look at me before I pulled the trigger the shot going straight into his forehead, his body shook from shock before falling to the ground.

Judy gave me a nod and we kept moving passing the dead bodies.

"You hear that? That's not weaponry none of us have" I heard a voice say as we ran down the market trying to avoid looking at the dead bodies.

Judy quickly ducked into a cart which was selling cotton candy, I looked to see at least five men approaching with the leader of squad behind then holding a regular pistol which set him apart from his men who held rifles.

I took out my Ar-15 that I had on my back and got on a kneeling position behind a tree and opened fire shooting up the first solider but had more trouble on the second one as he started running into a hiding position but I shot his back and terminated him before he could hide.

"Over there by the tree!"One of men yelled as they shot there musket's.

My eyes widened and I hide straight behind the tree, one of the bullets missed completely and hit a store a little bit behind me the other one hit the tree but no damage was done.

"Reload!" The general's voice yelled out.

I aimed my Python and fired into the lad that had not fired yet in the neck killing him in his own blood.

I smiled but heard a shot.. then another.. then another it quickly became apparent that the general was firing his pistol at me I couldn't fire back as his bullet's kept hitting the tree or the ground, one even shot a long since dead bunny behind me.

Oh Judy... where are you? I thought in panic

Judy POV

Judy crawled as fast she could on the cold ground, her small figure allowing her to be hidden as she approached from behind the solders.

"Bam! Bam!" Judy heard the continuance firing of bullet's she peaked over a overturned cart and saw the general walking slowly toward the tree where Nikolai was at.

"Oh Nikolai.." Judy thought in fear.

She looked over to the two soldiers reloading.. she narrowed her eyes and pulled out his knife then went out into the open, hopping toward one at full speed she sliced across his neck swiftly sending him chocking to the ground the other guy looked quickly fear looking in his face.. but Judy ended it with a silenced shot straight toward his face creating a bullet hole in it.

The bodies hitting the floor prompted the general to turn to Judy who was already charging straight at him.

"You damn rabbit!" The general pulled his gun and shot but Judy rolled to the side and leaped straight into his chest, the collision hitting hard but she manged to hold his skin and get to his back, she wrapped her paw's around him and started to choke hard.. the man slamming his hand into her feet and even manged to hit her straight in the cheek making her loose her grip.

Judy grunted and held tighter as the man danced and turned trying to throw the animal off of him.

Nikolai POV

I looked over and aimed my Colt Python at the general as I noticed he stopped firing and now was grunting in pain instead.

I aimed and was about to shoot till I saw what was going on.. just a few yards in front of me the man was trying to rid Judy from his face.

"Nikolai! Shoot!" Judy tried to keep him within the dirt road, I aimed for his head but everytime he turned it got me in range of Judy.. and I couldn't shoot knowing she could get shot.

"Stupid Bunny" The man yelled trying to throw her off, Judy grunted in frustration as she held on for life.

My heart started beating fast.. Judy was losing the fight and was getting beat up.. I lowered my weapon and fired into his stomach "Dah!" The man screamed in pain the confusion made Judy snap his neck killing him instantly I lowered my gun and looked at her who struggled to get back up.

I ran forward and helped her up "Could of used you a bit more earlier" She breathed heavily.

"Sorry.. I couldn't shoot you by accident, looked like you were riding a raging bull" I commented.

"Sure felt like it" Judy replied.

Another explosion hit near us hitting one of the open market food stores ripping right through it and creating a crater in it's wake.

"We need to head inside your families Bunnyburrow before even more humans find us or we get killed by one of the artillery shells" I said.

"Follow me, the burrow my family is in should be near here, keep low and don't get seen" Judy ordered

"Easy for you to say" I joked.

Home

"Mom? Dad!" Judy yelled out for her parent's but all we got in return was the ground shaking and the constant gunfire outside.

The tunnel we were in was dark and barely lit and every shake from the bombing sent dust and dirt all over us causing us to looking down on the ground.

Every few feet we would see an opening in the wall's where we found at least five-ten other bunnies who Judy hugged and instructed to run to a certain location.

"You weren't kidding when you said 275 siblings" I joked.

"How did you know?" Judy turned toward me as we ran down the tunnel and then down another floor.

"Remember during out first friendship outing you told me how much siblings you had and I did not believe you? Well.. I kinda do now" I chuckled.

Judy thought for a moment before smiling "I remember that, it was a beautiful night that day.. you still have the picture of us from that day?" Judy asked.

"Still do" I smiled.

I took out my phone to look at Judy's profile to see the surprise selfie I gave her, with myself smiling warmly and Judy smiling the best she could despite my surprise.. it was the beginning of a new friendship that I would never forget.

"Stu!" Judy yelled which brought me back to the task at hand, Judy turned into a much larger opening then the one's we entered before which I quickly followed which led to a master bedroom of sort's if it was designed for small creatures.

Inside was a few (around three) medium sized rabbit's who Judy hugged and kept moving on. "Oh Judy.." I heard a motherly voice call out which came from what looked to be her mother she hugged her tight "It's horrible Judy.. the humans are raiding every bunnyburrow and it's only a matter of time before they root this one out" Bonnie started to hyperventilate.

"We won't let it happen, me and my friend's are trying to save as many bunnies as we can.. we won't let them take our home" Judy reassured her mother.

"SWEET HEAVENS THEY HAVE ARRIVED!" Stu cried out.

I lifted my hand's up on instinct "Woah, Woah.. I'm with her" I motioned over to Judy who got surprised from the outburst.

Stu stumbled backwards but fell on his ass, her brother's looked at me with hatred in their eyes but I kept a neutral expression "It is my total privilege to be under the command of Officer Hopps, I have my full faith and trust in her.. I hope you do so in me.. at least partially" I added.

"He's with me.. he's one of the good one's" Judy smiled toward me which I smiled back and nodded.

Stu stood back up and sighed "I'm sorry alright it's just~" Stu cringed as another explosion hit the hot of their burrow "Well were getting killed right now.. ive seen at least 40 young and old bunnies I have nurtured.. slaughtered right in front of me as I tried to bring them to safety... I failed them" Stu admitted and broke down crying.

"He saved my life.. many times beyond count, he's one of the best friend's I could ever ask for" Judy expressed her emotions.

I stood proud, "You.. you saved my daughter?" Bonnie said with awe but with skepticism.

I nodded my head solemnly.. without warning she ran up and hugged me "Thank you so much human" She cried.

"No harm done, it's what friends do" I smiled.

I heard a loud scream coming from the outside and then more gunfire which vanished my smile quick. I looked over to Stu who seemed like he was in a state of ultimate defeat, "Stu.." I said letting go of Bonnie's hug.

"I know you lost a lot, but you will lose a hell of a lot more if you don't stand up and fight.. it's time to rise up" I declared.

A thin silence hanged in the air, just the natural state of silence and then the distant sound of screams and fire but right here, right now there was just us.

Stu finally turned and walked firmly to his closet "What are you doing father?" Judy asked.

"If a human can protect my daughter, then I can as well.. im sick and tired of letting myself be capture by my emotions.. the time is now, it's time we killed some humans" Stu smiled a bit devilishly as he pulled out his hunting rifle which seemed ancient like the first animal's and men who walked the Earth but clean and efficient in it's usage still.

"I always wanted to use this baby" Stu hugged his hunting rifle.

Bonnie looked at Judy and I who were flabbergasted "Take the rest of our family back to Zootopia.. ill defend this farm" Stu stood sternly.

Judy gave a weak nod, "If father's fighting then were fighting to!" One of the brother's said in joy.

"Come on my eldest son's, let's show them what us bunnies are made of" Stu smirked and walked out, rifle in hand, out of his room and up the tunnel's.

"You heard the man let's get them to safety" I followed Stu as Judy, Bonnie and the three son's followed suit.

Nikolai POV

I ran out to the blackness of light, barely being able to see the fighting that was surrounding me.

The only pure light that I could see was the explosions and gun fire along with a plane that flying above.

"Go, Go!" I motioned Judy and Bonnie to hide near one of the overturned cart's.

Stu aimed his hunting rifle and fired into the darkness.

The three brother's walked out with rifle's of their own and hid behind tree's and some even laid in the grass, camouflaging themselves.

I looked out into the distance to see night rider's, humans on horses, riding through the field's firing at running away bunnies, and foxes.

At least a hundred were in the field's the other couple hundred must have been in the main town.

I picked up my weapon at a rifleman who was sneaking forward and fired shooting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

Stu kept firring his hunting rifle again taking off the head of another rifle man.

"This.. is going to be a long night" I whispered to myself as I aimed.. and fired again.

Maggie POV

"There's the town!" James pointed in the direction he was running in. Maggie looked forward and noticed the burning flames and the firing of gun's but despite the chaos.. it was happening in a town which was where they were going.

"There must be hundred's in there! Are we sure we can make it?" Phillip said unsurely.

"We just need to stay low and help those who need it.." Maggie started before a rabbit came running at them, one it's ear's were sliced in half and it was wailing in pain.

Maggie looked shocked but she was pushed out of the way as James came down and stopped the animal "Shhh.. your safe now" James calmed the crying rabbit.

"Go near the train tracks, behind the large hill get a carriage and wait for at least 10 other bunnies.. once you do go straight to Zootopia, you follow me?"James said sternly which the rabbit just nodded sadly.

"Good, alright let's get more" James said.

"When did you start to stand up for animal's?" Jared raised his eyebrow.

"Since when I decided to take charge of my own life" James responded.

"Do we have enough carriages for all of the bunnies?" Phillip asked.

"Judy said there should be a lot of bunny sized carriage's and car's for all the population.." Maggie began to explain but was interrupted for the constant firing of a machine gun from a plane that swooped down shooting up the town.. screams of pain and help could be heard in the distance "If not.. most of them are probably dead by now" Maggie said sadly.

"Me and Maggie will deal with the humans, the scum and skinny boy will get the bunnies out of hear, understood?" Jared ordered but did not wait for an answer as he and Maggie ran into the town leaving James and Phillip high and dry.

Phillip looked over at James who flinched when another bomb exploded "I guess it's just you and us.. you know where the carriage's might be?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah.." James lost his train of thought as he saw at least a battalion of riflemen marching from the hills and toward the town.

"Shit.. come on skinny man we got animal's to save!" James exclaimed as he and Phillip ran on the outskirt's of the town arriving after a few minutes to a open field with hundred's of carriage's..

"Ok.. now the bunnies" James huffed out of breath.

Jared POV

Jared opened fire on two riflemen who barged out of a local church with his shotgun, splattering their bodies against the roof.

Jared looked inside and saw at least 10 bunnies hanging at the front where the pastor would be.. their dead bodies dangling.. lifeless.

Jared swallowed and looked for Maggie who was fighting a group of soldier's who caught them running into town.

The town was rife in anarchy, bunnies and foxes and other such countryside creatures were running for their lives.. most getting run down by the cavalry or shot at by the the riflemen.

"Maggie!" Jared exclaimed as she saw her running back with at least thirty bunnies.

"These humans are showing no mercy, their not just killing them.. their" Maggie choked up but Jared hushed her "We already know what were dealing with but as of now we have a whole battalion marching right for this city" Jared said.

Maggie looked up at the church "I should have a wide and open view of the town from up there with my sniper" Maggie suggested.

"It's gruesome" Jared stated.

Maggie turned and knelt down to the bunny levels "Your so cute.. alright so I need five of you guys to go back and get as many animal's as you can and as you do be sure to stay hidden and grab as many guns from the fallen solders as you can, alright?" Maggie questioned.

Five bunnies nodded and ran off down deeper into the town.

"Alright the rest of you.. I need you to get all the crates and carriage's or anything you can hide behind and assembly it in the opening of the town were going to hunting us some humans" Maggie smirked.

"Well.. the bad one's at least" Jared added.

"Let's roll!" Maggie commanded and with that the bunnies spread throughout the town brining back to the opening a burnt out car, a few crates both big and small and other random item's that assembled a sort of miniature wall at the front of the town.

"Damn these bunnies work fast.." Jared said in awe.

Jared saw the more mature bunnies take up hunting rifles and bolt action rifles which were common among country folk and aimed out in the field.

Jared walked behind the car and exclaimed the incoming wave of riflemen which spread like a tidal wave covering the green field's. A few cavalry men followed at the flanks but the goal was the sane.. the extermination of all animal's in Bunnyburrow.. if Jared and Maggie and a few bunnies could hold them off for a while, the bunnies that were sent out could gather the remaining survivor's and bring themselves to James and Phillip who would bring them out of town safely.

"Why are you helping us?" A bunny that was aiming through the windows of the car with a bolt action rifle asked Jared in her cute voice.

"Because that is what is right" Jared replied.

"I never saw a human in real life before.. not until they came into my home and.." the bunny turned away and faced the marching forces.

"It's ok sweetheart.. I'm not like them" Jared tried to be reassuring "Say.. what's your name?" Jared asked.

"Molly.." Molly responded.

"Well Molly.. keep your eye on the riflemen that are marching for this town, defend it with all your might.. you might just stop them long enough to save lives" Jared smiled.

Molly nodded and aimed her gun, "Were clear!" Maggie roared from where the church bell stayed. "Alright fuzzy bunnies, Aim!" Jared aimed his own shotgun forward along with the other 25 bunnies.

They were at least 100 feet away by now.. the town was still under fierce bombardment and the few troops that arrived early were still a problem but behind that hastily made wall.. silence. Jared then took out one of his Frag grenades... "This should distract them" Jared smirked.

He then chucked it as hard as he could, landing a few feet from the front lines.. "Duck!" Jared jumped down and hid and as soon as he did a maddening explosion hit his ears. Jared took another grenade and chucked it holding his hands close to his ears this time as soon as he heard the explosion he opened his eyes to see a bloodied bunny with a piece of shrapnel lunged in her throat. Jared breathed heavily and stood back up to see the neatly marching army now in confusion but still tightly packed, dozens of bodies hit the floor.

"Fire.. Fire at will" Jared ended with a fire of his Shotgun and what followed was a volley of shot's from the remaining bunnies hitting with precise aim on dozens more soldier's.

The bunnies started to fire at random hitting out of place riflemen, one solider Jared aimed at had his head sniped off by a hunting rifle. Jared fire into the large row's, his shotgun shells shooting wide and taking out huge swath's of marching solders. Suddenly as they kept marching and were within fifty feet they stopped.. and aimed.

He heard the voice of the general commanding the men.

"Duck!" Jared hid behind the car as at least a hundred bullet's flew in his direction he flinched as he heard at least seven hit the car and a lot more hit their mini barrier. Jared looked to see that the volley had taken out at least six of the the bunnies.

The bunnies kept firing, Molly herself fired her rifle and reloaded as fast she could with her weak hands, one bullet pierced the chest of one solider, another went straight through a neck of a solider.

"Fire!" He heard the commanding officer yell. He ducked and this time.. so did the other bunnies making this new volley of bullet's less damaging.

Jared looked at a spazzing bunny who was shot at his lower stomach, convulsing on the ground like he was being electrocuted.. then he stopped.

Suddenly he saw the cavalry galloping forward shooting their rifles at the buildings.

Maggie aimed her sniper carefully and shot.. her suppressed sniper, snipping, a night rider off his horse and she repeated the process but faster.. and faster shooting off them one by one.

Bam! There goes one guy's head, Bam! A direct hit in the stomach. Maggie kept firing.. till she was out taking out at least twenty with her sniping skills, thinning out the charging cavalry enough for Jared to fire his Shotgun at the last remaining one as the solider was blow to bits just a few feet from the barricade.

"Charge!" And with that final ring of order's the wave crashed down upon them.. the whole sea of riflemen charging forward.

"Bunnies.." Jared started and looked up at the church bell to see Maggie firing off some last shot's before sliding down the church and making a run for it.

"Alright let's follow Maggie.." Jared stood up and started heading back.

He heard the whizzing in the air from the fighter planes and the stomping of hoof on ground.

Bullet's shot back and wrecked the town, "Come here Molly" Jared started to feel fear rise within him "He picked up Molly and turned and ran as the remaining bunnies ran as well some getting shot down in the street's.

"Whoa! Where do you think your going?" Jared was stopped in his track's as a fox armed with a shotgun said in a sarcastic voice.

"Gideon Grey this human is a good human" Molly said from Jared's back.

"Can humans be good when they killed my only friendly partner Travis?! Your making no sense Molly maybe I should just kill you both" Gideon threated.

"Stop" Jared demanded.

"Or what? You going to murder me? Give me some drugs? Rape my wife!" Gideon grit his teeth.

"No.. look I" Jared dint get to finish as he saw a few cavalry jumping over the mini barricade just a few feet behind him tramping the dead bodies of rabbit's that swore to protect the town.

"Adio's scum!" Gideon aimed.. but instead the loud shot from the gun all he heard was a "splat!" And with that warm fresh blood covered him and the bunny on his shoulder. Gideon's face now had a large hole in the middle of it as he clolpsed onto the dirt ground.

Maggie motioned Jared from behind the dead carcass as she lowered her sniper.

Molly began to cry.. it was too much and Jared kept tight in his arms as he ran for dear life.

"The five bunnies we sent got a couple thousand bunnies.. let's move out of here, their already heading for Zootopia" Maggie explained.

Jared took it in but all he could handle was the bunny in his arms.. and the fates of his fellow companions.

With that Maggie and Jared and the rest of the survivor's ran into a ally and out toward the outskirt's of town.. which was now overrun

Phillip POV

James jumped into the bush that hid on the sidelines of a very large building, he ducked as musket shot's, shot around him but missed. He then stood back up fast, opening fire on at least seven riflemen cutting them down with ease.

Phillip aimed and fired his Ak-47 toward a escaping solider but missed a fatal shot.. and with that the solider ran off.

"In here" James ordered and both him and Phillip jumped through the shattered doors of the building.

Phillip looked around at the long halls.. with locker's and many school poster's.. the only thing missing was the bustling crowd's of annoying student's, excluding the screams of terror and of gunfire outside everything in this school was where it was left.

"This is a school!" Phillip exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well this is the first time ive been in one" James started as he walked down the hallway's looking for survivors.

"Really?" Phillip asked a bit in disbelief.

"In Joro you never get a proper education.. the civil war sucked up all resources for education and the one's that were running were bombed" Jared explained.

"Well.. education is good, but school? It depends on how it's run.. if it can't educate you or at least make it a joy to educate yourself then what good is it?" Phillip pondered.

"Well.. we live in a crazy world filled with death and were living on the brink of civilization, and through all this what has that Algebra equation helped you on?" James said.

"What?" Phillip said stupidly.

"Nothing" James joked.

"When you go back to your basic animal instinct's.. all that high minded philosophical talk, educated theories and guesses, and talking about abstract thought while sipping on our fancy champagne are all forgotten and useless.. it's just you and the world, you and death" James stated.

"Is someone out there!" A voice screamed which caught the Duo off guard.

"Were your friend's.. not enemy's!" Phillip yelled back.

"It's a human.. everyone stay quiet" The voice panicked.

James turned to Phillip "Let's save some lives" James said.

James ran up to where the voice originated which was a door.

"I'm coming in ok?" James stated.

When he did not hear anyone he forced it open but what he saw inside made him pause.. Thousand's of bunnies both big and small were huddling with eachother in the school's library.

Most were younger then he was.

"We come in peace" James lifted his hand's in the air.. behind him Phillip smiled goofy.

"I like that one!" A small child bunny pointed to Phillip who hid behind James in fear.

"Alright.. it looks like this is where all the children were sent as the parent's fought the solders in the town.." James's thoughts were interrupted by a loud plane zooming across the town and then firing upon some poor souls a little while off.

"Phillip led these bunnies to the carriage's we found, the man you missed is going to come back with more and were going to need to get them out of here before he find's them or something else kills them" James started.

"But.. but im just one random guy? What can I do?" Phillip stuttered.

"You might be skinny but your capable of a lot, you saved me from myself.. you have my eternal thanks.. now save these bunnies" James stated and without waiting for an answered he bolted out and toward the roof.

"Alright.. um" Phillip turned toward the bunnies who kept quiet and stared at him with their big eyes.

"So to put it bluntly, if we stay we die, if we run and get to the carriage's we live" Phillip blurted out.

The bunnies still stared at him.. thousand's of eyes looking at him.

"Come on follow me, were heading to Zootopia!" Phillip said enthusiastically and with that a hoard of bunnies ran toward him, he turned and ran toward the back of the school trying to save more people then he has done in his entire life.

James POV

James climbed up the latter, climbing higher and higher until he got on the roof that oversaw the town.

He looked at the explosion's happening throughout and the gunfire that fired.

All those bunnies.. out in the street are going to get killed, tortured or maybe even both, it was a sicking thought, a thought of disgust is something he never was able to express back with his cronies.

James got in a kneeling position and aimed his SCAR gun at the town street's below watching for a minute hearing the screams of girls and screams of pain from the men.. it took the thought of all those rabbit's they found getting saved that kept him in sanity.

After a while he finally saw at least a whole group of riflemen, counting at least fifty running from the corner the man Phillip missed ran into.

He aimed.. and fired opening fire at every solider who was in plain sight, shooting off at least three bullet's into every attacker. The speed and surprise must of taken them by surprise cause by the time they manged to hide themselves James counted at least 10 Riflemen he shot to the ground.

James finally ducked and started to reload his weapon, as he did he heard the shot's from the rifle's hitting the wall of the school, one even zoomed right over his head but all James did was chuckle as he hid safely.

He finally after the shooting calmed down aimed his gun once more and fired at two soldier's right below him, shotting them through their face, he aimed again to the corner and fired at another solider who was running from the corner which shot him in the air collapsing him to the ground.

"Fire!" James heard the voice yell, in response he ducked and felt a ear piercing noise of musketfire hitting around the school.

"Shit.. I got myself trapped" James stayed low to avoid detection.

"They will most likely try to get up here.. if only I could be gone by then.." James finished his thought's with a smirk as he looked at a frag grenade he brought when they were getting ready to leave Zootopia.

James unclicked the grenade and chucked it over his head "Grenade!" Was all James heard as a massive boom erupted on the ground below.

"Take that you human son of a bitch!" James laughed as he stood back up and fired the remaining shot's aimlessly into the fog that covered below.

Some survives fired back but it was pointless. James then ran back and jumped from one level to the other before jumping to the back of the school with a roll.

James brushed himself off and reloaded his weapon, sneaking quietly between the alley's and through the deathly street's.

"I'm lost.." James admitted as he ran into a blackened ally way with the body of a dead teenage rabbit laying face first on the ground, her brain's bashed in.

James sighed but heard some nearby gunfire which he walked toward.. leading him to a marketplace.

He looked over to see Judy holding another rabbit close to her..

"Judy.." James said quietly and with that James knew what he had to do

Nikolai POV

"Take that you callous bipedal apes!" Stu screamed as he fired off his hunting rifle into the last solider who was sneaking in the grass.

"Dad! There's some more, I see them!" One of the younger rabbit's exclaimed.

Stu ran up behind the tree and aimed through his scope, searching the field for any survivor's.. when he did not find any he looked out more seeing at least a hundred marching through the tall grass and right toward them.

Stu looked away in shock but aimed again and shot one guy through the chest then repeated as he shot across the line killing at least six.

His son's fired at will, one bullet whizzed into a leg of a rifleman, another hit the shoulder of another one and the last one landed straight through the head of another one.

"Keep at it boys!" Stu laughed as he aimed and fired again at the charging soldiers.

I rolled out near the fences, lowering my head as the soldier's fired their rifle's at our direction hitting the ground, the stores, even the dead bodies but not at us.

I fired repeatably with my gun at all I could, slaughtering at least a dozen before I had to reload.

The superior firepower giving us the much needed upperhand. I crawled on the ground passing the dead general from before but I ignored him.

"Stu!" I yelled at him as he was a few yards away, "We got to go, there will be more and we don't have infite ammo" I reasoned.

"Well then let's use all that's left" Stu chuckled and fired again.

I sighed seeing that Stu's mind had turned into some sort rage machine so I positioned myself the best I could behind the fence and fired at will at all who charged.

"Judy!" James screamed as he ran up to her behind the cart.

They both flinched as a bullet hit the grass less then a yard away. Judy eyes had a look of worry in them "I know this is your home but we must go.. now" James said.

"I can't leave my mom behind this cart, she might get shot" Judy explained.

"I know she's your mom but to be quite frank your entire home is now on fire and littered with humans trying to murder us all, the best place your mother can be at the moment is behind this cart, but it won't be for long if you don't fight" James reasoned.

"Weren't you supposed to be with the other's? What happened?" Judy diverted from the question.

"I got lost, we saved as much as we could I promise you that, now.. we got your family and now we must fight to keep them safe" James said.

"It will be alright Judy.. once the war is finished we can return here and rebuild... ill be fine on my own" Bonnie reassured her.

Judy sat there like she was in a state of shock, listening to where she used to hop and be merry, act and have fun, hang with friend's.. her childhood home, now she was listening to it get torn to the ground on the dirt and in the dark. The sound's of bombs and gunfire, her bestfriend and her father fighting for their very lives, the scream's of terror on both sides.. this isnt what she wanted but this is what must be done.

"Your right, stay her mom I love you" Judy kissed her on the forehead and stood up letting go from her mother's arms.

James nodded and aimed his SCAR and fired mercilessly at the lined up riflemen.

Judy fired her silencer pistol, slicing through the cheek of one of the soldiers.

Meanwhile, As I reloaded my gun ducking my head from the bullet's whizzing over my head I heard the cheering laughter from Stu once again "Aye! We got reinforcement's, came a bit too late we already thinned the heard here" Stu laughed as he fired again.

I looked over to see Judy firing along with James who hit behind what was once a food selling market cart.

"Father! We did it! That's the last of them" One of the bunnies declared.

"Not quite my boy" Stu then aimed at a struggling rifleman who was standing up who was shot in the leg.. then fired at his head shooting it clean off.

The sound's of artillery fire and other fighting going on the town were still present but for right now we were safe... I breathed a sigh of relief and gave a quick thumb's up to Judy who nodded at me.

"Papa! We did it we killed the ones who killed all my friend's and Mary the sheep!" One of the younger bunnies stood up from kneeling.

"Yes we did" Stu smiled.

"That was the first time I killed a thing before.. I didn't" A shot rang through the air and ripped right through the fragile bunnies body, The young bunny splattered out blood from his mouth before collapsing back on the ground to the shock of the two older bunnies.

Stu watched his own son fall to the ground but as soon as his brain started processing what just happened scream's of what seemed from dozen's of men struck through the night.

I looked over back to the field's to see an iron horse roll onto the battlefield, a tank of impressive size guided by the regular horses of men and behind them all dozen's of men with assault weapon's and not even organized ran with barbarism.

James was the first one to react.. "We need to leave now!" James opened fired like a mad man spraying bullet's every which way hitting a few men off their horses.

The tank moved like a tiger through the field's crushing all the wounded soldier's from before without concern.

"We got to move!" I yelled at Stu.

"I ain't going anywhere" Stu declared as he aimed once again and fired at a horseback rider sniping him off of it.

The tank fired it's first shot from the gods firing into the Bunnyburrow we just got out of.. as soon as it hit it ignited in flames burning all those left inside, lighting up what used to be a fight in the night.

The cavalry fired into our ranks, James and Judy ducked behind the cart's as the bullet's pierced into their defenses. "Father they shot Zack! He's bleeding!" The last remaining bunny said.

Stu looked over to a chocking bunny who was shot twice.

"Look out Jack!" Stu exclaimed but it was too late.. Jack looked slowly behind him keeping his dying brother in his hands.. but what he saw was a horse five time's his size with a human looking with death down on him, and with one swing of his sword the head severed from the bunnies neck and landed a few feet away.

Judy aimed her silencer and shot repeatedly at the murderer of her brother who was shot five times by Judy.

Judy kept calm but deep down.. every death felt like it was breaking her more and more till their would be no more of her. I stood up and fired at some of the armed soldiers marching near the tank while taking steps back until I got to the other end of the market and jumped behind the other fence.

"You got the idea, we need to go" James told me as I ran past James and too Judy.

I looked forward to Stu.. who instead of grieving was.. laughing.

"Take this! And take that! I'm not a sad emotional child no more. I am a Father Bunny!" Stu fired his hunting rifle at the soldier's who fired back.

One hit and ripped into the leg of Stu.

"Dad!" Judy yelled.

Before she could run I held her back as I saw the surviving forces ride into the market.

James fired at them shooting them up creating bullet holes throughout their body.

"Stu! We got to leave!" I yelled but he just kept laughing and firing.

Another explosion came from beside us of the half burnt baker's was shot and now it would be fully gone.

Stu fired into the head of a machine gunner who was opening fire of the fences trying to hit something.

We all watched and fired at what we could, but Stu kept firing suddenly a roar of fire came from the tank..

"Take this you~" Stu aimed back but was greeted with a bullet through the stomach then the through his ear then his leg again.. his body kept getting fired upon like target practice but after even 15 bullet's went through him but the gunner kept on going from the tank.

Judy's heart felt like it broke in a million pieces "Father!" Judy ran with tear's building up in her eyes and then falling down her cheeks.

Stu fell to the ground.. dead before he even hit it.

Judy screamed as loud as she could into the air then burst out all her sadness, confusion and pain but I kept her close.. never letting go.

"Let me go.. let me go!" Judy tried to run forward but I kept her close to me chest.

"Judy.. your father is dead mourn him by not dying tonight, we are not dying!" I demanded.

Judy cried harder.. I felt the fuzzy fur against my body but also the warm wet tears that hit my hands.

"He's not dead.. were not leaving him!" Judy tried to push me away, I grunted and held her tighter.

"Were going to be surrounded if we don't leave" James yelled as he ran and picked up Bonnie who had passed out.

"Nikolai! Don't do this!" Judy screamed.

"I must.. for you" I said.

The tank shot again at the town blowing fire into the air.

I held Judy close to me and flipped her to my back and started running with James.

"We head for where we said we would meet up" I yelled at James who only nodded.

"Stu.. My home.. everything is gone" Judy calmed down at least from her screaming but she still held on to my shoulder's, and despite her paw's being soft the amount of force she applied caused my shoulder's to be in pain.

I felt my back get filled with the tears of Judy as she bawled and cried repeating the names of those she lost over and over.

"This isn't over... we still have eachother.. always" I whispered.

As I ran.. the world seemed to be in slow motion. The soldier's had taken over the city.. I felt the wet tall grass breeze through my leg's as I carried an emotional battered Judy across the open plain's and back into the trees.

I looked back to see the town on fire.. the ones that we could not find not at the mercy of a mercilessness enemy.

A artillery shell hit a few feet away from us, sending dirt and debrie all over us, I got fazed but kept Judy close to me and kept running. I jumped over a overturned tree as I listened to the sounds of war grow fainter and fainter.. but the drums of war were in fact coming closer and closer to our front door.

Soon all I heard was Judy's cry's for help and begging of the gods.

* * *

"There goes the last of them" Phillip said.

"Would you look at that" Maggie smiled seeing the thousand's of bunnies and other creatures making their way in vehicles of all shapes and sizes.

Jared petted Molly on the back as she fell asleep in his arms despite the bombings.

"So you know where James might of gone?" Maggie asked.

"I brought the little bunnies out, I think I heard some gunfire.. maybe he might of died!" Phillip exclaimed in horror.

"Calm yourself" Maggie said.

"Oh my god he might be dead.." Phillip said in horror.

"Or, he could of left without us, I knew we shouldn't of trusted the bastard" Maggie cursed.

"Were here!" James screamed as he ran down a hill with Bonnie still on his back.

"Your alive!" Phillip said in excitement.

"Of course I am.. look at all these bunnies going back to Zootopia.." James said in awe.

"We better be going before the army reaches us" Jared stated as he got into a carriage.

"Let's go then" Maggie slid her sniper on her back and jumped on the carriage as well.

James looked back to see Nikolai stammering forward holding a by now near passed out Judy in his arms.

Still crying and her eyes red and soaked. James got on one of the horses connected to a carriage and called out to Nikolai as he tried to dodge the carriage's that rushed out of there.

"Get in the back and quick" James ordered and without hesitation Nikolai got in, the covering shielding him from the horror's outside.

Judy laid on Nikolai's lap and with a last sniffle she passed out.. Nikolai felt nothing at first, only the force of the carriage being pulled forward.

He thought of the time he first met Judy.. the little rabbit with the badge running down the road to capture the rodent whatever compelled him to jump out to the snake, for him to even think of asking out a bunny on a date.. that's what it was, it wasnt no friendship outing it was a date something deep in him wanted.

He lost it when she refused him.. it broke and shattred like glass. But.. like all things, it regrew like a fresh new life from a seed.

For he realized what it was before and now.. with Judy resting by his side and the fate of the word on their hands he realized something his body has been telling him all this time, something deep in him that wanted to break free.. the emotion so powerful it changed his life forever.

The emotion that brought him to get off the hamster wheel of life and accept that he could be better, The emotion that got him in the middle of a prison fight, asking out a bunny, getting tortured, going through hell just to be with her and see her happy.. that emotion was love.

Nikolai petted Judy across her fur and massaged near her ears, he saw despite the crying from earlier.. all the rage and distress, a smile grew on her face.. slightly.

Nikolai smiled for now he knew the truth.

The emotion was love and he is in love with Officer Judy Hops.

* * *

Told you it would be epic! A bit late but ive seen a bit busy . The next two chapters should come out soon, within 3 weeks or so. Were approaching the end of the story, things are getting tense, it's reaching the climax. I'm excited :)

What will Nikolai do now that he knows he loves Judy? Has James earned his keep for his new group? What will Jared do with his bunny friend? Will Phillip learn to overcome his cowardice? Find out! Also when Nikolai says he loves Judy earlier in the story around Chapter 5, it was real but the shattered reality of Nick broke it apart (RIP Nick) But now he finally regained it once again.. even though it's been deep in him this whole time.

Hope you enjoyed, Fav,Follow and Review! And i will respond :) Have a good day/night!


	19. Darkness Reigns

**Chlaco:** WTF IS EAAL! Is it pronounced eat o l? EAAL eel. Dammit!

"Exterminate all Animal life" It was a code word Adam was screaming on his last dying breath.

60,000 views! Let's reach 50 followers and fav's! Love you all!

* * *

The sound of war was still ringing in my ears. Destruction and terror, death and decay, the sounds of war was worse then then even the worst musician.

My heart rate was pumping against my chest but my breathing had slowed every since we took off in our wagon.

My guns were carefully placed away, and all I could now was look at what really mattered in the world.. Judy.

I stroked her fuzzy fur feeling a aura of warmth and love that was released everytime I ended a stroke and went in to do another.

Her soft breathing and tiny heartbeat was truly a sign from the divine, with her nestled like a ball on my lap.. despite the event's of the night I manged to form a smile on my face if only for a few seconds as I realized that most of her family was now dead.

I looked out the wagon cover and looked at dawn breaking through the darkness that was as dark as the evil that was overtaking the world I grew and loved.

I sighed and listened quietly to the early morning sounds rising high as the sun rose with only the slight bumps from below that kept me from disappearing into my own thoughts.

"Were here!" Phillip called out.

I thought he had fallen asleep on one of the horses but turns out the skinny dude was in fact still up and at them.

I stuck my head outside the curtains and looked forward.. rising high beyond the hills and across the river emerged the mighty skyscrapers, it's light's illuminating the darkness beyond.

I felt the cold air press against my face and as we got closer and closer I noticed more and more of the lit up buildings reminding me of the view I saw when me and Judy went on our first date.

I got stuck my head back into the wagon and rested my back.

My eyes lowered themselves then shut off to the outside world, all I felt was the sounds of the wagon hitting rock and rubble.

I thought about Judy and checked with my hands to be sure she was close to me and when I figured that she was.. I was sent back to the land of the nonliving.

"You up?!" I heard Phillip's voice call out in the dark.

I opened my eyes to the sight of the top of the wagon carriage and from the looks of it the early morning sun was piercing through warming us the best that it could.

I stood up from my slouching position and noticed that Judy was still bundled up in my lap, I smiled but looked over to see Phillip outside the carriage throwing me some strange looks.

"Did something.." Phillip started but I shut him down.

"No" I responded flatly.

Phillip nodded but went back to his goofy self "You got to see what's out here! You won't believe how our city has changed since we left!" Phillip exclaimed and with that he lowered the curtain and left.

I was extra careful in scooping Judy up in my hands but judging from how she reacted I guessed she had passed out long ago.. which I didn't blame her for.

I got outside my wagon which was parked near a military base, I noticed ton's of commotion happening around me "Dude! Did you hear? We already spotted an airplane fly over us!" Phillip yelled.

"That's not a good thing" I countered.

"I got to find Jared and Maggie and James, I trust you know what to do right?" Phillip asked.

"Ya I got this bunny here covered, ill see you soon" I gave him my farewell.

I looked around at the the base and noticed that on either side were tanks.. in all my training in the military I always seen a tank or two.. but to see almost fifty of them lined up like this was mindblowing.

I noticed the street's were busy.. not from the open market's and eager animals waiting for work.. but were busy for war.

A battalion of Hippo's marched down between the tanks looking at me with suspicion but I just looked away.

Behind me was a sight that forced my eyes to wander upwards.. standing fifty feet high was a enormous stone wall, with a twenty foot by thirty foot gate just finishing closing.

Guardsmen were all over the wall, with machine gun's and other room for other guns placed throughout at the base of the wall behind it, were barricades with trenches and even more firepower to repel the enemy should they breach the wall.

I noticed quickly that the city had to be shaved at the sides to prepare for the siege. I turned around slowly.. still in awe and began my journey to Judy's apartment.

"Impressive right?" I heard a heavy voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Chief Bogo walking up to me.

"Sir!" I gave a salute.

"Enough of that, let's talk mammal to mammal" Bogo protested.

I kept walking with Judy in my hands and the general of the Zootopian forces on my side which made all the dirty looks I would get to seize.

"What happened to her?" Bogo looked down at the beat down bunny in my arms.

"I can't even begin to comprehend what she's going through.. she lost her dad, she frankly lost her whole family" I said with hurt in my voice.

"Well we got her mother, at least something good came from the mission" Bogo stated.

"Plus all those other bunnies we saved, it.. feels good to do good" I let out looking at Bogo who only marched forward.

"Be careful of these" Bogo said as we approached a large intersection which was getting filled with sharp wooden spikes and trenches for troops.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"We got report's of cavalry and if they do storm the wall this should knock the hell out of them" Bogo said as he carefully walked through the side and onto the other side of the spiked barricade.

"The invading army will be going by ship's to breach the first biome which is the desert biome, the ships will pave way for the infantry to march over by building small bridge's, On the beach is a force waiting to show them some true savage power" Bogo grinned.

"Then what's the wall for?" I questioned.

"In case they break through we need to protect the downtown which is where all the civilians were ordered to run into in case of a breach the wall should do some protection" Bogo said.

"I hope it doesn't come to that" I hoped.

"With brave men like you fighting, I'm sure they won't even land" Bogo smiled.

I looked around at the buildings that once bustled with activity now were utilized for battle.

Trucks dropping off troops at their battle stations, the park was even set up with barricades and trenches with the middle square which measured almost half a mile in each way not counting the barricades, was filled with motor's.

"You know of any intel on the army that we should know?" I asked my general.

"All you need to know is to fight like hell, also report's indicate that Reagan has mobilized the local militia to take up arms with his army which has brought up his numbers to at least 3 million" Cheif Bogo said solemnly.

"Well.. it was nice to meet you lord commander" I joked.

"It's a peasant army charging a fortified city with musket's and horses, there like ants to our army" Bogo said with high praise of his army.

"We might be able to kill a lot of them, but bunnyburrow had more population then the entire Zootopia population and it got overrun" I countered.

"Well were not little bunnies, and this time were prepared.. take Judy to her chambers, be sure she's ready to fight once hell comes down upon us" Cheif Bogo ordered.

"Yes Sir" I nodded.

"And.." Bogo stopped me as I turned to another road and he went off toward the park "I know how you feel for Judy.. don't keep it to yourself, our days our numbered" Bogo said his words of wisdom and went off on his way.

An hour later

I gently closed the door behind me, looking at the mess we left when we decided to leave to the park.

I sighed, most of Judy's apartment was abandoned and for those who did stay were nurses turning it into a hospital center for the wounded.

I placed Judy gently on her bed, I pet the top of her head and smiled and fell on the couch and gave out a restful bliss sigh.

The next few days would depend if I live or die.. if I do find myself on death's doorstep it would be imperative I deal with the living at first which means killing Reagan himself, which means saving this city.. which means finding myself and confessing my love for Judy.

But that moment will come.. for now, I rest.

Border Between Joro and Zootopia

The night was almost like any other.. calm breezes with only the sounds of the annoying grunts of the border guards men.

At this particular point on the miniature border wall, two tiger's kept guard with their rifles at hand.

"What do you think of the terrorists they caught back in Zootopia Jack?" One of the tiger's said as he turned to Jack who was staring off into Joro's dark lands.

"Execute them and be done with it, that's what I say Thomas" Jack said fast.

"And yet were still letting them in..." Thomas added.

"Well as much as I would love to shoot any human that comes up here.. orders are orders and I don't feel like getting charged with murder" Jack complained.

"Watcha think of the humans that helped in capturing them?" Thomas asked.

"We could of done it our selves, no need for any degenerate gang members to help our royal army out" Jack said in a superior voice.

Thomas looked back in front of him to see the industrial abandonment of Joro.

"Darkness Reigns in these times of strife" Thomas said wisdom but Jack stood silent.

"You see that out there" Jack finally let out in a burst of moment as he pointed out into the darkness.

"I see.. Darkness" Thomas said.

"No.. the light that's barely visible" Jack pointed out.

Thomas squinted his eyes and aimed his gun.. Suddenly the roaring of a thousand earthquakes shook the earth and blasted through the sound.

Artificial birds flew through the sky's opening fire on the mini wall. Explosion after explosion reigned down upon the wall causing a burst of fire to appear in the dark followed by a sound of of hard hitting artillery.

Emerging from the forest was the army.. rolling forward to the end of the forest and into the plains were dozens of armored cars, emerging from one once they stopped was Hunter who smiled as a shell hit the front of the fort, smashing through the wood.

"March!" Hunter ordered and to his words thousands upon thousands of riflemen charged through in a thunderous scream.

"Open fire.. Open Fire!" Jack said urgently.

Jack and Thomas aimed their rifles and fired into the moving shadow's down below.

"You getting any?" Jack said as he kept firing.

"Not enough!" Thomas complained.

Thomas looked up into the air to see a lighted cannon ball flying in what seemed like slow motion toward his position.. "NOOOOOO" Thomas let out his final scream as the cannon ball smashed through and exploded, engulfing everyone within a few feet in flames.

Hunter watched from his car as the soldiers braced the walls and ran over the broke rubble and slipped through the cracks.

The slow and irregular firing of gunfire meant that they had taken them off guard. The gunfire quieted down as the solders climbed their ladders and jumped into the fight killing the border patrol.

"Let's roll out" Hunter smiled as he got back into the car and drove right toward the wall and following him were the dozens of other armored cars as the invasion force steamrolled into Zootopia.

 **Deeper in Zootopia Territory**

"Dawn is breaking! Let's show these villagers a warm welcome!" Alpha joked as he galloped ahead on his steed, Rebbecca, toward a small town along with about 300 cavalry men behind him.

Alpha get low as the few guarding foxes fired upon them but the sheer amount of men and their guns fired upon the foxes killing them off as they rode into the town and trampled their bodies.

Alpha fired upon the first hut he found shooting up the windows and walls with his assault weapon, he laughed and kissed it firing at a family of chickens walking out of their hut to see what the commotion was about.

After he finished unloading his bullets into the family he looked at the cavalry arriving into town behind him.

"Spread out! We gotta get all of them" Alpha smiled as he jumped off his horse as the horses passed him shooting at the expecting villagers.

One of the cavalrymen threw a grenade into a house letting out a explosion which lit the hut aflame, screams of panic and pain rang out as sheep barged out of the entrance on fire screaming in pain and rolling on the dirt road trying to wipe the fire off of the them.

Alpha aimed his weapon and fired upon the screaming villagers..

 **At an Encampment**

"Alright we need to take this section or else we risk the chance of getting outflanked" Hunter ordered.

Reagan clapped his hands in the background "Nice plan.. I never thought you'd make such a since general" Reagan smiled as he took another cigarette out and smoked it.

"Zootopia declared war on us" Hunter said.

"I don't give a rat's decapitated head, they already lost half there land and their going to invest all their army resources in defending their priceless city" Reagan laughed off the threat.

"I don't get the killing of all these animals sir" Hunter doubted.

"You want your family, the family that died to people who had the exact same thought process as you, to be in vain? This is for the human race, for those who never got the chance" Reagan argued.

"I hope your right" Hunter looked at the battle plans.

"I always am" Reagan smirked.

 **The Forest's**

"Fire!, Fire!, Fire!" Tank after tank fired onto the charging elk's and moose's who ran through the forest.

"We need to full back.. we need to~" The human screaming got his neck slit as he screamed.

"Get the flamethrowers, burn the animals!" Alpha yelled.

Hunter looked up at a deserted machine gun post with a human who had a spear deep in his chest lying beside it.

As the animal barbarians kept chanting their war cries into the humans.

Hunter got to his machine gun post and fired upon the enemy shooting one moose twenty times.

Hunter only stopped as the charging animals were blown into pieces by a tank shot.

Hunter watched as five flamethrowers unleashed hell down the hill from which they were charging.

Setting the wildlife a flame, the trees caught fire and the wounded and dead corpses were lit into hell.

Hunter narrowed his eyes and for once.. stopped firing.

 **Outskirt's of Zootopia City**

"Why have we stopped marching?" Reagan demanded.

Hunter and Alpha rode on their horses right in front of Reagan who stood impatiently out of the tank.

"Zootopia is up ahead sir" Hunter smiled.

Reagan jumped off the tank and with a thud he hit the ground below with his boots.

"Stay behind" Reagan ordered the 5000 men who were marching behind him.

"Im sure they have magnificent animals that we can take as sex slaves" Alpha licked his lips with his reptile tongue.

"Keep that hybrid abomination away from everyone" Reagan said grossly as he passed between the two horses and started the climb up the hill.

Reagan wanted to see for himself the jewel that all the rats and pests always talked about, the place where anyone can be anything, the city that will turn to rubble the place where the ground will be salted and the people slaughtered.

Just a footnote in history for Reagan truly believed that the gods have granted him access to lead the human race to a future that will crush whatever the animals have bulit for themselves.

Finally Reagan made it to the top of the hill, he looked down to see men marching out of the forest and to the area of grass that met with the river that surrounded Zootopia.

He then turned forward to see the city.. and by god it was beautiful.

He looked at the skyscrapers roaring higher then anything the humans could ever build with the sun casting a shine of the metal.

"Start the siege! Get the siege equipment out" Reagan yelled down to his two generals.

Reagan looked back at the walls getting set up and the fortress that would prove a worthy challenge to the might of the human race.

Reagan looked back up to the skyscrapers and smirked.. Wait till the animal kingdom meets the force of three million men and our machine of death then they shall see the power that the human race can bring to those who deny it's destiny.

* * *

The Siege has begun! Is Judy alright? What will they do now that the city is being surrounded by human forces? What is the death machine capable of? Next chapter should be out soon. It will be a bit longer as well. Till then Follow, Fav and Review!


	20. One Last Call

Maggie POV

"Alright little ones you want some carrots?" Maggie said to the vast expanse of bunnies in front of her.

The bunnies nodded their heads in approval.

"Well all you need to do is head to the animal refugee shelter, they will house, feed and give you everything you need to survive this siege" Maggie said reassuringly.

The bunnies smiled and hoped away by the hundreds leaving Maggie and Jared behind at their main base of operations which was where they went too after coming back from battle.

Jared stood silently with his shotgun but looked down at a particular bunny who hugged his leg "What about you Molly? You don't want any carrots?" Jared tried to shake her off but to no avail.

"No Mr, i know you have food in this base of yours, much better then what they serve in the refugee place" Molly smiled.

"Aren't you a smart one" Jared smiled.

"Though i don't think they would be particular good for you.. right Maggie?" Jared called over to Maggie who watched as the other bunnies ran off.

"Ya.. if my understanding of bunny anatomy is correct" Maggie turned back to Jared who motioned his head toward the bunny hugging his leg.

"Well a snack or two won't hurt.. lets head down" Maggie smiled.

"Looks like your with us for a while" Jared picked up Molly who was squealing with excitement.

Once they went inside the abandoned factory and into the elevator they finally broke the silence.

"I never knew you could be so well with bunnies" Jared said.

"Well it isn't that hard, there basically almost the same as human children only.. a lot more faster" Maggie explained.

"I used to beat my schools record on the track team" Molly said happily.

"Is that so" Jared turned to Molly who was on his shoulder.

"Ya! My parents were so happy when they~" Molly stopped talking and just kept hugging Jared who went back to his neutral hard expression.

The elevator opened and Maggie went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"How about you eat some carrot ice cream?" Maggie asked to molly who looked up and saw the ice cream, Molly smiled and jumped off Jared's shoulder and ran up to the ice cream Maggie made and chowed down.

Jared slumped down on a beanbag and gave out a sigh of relief "If Reagan's forces do push through i think it would be best for us to defend this base of ours" Jared said.

"It doesn't matter does it? If Reagan captures us he would hang us for treason" Maggie looked over from Molly.

"More like torture us to death" Jared corrected.

"Probably" Maggie chuckled.

"Speaking of rabbits and kids, what do you think of our partner Nikolai and Judy" Jared smirked as he implied something.

"There not dating are they?" Maggie tried to divert from the implication.

"They might as well be, i think from what Nikolai had told me he was really in love with her before he met us" Jared thought back to the summer.

"Well human animal hybrids would be interesting to see.." Maggie seemed to get distracted.

"Something on your mind?" Jared asked.

"Not really" Maggie smirked as she poured some ice cream for herself and sat next to Jared.

"Tell me" Jared punched her arm almost making her loose grip on her ice cream.

"Hey!" Maggie said annoyed but in a playful way.

Maggie stuck her tongue out to Jared who responded with bopping Maggie on the nose who blushed.

"Well.. i used to crush on Nikolai" Maggie finally let out her secret.

"Aww, look who has a schoolgirl crush" Jared teased.

"It is not! I really liked him.." Maggie stood for what she said.

"What about now?" Jared asked.

"Ive been so busy with saving the world.. love went in the back corner" Maggie let out her thoughts.

"Well he's with his dumb bunny, and now your here where my dad used to work" Jared smiled.

"I'm done!" Molly called over from her empty ice cream bowl, green and orange ice cream was all over her mouth.

"You want more little one?" Maggie stood up to Molly who shook her head.

"Nah I'm good" Molly rested herself down on a beanbag.

"So what else does this bunny have locked up inside her head" Jared turned and rested his head as he looked on to Molly.

"I always wanted to help my parents out to distribute food from our farm to Zootopia.. never thought i would actually get to visit here" Molly said in wonder.

"Trust me, it's a lot better when there isn't a human army sieging it and the whole city is mobilized for war.. besides this it really is a city meant for everyone" Jared explained the glory of Zootopia.

"Right now it isn't really a place for little bunnies like you" Maggie rubbed Molly's head and sat down with a new bowl of ice cream.

"What place is safe?" Molly questioned.

Jared and Maggie just sat silently.

"Well i know that this is my home now, with you guys" Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around Maggie and Jared pulling them closer to her since she sat between them. Jared and Maggie chuckled.

"Well after this is all over we promise we will make this place a home for you don't you worry' Maggie then bopped Molly's nose who scrunched back and closed her eyes.

"Say.. how about you get some practice in and distribute some food to some of the military?" Jared suggested which Molly smiled to.

"Ill be back as soon as i'm able! Maybe tonight?" Molly asked.

"Yes, tonight we can eat all the carrot ice cream you want" Jared rubbed between her ears and sent her off into the elevator.

After it closed the base seemed quiet.

"So, what do you think of that? Having a home, making a family?" Jared asked away as Maggie quietly ate her ice cream.

"Ive always wanted something to start in this world, because no matter how much we make it safe for everyone it will not matter because for a bit.. we will be dead and then the world we build falls to nature" Maggie explained.

"So you want to make a family to start something that outlasts you, am i hearing you correctly?" Jared joked.

"Yep, something that brings a little bit of you beyond the present" Maggie said.

"I think repelling the human invasion of Zootopia pretty much solidifies our place in history" Jared chuckled.

"Ya.." Maggie looked away.

Jared placed his hand on her cheek and turned her to face toward his.

He looked deep in her green eyes and brushed some of her blonde hair away from her face.

"Jared.. I don't think" Maggie couldn't finish her sentence as Jared pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers kissing her lovingly.

Maggie was caught off guard but as they held the kiss and Jared placed his hands on his shoulders she kissed back making the kiss complete.

Jared finally pulled back and smiled holding her hands.

Hunter POV

"Did the south side of the city get the recommend amount of cavalry" Hunter looked sternly down while on his horse at one of the younger scout's.

"Um.. no sir" The scout looked away in fear.

Hunter smacked him then ordered his horse forward.

"You better be sure the capital is properly surrounded" Hunter warned before galloping away.

Since arriving last night the number of men had grown to over a million with the north side taking the more bigger chunk.

They needed to surround the city to be sure that no one could get in or out but Reagan thought it best to march in at full force into the front wall, the sheer force of number would get them over the wall.

Hunter looked around at the make shift camp that spread across for miles with soldiers eating their little meal over a cooking pot, some just talking between eachother and laughing at what could be laughed at in this time of war.

Some rode on horseback patrolling the perimeter watching for any approaching or leaving animals.

Besides the atrocities that Reagan committed or the human order of Joro left in their wake.. it didn't seem like they were monsters at all just normal humans.

Hunter watched as cannon's lined up at the perfect distance from the city.

Hunter finally dismounted after a hour of patrolling the camp seeing if the soldiers were doing their duty's and walked hastily toward the large tent which had two buffed guard's on either side.

They gave him a salute which he responded with in turn, and then walked in.

First thing he noticed was the intense moaning that was coming from the tent.

Hunter looked to see Alpha fucking a tiger whore hard as she and him kept moaning.

The scales almost visible on his skin, the large serpent tongue licking around the grey tiger.

"Mmm look who came to join us" Alpha released from his deep kiss with his prostitute.

Hunter crossed his arms and kept looking on unamused.

Alpha rolled his eyes and grabbed the tiger's ass hard and kept making out with her but as she was in the height of her moaning Alpha bit down on her neck with a vicious bite tearing flesh and blood from her neck. Alpha stood up as the tiger choked to death in his bead, "Guess you will be sleeping outside?" Hunter asked sarcastically.

"Ill sleep with the warm body" Alpha smiled.

"So what is the most important aspect of this siege?" Hunter asked like a teacher would to her student.

"I don't know, enough women to satisfy my needs?" Alpha chuckled.

"No dumbass it's the ship's that will allow us to cross over the river" Hunter explained.

"Can't we just cross over?" Alpha questioned dumbly.

"Most of our men can't swim and it's just more efficient to run across a bridge then to swim almost a mile" Hunter said.

"Ya whatever, just once i get into the walls there won't be any bodies left for me to fuck" Alpha laughed and hit Hunter in the arm as a joke.

Alpha finally finished putting his clothes on.

"Well rather it's you or me we need to kill everyone that is in the way of the human order.. we have traitor's within our race" Hunter's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Who would dare?" Alpha said a bit surprised.

"We got report's from the forces of Bunnyburrow that a couple of days ago a group of humans caused chaos and brought back thousand's of bunnies back to Zootopia" Hunter explained the news.

"Well that's just more bunnies to stomp on and we will execute the humans" Alpha explained.

"No" Hunter said sternly.

"No? These people want to screw with animals that's on them but we need to kill them cause there in the way of what's best for humans" Alpha said.

"Look" Hunter began as he walked toward the bloodied bedsheets.

"I want to defend the human race, do you?" Hunter asked.

"Of course, you think i like being part reptile? Of course i don't, it what made me at the bottom of the food chain when i was younger" Alpha said for the first time a bit sadly.

"I was nothing before this but Reagan showed me the way.. i was nothing now i was something and ill do anything to live my life.. i was wondering around aimlessly and now i saw the light in my darkness" Hunter went on and on.

"Well i just think i need some basic human dignity" Alpha added.

"I lost my wife to a snake, i know it sounds stupid but she was the only thing that kept me sane and with Joro destroyed, my wife gone.. what do i have to live for?" Hunter talked about his backstory.

"The human race" Alpha said firmly.

"Exactly, this is why i live, this is what is meant to be.. get ready Alpha the war will be over soon" Hunter patted Alpha on the back who nodded.

Reagan POV

"Jerry! Richard!" Reagan put his hands over both of his bodyguards.

"You feel like the siege is doing fine?" Richard said a bit reluctantly to try to not piss Reagan off.

Richard was buff had brown hair and was white, Jerry was a bit fatter and had long black hair.

"Well I'm ready to come in gun's blazing" Jerry smiled.

"I like the enthusiasm but please shut up" Reagan asked polity which made Jerry quiet down.

Reagan watched closely as a new battalion of riflemen marched out of the woods.

"Our numbers are growing, as far as we know we torched every edge of this nation and this city is the crown for your invasion" Richard praised.

"It truly is beautiful.. i have a few plans for those skyscrapers" Reagan pointed out at the heavily defended city.

"May you tell us?" Jerry said a bit happily.

"No, especially not to you" Reagan said a bit disgusted which made Jerry look down to the ground.

"The gods are on our side, if they are good they will give us good weather tomorrow" Reagan nodded at his prayers.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Richard looked to Reagan.

"You'll see, but in order for us to get this blessing from the gods we need a sacrifice" Reagan smiled to Jerry who's eyes widened, he walked back slowly but fell backwards and landed on his ass.

"Not you fatass, I'm burning five soldiers guilty of raping a lot of animals in Bunnyburrow" Reagan looked away from Jerry who breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Follow me" Reagan walked down from the hill and to the camp's.

Reagan walked between row after row of tents until he went into a opening where five men were tied on crosses with wood stashed under them.

"Please.. don't do this!" One of them screamed.

Richard and Jerry came down as a crowd was already forming around the five guilty men as they saw Reagan approach them.

"Your guilty of sleeping with the enemy, and as a token of my gratitude to the gods i shall offer these rapists as a gift" Reagan got on his knees and closed his eyes looking up to the sky.

"Richard.. the gods are telling me they see a great victory with the city of Zootopia burned to the ground" Reagan opened his eyes and smiled back to Richard who only stood neutrally.

"I guess we should get this over with then" Richard picked up a torch and gently lit the fire under each men.

"There was a man who was killing us!" One of them screamed out.

"He killed my whole crew along with his other team of traitors.. he must be pretty high rank" One of them tried to move away from the fast approaching fire.

"Ya Ya.. typical animals choosing a human to lead them" Reagan smiled.

"You don't understand sir! He is unlike anyone you ever faced! He will kill you!" The man screamed as the fire erupted around him burning him at the cross.

The other men screamed in pain as their sounds burned through the camp.

"On second thought we could of used them to fight for us in Zootopia.. too late now" Reagan smiled as he stood back up.

"You worried about this human in their ranks?" Richard asked.

"If he thinks living in Zootopia is torture, wait till he gets a taste of justice on what happens if he tries to stop human destiny' Reagan turned with a look of evil spread on his face.

Phillip POV

"You'd think that with the end of the world coming there would be more important things to take care off then cleaning the floor" Phillip complained as he scrubbed the floor.

Clawhuaser looked carefully at his wash cloth then smiled with glee when he saw some crumbs on it licking it off with his tounge.

"Dude.. the hell are you doing?" Phillip said in disbelief.

"Me?.. Oh just using the latest and greatest technique in eating all the left over crumbs to help fill me up" Clawhauser looked over to Phillip then licked around his own face.

"Can't you just eat all the dount's you want anyway? Why devolve back to your primitive animal way's?" Phillip asked as he soaked up his rag with more water and kept cleaning on another part of the floor.

"If anyone needs food it's you dude" Clawhauser commented on Phillip's body.

"Are you telling me your eating crumbs off the floor because your going on a diet?" Phillip had a look of confusion on his face.

"Diet?! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Clawhuaser jumped up like a scared cat.

"Forget i said anything" Phillip said with a laugh.

After a few minutes of small talk they finally finished cleaning the floors, the doctor's sending them off to set up guard stations for the hospital.

"Now.. we need to place the machine guns in certain places to use them in maximum efficiency, we only have so much gun's to put in this hospital" Phillip pointed out.

"This window overlooks down to the parking lot which leads to the main road, if the solderers so do breach they would probably be heading down the main road" Clawhuaser explained.

"You'd like that won't you?" Clawhuaser asked Phillip.

Phillip looked up with a confused yet insulted look in his face "No i wouldn't want that, i wouldn't want them to come at all" Phillip crossed his arms.

"Are you prepared to fight? I'm no warrior myself as you can see" Clawhauser shook his big gut "You seem.. just innocent" Clawhauser said.

"Well ive been in the thick of it for years, if anything this city is the innocent one" Phillip said back.

"Yet you never take courage" Clawhauser spoke like a monk.

Phillip sighed and set the machine gun up as he thought about what to say.

"I'm assuming your going to lecture me about going outside my comfort zone" Phillip said sarcastically.

"No, In fact I'm telling you that despite on what you might think in that skinny head of yours" Clawhauser poked Phillip's forehead.

"Your not the only one who's scared, I'm scared, the whole city is scared.. their loved ones, their lives, could all be gone at any moment.." Clawhauser thought of the destruction and closed his eyes.

"Not even the precious dounts can save us.. but i do wish i could eat one last one before i die" Clawhauser joked which made Phillip smile.

"I intend on doing something that I would never think of even doing.. just going out and doing something beyond myself, that's how i will defeat cowardness" Clawhauser said determinedly.

"Well my friend Nikolai just jumped out and attacked the snake thief.. now he's got himself a bunny friend" Phillip implied.

"Oh my god.. it's just a matter of time before we see human bunny hybrids running around, you know how fast they breed" Clawhauser laughed.

"It's the duty that allows us to go to our full potential, by the time this war is done we would of done the ultimate duty.. saving what it means to be us" Phillip finished.

James POV

Chief Bogo wasn't a fan of paperwork during times of great war such as these but like everything it served a purpose.

His entire police force was converted to the Zootopian National Military Guard and now the ZPD was wiped clean and made into a barrack's of sorts.

Chief Bogo was assigned as the mayor's personal bodyguard, which he rejected with all his being as he wanted to be with his fellow policemen on the front lines repelling the human attack but it wasn't up to him to decide despite being the general of the Zootopian forces.

Bogo heard his door creak open to see James walking in.. the human terrorist they called him.

"I have heard report's of your bravery on the battlefield" Chief Bogo said while putting on his reading glasses to not appear so threatening.

"I wasn't lying when i said i would do all i could for the sake of Zootopia" James reaffirmed his loyalty as he sat down.

"What's brings you to my presence? You should be with your loved ones, as anyday now Reagan will be getting impatient and will attack us" Chief Bogo gave James a suggestion.

"Everything i love was killed back in Joro" James said depressingly.

"I lose a little bit of myself everyday" Bogo countered.

James looked up instead of trying to avoiding eye contact.

"Who are you loyal to.. really?" Chief Bogo started as he stood up and began walking around James.

"Well I'm loyal to this group, my friends my~"

"No" Chief Bogo said harshly.

"Everyone in this world is loyal to one thing first.. themselves, now what I'm asking is who are you?" Chief Bogo said philosophically.

"I'm James, and i don't know who i am beyond that" James said as he watched Chief Bogo walk around him.

"Honest answer, i like it" Bogo smiled.

"This whole mess is bringing a new found hope to my life, a true meaning to it all, i don't how to describe it" James fumbled around with his words.

"How is this different then when you served under Reagan in trying to destroy this city?" Bogo asked.

James thought for a moment before responding "Under his rule i was nothing, just a machine with others telling me how to live.. but here i live for myself and with myself i choose to those who took me in, i will defend this place because of what it stands for, not necessarily because of what it is" James said.

James stood up to look up at Chief Bogo a bit more firmly.

"By the end of this i will do my part, just you watch ill repay Mother Justice in full".

"I'm glad your on our side" Chief Bogo smiled.

"Really?" James said a bit confused.

"Most animals i will sadly admit will hate you just because of who you are but what they don't realize is that's exactly the type of thought process the humans have, the ones who are on a mission to rid them from the earth" Chief bogo explained.

"I know when i see a true loyal friend, ive had animals who were worse then you and you were even a terrorist!, but all that's in the past.. today is today and despite being at war with creatures like you" Bogo stuck his tough finger at James's chest making him get pushed back a bit "I am standing side by side with one because it's not WHO were fighting that counts but WHAT, we are fighting evil and even though lots of your kind fell for that evil doesn't mean you will, your a living example that a person on a bad path can get on the right one" Chief Bogo rested his hand on James's shoulder.

"Prejudice dies in this city which is why it's a city for all of us, I will be honored to have you as a brother in arms" Chief Bogo reached out his hand.

James grabbed it and shook it with pride "Either we kill evil and prejudice or it kills us, we will see which side wins" James said.

Nikolai POV

During a time of life and death i would want to be doing all i could to be sure that fate would put me on the course of living but ever since Judy woke up ive been following her around the city for the past few days which has been extensively built up for the siege which would reach it's ultimate climax anyday now.

For now me and Judy patrolled the street's, mostly me keeping her spirit's up after the loss of her home and dad but all is not lost for she has been getting more and more determined and now as i sit here looking upon Judy hugging her Mother Bonnie, i could finally see she is ready to fight for her new home and her new family.

"Are they treating you well?" Judy asked.

"Yes, Yes dear their treating me just fine I just want to know what's going on out there" Bonnie said worryingly.

"It's nothing mom, just the fate of Zootopia in the balance" Judy joked.

"Well i know that a fighter like you can take down any human and Zootopia is blessed by all the gods to have such a strong bunny warrior on their side" Bonnie brushed the dirt from Judy's head.

"I need you to stay somewhere safe during the battle, if they ever do bridge and things go wrong i need to have assurance that you are somewhere they can't find" Judy explained.

"I'm not going anywhere without my daughter at my side" Bonnie said firmly.

"This is my duty, it's what i have to do.. i must protect my city but first i must protect you , i can't let them do to you like they did to Stu" Judy began to break down but Bonnie hugged her back and shushed her.

"It's alright my sweet Judy, i know you will get out of this alive and this city will not fall, when this is all other ill be there next to you" Bonnie reassured.

Judy and Bonnie hugged it out for a minute before Judy pulled away still sniffling but as determined as ever.

"Shall we go to the wall" I suggested as i stood up from my chair.

"Let's do that Nikolai, I'd love that" Judy flashed me a weak smile and I nodded to her.

Judy walked out of the room leaving me with Bonnie.

As i turned to leave Bonnie called out to me "Stop right there young man" She said.

I froze.. not knowing what she wanted i turned back and gave her a confused expression on what she wanted.

"If your going to date my daughter i need you to promise me one thing, keep her safe.. please" Bonnie pleaded.

I smiled.

"Mam, I made a promise long ago to a friend of mine about Judy, i don't intend to break it now" I told Bonnie and with Bonnie feeling at ease i walked out of the room.

The Wall

"So that is why you woke me at 5 in the morning?" I asked a bit sleepily as we climbed the stairs up the wall.

"Well duh Nikolai, i only woke up in the middle of night yesterday.. i had to see how my mother was doing" Judy explained.

"I'm not saying you are wrong I'm just saying you forced me up yesterday at like.. two in the morning and today i woke up at five.. I can't fight and win when I'm half asleep" I laughed as we finally got to the top of the wall.

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers.. i never knew we were dealing with this many" Judy said while a bit scared.

"You saw how much there was back in Bunnyburrow, but don't worry despite Reagan having over a million men we will be able to repel them" I said with full confidence.

"What if i lose you?" Judy asked with worry.

I stood silent after those words.. letting the chilly wind blow through my blonde hair, carrying my AR-15 close to my side and my Colt Python in my gun holster.

Truth be told it wasn't Judy that was giving me restless nights but the thoughts that have been pouring in every since my revelation.

I truly loved Judy and i knew i had to tell her.. but not now. "If not now then when?" My brain would counter.

I knew i had to tell her but i had to wait for the right moment, i would know when that moment would arise.

The thoughts of love and a bright future would warm me up but my other side said that loving a bunny when your a human would be seen as treachery.

This is Zootopia however.. anybody can and do anything and if my heart is true then my love is with Judy.

"Hello?" Judy jumped up in front of me which took me out of my trance.

"Sorry.." I said meekly.

"Ive been thinking about if i lost you.. i don't know if ill be able to move on" I said.

"Nikolai.. i know in life bad and good things happen that's how life moves on, but we have been through so much i believe it's destiny that something has to be in store at the end of all this" Judy countered.

"I hope i could believe that" I smiled down at her.

"My father's gone, my old world is gone and now we must put our life on the line for what? For the start of a better life that's what" Judy said more loudly then usual.

"What you did was right, i needed to be pulled away from my home because you are my new home, i realized the wrong path i took when i told you to leave me, Nick helped me go into this new world and you are there to finally bring me there" Judy told the truth.

I wrapped my arm around her and she wrapped her arms around my back with her face in my chest.

"In war everyone can die, it's why war is so terrible.. but i do know one thing in this world and that's you and me will last forever" I held her tightly and kept her there for the next few minutes.

I looked at the other animal's that manned the wall giving me stern looks but i ignored them, i did not need their prejudice today.

I looked forward to my own race, the human race, taking up arms against the values i held dear.

Suddenly the earth began to shake.. Judy and i let go from our embrace and quickly held to something firm.

"You know what's happening?!" I yelled.

The earth shook silently, enough to show power but not enough to cause any damage for before long a immense sound that sounded like a thousand birds and metal moving together through the sky.

Sounded louder then a hundred tanks rolling side my side, sounded louder then even a thousand horses neighing at the same time, sounded more fierce then even the more fiercest battle cry.

I turned around as a shadow cast it's work upon the morning light.

I turned around as best i could and from the horizon i saw the beast.. the machine of death that loomed like death on everyone's lives.

It looked like a aircraft carrier that stretched almost a mile across.

The origin of the power that filled the animal kingdom with dread was on that flying ship.

Moving from the horizon at a slow pace i looked down to see that the once waiting soldiers were now running around like ants that were exposed to water.

Trumpets blew and as the hundred's of thousand's of soldier's on the other side of the river began to move to battle stations and the sounds of despair and hurry from our side as we were still hypnotized by the beast in the sky.

I looked at Judy who was breathing heavily and watching the soldier's mobilize.

Admits the chaos.. a loud boom thundered through the morning sky..

Triggering the battle that would write the history books.

* * *

And So it begins... The Battle of Zootopia. The worst is yet to come and there will be battles and deaths beyond your wildest dreams. What will happen to each of our beloved main characters? How will they assist in the siege of Zootopia? Will the Villian's Win? Will Nikolai tell Judy that he loves her? The Stone Wall is surrounding the main District of Zootopia, the biomos are exposed but it is surrounded by the river and if they do cross it there is a force ready to move out to the beach to fight them. All of our characters will be moving away from the Downtown area and to the biomos. Also it's been a week since Reagan ordered the siege and the POV happen at different times during the siege. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the upcoming battle. Be sure to Favorite, Follow and Review! And have a good day/night.


	21. Indifferent Madness

Thanks for 18,000 views!

* * *

The death from above rained down, my eyes widening as the bombs smashed onto the beachhead causing a gigantic explosion followed by sand and dirt getting launched into the air.

"Judy! We need to get cover, now!" I screamed to her as the panic around us started to form after our frozen state from seeing the floating machine of death.

Judy didn't waste anytime she quickly ran down the steps down the wall.

I looked beyond the city and too the army sieging us.. what was once a calm settled army was now running about like ants having their home covered in water.

I watched the cannon's roll out.. and at the moment I quickly followed Judy down the steps while the firing of cannon's rung through the air.

"Nikolai we need to find the other's!" Judy said but was cut off as a cannon slammed a few hundred feet next to us, smashing into a building.

I watched as the battalions from before started marching out of the wall and into the Jungle Biome.

Chaos.. Destruction, everything was turning from bad to worse.

"Stay by my side, do not leave me at all costs, you hear me?" I ordered Judy.

"Nikolai.." Judy let out.

"Yes?" I asked in concern.

"Please don't die" She asked sincerely.

I looked down to the ground as I heard explosions ring out around us with the screams of animals moving through the what was once the city streets.

"I can't promise anything, but I can sure as hell try to" I smiled.

"Let's go then" Judy said a bit reserved but with determination and with that we both ran out with the other soldier's and swat units out of the wall.

Reagan POV

"Fire the cannon's! Get them confused and do not let them regroup!" Reagan yelled over the cannon fire as his riflemen were getting ready for the siege.

"Hunter!" Reagan yelled for his commander as he pushed through the dozens of soldiers trying to find their unit.

"He looked to see Alpha slapping his horses ass and smiling as he gathered the cavalry, Reagan moved with a move of no bullshit up to Alpha.

"Why.. hello there my fierce leader~" Alpha cooed.

"No time for your games Alpha, where's Hunter? And also I need to know if your ready to lead 1/3 of my force into the most forfeited fortress on this planet" Reagan asked sternly.

Alpha rolled his eyes "He's getting the ships ready" Alpha said.

"That was Jerry's job damn it" Reagan said frustrated.

"Something up sir?" Alpha cringed as another explosion from the death machine roared into the city this time smashing through the top of a tree in the Jungle Biome.

"You think I'm going to tell a half mutant freak like you? Get your perverted hands off your horse and be sure to have the cavalry ready to charge when the ships land" Reagan commanded as he ran back toward the beach.

Reagan saw Richard and Hunter with at least 5000 riflemen behind them at the beach ready to charge.

Reagan saw at least three ships, separated by at least 500 feet getting ready to sail.

"Reagan! The battle is starting a bit early this morning" Hunter smiled.

"What's got you all happy?" Reagan questioned.

"Today is the day we secure our destiny" Hunter smiled, at that moment Reagan felt a slight smile grow on his face.

"Guess today is the day.. Richard!" He screamed over the cannon's as they fired once more.

"Yes sir?" Richard jumped down from the ship and approached Reagan.

"I need you and Jerry by my side at all costs, I will kill the general and the mayor of this city myself for this is my claim" Reagan pointed his finger at Richard's chest.

"You mean.. our claim? The human race claims this land not just you" Richard corrected.

"Just get Jerry's fatass out here will you?" Reagan said without patience.

"Alright.. Alright" Richard conceded.

"What about the human savior of the animals?" Richard countered.

"Ill crush him with my bare hands if he gets in the way" Reagan said darkly.

Hunter then jumped down from the ship "Alright lads! It's time we secure a homeland for our people! Our race! Our country, for our future!" Hunter said his rallying cry and the riflemen cheered.

As now about 50,000 were ready to cross the river.

"On your orders" Hunter nodded to Reagan.

"Release!" Reagan screamed, at his command the three ships moved across the river as they moved the back of the ship opened up and like a perfect mechanical machine a wooden bridge 30 feet wide was placed into the water.

"Wait a minute" Reagan held back his forces.

"I got Jerry" Richard ran out of the endless ranks of riflemen that were at the ready.

"Explain yourself" Reagan said harshly as Jerry ran up next to Richard and start breathing heavily with his hands on his knees.

"I.. I overslept and I was just woken up by the cannon fire" Jerry tried to talk as loud as he could over the constant bombing of the cannons.

Reagan looked as the ships moved across the waters building their bridges at the other end was the city.. the land he so craved was now getting put on fire with holes and craters around.

"Halt the cannons! We need to be sure we don't get our own" Reagan ordered.

He then looked down to Jerry "Just keep your monkey ass up with my movement" Reagan said annoyed and then nodded to Hunter.

"Charge!" Hunter yelled and with that command the horde of soldiers marched across the beach and onto the bridge making it shake as dozen after dozen troops stepped onto it every second.

Reagan walked with Richard and Jerry by his side as the solders past him.. and then he grinned, seeing his army charge toward what would rather be a new era for the human race or his death.

Bogo POV

Chief Bogo stood inside the trench in the desert biome, despite the blazing heat he knew giving even an inch to the weather would make one less inch go to fighting the humans.

In front of him was a flat land of sand that lead to the beach.

Bogo's desert force division of the Zootopian force were watching eagerly as the ships sham closer and closer and the armies that filled the shoreline across the river were moving like ants onto the bridges.

The pause in cannon fire came at great relief as well, Bogo looked behind him at a dismembered and destroyed Kangaroo which laid dead and battered on the desert dunes.

"No need to despair.." Bogo called out to the animals guarding the trenches.

"For today is the day we have been training for our whole lives, what we've been conditioned with.. the defense of our land and brothers" Bogo said.

Bogo aimed his machine gun forward toward the upcoming ships "Fire behind the ships if you can! Open fire!" And with his orders he pulled the triggered and fired with purpose as best he could over the ship slicing through the unguarded men like cattle to the slaughter.

The other sniper's fired taking headshots with every bullet and with the soldiers jam packed so close some bullets shot through three at at time.

Hunter laid low a few hundred feet away armed with two desert eagles and a knife.

Not jumping to the front lines was a good idea as already for first hundread men were slaughtered, their bodies tumbling to the river. Hunter looked beside him as he marched toward the beach, seeing the dead body then another.. soon like flies the every second a new body would float next to the one he saw before.

"AHHH MY EYE!" He heard a quick blast of pain come from behind him which stopped his running he looked behind to see a solider covering where his eye used to be as he screamed in pain on the ground, the men behind him pushed him into the river as his body was in the way.

Hunter grimaced but kept moving on seeing the ships finally stop at the end of the 1 mile river made him more determined to save the human race.

Bogo noticed that despite mowing down the soldiers like a hose of water on a muddy window he wasn't even making a scratch to the forces which were still trying to move onto the bridge. If they broke through this beach defense there would be little Resistance till they reached the wall back in the main district.

"Come on sluts! We got our nice tight pussies in this city to stuff our mighty cocks in! Let's move!" Alpha said with a lick of his lips as the Calvary galloped across the wooden bridge.

Alpha ducked low as the horses made up for lost distance, the speed so great that the two men next to him who were shot mid gallop were thrown off there horses and into the stampede behind them.

Alpha never really cared for the men moving with him but even if he did want to see how they died he could not.. for his steed, Rebbecca, was moving too fast, past the death and toward a new destination.

Hunter looked at the other bridges and the mutiple dead bodies and horses that floated between them but as he sighed the movement stopped.

He looked forward to the desert as the fighters kept firing onto the now standing still men. But looking a little bit over his men, being careful not to be hit by a sniper round, he saw that the ships have reached the shore.

Now nothing could stop them.. and that made Hunter very pleased.

Reagan pushed through his men with Jerry and Richard following close behind, as he was about to push a rifleman out of the way he was hit and collpsed at his side leaving room for him to move.

Reagan stepped over the dead man and over the other dead bodies as he made his way to the front and without waiting to get to the front he finally talked.

"CHARGE!" And with that he now ran with his ran onto the ship and onto the beach heads.

Maggie POV

"Did you hear the gunfire?" Maggie said in panic as her and Jared armed themselves once more and moved through the factory.

The gunfire was almost five times as loud as when they were in bunnyburrow, something felt wrong though to Maggie.

She had a heightened sense of awareness during her time as a spy but nothing in her whole carrier could she feel something was off as she did now.

"Jared.. wait" Maggie rested against a abandoned assembly line.

Jared looked back with worry and quickly ran back to comfort his new lover.

"Yes Maggie? What's wrong? Besides the invasion going on right now" Jared joked.

"I feel like we might lose.." Maggie said horrified.

"Why would you say that?" Jared questioned.

Maggie looked outside the window and saw the machine of death stationed still above the river.

"I just feel like one of us might die" Maggie in fear of her life.

Jared hugged her and kissed her once more "Hey, your strong just on your own, with us together and with Zootopia behind us? Nothing can stop us Let's go win this war" Jared said with courage.

Maggie swallowed her fear and smiled "Let's go then".

Jared and Maggie ran out into the wetlands that lead to the beach.

"Damn" Jared stated.

"You talking about the ten's of thousands of soldiers marching onto the beach or the massive one mile death machine that's hanging in the air?" Maggie listed the destructive options.

"Both" Jared said.

"But were going to fight anyway" Maggie smiled up to Jared.

"Of course" Jared chuckled and with that they both ran to the riflemen that were charging through the beach.

Bogo POV

Bogo watched as the tight together swarm of humans started spreading out into the beach running as fast as they could under constant fire.

"Fire at the check points! Keep firing don't stop!" Bogo yelled.

The repeated explosions and screams from the wounded started to take their toll on Bogo's focus on the battle for all he wanted was to protect his people and nation but to do lots of sacrifices must be made "Their pouring out from too many check points, their on the beach!" A camel said next to him.

"What else can we do now?" Bogo tried to explain "We need to send in the elephant, we need to hold them at the beach" The camel explained.

"Alright, I need you by my side.. if something~" BLAH.

Bogo froze where he was as the camel in front of him collapsed to the ground.

Bogo turned to the riflemen firing up the hill to the trenches, Bogo grit his teeth in anger and grabbed the dead camel's sniper.

He aimed and fired the bullet firing through the chest of one Rifleman.

Bogo turned right and sniped a man off his horse. He turned left and fired once more sniping a machine gunner unit running onto the beach.

Bogo sniped again slicing through the side of another solider sending him falling onto the sand.

The sniper finally clicked.. Bogo looked surprised but was not deterred.

"Elephants! Charge!" Bogo ordered the twenty feet tall giants out of the trench and down the hill their roars struck fear into the charging Riflemen holding them in their tracks.

The Elephants took heavy fire, One yelled out a final scream as he was shot five times before slashing away with his trunk at five riflemen at the bottom of the hill. Another Elephant leaped after a machine gunner opened fired on the animal leaving it to waste but it was not going to go down in vain as he leaped from the hill and landed straight into three screaming soldiers as there screams turned to nothing.

Bogo watched as the Elephants held the troops back on the beach, Bogo sniped any man trying to get between the elephants.

Bogo then signaled for the the remaining desert animals to run down and face the soldiers.

Reagan POV

"Give me that" Reagan said as he ripped a RPG from a dead man crashing with the waves.

Reagan got on one knee and aimed up a elephant swiping away at his men.. and then fired he ducked into behind a dead body as a loud explosion was heard and the elephants guts and blood sprayed all over, two nearby elephants collapsed due to the explosion and with the surviving men running up and stabbing the elephants in the head to kill them instantly.

Reagan led from behind the men as now almost a thousand of them were on the beach with.

Reagan looked around the scene and a thought arose in his head.. regret.

As he marched forward he noticed that he wasn't feeling the ocean waves or the soft feeling of sand on his feet.. but the waves were now waves of blood and the sand he couldn't even find on top of the dead bodies and might as well be dead wounded. Reagan kept firing up the hill as the elephants kept swiping at any soldier who came near them. The camels and lizards moving past the legs and charging head first with their poisoned spears and swords. The solider next to him died due to sniper fire, another died only a few feet away.

"HEIGHYA!" He heard Alpha's voice, Reagan turned to see Alpha riding with his cavalry through the beach shooting up at the elephants.

One elephant stomped down crushing two horses beneath its foot.

Reagan smiled and took out two of his swords and then without warning charged forward stabbing two incoming camel's in the stomach's, he ripped the swords out and slashed a lizard right across it's face almost ripping it in half.

Jared POV

Jared looked as the forces clashed on the beach, animals he saw in the streets getting bayonetd and shot, other humans he had never seen before getting swiped to the side by the elephants or getting trampled by the camels and lizards.

"Ill cover you from the back, you ready for the real fight?" Maggie encouraged.

"Ive been preparing my entire adult life for this" Jared smiled back and then turned, with a roaring yell he charged into the sides of the fight shooting his shotgun into the riflemen trying to stab at some lizards.

"What the hell are you doing?" One rifleman yelled at him but in response Jared smashed his shotgun across the man's face killing him instantly.

Five others turned to him as they noticed he wasn't part of their army.

Jared paced back slowly and fired at one of the Riflemen before they all charged them Jared punched a guy right in the face knocking him out, another was pushed out of the way by a charging lizard who was shot as he saved him.

Jared held his gun and went into guard mode by as he braced for impact the three remaining soldiers were sniper quickly.

Their heads exploding sending their bodies into the sand.

Jared looked up as the fighting was thick around him and saw Maggie nodding and firing with her sniper into the ground of humans.

Jared stood back up and started reloading aiming to another area of humans

Maggie POV

Maggie smiled at Jared as he disappeared into the thick of the fighting.

Though she was worried for his well being she knew he would be alright but as for the other animals fighting side by side with him? She wasn't sure.

Maggie fired at a solider shooting him through the chest and fired at another who was shot in the shoulder making him cry in pain as the waves splashed onto his body.

Maggie looked to see a weakened elephant start tumbling to the side beneath her, her eyes widened.. and she quickly rolled over to the side as the dying mammal was repeatedly stabbed with bayonets.

She breathed heavily and began shooting some of the soldiers off of him but before long a explosion smashed right beside her with a scream of pain her body was thrown into the sand, she stood up grudgingly and looked around seeing five more soldiers approaching her.

She picked up her rifle from the ground and sniped one of the group's core members.

Maggie stood back up and quickly tried to adjust to the 4 riflemen surrounding her, she swiped her sniper butt across one of the soldiers faces and then turned around instantly and smashed it against another who tired to sneak up on her.

"Your going to be my sex toy by the end of this!" One of them cursed.

"Not if you come and fight me" Maggie responded.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed around her neck and body keeping her in place firm, She struggled hard and tired to bite the soldiers fingers to no avail.

"Keep talking bitch" The one she was talking to before walked toward her.

Maggie then smirked and without warning jumped up and smashed her feet against the guys chest sending him tumbling to the ocean waves and with the new force she swung her foot back kicking the one grabbing her in the nuts.

She took her knife out and with no regrets stabbed him through the head as he collapsed to his knees.

She turned around and picked up her dropped sniper and sniped the final man that tired to stand up.

Maggie looked up to see how the battle was going only to see that more and more soldiers were dropping off from the bridges and during her whole time fighting only five, thousands of more men and cavalry were already climbing up the hills into the desert biome.

Jared came out of the conglomerate of soldiers by smashing one soldiers head in with his bare fist before running out to Maggie.

"We need to full back and quick!" Jared urged.

"We can't just let their entire force land!" Maggie demanded but another explosion hit a few feet away and then another combined with the screams of war and terror and the gunshots with the dead bodies and wounded screaming for help on the beach she knew they couldn't hold it.

"We need to see how the others are doing" Jared argued.

"Let's regroup in the tundra" Maggie suggested, Jared nodded and quickly ran down the beach away from the full on battle.

Phillip POV

"I gotta go man, I gotta go" Clawhauser said as he ran from the wall and back into the city.

All Phillip could hear was the sound of sirens and explosions but nothing to major as he was still in the downtown.

Phillip was pushed along with a snake unit to the Jungle where he would be assigned to rescue incoming refugees in case the human army did push through.

Phillip just didn't expect that all his friends would be separated and he was deep in the Jungle.. in a war.. alone.

That's what terrified him but we all had jobs to do and his job was to help the wounded.

Phillip spotted James running down the river side with a battalion of moose's.

"James!?" Phillip called out to his once enemy.

James slowed down and looked up at the canopy "Where are you going skinny man?" James called out.

"I'm staying here for the wounded" Phillip replied.

"You sure you aren't just staying back and letting your friends do the brunt of the fighting?" James questioned.

"We all have to do our part today, no one gets to clock out if I don't do anything then what good am I?" Phillip said.

"Stay safe.. if I find any of our friends we will regroup at this part of the wall" James explained.

"Where are you going?" Phillip called out.

"To the tundra" James stated.

"Your wearing shorts and a T shirt though.." Phillip said a bit hesitantly.

"You gotta do what you gotta do" James shrugged and with a smile he ran back with the unit of Mosses.

Phillip sighed and collapsed on his ass laying against a barricade in the jungle tree and studied his Ak-47 closely.

He will prove himself.. he just needed the chance.

Judy POV

Judy and Nikolai halted as they slide down the tundra slides into the desert biome and then watched in fear as the machine of death still loomed like a knife pointed a inch from the neck.

But right now Judy's attention was at the smoke rising from the beach and the constant flashes of explosions and gunfire.

Her worry was with her friends who didn't have the benefit of being united as one as they usually were but in spirit they knew they had eachother's back.

"You think there winning?" Nikolai asked her.

"I honestly don't know.. but I know a lot.. or maybe even most of them might not come back alive" Judy said fearfully.

"We don't have to be in the thick of fighting you know" Nikolai tried to reassure Judy.

"These people need our help.." Judy started but stopped when a plane zoomed by the "Shara tree" near the middle of the desert sending a torpedo missile toward it exploding a whole side piece of the tree.

Judy looked up to Nikolai who nodded in agreement in what she was thinking "Let's go" Nikolai then ran at full speed across the desert towns, streets and water ways with Judy by his side passing by burned down buildings, wounded civilians and frightened kids, Judy almost stopped to help a group of camels hiding in a abandoned school but a explosion a few feet away and Nikolai running toward the tree made her take a breath of guilt and reluctantly run with Nikolai promising to save the camels later on. Nikolai looked up at the tree which seemed hundreds of feet tall, surrounding it were barricades and sandbags.

"Judy!, your small enough to move through the rubble up the tree get all the animals down stairs in case the tree trips over.. ill be down here guarding" Nikolai said the plan.

"Woah there! It's a human!" a commanding lizard aimed his rifle at Nikolai who had his arms slightly up.

The twenty other lizards aimed their rifles at Nikolai.

"What are you guys doing? This is the human guardian of Zootopia!" Judy yelled when she jumped in front of Nikolai.

"Officer Hopps.." The lizard gave her a salute.

"We just lost almost half our unit to fighting the cavalry, sorry if we don't trust this one" The lizard aimed his rifle at Nikolai who kept quiet.

"We need him, don't do anything stupid prepare to escort the citizens from this tree" Judy looked up to Nikolai and then with determination she ran into the tree.

Nikolai turned and smiled at the mini defense force.

"I guess we should get to know eachother before the human army comes here..." Nikolai started the conversation.

Reagan POV

"Charge!" Reagan stepped over a dead elephant as the army started marching up the beach and onto the desert.

"Ahhhh" A lizard charged him with it's trident.

Reagan ducked and with a quick motion stabbed the lizard in the back of the head.

He picked up a more modernized machine gun and kept firing up into the trenches shooting up at a machine gunner unit of foxes.

Reagan ducked slightly letting a few troops charge in front of him a couple of them were shot down but the overwhelming numbers let them jump into the trenches rooting out the remaining beach forces.

Reagan gave out a laugh as he overcame the defense now the city was theres to sack.

A sudden explosion on his right stopped his little victory moment as three men blew into pieces with the bottom half of one flying in front of him.

Reagan stopped laughing and looked over the desert biome "No time to rest boys!" Reagan screamed as he jumped into the trenches stabbing his knife through the head of a cammel.

"If were going to take this city were taking this shit all the way to the mayor!" Reagan looked at the last troops bordered the bridge and started charging down it with almost a hundred thousand on the beach and another hundred thousand on the other sides he was sure he would take the city.

"The beachhead is getting cleared as were speaking Sir" Richard jumped into the trench.

"Finally your here.." Reagan said a tad annoyed.

"Where's Jerry?".

"He's... still getting up the hill" Richard said.

"That fat head lost his balls when he didin't eat after an hour" Reagan insulted.

"I still have balls!" Cried Jerry as he climbed down into the trench.

"Whatever, tell the cannons to fire farther into the city the desert is hot enough as is" Reagan complained.

"Follow me Richard, You" Reagan pointed at Jerry "Stay in this trench and keep in radio contact with the cannons and over human units.. this is going to be a bit of more hassle then we thought" Reagan lowered his eyes.

"You heard the man lets move out" Richard picked up an Ak-74 and kept firing with troops charging behind him into a nearby desert town.

Reagan led the charge aiming his gun and firing upon the few militia units set up at the front, Richard walked fast paste getting on one knee and firing repeatedly up on the roof.

Reagan gave a nod to him and broke into the town hall seeing a huddled group of foxes, camels, lizards and even some bunnies.

As the gunfire ensued outside Reagan knew the defenders were dead and with a smile he took out his assault rifle.. aimed and finished the rest.

James POV

Phillip was right.. the tundra was cold, but not cold enough to stop his unproven loyalty.

Getting set up at the main district with a iced up lake,many buildings and barricades and bushes in front made it a great place to fortify just in case they sweeped through the desert.

"Incoming!" A polar bear yelled as a artillery shell slammed through the air crashing into the ice sending cold water to spurt up into the air.

He saw at least one hundred armed polar bears get ready for combat on the ground along with him as the Moose's held more smaller guns and held the roof's already beginning to snipe above the snowy mountain and into the desert. James couldn't save the world, he was no atlas and he could not hold the world up with his hands so he had to do the little things that in relation to the greater mission might not seem much but all these little things from all these people contribute to the greater mission.

For him it was defending the city he once was hell bent on causing chaos in.

Soon it became evident that the beach forces had lost and now Reagan was sweeping through the desert, as more bomb and bomb fell into the tundra the next biome.

"Noooo!" He heard a Moose yell after a bomb blasted into a barricade killing two Mooses.

James kept quiet and aimed his Scar up the mountain but he couldn't help but notice the now angry Moose charging him.

"The FUCK you think your doing here!" The Moose yelled at James.

James recognize him from that news program.. Noose the Moose they called him.

"You think I don't your kind? Ive been learning your kind for my whole life" Noose kept walking determinately at James who stood up and started backing away from the barricade.

"Calm down man.." James tried to reason but he was shot down "CALM DOWN! Why you little worm! You dare tell me to calm down after what your kind has done? Our first fox officer died cause of you! Our city burned because of you! It's time to end you!" The moose then charged with full force with it's horns front and center, James didn't want to kill his own side but the screaming past news anchor had caught him off guard charging into his gut knocking the air our of him, James breathed fast and heavy as the force knocked him down a miniature snowy hill and down on the ice which thankfully was still in tact.

Moose jumped with tremendous force onto the ground from the hill and stepped on the ice.

James crawled back still feeling weary from the hit he searched for his SCAR gun.

"Never again.. No more sitting this one out" Moose kicked the gun across the ice and stepped on James's chest.

This time he had no patience and grabbed and clawed at the Mooses legs but a single punch to the face distracted him.

Noose spit on James "Pathetic worm, die like the rest of your kind" Moose threatened as he started choking James to death.

James tried to lift the hands off and grunted as he failed to make barely any movement the Moose had a fire in his eyes that could destroy the whole snow biome.

James felt his vision go blurry.. "Damn.. you" James cursed as he struggled to breath suddenly a ear piercing blast from next to him blew through the air knocking his ear drums clean.

James gasped for air but quickly felt ice slide up to his skin making him shiver he crawled off the ice and onto the snow as the ice broke away and sunk.

His ears ringed liked never before, at first he thought he was deaf but slowly his hearing came back as the world came back to his senses.

He looked back to see that the ice was destroyed from the bomb that somehow spared him.

He looked around and a few yards ahead he saw his aggressor.. with his back in the snow, dead.

Half his face was burned off his fur was completely burned off the burned side had barely any flesh left, any that was left was like a gooy black substance.

James breathed heavily and searched for his gun.. he would have to move on.

Nikolai POV

"You better not fuck this up" the leader lizard said.

"This mission is who I am, it's what ive been working towards, this is my fight as much as it is yours" Nikolai debated.

"It doesn't matter what you think, at the end of this we will be exterminating human kind your just a pawn for the greater picture" the Lizard insulted.

Nikolai kept his Aim and ignored him "Look at me Scum!" The lizard cursed.

Nikolai turned his head in time to see the lizards head explode in a spectacle for the ages, like a watermelon falling from a building.

Nikolai turned around shaken by the shot as what followed was the sound of the Barbarians at the gates.

"eyyayaya" Was the sound of Indians and savages as from over the hills galloped down at least three hundred cavalry the leader lowering his rifle after shooting the lizard.

Nikolai rolled behind the barricade and aimed his Ar-15 opening fire on three riflemen shooting them off their horses, Nikolai then got on one knee and fired at any approaching horse firing at the closest one.

Nikolai dodged as the they fired upon his shooting the barricade as he hid.

The lizard's opened fired as well but the sheer number of horses firing were picking apart the defenses one by one.

With the leader firing slowly.. hitting everytime like he was enjoying it.

Nikolai aimed for the man on the hill but the gun was quickly shot and in a state of fear he quickly hid again.

Nikolai looked as the heavy gunfire was ripping what remained of the lizard unit but one thought came to his mind "Judy.." Nikolai said in fear he stood up but one horseman got behind him preventing him from running for her, in no time he wiped out his Colt pylon and shot at point blank range shooting the solider in the chest, he quickly jumped on the horse and fired randomly behind him trying to get a hit as he galloped past the horses who now jumped over the barricades and started executing all the lizards.

Nikolai kept firing at every human on horse back he could but ultimately there could only be so many bullets in a gun before he ran out.

"Judy!" Nikolai yelled in frustration.

Nikolai rode the horse behind the tree as the battle raged on but got quieter and quieter as the remaining resistance were picked off.

Nikolai paused for a second behind the tree and looked up praying to whatever god to hope Judy got out of there somehow.

Nikolai noticed the the firing had quieted down and with deep regret ran back across the desert hoping Judy had made it out of the hell somehow..

Jared POV

"You sure we can't regroup with the survivors back in the desert?" Jared asked as he and maggie ran into the tundra.

"The army has landed and now there pushing through on all sides as fast as they can, no one can stop them, we got a bit of a head start and we need to find where there a strong animal defense and hold them there" Maggie explained .

"What about our base?" Jared said fearfully.

"I locked the elevator, all it looks like is a abandoned factory we will check for damages once this is over cause we WILL win" Maggie reassured.

"With that smile of yours im sure we will" Jared complimented.

Maggie looked back with a smile as they ran through the cold until they reached an open area with a lake.

"Looks like theirs been some serious bombardment here" Jared observed as another explosion hit through a cottage.

"Looks like this is a checkpoint to the greater tundra, if the humans push through this is where they'll be let's set up shop here" Maggie ordered and soon enough they were marching across the snowy landscape and then into the barricade.

"Jared? Maggie?" James called out a bit astonished.

"Oh its you" Maggie said a bit happy but on edge.

Maggie then looked seeing James all messed up.

"What happened to you?" Maggie said with concern.

"Someone tried to kill me cause they thought I was on the oppiste side" James eyed them.

"I hope your alright, but we have no time to argue the humans have overrun the desert" Jared said.

"Damn.." James sighed.

"What about the others? Like Nikolai and Judy?" James asked.

"We don't know but I trust they know what there doing" Maggie asserted.

"So do I, Phillip is in the jungle around the wall which will be our last back up in case this fails" James explained.

Jared shook as another explosion hit the snow but then he heard the neigh's of the horses in the distance.. "There here" Jared stated.

James knelled behind the barricade and aimed his SCAR gun forward. Jared ran with the other polor bears who stood guard and the Mooses who aimed from the buildings. Maggie rolled back into the town and went into a barely defended trench filled with tundra militia who eyed her with suspicion.

"Get ready.." The polor bear officer commanded as the gunfire was getting closer and closer and the yelling like barbarians started to climb up the hill and soon enough.. the riflemen appeared over the hills firing down at the tundra.

"Fire!" the poloar bear officer took out his pistal and fired upon the incoming soliders shooting with dead aim.

Maggie aimed and fired slowly, conserving her ammo after loosing more then half of it during the beach battle.

She fired at one rifleman just appearing from behind hitting him in the neck and sending him tumbling down back to the desert.

Maggie aimed and fired again shooting a solider in the leg sending him falling down onto the snow hill, with him getting shot repeatedly as he fell down the hill.

Jared ran up and fired his shotgun up the hill as the Polor bears ran up to fight to hand on hand combat.

Jared caught a running rifleman in a choke hold and quickly snapped his neck leaving his body dead on the snow. Jared then smashed his gun down on a solider who was wounded from a gunshot, smashing it on his head turning the snow red.

James fired at the soldiers on the sidelines with the help of the Mooses he was able to mow down most of the them before they could even get down the hill.

James felt the whizzing of a rifle shot graze the snow next to him which startled him but he kept firing, one thing kept him worried though.. the riflemen were now retreating.

James stopped firing for a bit as the polar bears progressed up the hill taking out the remaining men who were left behind.

"Jared!, Fall back!" James yelled at the top of his lunges.

Jared looked back in confusion but James furiously shook his head, Jared rolled his eyes and looked forward but as soon as he did the roar of fire burst up from the desert like hell opening to the earth scorching the polorbear's and burning them to a crisp and melting the snow.

The polar bear's who weren't engulfed in fire and killed fell down the now slightly liquid hill trying to roll off the few flames that they had.

Jared stepped back and ran back behind the barricade as did the others.

James watched as dozens of grenades flew upwards and landed on the ground in front of the barricades.

"Get down!" the officer yelled as he noticed one roll right in front of him and in a sudden faze of shock and awe all exploded at once blowing the one's not hiding into smithereens and shaking the houses to their foundations.

Maggie looked up from the trench to see that the battlefield was now covered in a thick dust cloud, Maggie looked on in fear as she neither saw her love or James.. Maggie got out of the trench and quickly ran for the smoke only to be interrupted mid way through her run as the building housing the some of the Mooses was shot by a tank sending it collapsing to the ground.

Maggie rolled on the snow and got out of the way.

Seeing the smoke clear she saw that now hundreds of riflemen and machine gunners were running down the hill taking advantage from the distraction.

The remaining men opened fired but hit very few as the machine gunners fired repeatedly on the barricades.

James hid as the machine gunners fired down, in less then a minute the tide had turned and then he heard it.. the flames erupting once more upon the snow setting the buildings ablaze.

He army crawled between the bushes and was about to run between two buildings when he was called out.

"Where do you think your going?" Maggie questioned.

"We need to fall back" James closed his eyes as the tanks fired down on the trench and buildings killing the remaining Mooses.

The riflemen jumped on the polorbears stabbing them with bayonet's, the flamethrowers not giving a care shot there deadly flame down on both their men and the remaining polar bears melting the snow and killing the environment.

As all James could hear was explosives and gunfire he knew they had to fall back.

"You could hate me later love let's go" James yelled.

"Maggie?" Jared said loudly as he coughed out some black smoke and embraced her in a hug.

"We gotta go Maggie, we gotta go" James said as he ran deep in the tundra forced and into the jungle.

Maggie was about to say something but hugged Jared tightly "You said we will win right?" Maggie said softly, despite the gun and screams of pain Jared was still able to hear the voice he wanted.

"We will, we just need to keep moving back" Jared carried her deep into the forest pushing the sounds of war back but he could not push it back forever.

Phillip POV

"Come on.." Phillip begged as he kept the giraffe from bleeding in the leg.

"Ahh god human!" The griafee crused as Phillip stiched him up.

"No need to curse, we got humans invading the entire biome sphere you can curse at that" Phillip said a bit doubtfully.

Phillip finished patching up the giraffe and picked up his Ak-47 and fired at two stranded riflemen shooting them in the chest after scanning the jungle he noticed that there was a open fire happening in the tundra meaning there was a battle going on or something serious went wrong.

Phillip cleaned his hands examing the wounded outside the walls, Phillip grunted as he stepped on a cut off limb.

"Watch out!" The lead seal doctor ordered as a bomb bombed a jungle house which was abandoned.

"If there bombing us that means there invading here next.." Phillip thought a loud.

"Everyone the humans are invading the jungle! Everyone needs to get behind the wall and fight!" Cheif Bogo appered from the jungle broken and beaten.

"Are you alright?" Phillip ran up to Bogo "You need anything patched up?" Phillip requested.

"Im fine skinny one" Bogo sighed.

"What is happening out there?" Phillip said shocked.

"The army is determined, they are losing a hell of lot more then what we are losing but nothing can bring true hope to a false but convincing idea of supremacy" Bogo said.

"Does anyone see Judy!" Phillip recoqnized the voice coming up from another side.

"Nikolai?" Phillip called out.

"Phillip!" Nikolai ran up and hugged phillip and then fell back and breathed heavily.

"Did you see Judy run this way? I was overrun by cavalry as we were in the desert, the entire biomes are getting invaded and.. I just need to have hope shes safe" Nikolai begged.

"I haven't seen her BUT that does not mean shes not here im sure she will come back eventually, shes smart just believe in her" Phillip encouraged.

Nikolai looked up beyond the Jungle canopy seeing planes fly by bombing and firing upon everything that moved.

"I.. oh god I left her for dead for own selfish reasons" Nikolai started to panic.

"You would of died and this would of not helped Judy in anyway" Phillip argued.

"Is that you skinny man?" James called out as he emerged from the Jungle along with hundreds of war torn and wounded animals, among them were Jared carrying a tired out Maggie.

"Glad to see your here, what happened in the tundra?" Phillip looked up to James who stopped and shook his head.

"You better open this gate right now, im the general" Bogo looked up at the bear guarding the wall.

"Sorry pops but this walls closed, the humans are getting closer and closer.

Phillip watched as a state of panic arose in the wounded camp.

"Stop fooling around, and open the dam gates!" Bogo yelled as the hundreads of animals of all types came to the front of the gate demandeding it be opended. Nikolai and Phillip joined up with Jared and Maggie and James as they approached the gate.

"Can't you hear old bull? There is no time!" The bear yelled but suddenly the bear was smacked down from the top of the wall and down to the jungle ground, with a yell that ended in a splatter.

Everyone looked down at the bear then up to see Clawhauser waving awkwardly "Open the gate fool!" Bogo yelled causing Clawhauser to jump in fear and start opening the gates causing the wounded to flood into the downtown.

"Look out! Humans and tons of them are coming up" Clawhauser pointed out.

Bogo turned around to see a frag grenade fly up into a nearby tent blowing it into smithereens.

Bogo picked up his rifle and fired at the incoming soilders.

"Clawhauser!" Bogo yelled up to his friend as he finished opening gate.

"Let the guards open fire" Bogo nodded to him as Clawhauser gathered the rest of the bears to open fire down at the soldiers mowing them down.

The wounded who couldnt move were mowed down and bayonted as the riflemen advanced.

Phillip fired his Ak-47 into the men wounding them.

Nikolai aimed and fired back as well the combined firepower caused massive causualtes.

James steeped into the gate and fired back with his SCAR rifle shooting at least five.

Bogo picked up a wounded soilder but as soon as he did the soilder was shot in the head. Bogo dropped the dead animal and saw many of the wounded were getting blown into dust but the grenades.

Jared carried Maggie inside.

Clawhauser aimed his police rifle and fired once causing a rifleman's head to pop like a watermelon.

James ran back into the downtown and up to the wall firing back at the solderers with Clawhauser while the bears fired the machine guns.

Nikolai finshed reloading and fired once more into the cavarly running up shooting the men who might of captured Judy.

Phillip heard his gun click and with that he ran through the gate, the remaining wounded animals made it through with chief bogo being the last one.

"Close it!" James suggested to Clawhauser who stopped firing and started closing the gate.

James fired a sniper, shooting him in the neck. Nikolai turned around as the firing kept getting louder and louder as the the fort's defenders fired back and held off the human attackers killing hundreds.

Nikolai saw the door close.. and with it the chance of Judy coming back.

"Oh Judy.. hopefully your safe somewhere" Nikolai felt a tear slip down his eye as he trembled at the thoughts of what might of happened to her..

Judy POV

Judy coughed out some of the putrid black smoke that was covering the the inside of the palm tree.

She had her silencer pistol out guiding the animals who weren't dead down to lower floors.. that was until she heard gunfire. Judy raised her police uniform to cover her face as she made her way downstairs to stare through some windows that weren't blown to pieces.

Judy was still high enough to see the desert biome in a ironic way on fire from the bombardment. Judy looked down and started to breath heavily causing her to go into a coughing fit.

Judy tried to wave away some of the smoke but the fires kept producing more.

What she found below was a complete bloodbath, the cavalry was firing upon the lizards, Judy searched the scene her eyes darting everyway trying to find her bestfriend.. Nikolai, but she couldn't find him.

Judy quickly turned around and went into the trunk which held the spiral staircase downward to the ground floor.

She was heading downstairs till she heard gunfire just a few floors below.. all those animals she saved.. dead.

She heard the gunfire calm down and heard lots of chatter before she heard someone climbing up the stairs, her eyes widened and she quickly ran up one floor and hid behind a overturned golden couch.

Aiming her rifle her heart was pounding, the smoke didn't make it better but at least it was better down here.

The noises got louder and louder until.. two riflemen made it through the door, her heart quickened as she was still searching for a way out to get back to her friends.

Judy opened fired firing at one of the soldier's head, blowing it too pieces, the other turned around quickly only to be shot in the face.

Judy lowered her gun but as she did five more riflemen marched out aiming their guns around trying to find who killed there comrades.

Judy ducked behind the couch and looked about as the men spread about throughout the fancy room, Judy noticed one walking dangerously close to her area she aimed her gun into his chest and fired, the rifleman gave out a scream as he collapsed to the ground letting the others look over Judy fired again and again shooting two others before the other could respond.

They fired their rifles at her shooting up the couch, she then quickly ran around the trunk getting behind the soldiers and then with a kick the spine killing one of them.

As she stood back up the other and final rifleman aimed her way, her ears perked up and as he was about to shoot she jumped high making him shoot the ground, she landed and did a roll and then did one final jump onto the solider, like a savage animal she pounced him with viciousness in her eyes pinning him to the ground, she wrapped her hands around his neck chocking him as he gasped for hair trying to push Judy off of him.

She squzzed tighter till restience was futil.. killing him slowly.

Judy finally let go when the body stopped trying to fight her off she breathed heavily but not until she felt a blunt object hit the back of her head causing her vision to go blurry and her body falling on the ground.

"Ahhh.." Judy grunted holding her head, she tried to stand up slowly but her head was pounding and it was like she was drunk, this all fell apart when a boot stomped on her chest pinning her to the ground. She tried to raise her self but the man holding her down by the boot was simply to heavy for her to resit.

Her vision had become more clear and she looked up to see a general of sorts of standing on top with a very pleased expression.

"Well well, looks like I got that famous bunny everyone is talking about" the general sounded very surprised.

"I'm Hunter, nice to meet you Judy Hopps" Hunter extended his hand for a shake but Judy slapped it away.

Hunter gave a slight shrug "Whatever your loss, but I must say you took out seven of my men all by yourself.. you really are a kickass bunny, sorry about what we did to your family at Bunnyburrow" Hunter said.

Judy breathed heavily but still looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"We still have many uses for you.. I'm sorry for any future interactions, it's just needed for the human race" Hunter explained and with that Hunter pistol whipped Judy across the face knocking her out finally.

* * *

Judy is captured.. Dun Dun Dun. How will our characters respond? How will they get her back? The Humans have conquered the biomes while suffering heavy casualties will they be able to push through to downtown? We are nearing the conclusion and i hope you guys are enjoying it :) I will say that i am going to be taking a break till late April or Early May. My writing has been taking a hit with be constantly having to work on it every week, Also i have Spring Break! So ill be back soon and hopefully with a more refreshed mind to make the final chapters amazing. Be sure to favorite, follow and share the story! Have a great day/night


	22. Love Lasts Forever

The "Death Machine" Is basically a flying aircraft carrier. Imagine the Heliship from the Avengers.

 **Samguti729:** This is amazing! I love this story, please continue it.

Don't plan on stopping!

 ***Reply to Wes and Biozilla1**  
Thanks for the review! I was going to post this on the next chapter but i really wanted to reply to this, ill still post the response on the next chapter. I love the insightful criticism in fact i loved it so much it inspired me to right the latest chapter and i have been taking in your lessons and using it to benefit my story. Nonetheless i hope i can show why i did the story the way i did more specifically the relationship angle of Nikolai and Judy which seems to be where the criticism is at.  
So it seems like the two points you guys bring up is that 1 I need to develop more between the two characters and 2. That the love is more like she holds on to who is left that she cares about after the chaos instead of it being intimate.  
On # 1, The entire story is building up the two characters who live in a world that is not stable and filled with prejudice for their love. I feel like all that they have done together and the ways they have helped eachother recover from traumatic events and in Nikolai's case a rebirth of his entire life, has made them become close to eachother. I can't dedicate an entire chapter to just them two like i have before as this story is also a action story as well as love story and there is a bigger world out there that needs to be build, i had to spend time between them a lot more earlier as there wasn't a whole war going on and i had to be sure their friendship seemed genuine.I do feel that over the story they have gotten closer and closer and this final truth that he truly does love her hit Nikolai after he saves her from the Battle of Bunnyburrow. There might not be full on dates like before but i feel like i have been building their relationship as the war got more and more intense especially in the last few chapters like the beginning of Chapter 18 and their talk in Chapter 20. Also remember there was a time jump after Chapter 13 and i think i mentioned that they were going out and working together developing a closer bond as they trained in the Military.

On #2, I actually hold the opposite view, that the death of Nick lead to him losing this connection he had with Judy. Her life crashing around her was a net negative for Nikolai which required him to pull her through the loss and as a result require more action on his part to become as close as a friend to Judy as Nick was. At first it was a "Love at first sight" type deal but the death of Nick broke it all down, it was after they were apart that they realized they needed to be more closer to eachother and that they realized what there duty was that they came together again but as friends but as the events of the outside world require them to be closer and closer the events of war have pushed Nikolai and Judy once again to love and now he needs to express it to Judy.

There is more to this all but the conclusion is close, I'd like to see the evaluation after this story is done though :) Thanks again for the review! I think your going to love the next chapter.

* * *

Nikolai POV 10:00 PM

I failed... That thought still lingered in my mind.

There comes a time in a mans life when he realizes that there is more to this life then just himself, he needs to fight for something beyond himself.. even if it means giving his own life.

I stared up at the ceiling fan watching it twirl endlessly keeping me in a trance like state of disappearance.

The gunfire had calmed down as the humans started their siege of the wall but for now, on this night both sides would get to rest... for now.

But while my body might have rest my mind was restless, I had abandoned the one thing that kept my life going.. the one who changed my life forever, a single little bunny called Judy Hopps.

I loved her.. oh how I loved her with all my being, she was the light that guided my path through the darkness, she was the wind that blew away the fog on the ocean waters as I drifted alone at sea.

The words of Nick kept repeating themselves over and over in my ear.. "Will you protect Judy?" I saw Nick in front of me saying the promise "Always from whoever.." I would say the oath that bonded me to this life but now that oath meant something a lot deeper, she was my bunny, she was my friend and she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

But I failed her.. I failed her in the time when she needed me most.

Why did I love her? It's the not a reason it's a feeling, it's something transcending the lines of logic and reason.

Yes she was beautiful and kind, cute and daring, we had spent the last half year together chasing terrorists, fighting armies, getting to know eachother better and better but what exactly in all this friendship did I turn to love her? The answer is I don't know, and sometimes that is the answer we all need to admit to.

I love her because she is Judy Hopps that's all that needs to be said.

Love and duty and promises require something beyond our mere selfish nature it requires us to go beyond it to transcend and finally leave a mark on this world. I knew I had to save her.. but it would require me to do actions that might spell the end of my life but for things like love.. sometimes it's worth your whole being for in order for two souls to connect and become one it would require the whole being, each partner must give their whole spirit to the other and both will connect to the spirit of love.

Love as a feeling is simply your soul yearning to connect to the other because that soul is what is meant to connect with yours.

Love as a spirit is the final connection between the two base spirits connecting to something transcendent and beyond this world.

It was time to uphold my oath, I knew what I had to do.. I stood up from the bed.

There was a rugged determination about me that kept me going, I slipped on a white T-shirt and military shorts and grabbed my weapon's exiting Judy's apartment in less then a minute.

"Nikolai?" I heard a voice call from one of the apartment rooms which were converted to military housing units for the soldiers.

I turned around to see Phillip giving me a confused expression "Why are you geared up? You must rest for the final holdout tomorrow" Phillip explained.

I looked at him dead in the eyes and kept walking forwards toward the stairs, I heard Phillip scrambling behind me and running up next to me "Hey! I know Judy hasn't come back yet but.. if she does I have no intention of mentioning you killed yourself" Phillip kept up as I walked down the stairs.

I kept silent until we reached the floor under us, Phillip held my shoulder and I looked toward him.

"We need you here Nikolai.." Phillip said begging me to stay.

"Judy is out there because of me, there are times in a persons life when there actions require doing the impossible, doing something brave.. and bold something they have never attempted, I MUST save Judy, Now you could either be with me.. or try to hold me back, id much rather not have to fight you" I explained and pushed Phillip's hand off my shoulder continuing my decent down the stairs.

Phillip looked up fearful and shaking but he nodded "Ill get James! Your going to need all the help you can get!" Phillip said more excited as he raced back up the stairs.

I smiled slightly but kept walking down the hall, I knocked on Jared's door "Hello? Ya It's 10 here and I'm kinda busy.." Jared said with his usual deep and strong voice.

I knocked harder and suddenly the door was yanked forward "Yes?!" Jared was mad as hell but calmed down when he saw who it was.

I raised my eyebrow as I saw Jared standing only in his boxers in the doorway "Who's in the door?" moaned a girl who I recognized right away.

I looked over to see Maggie in her sleep wear, I looked back between Jared and Maggie wanting to congratulate them.. but there love only reminded me of my true mission, the reason I am alive the meaning of my life so I kept myself neutral "I'm heading out to save Judy, With or without you.. you guys in?" I dared them.

Jared looked over to Maggie who was still blushing seeing me in the doorway "What type of friends would we be if we let our friend down in his time of need?" Maggie asked.

"We might get in trouble with Chief Bogo" Jared countered.

"We will be in a hell of a lot more trouble tomorrow morning babe" Maggie giggled and kissed Jared who seemed like he was thinking as Maggie walked back and started preparing.

"Let's smash some evil" Jared nodded at me "Just.. in a minute" Jared apologized and closed the door.

I looked to see Phillip running down with James who seemed wildly confused "Is this crazy or what?, were going to be saving Nikolai's love interest" Phillip said on hysteria.

"I don't blame him but.. if she hasn't come back she might be captured or worse yet.." James didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he meant yet my heart refused to even think of the possibility.

"If she is.. I want to see her one last time" I gave James a stare which showed I was serious and was fully committed to risky action "I can accept that" James raised his hands in the air and smiled holding his SCAR gun close.

Soon Jared and Maggie came out fully armed and ready "Were ready Nikolai" Jared smiled but faded when he saw James.

"Whatever happened to Judy.. the people he was helping" Jared pointed to James "Did it".

I looked to James who was getting a bit nervous "Remember when I said id look to see if he was really legit in his feelings and changes?" I asked Maggie who nodded.

"Well I have come to a conclusion.. Zootopia would be in worse trouble without him helping us out he has proven his loyalty beyond doubt and I am glad I can accept him as part of the team" I looked back who James who was smiling wide.

He gave me a brotherly hug, I let go and turned around my friends by my side, armed and ready, my will was never stronger for I knew what I had to do, what was required of me, for love, for myself, for Judy.. And as United nothing will stop us

Outside the apartment complex and in the city park

I was fully determined to find Judy Hopps even if it cost my life so I spent no time slowing down heading swiftly toward the wall ahead of my friends slightly.

Despite my no bullshit mood I still had to take in the complete chaos that was around me, thousands of tents were spread out across the park, thousands more soldiers talked among eachother in the dark, the air soaked up the emotion everyone, including me was feeling.. dread and fear.

Though love is worth it im not sure what these other animals were fighting for, but then I realized that these animals are just like me with family, friends and even loved ones and biggest of all was their country, their city from which nurtured them to what they are today.

Everyone was fighting for something and at that moment I knew I was not alone, everyone had a stake in this fight and as I said.. these actions require the full power of every single individual fighting for his or her own ideal but ultimately it all comes down to serving those we love.

I was about to move around the barricades when I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder, I turned around to see Maggie holding me back "You have any plans on what we should do if they decide to shoot at us? We are humans afterall" Maggie said with concern.

I thought for a moment realizing she was totally right.. "Well how else are we supposed to get across?" I asked for another alternative.

"Get across I hear?" I heard a ruff voice from behind us which made me freeze in place for a split second.

"Eyyy!" Phillip called out which calmed the situation.

I looked behind us to see Chief Bogo and Clawhauser walking side by side with a armed swat unit guarding them.

"I'm getting Judy back" I said bluntly.

Chief Bogo did not look pleased but in his eyes I could see that he understood what was going on.

"Um.. wanna drink some coffee tomorrow morning before the troops invade? I heard Coffee and donuts taste good together.." Phillip told Clawhauser trying to calm the situation.

"Oh would I love some donuts.." Clawhauser said dreamy eyed.

"AT ATTENTION" Chief Bogo ordered and immediately Clawhauser stood upright with his rifle.

"Isn't that the human who was trying to bomb us a few months ago" The Swat Rhino aimed his weapon at James who remained calm.

"Give me the orders and ill slaughter these humans right where they stand" The Rhino said like he was a dog begging his owner for a treat.

"Lower your weapon Rhino Horn.. theres no need for violence.. yet" Bogo emphasized.

I walked forward standing in front of Major General Bogo who stood at least two times taller then me and had muscle double my strength so if I couldn't beat him in combat I used a more.. civilized way of handling conflict.

"I love Judy Hopps" I said affirmatively and without hesitation.

There was a slight gasp and many mutters throughout the Swat Unit as if I had spoken blasphemy against god.

Only Bogo seemed not phased as if he already knew what I was thinking.

Clawhauser was smiling wide and goofy, Maggie seemed happy but Jared kept her close to him, Phillip was doing some humping motions in the air but everyone ignored him, James seemed shocked.

"I.. We" I corrected "Are going to find Judy Hopps bring her back alive" I stated.

"Or dead" Jared said.

I pushed his words aside and kept talking "I know most of you don't like us.. were what is trying to kill you but you hate me cause my kind are trying to destroy things you hold dear.. my friends my "Kind" just took something away from me that has a place deep in my heart.. You know it" I turned to Jared and Maggie who nodded "We all know it, we all love, we all want it's what makes us alive" I stated.

"Let us go.. we will come back dead or alive but I just wish you can give us a chance if not then.. I'm going anyway even if it means I might have to kill you" I threatened the bull who was stronger then I was.

"That's it enough bullshit deceptive talk" Rhino Horn aimed his weapon but Bogo ripped it out of his hands and threw it away.

"Stop this now Rhino, that's an order!" Bogo yelled which shut the Rhino up.

"We can't let you go, I'm sorry but with the information you know your too valuable in the hands of enemy" Bogo said the sad news which made me start thinking of ways to escape the situation.

"If I allowed you to go.. Judy is up in the death machine beyond the river according to our intelligence, it's impossible to get to without a plane" Bogo sighed.

"I'm sorry Nikolai but shes gone" Bogo stated as fact.

The very thought made me tremble, my inner feeling expressed outward could of caused an earthquake but I stayed in place.

"Go home humans, we need you tomorrow" And with that final order the team left back.

I looked up at the starry sky reminding myself on the first date I ever went on with Judy, this made me more determined.

"We can still have that donut and coffee tomorrow" Phillip called out.

"Sure thing pal" Clawhasuer laughed.

I looked back near the tents and I saw a bomber.. I had an idea, a idea so terrible it would certainly grant my execution and exclusion from the military force but if even there was a 1% chance of it succeeding I would take it.. if it meant I would see my Cottontail one final time.

I turned to my team who seemed dismayed, "Don't give up yet.. I have a plan"

Near the Plane 11:00 PM

The night was hushed with a blanket which silenced the feeling of hopelessness that went through the camp.

I ducked behind a few crates looking at the mighty beast that was the bomber "I didn't know they even had planes!" Maggie exclaimed.

"They must of built them once they got the technology from the humans" Jared guessed.

I looked around seeing only a few guards, I sighed and slugged down to the ground thinking long and hard "You having double thoughts?" Maggie asked.

I looked up at her staring deep inside her eyes "Never, I will save Judy that will happen but I'm just thinking on how we can distract the guards" I pointed over the crates and toward the back of the bomber which opened up.

Maggie walked beyond the crates and into the area around the bomber. "Maggie what are you!?.." Jared called but Maggie turned around and put her finger to her lips hushing him.

"I think we need to let her do her work" James suggested.

Maggie walked up in front of two tiger guards who were armed with machine guns.

I crept up a bit trying to see what Maggie exactly had in mind.. "Hey there boys.." Maggie giggled like she was lost.

The two tigers looked at eachother in confusion instead of hesitation since Maggie was a human.

"Can any of these strong tigers help a poor lady out back to her apartment" Maggie moved her hands across their muscles and to their chests.

The tigers grinned and let their guard slightly down as they felt Maggie turn around and grind slightly.

"What is a human slut like you doing around here?" One of them said.

"I can't wait to fuck your brains out, you won't even know it tomorrow since it will be your last" The other one laughed.

Maggie put on a shocked expression "Oh my.. your telling me that.." Maggies gaze looked downward "Your thing can really break me?" Maggie smirked at them.

"Dude.. your so lucky" Phillip gazed at Maggie but Jared slapped him upside the head making James chuckle.

"Mine" Jared stated.

"Come on you were just in bed with her.. no wonder why your so happy" Phillip exclaimed.

Jared smiled.

"She is mighty beautiful" Jared said in awe.

I kept to myself ignoring the comments and waiting for the guards to get distracted which after a few moments I found the opportunity.

Maggie slide her hands slightly down one the guards pants and held his belt pulling him forward "Oh arent we going to have fun with you little lady" One the guards licked her neck as she pulled both guards out of sight leaving the bomber unguarded.

"Now!" I yelled in a hushed tone and under the cover of night and lowering ourselves to be sure no onlookers would see us sneaking on the plane we quickly made it into the hanger.

I was the first one in, wasted time seeing Maggie seduce tigers was more time Judy would be in danger "Do we even know if she is alive in this death machine were going to be jumping into?" Phillip asked.

"If that is where she was seen getting dragged to then were going there" I said quickly as I looked over the plane.

Most of the bomber had open room for us to walk in but each side had a bench where presumably soldiers would jump from.

I noticed many guns and parashoots placed in container closets which were opened.

In the front there was door which lead to the pilots seat.

"Shit.. we don't even know how to operate this thing!" Phillip said in terror.

I realized he was right but James ran finally up the hanger "I do!" James declared.

"You do?" I said with a smile growing on my face.

"We get taught a lot of skills in Joro, I just hope I ain't too rusty" James hoped.

Maggie finally ran up from where she took the guards.

"What happened to your friends?" Jared grinned.

"They won't be around for a while" Maggie gave Jared a hug.

"Alright we got some new guns for this bomber.." A penguin waddled with a squadron of about twenty Bears who were rolling up barrels of guns.

The penguin looked up and stopped... his eyes went wide "HUMANS!" The Penguin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"James! Get in the hanger get this plane out of here!" I commanded.

James nodded and ran deep into the plane, opening the hatch and slamming it shut. The bears aimed there guns but as soon as they were about fire the engines came to life in an enormousness roar.

"Take cover!" I ordered and we ran up toward the sides.

The commotion outside from the windows looked like they had discovered the demotic plague.

Jared aimed his gun but I forced it down "Dont.. shoot" I told Jared.

I heard the firing of guns hit the planes metal exterior, "Let's get this hanger up!" Maggie complained.

I looked around to see a button on the other side of the plane, I quickly ran across seeing the bears starting to fire into the plane but lucky the bullets just hit around.

Suddenly the plane came to life and started to move down the runway making me collapse to the ground, I held onto the edge of the sheet as the plane started to move down the run way. Constant machine gun fire fired on our plane, with a bullet piercing a window next to Phillip sending glass shards all over him.

"Maggie hit the button!" I yelled and without hesitation she turned around from the side she was hiding in and smashed the button raising the hanger concealing us in the plane.

"Oh god.. its happening" Phillip began to panic.

I let go of the seat as the force trying to pull me out calmed down but that didn't make the bullets firing upon the metal any more bearable.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Bogo ran from out of the tents with his unit which was trying to fire on the engine.

I held my head low lowering my body below the windows not seeing any of the chaos outside as I felt the plane start to lift off.

"NIKOLAI! STOP NOW!" Bogo's screams somehow roared through the gunfire like King Kong in the jungle.

"Let's say we do end up with Judy in our hands, what happens when we come back? Your general seems like he does not like us anymore" Jared asked me to see the future.

"It won't matter as long as I get to see Judy one last time.. ill come up to the fort give her to the medics and for all I care I can go to jail right then and there, doesn't matter what will happen tomorrow between the humans and animals" I stated not giving a care to the consequences.

"That is if we come back alive" Phillip added.

"Maybe Judy's dead and we all die to, hows that to a grand ending?" Jared laughed but I ducked quietly as the gunfire got quieter and quieter until it was just background noise.

I got out of cover to observe the damage "Our bomber got pretty shot up but we should be fine.." I examined as I looked out of one of the broken windows seeing the lighted up city of Zootopia below us.

"Were going to need two parashoots for each of us one for getting on the machine of death and one to get off of it with Judy" Maggie started listing off supplies as she started looking over the many parashoots passing them out.

"You guys get ready.. we should be ontop of the machine in 15 minutes or so.. I'm going to check on James" I stated as I began walking down the plane toward the front "You do realize theres no turning back?" Jared reminded me again with the contract I made with myself.

"I know" I said calmly and with that I stepped to the cockpit and closed the door.

I looked to see James steering the plane across the winter biome.

I sat on the available seat next to him, I looked outside for a good minute thinking over the ways I could repay for leaving Judy behind, what if she does not trust me like she did after the Nick funeral? What if she kills me? What if.. she's already dead?" These questions ran through my head as I saw the destroyed and raided remains of the biomes that surrounded downtown Zootopia.

"Watcha thinking?" James broke my trance like state.

"Just thinking about Judy" I sighed.

"So your risking your life to save this dumb bunny of yours.. I just have to ask why?" James turned to me a bit curious.

"Why save the world? Why keep going on? Why do we even care" I let out question after question.

"It's because She is Officer Judy Hopps my heart yearns for her and I don't give a damn if this is stupid if love wasn't worth sacrificing yourself then how will you be able to give your whole being to the one you truly love?" I replied philosophically at James who stared on into the darkness.

"I just hope love is worth all this trouble" James smiled.

"Love and pride is why everyone is defending Zootopia to begin with" I retorted back.

JUDY POV

Judy awoke in a tireless awakening which brought her back to hell. She breathed heavily her little heart thumping back and forth like a bunny hoping through the fields. It was warm.. too warm for her tastes as warm as the taste of metallic blood in her mouth.

She moaned but quickly fazed up like a dear in headlights as she realized she was strapped up, her legs and arms were stretchered in a X shape leaving her head and body exposed.

She pulled her whole force on one end by she was too weak.. but even the slightest of pushes caused a dash of pain from her arm like it was getting torn open.

She saw a faint dirty and malformed light up ahead, the room she was in lacked any life at all, it was almost worse then hell in the way, it was rotten and dead if rooms could even be dead.

At least hell was something but this.. this made her feel like nothing.

"Well, Well this is the dumb little bunny who wanted to make friends with a dumb little human" Reagan's voice carried throughout the room.

Alpha and Hunter stood side by side and from the limited light available to her she made out that one of them was not fully human.

"She won't be harmed will she? We still need her" Hunter said with concern.

"Shut your trap were having some fun!" Alpha grinned.

Judy saw his serpent tongue lick his lips as they approached in front of Judy.

"Shut it both of you" Reagan halted both of them.

"Why.. why capture me?" Judy said slowly.

Reagan looked into Judy's violet eyes and smiled "I have seen the personal damage that this little human friend has done, Alpha here" Reagan pointed with his thumb over to the half human. "Had a good look at him when he invaded near the tree, and he ran off to save his own skin" Reagan smiled taunting Judy.

"He would never.." Judy dared Reagan to show proof.

"I knocked you out hunny, trust me if me and my army were able to capture you why didn't your little boyfriend come and save you?" Hunter explained.

"I don't believe you" Judy responded.

"Believe what you will but when I throw his skinned and decapitated head right in front of you, you will realize that Zootopia is dead and everyone you know is dead" Reagan responded.

Judy kept quiet trying not to break or show any weakness.

"Well we just wanted to say Hi, you will be one of the last animals left and after a few years you will beg for us to murder you" Reagan hinted at violence which Alpha laughed to.

"Id be more then willing to help you get adjusted to your new life..." Alpha said pervertedly as eyed Judy's body.

"If you come here with Nikolai's head you will be the one wishing for death" Judy cursed.

Reagan smiled "I guess the rumors are true.. you are just a stupid, completely ignorant, dumb bunny" Reagan degraded her as he walked back with Hunter who watched her with worry.

"Mmm, I always wanted to try a bunny out.." Alpha turned toward Judy as Reagan and Hunter left the room and all Judy could see was not a man, not a lizard nor even a mix of the two.. but just pure evil in his eyes

Nikolai POV

"You ready to fight?" James looked to me as I rested my head against the seat.

"I'd fight come hell and high water if it meant saving Judy Hopps" I responded.

"You have to get ready to encounter whatever they have done to Judy" James prepared me.

I sat there in silence as the bomber silently flew through the night, I stared down to see the river.. "Were here" James said after I didn't respond.

"I raised my head from my resting position to see that we were starting to fly over the machine of death which stretched out for a mile almost like a complicated labyrinth.

"I guess it's time we do this" I stated as I stood up.

"This bomber is going to fly off and blow up somewhere a few miles from here, we need to jump now or else we will miss our chance to land on the heliship" James stood up from his chair as he turned the plane on autopilot.

I nodded and opened the door to the back of the plane seeing my other three friends already strapped up in parashoots, Maggie tossed me a parashoot quickly as soon as I entered the room which I caught fast, I gave it over to James who followed from behind me.

"Were going to need to have two on us, unless you plan on dying in the death machine" Maggie said.

"Let me and James stockpile our bullets and parashoots quickly" I replied.

"We only got about three minutes before were out of range" James explained as he put on his parashoot and searched for bullets that would fit for his SCAR gun.

Two minuets later

"Were right over it now!" Phillip observed as he looked out a window.

"Good, everyone ready?" I asked my team.

"Like I never have been before" Jared finished loaded his Shotgun.

"Open it!" I ordered and with that Phillip clicked a button and suddenly the back roared to life opening the back up once again.

The wind speeds were roaring like caged animals and the plane shook as the end started trying to rip us out of the plane, I held my ground as the wind was like a a raging storm, my blonde hair flew around crazily as it fully opened.

"Once we land on the ship we need to meet up and then get inside the ship somehow" Maggie commented.

"Let's first get ON the ship" Phillip laughed slighly.

"Want to know who goes first?" Jared asked Phillip.

"Who?" Phillip asked dumbly.

"You" Jared stated and with that Phillip's eyes grew wide but Jared grew a grin and quickly ran up to Phillip and picked him up and threw him out and then jumped after him, their bodies fading down toward the ship.

"I gotta check if there ok.." James said with worry and he jumped out as well. I looked over to Maggie who was a bit hesitant.

"Something wrong?" I asked as the winds kept getting stronger the force and noise surrounded us like a sea of chaos.

"I need to tell you something" Maggie said loudly over the wind.

I looked at her not saying anything, I needed her for this mission to be successful but if she got in the way of finding Judy.. there was no telling what I would of done.

"This mission.. not all of us might make it out I just wanted to state that when we were spying on you I made the call to bring you into our group" Maggie let out.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"It doesn't matter much now but.. I loved you" Maggie expressed her feelings.

She walked up to me and held my hands and then hugged me tight never letting me go.

I was shocked at first.. my heart beat hard but I returned the hug and held her tight "Were getting out of this alive" I emphasized.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now but.. after that whole Judy thing I was really lost.. she was the being that brought me from the darkness and I gotta admit when you basically kidnapped me that day I kinda had a thing for you too but.. my heart's with Judy's as yours is with Jared" I smiled.

Maggie let go and smiled back "Ill always stand by that decision to bring you in, plus I did not kidnap you, you came by your own will" Maggie chuckled.

"And ill never regret joining a group like yours that helped me reunite with Judy" I expressed.

Maggie then grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me with her strength toward the hanger "Alright then lover boy, let's go save that dumb little bunny of yours!" Maggie held a good grip and then jumped off with me right beside her making no resistance as the bomber kept moving on..

After landing

Maggie landed softly first after letting me go after we had to release our parashoots, luckily for us the night sky had blocked any of the men that were on top of the aircraft carrier like machine to spot us so we landed with ease on the ship.

"Over here..' I heard a hushed voice call out to my left. I carefully threw the used parashoot overboard and hooked up my last parashoot on my back, I then armed myself with my Ar-15 and trekked quietly toward a plane sneaking behind it as I looked over where I was.

There were dozens of men on top.. not much were armed so I assumed they were workers of sorts.

A blinding light from a tower moved across the the aircraft I quickly ducked behind the jet plane as it passed me.

After a minute I moved back across the plane until I turned around and ran down a open space with lots of carts, and crates and other random stuff, I kept low to be sure none of the riflemen that were up there which spot me.

"You hear that?" I heard a voice call out, I froze.. I quickly hid behind a box and heard the upcoming footsteps from an unknown man.

I breathed slowly the tension rising high, the footsteps got louder and louder then.. it stopped as did my breathing.

"Your seeing things Tanner, you think theres a bunny hopping around back there" another man said with a laugh.

I waited as Tanner grumbled and walked back to his unit.. I crawled the rest of the way.

I moved along swiftly along a bomber until I found Jared. "Did everyone make it on alright?" I asked with concern.

"Everyone is fine, James thinks he spotted where we can get into the ship" Jared stated.

"Oh really?" I said a bit quietly as I walked slowly and saw that everyone was hunkered down, making sure the light would not catch them.

"If we move quietly we should be able to get inside this huge aircraft machine" James said pointing out the door under the tower which had two fully armed guards at the door.

"Um.. what about those machine gunned armed men at the door?" Phillip said a bit scared.

"We take them out nice and quick" I said as fact.

"No more bullshitting around you heard the man" Jared stated and with that we quietly made our away down the few hundred feet of planes, tools and over stuff until we were in distance of the door, the light from the tower scanned like god looking down upon his subjects.

James moved around the tower as Jared moved in the rest of his stood back behind a jet plane. Jared waited a few seconds until he heard a gasp and the quick turn of the head from the solider signaled it was his turn and with no hesitation Jared ran up and chocked the solider around his neck bringing him in a choke hold as he carried him away from the front of the tower and into the darkness, the struggling and the will to scream were all to apartment but the more Jared held onto the soldiers neck he struggled less and less until he stopped completely.

Jared motioned us over and I was the first one to jump out of hiding, James came out showing that he took the other guard out as well.

I opened the door which led to a latter going straight down "Im coming for you Judy.." I declared internally as I started my decent downwards followed by Jared, James,Phillip and then Maggie who aimed her sniper to see if anyone had caught them and when she heard a nearby unit coming by she quickly went down the latter and closed the door.

Meanwhile as she closed the door.. a camera watched the humans closely from a local barracks zooming in and recording the whole deal.. the signal of intruders was sent to the tower

Judy POV Midnight

Judy's breath was quick and erratic but it wouldn't last.. she felt another powerful flow from Alpha's claw's into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and causing her to clench her teeth harder and she resisted the urge to break.

"Keep resiting all you want my little bunny, It just excites me even more" Alpha giggled and then punched her across the face with his fist causing a bruise to form on her cheek.

"You'll break and then I can have my way with you, double the fun!" Alpha exclaimed.

Judy looked up from staring at the ground, blood dripped from her mouth and nose, her body had taken hit after hit until Judy couldn't even count anymore.

Judy gave him her death eyes which made Alpha settle down from laughing which followed with another punch in the stomach and then slamming her head hard against the wood she was tied to.

Judy looked away from her attacker in disgust but Alpha kept a tight grip around her neck chocking her and his claws digging into her neck slightly.

"Look at me.." Alpha said darkly.

Judy resisted but started finding it hard to breath so she gazed down at him in disdain.

"Why.. why are you doing this?" Judy tried to speak out.

"Sex" Alpha laughed but Judy got made.

"I meant the real reason!" She yelled with all her might which took Alpha by surprise.

Alpha released his grip and stepped back a step or two.

Judy breathed hard, blood dripped from her mouth as she breathed heavily in the hell room.

"Think about it, the big tough bunny who rose to the top of her ranks now beaten into submission from the one and only" Alpha explained and then he smashed again into her lower stomach making Judy gasped but in order to internalize her scream of pain she closed her eyes and felt the pain bubble and sting inside her.

"Then.." Judy barely said "Your a psychopath".

Alpha shook his head "When I was younger I was in your position" Alpha declared.

Judy looked up with a face that doubted him.

"Well I wasn't getting tortured but.. I used to be treated like a filthy animal, just cause my human mother was raped by a vermin from the beast kingdom" Alpha looked downward thinking about his past.

"Your not evil.. you just got a bad path on life" Judy tried to cheer him up despite what he did.

Alpha looked up and for a moment Judy could see in his eyes something other then pure evil but it returned all so suddenly with a slap across her forehead swiping her head fully to the right.

Alpha gripped on her stretched out arms and looked straight into her eyes in fury.

"You think I'm good? Like some sort of pathetic weakling who needs some help!" Alpha screamed right at Judy, his slavia spilling all over Judy like a hungry wolf.

Judy felt frightened like all those times her childhood bully Gideon who try to break her but like then she stood strong.

"Your friends are going to be fucking dead, your boyfriend.. I'm going to fucking cut off his head myself, fear me you pathetic" Alpha slammed his fist into Judy's face.

"Stupid" Alpha punched again.

"Idiotic" Alpha punched her chest.

"Dumb bunny!" Alpha did a final swing and slammed it against her side making Judy scream in pain, Judy breathed heavily and looked up at the angry predator who started to grow a smile on his face.

"Oh god.. that's so cute.. your nose is twitching! You are scared of me" Alpha grinned as he backed up a bit.

"Please stop.. your not like this" Judy begged.

"Shh.. Hush now love" Alpha put his claw on her lips, his other hand grabbed her hip and rubbed upward "Soon.. you'll know your place" Alpha said quietly as his hands rubbed around her body.

Judy felt violated and looked away in disgust "HEY!" Alpha yelled, using one hand to force her head to look at him when she tried to look down he used his sharp claw to raise her chin making her look into his eyes.. "Your my dumb little bunny now, You are MINE, get that through your head cause I could do whatever I want to you.." Alpha looked downward and then used his one of his claw fingers to dig into Judy's police uniform making her gulp.

"You... You could have been someone else" Judy cried.

"Eh, maybe but I'm liking what I'm getting with my current self" Alpha talked like he was a doctor examining a wound as his Claw moved downward cutting down her uniform until.. a blazing loud siren nose erupted from all over the world it seemed like to Judy.

Alpha exited his claw from her uniform and stepped back smiling "Looks like we got some friends that would like to join us.. I will be back for you.. I'm not done" Alpha said with his serpent tongue as he moved back and closed the door leaving Judy crying and battered.

Nikolai POV

I moved swiftly across the dim lit hallway's, holding my gun close to my chest as my friends ran close behind.

The alarm blazed through the hellscape like a constant reminder that we were on borrowed time.

A group of four riflemen turned corner and without hesitation I aimed my gun unloading on the terrified men shooting them to bits, I kept running as I fired and as the last bullet holed festered man fell to the floor I jumped over him and kept moving deeper into the ship.

"How do we know if Judy is even here?" Phillip asked as he ran behind me.

I thought for a moment, I was a unstoppable force heading toward Judy but I was blind to where this force was taking me but the will power was there, the will of love, I know it I have felt it.

I was prepared to go on this mission alone but I wasn't expecting my friends to stand by me when throughout my whole life no other person did something so touching to me until I met Judy.

Still.. As much as my mind was fully focused on Judy I still cared for my friends, I knew moving through the unknown would endanger them so I thought of a plan. I stopped and pushed my back against the wall letting my team join up.

"What are you thinking?" Maggie went next to me.

"I gotta do this mission on my own, this ship is too big for one group.. I want you guys to go find Judy yourselves but.. I think I know where to go to find her" I explained my plan.

"What?!" James said in shock.

"You heard me, And don't any of you try to stop me.. this is something I need to do alone" I threatened.

I began to move when Maggie held me hand "What?" I looked back at Maggie.

"Stay safe, and be prepared for the worst" She reassured me.

I nodded and went to a different direction running alone.. saving the world, saving the one I truly loved.. that is truly living.

Maggie POV

"You alright love?" Jared expressed as he hugged Maggie.

"Ya.. Let's go find that bunny" Maggie smiled up at Jared who smiled back.

"There's a hanger where all the tunnels lead to, they should have an opening to jump out of and directions to navigate this whole place" James directed.

"There's someone coming.." Phillip said fearfully.

"Good thing is in the other direction, Come on!" James ordered as he ran with the rest of the ground following him.

Near the Hanger

Maggie looked down the long hallway, moss and metal grew on the sides, the roof contained a contaminating toxic light which while not dangerous to the body casted a spell of evil across the hallway.

The alarm was oddly enough the only thing that made the place even seem alive.

On the left was a tiny opening which after moving down led to a door that led to the hanger.

"Looks like were here" Maggie declared.

Phillip looked behind them feeling an eerie feeling as if something was watching them.

Maggie was about to open the door when Jared held his hand out "Men have to protect the women don't they?" Jared pre cautioned.

Maggie punched him in the arm which Jared rarely felt "I am fully capable of handling these situations myself" Maggie retorted.

Jared kissed her lips making her silent, but as they did James opened the door a cool breeze moved in which was a result from the air of the opening blowing into the room which now leaked inside the death hallway.

"Someone had to open it" James said it like it was a duh statement, Jared entered the large hanger which almost felt like there was a large city in there, currently Jared was on a ledge looking down toward a open concrete space containing many planes, bombers, and other equipment like a basement to the top of this flying aircraft carrier.

Maggie smiled but saw Phillip looking around in both directions scared.. "Come on" Maggie tried to bring Phillip over.

"Maggie.. I don't have a good feeling about this" Phillip began to shake like dear in the headlights.

Maggie moved toward him to comfort him when the sound of locks and bolts unleashed behind her.

Maggie looked behind her on instinct to see the door crushed down and replaced with a locked impenetrable metal door.

Maggie forget Phillip and ran toward the door and tried to pull on the knob.. locked.

She pulled harder and with a yell slammed her foot against the door but with no progress.

Phillip ran into the tiny hallway away from the main one in trying to help Maggie open it which was futile.

"MAGGIE!" Jared yelled which sent his voice roaring throughout the hanger.

James turned around to see Jared running toward then smashing toward the doorway, he kicked it, punched it and even yelled at him.

"Back up Maggie I'm going to fire!" Jared stepped back and aimed his shotgun.

Maggie heard his muffled voice behind the hard metal door but she understood and pulled Phillip back a few feet.

Jared fired again and again but James saw it was doing no damage only creating a scratch.

"Your drawing attention.." James cautioned as he looked behind Jared as Jared focused his angry at the door.

As Jared and Maggie tried to open the door Phillip turned around and walked slowly.. feeling a presence behind him when.. "WHACK!" In a split second a metal pole opened from the wall like clock work and rammed right into Phillip's eye.. the damage was instant and like a beast Phillip's body reacted with a scream of pain, the pole sliced out of his eye leaving a bloody hole as it retreated back into the wall.

Maggie turned and gasped in terror seeing Phillip clutching his eye in sickness.

"Who is that?!" Jared screamed for Maggie as he rammed his gun against the metal scraping a metal piece from it but the door was mighty and thick.

"Damn it!" Jared cursed in frustration.

Maggie held Phillip in her arms as he tried to stop the bleeding in his eyes.

"Your going be ok.. no worried were going to get Judy and get you fixed right up" Maggie said it as best as she could believe it as she carried Phillip from the back and into the main gloomy hallway.

Phillip was now in a state of crying and groaning from the pain.

"Oh hey there beautiful~" she heard a voice like it was delighted to see her.

Maggie's body froze.. she stood up and looked over down the hallway.. seeing a Alpha and Jerry and five heavily armed guards looking at them.

Alpha raised his hands in each direction armed with two knifes "Let's get this show on the road, It's time for you to meet your punishment" Alpha said sinisterly.

James POV

James looked to see dozens of Riflemen walking out of the many directions and he began to freeze up "Um.. Jared" James called behind him seeing Jared trying to break open the door with no success.

"THERE ARE MEN DOWN THERE AND THEY WANT TO KILL US!" James screamed as loud as he could making Jared stop.

Jared breathed heavily "Maggie.." Jared cried out.

When he heard nothing he turned around and looked down and in place of sadness a new emotion arose in him.. Fear.

James felt sympathy for Jared for he knew the feeling of losing it all and having to rebuild.

As Jared and James forfeited there positions as at least one hundred riflemen ran out of the tunnels, the tension was the high as soon as they were all out bullets would fly they might not make it out but Jared didn't seem to care.

James then heard a series of claps, each one coming a few seconds after the other, James and Jared looked back down toward the bottom hanger confused.

"I hope you guys are enjoyed not getting fucked, cause your about to be" Reagan smiled coming out with Hunter and a guard unit armed with machine guns.

James grit his teeth, this wasn't about surviving.. it was a matter of revenge, the man who ruined the human race stood right down there.

"Surrender James, we know this is not you.. not sure about your friend though" Hunter laid out terms of negotiation.

"There will be no surrender" Jared yelled down.

"Whoa.. aren't you a mighty beast" Reagan said like he was surprised.

James had no time for seeing Reagan again, he was prepared but seeing him right here and now.. it was something no man can prepare for.

James nodded to Jared who nodded back and taking the element of surprise James stood up from their kneeling position and opened fired upon the dozens of men down below aiming specifically at Reagan who jumped to the side and rolled over to hiding.

Jared fired at the leader but all it did was blow up a box which Reagan moved away from.

"Gotta do more to kill me" Reagan smiled "Attack!" Reagan now said more seriously and with that the men fired up at the Jared and James.

James grit his teeth as his SCAR assault rifle hit against his body as it fired upon the men down below, shredding them to pieces, a group of men tried moving closer but the exposure allowed James to fire them making them drop.

"James, Duck!" Jared ordered.

James fired what remained in his gun and ducked, Jared took a frag grenade out of his parashoot and rolled it down the stairs which were the only way up from the bottom.

Jared then jumped out of the way and followed by a ear shattering blast and screams of terror the the stairs blew up.

The frag shot at anyone who wasn't behind something. Hunter moved forward slowly and fired his pistol up but missing.

The rifleman next to him blew back like getting hit by a dodgeball except he had a hole in his body, only a shotgun could do such a job.

Hunter looked back and then looked up seeing humans fighting and killing eachother made him stop firing.. How is killing humans supposed to help human kind?" Hunter thought.

"Damn you Reagan! This is for all the lives that you ruined and took away under your brutal leadership!" James screamed and fired more trying to find Reagan who was taking cover and firing back.

"Hunter! I know what you think about the human race.. I think it can be great too" James said in a more clam matter but was cut off as a volley of bullets hit around him, one managing to shoot his parashoot.

"Don't let this mad man ruin what could be a better species" James tried to persuade Hunter.

"You believe this shit?" Reagan laughed as he fired back up toward James forcing him to take cover "We are on the brink of victory and now they want to sabotage us.. what does this tell you about there loyalty to the cause of humanity" Reagan talked to Hunter who sat behind a crate, Another rifleman had his face shot at killing him instantly and letting his body fall on the ground next to Hunter.

"Come on let's finish this" Reagan said like he was getting tired and with that order he started got out of his hiding spot and into the open the other riflemen followed close the combined fire pushed Jared and James back..

"Get prepared to fight.." Jared said actually getting scared for the first time since they landed.

Justin POV

I kicked the door down with full force as soon as I found my detestation.

The control room.. Now we were in control, well.. not completely.

I took out my gun and fired at the distracted camera operators who were running this entire ship, I unloaded my full clip into the ten or so men that were there leaving there blooded bodies on the floor.

I looked in front of me to see at least a hundred camera's.. showing every inch of this ship.

This room was more maintained then the the rest of the ship, besides the camera's there was plethora of buttons, switches, pulleys and other devices that did something, the instruction of each was posted below each one.

I heard moving and I turned around quickly seeing it was one of the operators that I shot at least twice who was bleeding on the ground.

"Why.." He chocked out as if he was in shock.

I felt bad for the man.. but these people did bring Judy to this devilish ship, I looked at him and at the moment he knew why I was doing what I was about to do, I didn't hate him it just had to be done.

I aimed my gun once more and fired straight into his forehead killing him instantly.

I sighed and looked up at the camera's trying to concentrate despite the alarm.

The entire aircraft was alive with life, riflemen marched in full force down the hallway's and rooms, but out of all the movement did not take away from what was happening in the hanger.. my friends were in a fight for there life from none other then Reagan himself.

Instantly I began to look at the buttons to see if I could do something.. my eyes gazed toward the buttons and switches and I looked in haste trying to find something that could help.. that was until I found the section controlling explosives.

a button that would self destruct all the planes.. without even thinking I clicked it and in an instant the earth roared and shaked like a giant waking from it's sleep, one after one each aircraft exploded into a breath of fire and smoke shaking the ground and ending the gunfight.

As I regained myself on my feet and grunted from the shaking I saw a button that was locked behind a glass case, I broke in with the butt of my gun after it was impossible to open with just my hands.

I clicked the button and waited... instantly the alarm had stopped but all the lights turned on into a bright red.

"Alert.. Alert.. Self destruct imminent in 30 minutes.. All personnel must leave now" The Voice said over and over until it stopped and then.. the alarms came back.

I looked up at the cameras where a timer had appeared and started to count down, but in my desperate search I found what I came her for.. Judy.

I smiled truly and even laughed.. laughed harder then I ever did in my life.

She was alive.. oh god she was alive. My mind completely shut off to everything around I made my way to the room where the camera which showed her was located.

She was tied up, she looked beaten she looked scared but even now I regret thinking this but she was alive and that was all the mattered and running like my life meant on it I exited the room post haste.

Jared POV

Jared was backed up against the wall getting ready to jump off and fight to the death but instead of gunfire he heard something a lot more ear shattering explosion.. another one and then another one.

Jared looked out to see that every fighter jet was getting blown into pieces, the ground shook the gunfire stopped as the riflemen moving forward were engulfed in fire as the plane exploded and its flame encompassing the whole people.

James was already on his feet smiling wildly, the door that was locking them out had opened and a voice started reading out about self destruction in thirty minutes.

"Come on! We can leave now" James stood up and ran out.

"Maggie!" Jared stood up as the he abandoned the screams and burning of hell below.

Jared's smile was wiped out when he saw Phillip groaning against the all clutching his bleeding eye "Maggie.." Jared said now truly scared.

He turned and saw Maggie facing down a lizard like hybrid and many soldiers.

"Jared.. I need help" James tried to pick up a weakened Phillip but was barely able to move him.

"Go!, Ill be right behind you I promise" Maggie smiled toward Jared.

"Maggie.." Jared tried to approach her but Maggie stopped him.

"You need to get Phillip and James out of here, it's the only way we will get out of here before this ship blows" Maggie tried to persuade Jared.

"But.. How will you deal with all them?" Jared looked over at Alpha who was grinning.

"Trust me I dealt with people like this before, this is just like practice" Maggie smiled.

Jared thought over the sound of alarm, the scream of pain from Phillip made him grimace as no matter what happened everyone would be shaken after this.

Jared gave Maggie one last kiss "Be sure to give me that lizard's head" Jared dared her.

Maggie smiled and with no time to spare Jared, with still heavy hesitation, ran back and helped James lift Phillip up as they ran down toward the path that led to the top he looked back to see Maggie taking her own sword out getting ready to fight.

"Oh Maggie.." Jared sighed as he turned corner with Phillip on his shoulder.

Justin POV 1:00 AM

I marched on, the entire world was going to hell but as I got closer to my savior it felt as if everything did not matter, well.. not everything only one thing did matter out of all this.. Judy.

Certain doom was upon us all and even if we did survive we still had to deal with the invasion yet all that was not on my mind I just held onto the one truth.. Judy was alive.

There would be no more secrets between us no more trying to suppress how I really feel cause in a world putting us near death's doorstep everyday, it was now or never and tonight would be when I confessed the eternal truth that's been hovering over my mind for months.. That I loved Judy Hopps, and id be willing to risk everything just to see her one last time.

I finally found the door where the camera said she was located, the alarms blazing into my ears, I tried the knob but it was locked.. My heart began to pound with a scream and with the alarm as my anthem I knocked down the door with one kick.. I ran in.

"Please no!" Judy said meekly but with affirmation.

Her voice stopped me in my tracks. Nothing could stop me to get Judy, nothing so far, The Impossible odds, the resistance from authority, the gunfire and explosions, even the threat to my very life did not stop me from pushing on but now I was here.. at the end to my destination and the voice of the being I loved deeply had taken me down, not guns or bullets just love.

I breathed heavily, smiling at first but the sight of Judy strapped up like that, beaten, defeated and crying tore the very essence of my self out.

I dropped my gun on the floor and walked slowly toward Judy who looked upon me speechless.

I shuffled on but as I got closer I broke more and more until sweet wet tears started falling down my face, I tried to speak her name but all I could do was mumble and everyone did I did manage to squeak out her name I broke even more.

I cried softly finally falling to my knees in front of her as she stared at me like god deciding my punishment.

I let it all out.. I was defeated, I cried softly, I cried for the city, I cried for all the dead, I cried tears of joy, but in this mix of emotions I let loose, my tears were shed mostly for her.

I took in deep breaths and after a minute I was able to look up at Judy who had a expression I couldn't even begin to decipher.

I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I was foolish I.. I finally found myself" I still cried but I smiled up at her.

"Without you I lost half of myself.. I should of never let you go I'm so sorry.." I hugged her and cried deeply into her chest.

"Nikolai.." She said sweetly.

My eyes were red and my breathing was hard to take in but her mere presence seemed to be running me now, not the air not the water.. her life was sustaining mine.

I whimpered and looked up at her, Judy smiled "It's not your fault if you had died then I don't know if I could forgive myself for it.. But why did you come all the way out here?" Judy asked.

I chuckled, not in a jolly type way but a natural laugh trying to recover from my saddened state. "Because of you" I declared.

"But.." Judy started but I interrupted.

"I lost you too many times.. I will never lose you again, I can't cause if I do I will lose myself.. because your my everything Judy Hopps.. More then even my life, more then even this entire land, screw this fighting.. All I want is us to be together while our worlds are at war" I smiled.

Nikolai.." Judy said weakly still trying to take it all in.

My tears were barely being kept in my face and just like a force of nature, unknown to the likes of the mortal man or animal, like the time I had to jump right up onto a venomous snake I moved in, my lips connecting with Judy's.. and now the connection was complete.

Something clicked, like I had seen the divine, like my path was clear and had purpose, I was Me.

Me and Judy were one, I didn't need to tell that I loved her, I showed it to her over and over even if I didn't know why I was doing it.

I kissed her passionately hugging her tight against me, Judy was stunned at first but she too felt something.. the same force pulling on me was on her, for once in her life after everything she was trying to search for it all came down to this moment for at this moment.. she finally felt whole.

She kissed back, she loves a human.. and she did not give a damn otherwise.

I pulled from the kiss after a bit, each of us breathless and speechless, it wasn't until "15 minutes left" was announced that I quickly got her on her feet , I found her guns and picked up mine as well.. we worked as a unit.. not just cause we had to but because we were a unit, we were one, one loving couple.

"Let's get out of this ship" I regained myself.

"Don't have to tell me twice.." Judy added and with that we left the dreaded hell room.

Maggie POV

"Come dance with me baby" Alpha teased Maggie.

"If humans are hellbent in killing all the animals why do they let a hybrid monster like you around" Maggie retorted.

"Language.." Alpha said offended.

"You shouldn't off made your friends leave you behind, your already dead" Alpha grinned.

"Can't kill me if your dead" Maggie said.

"True enough, get on with it, I have a bunny to get back to... pleasing" Alpha lied on the last part, he only meant to please himself.

"Jerry! Guards! Attack!" Alpha commanded.

"Prepare to see your maker.." Jerry ran forward with a scream of a berserker, two armed guards at his side "Let's see some girl power.." Maggie thought and smirked.

The alarms blazed, the tensions were high, Maggie concentrated at Jerry, Maggie then ran forward.

Screaming her noise of victory she quickly moved out of the way making Jerry tumble down from the force and his fatness.

Maggie then slammed into one the guards, slamming him against the wall breaking his bones, before the other guard could react Maggie pushed with all her might the dead body against the other guard sending him falling to the ground, Maggie then raised her sword and pounded it right down through the struggling guards head.. killing him instantly.

Jerry stood back up and screamed again trying to hit her with his gun, but like a ninja Maggie dodged every turn.

Maggie felt like she was dancing.

"Just.. get hit" Jerry seemed tired out so when he tried to smash her face in, Maggie dodged and in a quick fashion stabbed her sword through Jerry's neck from the side, going clean through, Jerry started to choke on his own blood, and Maggie seeing this, ripped the sword from his neck making Jerry tremble in his own blood on the floor as he died in agony on the floor.

Maggie turned over to Alpha who did not look amused.

"Well damn, You killed Jerry.. Jerry was a nice man" Alpha said it like he was genuinely regretting sending Jerry in "Oh well.. Guards fire!" Alpha moved behind his four armed guards who aimed their machine guns, Maggie's eyes widened and in a instant she ran into the mini hallway leading to the hanger as the soldiers tried to fire on her.

Maggie breathed heavily as the alarm and gunshots pounded her ear drums.

Maggie watched as the footsteps got closer and closer, till it was the right moment she swung her sniper around smashing the gun across the unsuspecting guard, killing him from the blow.

Maggie then aimed and released three shots into the stomach of the other guard making him scream in pain and fall on the ground to bleed out.

Maggie moved out and fired at one of the guards who were charging straight in the head.

Maggie dodged the last guard and smacked him over the head with her gun. Maggie smiled then turned but was quickly jumped upon like a predator at night by Alpha, her sniper was thrown off as she tried to aim at the berserk lizard that was on top of her in no time.

Maggie struggled but kept him at bay.. "Whore.. Just die" Alpha grunted and then slammed his claws against her face, hitting her again and again, Maggie felt warm blood and bruises fill her face but she kept using her arms as shields as Alpha kept pounding down on her.

Maggie looked around and quickly grabbed a assault rifle and slammed it against Alpha's head making him hiss and fall to the ground allowing Maggie to stand up.

Alpha felt his head and looked at Maggie who was beat up, "Bad girl!" Alpha talked down to her and then ran up slamming her against the wall knocking the wind out of her. Maggie tried to stand up but he kicked her in the stomach and then kicked her between her legs making her scream.

"Ya thats right.. know your place beneath me" Alpha demanded.

Suddenly Maggie swung her leg catching Alpha but surprise and knocking him off his feet collapsing him on the ground.

"How does that feel Huh?" Maggie cursed as she felt her body getting weaker and weaker.

Alpha slowly got off the ground and in a fit rage charged Maggie.

"You think your better then I am! You think your the Alpha? Your nothing.." Alpha pushed Maggie down to the ground and got on top and like a hairless ape on a drunken rampage he slammed his fists against Maggie over and over slamming her body and face, seeing fresh blood, broken bones and even more defiant defense from Maggie made him beat her even more until Maggie laid there barely conscious, trying to stay awake but Alpha's presence made it impossible for her to move.

"Are you beating this woman?" Alpha herd Hunters voice come from the hanger.

"Oh shit.. your alive" Alpha smiled.

Maggie tried to throw a weak punch but Alpha quickly grabbed it with his hand, his claws sinking deep into her hand, Alpha then thrusted it in the wrong direction breaking her arm making Maggie yell in pain.

Hunter entered into the hallway with Reagan and what remained from the battle, the two men killed nearly 80.

Hunter watched as Alpha dominated his prey as he always did.. thats what humans do in general now that he thought of it, dominate and exploit... but what if the human race went on a new path? These questioned raced through Hunter's mind, as he still thought of the past battles and what James was trying to tell him, if he could change, could he? No.. James was a traitor and needed to be put down.

Hunter looked down at the struggling Maggie who just looked up at him with a mix of pain, suffering and anger.

Alpha looked down pleased though.

"Can't you believe it Hunter? This is going to be a fine meal I'm going to feast on for the next few months" Alpha licked his lips with his serpent tongue.

Hunter looked down at Maggie, it almost seemed like something was leaving her eyes.. hope.

This woman was a traitor to the human race but... she was still human.

"Once I fuck that rabbit whore I'm going for you next, your going to submit to me soon, I am your Alpha" Alpha stood ontop of her.

"BLAM" A single shot rang through the hallway shooting into Maggie's brain ending her pain and misery.

Alpha looked up in shock to see Hunter lowering his pistol.

"You.. you ruined my meal!" Alpha lashed out in anger, Hunter braced and held off the hybrid lizard "You ruined it! She was mine not yours you selfish prick!" Alpha tried to fight Hunter but his strength and muscles were able to repel Alpha with only minor annoyance.

"We can't win the human war with my two generals squawking around like mindless children" Reagan chastised both of them.

Hunter threw Alpha against the wall, Alpha gave him a death glare but Hunter looked to Reagan who had the rest of the survivors behind him as well as Richard.

"Such a beautiful face" Reagan looked down at the now dead Maggie which Alpha nodded to furiously.

"Back up I need to do something" Reagan then took out his large knife..

Justin POV 1:25 AM

I climbed up the latter with Judy close behind and finally manged to get back on the top of the flying aircraft.

"Crap.. We don't have a parashoot for you" I started to panic but Judy calmed me down.

"I was wondering how you managed to get down here, don't worry I can sneak into your shirt and hold on to you tight" Judy suggested.

"Hold on like hell alright?" I instructed.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" Judy said.

I smiled and ran behind some cover as the crew of humans on the top were running about in a frenzy at the top of the ship trying to collect what they can before the ship exploded.

That's when I spotted Jared and James who were resting behind a plane.

"Nikolai!" Jared exclaimed.

"I'm so glad your alright" I said in relief as I hugged Jared.

"Seems you rescued your bunny friend' James smiled.

Judy then quickly stood on her tippy toes and gently kissed my cheek which I furiously blushed over.

James and Jared looked at eachother and gave eachother the "I told you so" look.

"I.. I knew you would.. be driven toward a bunny" I heard the weak voice of Phillip say which led to a silenced grunt as he tried to suppress the pain.

"Oh my god.. what happened!" Me and Judy ran up to Phillip who had a white bandage wrapped around his eye.

"Im fine.. AHH" Phillip groaned.

"Never mind" Phillip hissed.

"We need to get him to see a doctor to stop an infection.. what happened?" Judy looked up to Jared and James.

"You have to ask Maggie, she was with him when he suffered that wound" James explained.

"Have you seen Maggie?" Jared asked me.

"Im sorry man but.. I saw no sign of her. I'm sure she can handle herself.. shes strong" I reassured him.

"She is" Jared stated.

"Why is she not here with you guys?" Judy asked as she inspected Phillip.

"We.. we were attacked by Reagan and his men" James said in distaste.

Judy remembered seeing Reagan when she was strapped up... Evil leader for sure but it could be worse, it could always be worse.

"This hybrid lizard thing was going to fight her, Jared and I had to get Phillip patched up and stable for now which is why we are laying low for now.. also Jared wanted to wait it out until she came out" James explained the situation.

"Three minutes.." The alarm said.

"She will come out" Jared said.. but deep down he started having doubts.

"Did you say.. lizard hybrid?" Judy said like she saw a ghost.

"Truly a scary sight.. with what sight I have let.. Ahh" Phillip tried to talk.

"You don't understand.. that creature you left Maggie with.. shes in mortal danger we need to get her.. RIGHT NOW" Judy started to panic but I grabbed her and held her close, Jared picked up his Shotgun and was about to leave the hiding place when the door busted open.. and out came Reagan.

Jared stopped and motioned us over and we tried to find a safe spot for us to see him.

Reagan then threw something over to our direction.. it rolled like a ball but the features made it apparent who it was and at that moment it seemed like a deathly silence washed over us.

The head belonged to Maggie.. I felt a sickness rise to my stomach, but the shock froze me in place. The hair was sliced off, the eyes.. oh god there weren't even any eyes to speak off.. her soft skin was skinned from her body leaving her head like a ball of blood and red flesh.

Jared collapsed on his knees.. not saying a word, how could he?

Judy began to shack and with what force I could muster I held her close and let her cry her soft tears into my chest, I was on the brink of breaking.. and I would of broke if the circumstances weren't this dire.

"I wasn't lying to you Judy Hopps.. I will kill all your friends and you will witness it, that I promise you" Reagan threatened as he pointed his knife which dripped fresh blood toward our group.

"She could of joined Me and you once we capture you again, but Hunter decided to kill her.. what a waste of a beautiful body" Alpha chuckled.

Jared looked down on the ground in disbelief.. his brain barely processing what was going on around.

"Get him out of here" I motioned over to Phillip whos other eye was shut as his life long friend's decapitated head rolled in front of us all.

James nodded slowly and picked up Phillip, they ran the few dozen feet back and jumped off leaving me with Jared and Judy.

"Two minutes.." The robot voice called out.

"There is no escaping this human destiny... Anyone who stands in the way will be destroyed, this girlfriend of yours.. Maggie is it? This is a warning, I am not to be fucked with.. I recommend you surrender now before I wipe out more of your friends like flies" Reagan demanded.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed from our position making Reagan laugh.

"Can't kill if your dead" Reagan smiled.

I moved back slowly running back a few feet holding Judy close I looked back and saw Jared still on his knees.

"Jared.. We need to go" I tried to persuade him.

Jared kept looking down like he was frozen in time.

"Jared! We need you.. Maggie needs you" I yelled.

Jared looked up and turned towards me.. I could see deep in his eyes that he was broken.

"Maggie.." Jared said shell shocked as he turned towards Maggie's head.

"I can't leave you like this.. not again" Jared finally began to cry softly.

"JARED! Theres no time!" I screamed.

"One Minute.." The voice rang out.

I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes "Don't make me lose another friend" I begged him.

Jared kept quiet, still weeping quietly.

"Ill see you soon friend" I gave out the best smile I could give and turned and ran the rest of the way jumping off the edge and toward the beach below.. the air blew across my body like a virtual reality air conditioner.

I looked up.. the aircraft got farther and farther away.. but then I saw him.

Jared had made his mind he jumped off the edge as well... I gave out a laugh of hope and releaf and hugged Judy tight.

"Were all alive.. were all alive" I repeated as I stroked her furry head, I kept her close to me, like I was holding the key to saving the world, the preservation of life, the light that shows enlightenment I kept her close to my chest as I tumbled toward the earth.

Reagan shook his head and turned to Hunter "Get the parashoots were jumping off" Reagan said.

"Let's go quick" Hunter ordered Richard and Alpha as he handed out the parashoots.

I looked up.. like my life was in slow motion and in no time like heaven opening up to the earth a faint rumbling was heard and then.. BOOM the first blast blasted the back engines this was followed by another explosion and then another blowing up at every inch of that aircraft carrier and with that.. all the troubled memories that would form for years on end.

Judy hid close to me and I held her tight holding her like she was the only thing that I had left in this world and truth be told.. she was the only thing that mattered in this world.

I unleashed the parashoot allowing us to slow our decent down.. it would be a while sneaking past the encamped humans to get back to the wall..

Bogo POV (The Wall) 2:30 AM

Bogo stood guard trying to wrap his mind around what happened. These humans were not traitors as a lot of his commanders were saying.. it was love, and love would force people to do things they might normally not do.

Bogo knew the reason but he was still angry.. they had to defend Zootopia from anyone and anything and they made such a risky move trying to get there friends lover back, though as much as he hated the decision he couldn't help but admire the dedication and commitment it would take for a man to take such a suicidal mission.

For them it was love for him it was for defending this country, because he wanted to be sure that in this life everyone can be who they wanted to be.

Bogo heard noises out in the jungle, the other guards on the wall must of heard it too and aimed their rifles high expecting some humans... and they did only it wasn't the humans they were expecting.

"It's the scum who took our bomber.. must of crashed before they could tell the humans, I say lets kill them!" Rhino Horn tried to cause mass panic but as the beat humans came closer Bogo instantly knew something was up.

James was holding a passed out Phillip who's eye was bleeding beyond belief.. Jared the macho tough guy off the group looked like his soul was sold without permission to the devil.

He noticed the girl was gone.. he assumed the worst but then he looked at Nikolai and damn it he had done it... He brought back Judy like he said he would.

"Let them in" Bogo stated.. his unit looked shock.

"But sir.. they stole our damn bomber" Rhino horn argued.

"Let.

Them.

In."

Bogo said each word slowly.

Rhino took a deep breath and opened the gates.. letting the crew through.

Justin Pov, (Judy Apartment) 3:00 AM

The door to Judy's apartment creaked open like it hadn't been open in years.. yet I knew that I was right here thinking of taking the most drastic decision of my life.. to save Judy, but not without any losses.

"I'm so sorry about Maggie.." Judy expressed.

"Don't think about it, your not the one who cause it.. it was that son of a bitch Reagan" I said in disgust.

"Guess today is going to be the last normal night of our lives" Judy sighed as she sat on her bed.

"It could be the last night of our lives, period" I said.

"It's crazy you know? Knowing the world is on the brink of collapse" Judy looked down at her feet which moved back and forth.

I sat down next to her after setting my weapons away I then instantly laid back and looked up at the ceiling, Judy laid back and looked up with me.

"It hurts even more when you finally think you got things sorted out and then it all ends" I smiled to Judy showing that I loved her.

"That's what life is.. sometimes you think your high on life and then you end up in the dumps, Life is both good and evil you must know one to see the other, good times are good because they aren't the bad times" Judy said philosophically.

"But you don't understand" I stated.

"I was nothing.. literally nothing, I was dying near the train tracks my life almost over.. I felt sentenced to death and thats without even having the privilege of seeing it all end" I sighed and kept quiet.

"Whatever happens tomorrow.. the world is not going to end, If the humans win sure everything is going to change but in hundreds of years time or even thousands? Empire's rise and fall and with time most things will fade" Judy explained.

"Even our love?" I turned to Judy who looked back, I stared into her violet eyes, catching me like I was in a trap.

"I said most things.. some things last forever, like true love" Judy smiled and kissed my lips easing my pain.

We kept laying there for a good few minutes just listening to the movement and talking of soldiers outside. "

Sucks don't it.." I started the conversation.

"What?" Judy chuckled.

"Just the fact that this whole world is crashing down and yet.. I'm content with it.. because of you" I wrapped my hands around her and snuggled with her she accepted gracefully and held me tight.

"If you die knowing your dying for a reason.. then that death isn't sad, It's heroic.. It's what maggies death was" Judy said the last statement with hesitation and with that we just snuggled in the dark letting the ceiling fan make the only noise.

After a while we stood back up, still sitting on the bed just thinking to ourselves.

"I never.." I began but stopped.

"Never what?" Judy urged me on.

"I never.. really cared for anyone, never thought I did.. never in a long time never since my mother died" I remembered all those years ago.

"We have been through just so much.. everytime theirs a close call, everytime it looks like I might lose you and come back to that slave state of being stuck.. I find you again, I truly believe we are meant to be together" I explained.

"It's wired how life does things for you, just.. actions you take will have ripple effects throughout time, even if this all does not matter it happened anyway and when this world truly does end.. at least we know that billions, even trillions of years ahead that our love was real and it was universal and basic as fact" Judy said.

"This reminds me.. why did you jump on that snake when you first met me?" Judy chuckled remembering that day when she was dispatched to help.

"You know I never was sure.. all this time I was around you I knew I had to be with you always, deep down I always did love you I just needed to find it, but now that I expressed to you how much you mean to me I think I know why now" I looked to Judy who's paw rested on my hand easing my mind.

"It was because of you, everything I have done since I met you was for you.. all the risk was for you, sure I want this place safe and I want a better world for everyone but the force that drove me from the hamster wheel of my life, the force that washed away the darkness and fog, the force that made me jump on the snake, the force that made me do a suicide mission to get you out of that aircraft carrier, that force was me yearning to be with you.. and I'm damn glad it did because I want no one else" I let out. Judy smiled wide.. her smile showed that despite the death of tomorrow I knew for sure there was good in this world."

Nikolai.." Judy moved forward and kissed my lips.. her kiss was like the feeling of entering a bliss between the real hellish world and the world you need and want, but the world I want is with her and this real life isnt so hellish if she was in it.

For now the world outside could wait for tonight it was just me and Judy.. After a full minute she withdrew and looked into my eyes.. mine blue with her violet, I could freely feel our souls connecting.. it was a divine magical moment.

I could feel Judy feeling the emotion of us coming together, the power was so intense I looked away but Judy squeezed my lap.

"Nikolai.. I love you, And.." Judy struggled with her words as she tried to describe something that was fundamentally unexplainable.

"And.. I know tomorrow might be the last time this city stands, could be the last time of our lives, tonight is the only time we have left.. and I am damn tired of waiting to finally show it" Judy showed that deep down.. she was in love as well.

"Judy.. I" I said speechless but as quick as a rabbit Judy jumped on me and pinned me to the bed.

"Are you sure about this" I ask breathless as Judy lifted my shirt off.

"Shhh" Judy calmed me down.

She looked at my body seeing the scars Fredrick inflicted on me and even the stab wound the snake gave me which led me to the hospital.

Judy placed her hands on my chest and kissed me deeply, my hands wrapped around her pulling her in.

Judy started fumbling with my belt as I as best as I could pulled her police uniform off.

Nothing could stop us now.. for tonight belonged to the loved and the lover, the weak and the strong, tonight was meant just for the two of us.. Judy moaned into the air and I moaned too grabbing her hips and holding her tight against me.

Despite what might happen tomorrow, empires might fall, hundreds of thousands of lives will be lost, even our mortal lives might not last forever but I do know one thing our love.. the true love between two souls, between me and Judy.. that was real and that Love.. Would last forever.

* * *

Woah.. Lots of things happened this chapter. So looks like Nikolai and Judy are finally together.. but we also lost Maggie ): This might be one of the best chapters i have written yet. What will tomorrow bring? How will Jared keep going with Maggie's death? Will Phillip recover from his eye? Will James face off his evil past? Will the human invasion win or fail? Find out next time ;) Fav, Follow and Review!


	23. Empires Fall Part 1

Thanks for 20,000 Views!

* * *

Nikolai POV 8:00 AM

My eyes slowly fluttered opened, no alarm clock had to pry me back to the living world it was just me, wanting to live.

First thing I felt however after coming back to life was the softness of Officer Judy Hopps herself who was snuggling quite comfortably against my bare chest.

Last night felt more real then one hundred of my previous lives.

It felt.. magical in it's own right better then anything I had experienced, for all the love Judy gave to me I no longer needed the artificial and fake bliss that a cigarette brought for her love was real.

I kept her snuggling against my chest smiling but then frowning slightly as I noticed the noise of readiness of war from outside.

Have you ever had it when the bigger purpose of the collective is forgotten or dare or say.. even discarded because your own smaller purpose means the entire world? It might mean much to the soldiers outside fighting for whatever cause, it might not mean much to the plans of the ones with power but to you? It means everything.

I sighed thinking of how my other companions were feeling, they didn't have the privilege of I had to spend it with someone they loved.

My thoughts were distracted when I felt Judy move against my body, "Mmm" Judy muttered as she stirred awake, her eyes awoke and then I smiled again looking into her violet eyes once more.

"Good Morning Nikolai.." Judy said softly as I pet between her ears.

"Last night was surely something special" Judy smiled as her body started to fully wake up.

"Ill remember it forever Cottontail" I teased.

Judy hit my chest playfully but she finally giggled at my joke "You ready for today?" Judy asked as she hugged me close her arms wrapped around me, she looked up from my chest up to my face as I laid on the bed.

"Judy.. I am already complete.. For me theres nothing left to be ready for you made sure of that" I bopped Judy on the nose which she grimaced in response.

"I meant silly human about the whole army of Reagan's that is outside the wall, there still out there you know" Judy retorted.

"I know, I know... I just love being this close to my favorite bunny in this whole world" I gave her a kiss on the forehead which she blushed too.

"Get your shirt on Nikolai, we have a battle to win!" Judy stood up from my chest.

"Let's fight then Judy" I smiled and with a final hug we got ready for the fight of our lives

James POV 8:30 POV

"You alright man" James stood outside the emergency room.

"Ya.. this alligator patched me up pretty well" Phillip groaned as he still felt a bit of stinging in his now gone eye.

"He was almost out of blood, he was out and required an all night operation to be sure the eye wound could heal.. this skinny man is a tough fighter" The Alligator lady said.

"Thank you Mam, I don't really know how to thank you" James expressed.

"It's Lindsey, and don't worry we all got jobs to do and today your going to fighting a hell of lot of people with that gun of yours, that's your job my job is to heal those effected by it" Lindsey said.

"We all have jobs to do I guess" James smiled.

Lindsey nodded and began to leave the room "Ill let you guys have some alone time" Lindsey said before closing the door.

"She really is something ain't she" James turned to Phillip who was tearing up.

"Dude.." James said concerned as he got closer.

"This is all my fault.. Maggie would still be here, I wouldn't have slowed us all down if I wasn't so damn scared" Phillip broke down.

"Repeat after me.. This, is, not, your, fault" James emphasized.

"Of course it is!" Phillip yelled out.

"All I'm ever good for is being a scared little bitch, I.. I can never be courageous" Phillip gave up.

"That's bullshit, if you were so scared why were you the one who brought me along to Nikolai's suicide trip to get Judy back? Your the one who saved all those little bunnies from that library in Bunnyburrow you HAVE proven yourself over and over you just need to realize it" James said.

Phillip whimpered but slowed down breathing heavily "Trust me I know how it feels like to try to overcome a part of how you were grown up and raised" James expressed.

"Really? How" Phillip demanded.

"Like you, I need to prove myself that I have truly changed.. you guys took me in and accepted me and despite my evil and almost unforgivable acts, I want to truly prove my rehabilitation.

Alpha needs to pay for what he has done to this group, he harms one of my own and he will go down.. One Moose tried to attack me yesterday, I think it was that Moose from the News Crew, It's hard to forgive yourself for your past but it's much harder trying to convince others that your a new human being" James explained.

"Whatever happens youve already proven to me that your like a brother, To me you have changed" Phillip smiled.

James brought out a rifle "This is for you" James gave his gift.

"What's this supposed to do?" Phillip said pretty dumbly.

"You want to contribute, you want to show that you are not scared? Fight with us" James urged.

"I'm stuck in this hospital bed, how can I fight?" Phillip asked.

You go by the window and fire at the humans if the mange to get over the wall" James explained.

"Ohhh" Phillip finally understood. "Did you find your purpose though, like how you know your place in this world now beyond Joro?" Phillip poked at the truth.

"I guess ill see today on the battlefield of defending the ones I love" James stated before he started leaving, Phillip looked at his gun and sighed looking up at the ceiling.

Jared POV

James ran slowly downstairs through the many hallways, the doctors still at work at taking care of the sick and wounded from Yesterday's battle.

James knew even more bodies would be added into this hospital by tonight but for now he had to get ready for battle but that was before he saw Jared in the hallway.

He hadn't seen him ever since he walked back into the fort but from the looks of it seemed that not his whole mind came back from that mission with him.

"Is he ok?" Jared said neutrally.

"Um, Ya" James let out.

"Are you alright man?" James walked closer.

"Im Fine!" Jared yelled shutting James up.

Jared sighed and rubbed his face with his hands in stress "Sorry.. Hell sorry for everything" Jared stated.

"It's alright man no worries, we all lost someone close to us even if she wasn't too close to me" James tried to connect.

"It's not just me yelling, I was being an ass and judging you before you could even prove that you wanted to change and last night I got my proof, I was blind in not seeing that all along you are part of my family of friends. You are one of us" Jared hugged James tight, James hugged back still shocked.. but also trying to recover from Jared's tight grip.

"I'm truly honored Jared" James said.

"Were all in this together" Jared smiled.

"I just have a question but.. why are you so content? You just.. you know, lost someone" James tried to ask the question in the least offensive way possible.

Jared sighed "It's because I know what I must do, That son of a bitch Reagan killed my love.. he will never realize how much I loved that woman ever since we met all those years ago to try to heal human-animal relations, and just when I got it.. I lost it" Jared cracked a frown in his determined demeanor.

James placed a hand on Jared's shoulder "We all know what we must do, we just need to do it".

Jared POV 7:45 AM

"Jared.. I'm scared" Molly shook in fear.

"Why did you leave last night and why are there bombs going off everywhere" Molly pleaded with him with teary eyes.

"The humans are here once again, I.. I needed to repel them last night to be sure they couldn't use there death machine on us" Jared explained.

"Oh.. Did Mom help out?" Molly asked.

Jared sighed and turned away toward the morning sun letting a tear slip down his face.

"She did well, She fought them harder then I ever could" Jared tried to not scare Molly.

"Maggie is strong, after this is all over we will rebuild Zootopia together.. I used to sleep a lot in my parents bed so you guys might need to spare some room for me" Molly smiled.

Jared forced a weak smile but behind it he trembled like he never had before "Sure thing kid, The battle isnt over though, I need you to run to Bonnie cause if they come in and take you too.." Jared closed his eyes and tried to compose himself.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen to Mom?" Molly looked up to Jared.

"She's still here, she will always be, I will always be here remember that" Jared told Molly.

"But I don't.." Molly said like she was confused.

"Listen to me" Jared grabbed hold of the little bunnies arm silencing her.

"Anything can happen today.. You need to know that whatever happens that ill be in here" Jared pointed to her heart.

"I need to do something for mommy, alright? Ill miss you" Jared tried to hold back his tears his shaking gave him away which promoted Molly to hug him.

"I understand, You and Mom need to help defend this place from the humans.. ill be waiting for you" Molly smiled.

"Ill always be with you, maybe not around but ill be there" Jared let go of Molly and let her run back to the bunker where Bonnie was hiding from the battle.

Jared picked up his shotgun and sighed..

"Ill see you soon" Jared looked up to the heaven's.

Reagan POV 9:00 AM

"Quiet.." Reagan gritted his teeth as he looked up at the wall behind the Jungle canopy.

"Everyone know there place?" Reagan asked.

"To destroy all the animals inside?" Richard suggested.

"Your job is to follow me around like a bitch boy that you are" Reagan insulted.

"I want to know what Hunter plans on doing" Reagan turned to Hunter who was next to them quiet.

"Ill lead the forces out of the jungle and try to breach the wall once we do we will use our overwhelming force which despite heavy losses still outnumber them" Hunter stated.

"I was wondering if our old pal had gotten to you" Richard said.

"We can seige them till they attack us you know" Hunter offered.

"And where will the fun be in that?" Alpha rode in on his horse Rebecca, with a small unit of horses behind him, "Alpha.. I hope you have gathered what's left of our calvary unit" Reagan smiled.

"Sure did boss, Ill hunt down for the rabbit whore who was taken from us and bring her back.. she will have fun with this lizard cock of mine" Alpha laughed.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"What will you be doing sir?" Richard asked.

"You will follow me, were going to the capital building once we decapitate the mayor and that retarded ape of there general.. were going to hunt every single human friend of Judy Hopps down and as Alpha here as fun with her" Reagan put in quotation marks as Alpha giggled.

"We will chop and skin the heads of each of her friends in front of her.. slowly to make her suffer" Reagan smiled.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Hunter said a bit disgusted.

"These people are in the way of our human destiny they deserve this, don't you think!?" Reagan said a bit loudly.

"If they get in the way of this mission I will destroy them" Hunter bowed his head.

"Good.. let's do this' Reagan grinned and turned to the 40,000 men that were spread across the jungle.

"FIRE!" Reagan yelled loudly and without hesitancy two army tanks aimed high and fired into the wall.

"Aim.. fire!" Reagan ducked as the musket men aimed and fired at the guards of the wall, Reagan took out his desert eagle and fired at a zebra standing guard near a machine gun unit.

Reagan heard the planes fly from above dropping bombs and firing hundreds of bullets deep into the downtown.

"This our chance! Charge!" Reagan stood up with Richard following close behind and like a barbarian hoard they charged out of the jungle running at full speed to get close to the wall.

"Come men it's time for dinner!" Alpha laughed as he guided his horse unit toward a blown out section of the wall.

Reagan kept low letting the infantry pass him as the guards on top started to fire back.

Two lions aimed there rifles and fired blowing the head off a rifleman while the other shot through the chest.

A cow picked up a grenade and chucked it down to the countless hordes flying out of the desert blowing up at least five other men.

"Get the machine guns ready there getting close!" One of the Lions yelled but as he ordered a bullet shot straight through his head making him fall down to the ground behind the wall where the army was panicking to get ready.

Richard fired up at the wall shooting a chicken three times as it was aiming at him.

Reagan heard the Resistance get heavier and heavier as he got closer to one of the holes in the wall.

Another bomb blew up next him sending blood and guts all over the ground as his men started getting picked down by a machine gunner firing at anything that came out of the woods.

"Richard! TAKE HER OUT!" Reagan finally reached the wall, Richard walked back and chucked a grenade at the firing gunner who when he realized what had happened it was too late as the bomb exploded killing the gunner leaving only the remaining gunners to take pot shots at the men.

Reagan breathed heavily as he edged closer to the hole where his men were beginning to trinkle into one of the holes.

Reagan watched as gunfire was exchanged and one rifleman was shot in the face collapsing him into the ground but as soon as the men were getting gunned down Alpha swarmed in with his horse unit Stomping on the dead bodies and flooding into the hole at record speed.

Reagan smiled as he looked beyond seeing the rest of his forces reach the wall.. he smirked and entered the hole.

Alpha took him machine gun and saw the running chaos down the streets, in the stores and even amongst the soldiers who were firing at his horse unit.

Alpha aimed his gun and fired without mercy at innocent civilians shooting defenseless children, mothers trying to get out of the battle but Alpha didn't care.

Hunter fired once at the firing hippo shooting it through the chest and collapsing it over the wall.

Hunter noticed Alpha leading the charge into the holes as more bombs were blown into the city yet still their offense cost hundreds of lives.. as Hunter ran to the wall soldiers who did not even look human anymore were begging and crying for dear life.

One in particular was a medic who was blown in half, his legs and bottom stomach blown to pieces leaving just half of him crying himself to the grave.

Hunter climbed the latter some of the soldiers pushed up, "AHHH" One man fell down the stone wall as a giraffe swiped at the human as he reached the top.

Hunter stayed low the men on the walls distracting the machine gunners allowing even more men to reach the wall as long as they avoided the bodies.

Finally Hunter jumped over the wall kicking the giraffe in the stomach and firing his gun at it pushing it off the wall.

He breathed heavily as he saw the humans fighting in hand to hand combat on the other side of the wall with regular soldiers and the Zootopia SWAT.

A bomb struck true at the men below killing humans and animals alike for in conflict there are no Them's and Us, its just death.

Hunter took out his sword and sliced it through a bear as it flew a latter off down onto the ground killing six soldiers on it.

Hunter caught a running penguin and cracked it's neck open as he ran toward the gates where the soldiers were trying to run too.

As they stabbed and fired at the gate, the top opened slightly and instead of relief boiling black oil spilled down like a wave splattering all over the riflemen, Hunter watched in shock as dozens tried to make the burning stop only for them to be shot down by the machine guns that fired on the blackened bodies.

Hunter punched into the room with a machine gunner and before the gunner could realize him he sliced the deer in half.

Wasting no time he looked around for the gate opener and when he found it he started to pull it open.. slowly but surely for now the walls were down and the barbarians were at the city.

Nikolai POV 9:30 AM

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers" Judy let out as we all left her apartment.

"Watch out!" I yelled and I quickly moved across the street and right as he made it across a bomb slashed into one of the apartments across from Judys.

"We need to find the others and fast!" Judy ordered with her police uniform.

I nodded, fully armed and in my black shirt and cargo pants I was ready to fight for her and Zootopia.

"No need for that" Jared's voice carried through the air.

I looked to see him approaching with James.

"Phillip's safe for now right?" Judy asked.

"Ya.. as safe as he can be" Jared stated.

"You know where there invading?" I said anxiously.

"Their everywhere, coming from all sides but the thick of fighting is in the front wall.. and thats where I'm going" James said.

"Good.. alright let's roll out" I smiled to James and Jared who nodded.

Judy gave me a final kiss and with that we ran into the destruction..

Judy POV 10:00 AM

Judy jumped into one of the trenches.

She trecked carefully.. her smaller size allowed her not to get fired on but the constant bullets wizzing over her head did not make her feel all relaxed.

Beyond the trench was a scene straight from the nightmares of men.. In the streets was a massive brawl, Rhinos smashed heads together, humans bayoneted some of the prey animals.

Bombs exploded all around with gunfire and death.

In the trench were countless animals who were shot most were wounded but dared not leave the trench for fear of getting shot.

James jumped into the trench along with Nikolai.

"Wheres Jared?!" Judy said worried.

"AHHH" Judy's question was answered as beyond the trench Jared smashed into two soldiers bearing them in their own insides as he smashed them with his Shotgun.

"We have to stick together" I commanded.

"Won't see complaining" Judy smiled but it lowered as a wolf she had recognized form ZPD training getting stabbed in the stomach with a bayonet before having his brains blown out by a gun.

James fired from the trench along with the other animals firing at the open humans.

"Come here" Nikolai lended his hand out as he began to walk out of trench.

Judy grabbed it and got out as James fired at the humans "I will never leave your side again.. I promise" I promised.

"I don't think I have anywhere else to go but here!" Judy retorted.

James emptied the last few bullets at a human who was about to throw a grenade.

A explosion from a tank exploded at one of the barricades blowing up three lions.

James stopped firing as dirt and debris surrounded where he was.

"That.. That does not taste good!" Clawhauser coughed and whizzed.

"Clawhauser? What are you doing here?" James coughed but tried to suppress it.

"Fighting some humans silly" Clawhauser said like it was nothing and before long he was firing at the humans shooting one in the neck as it tried to stab Jared.

James reloaded but hid behind the trench the screams came in a mutiterror soup, from screams of pain, of angry and war all coming together as the forces of humans and animal fought on all street corners.

"Bogo is keeping the mayor safe and the other lieutenant's are on the other sides of the wall trying to keep out there share of humans" Clawhauser explained.

"You think we can face them?" James stood back and fired at some more humans.

Clawhauser fired hitting a horseman straight in the eye knocking him off his horse.

"If we start breaking we make the run for the field where we do a final stand off" Clawhauser yelled as a plane through by and opened fired at the animals running to reinforce the brawl at the wall.

James looked back up after dodging the bullets from above only to see a particular lizard slashing at a fox slicing it's head off as he laughed and fired at human and animal alike.

James grit his teeth.. but as soon as he aimed, Alpha led his horsemen into the ally way probably to make room to fight a more weakened position of the animals.

James sighed and stood up and ran dodging as much as the fight as he could, running into a decimated flower shop trying to catch up to the madman.

Jared POV

Jared fired his shotgun at two riflemen slaughtering them all.

He instantly dodged a bayonet attempt and instantly slammed his gun across the back of the guys head killing him instantly.

Jared pummeled another guy into the ground and slammed his gun into his face over and over.

A tank busted through a part of the wall as Jared got close forcing him to take cover near a garden, Jared firing his gun at the soldiers behind it as they made it through the wall killing them as they were squeezed together.

Jared took out a grenade and ran as the tank fired a ear shattering blast behind the trench and into one of the giant office buildings.

With all his might he threw it into the barrel of the tank hearing it clank as it dropped closer into the tank.

Jared ran into the hole that was left in the stone wall and carefully ran over the debris that surrounded everything.

Despite his rage he needed to get out.. he needed to see her one more time.

Jared walked slowly at first.. and no humans batted him an eye, perfect.

He looked around at the wounded and dead soldiers that littered the ground beyond the wall but all he gave was not to step on them.

He marched on into the jungle.. leaving the battle behind.

There was only one place that he could still hold to Maggie.. a place where they kissed and loved and bonded.. the factory, his dad's factory and now it was his.. no it was theirs.

He would die there if he had too.

War.. what was it needed for?

Phillip POV

Phillip felt the bomb shell as the hospital shook from its foundations.

Over the next few minutes the hospital staff began to send in the first wounded and casualties the bombs got louder and the guns got deadlier as the battle littered into the streets below him.. and he hated it.

Not that he was fearful of it but because he could not do anything about it.

He always fitted into the group, he was social but when it came to pulling his own weight.. he was terrible.

He always let everyone carry the burden of his cowardice and now Maggie was dead.

It was time to end it.. the screams and guns made him hesitate but the more he stayed the more he knew he was making others carry that burden of him again.

Why should the nurses and the ZPD fight for a human when he wouldn't even stand on his own to fight for them? He lifted himself from the hospital bed and looked over to the rifle that James gave him and smiled.

Slowly.. he threw the cords and blankets off ripping figuratively the fear that was overcoming him.

He grabbed the gun and rested near the window looking outside as the blood and chaos like a civilizational duel going on as the war was fought on civilian streets.

He aimed struggling as his eye wound was acting up at the new pressure, he pushed it off and fired his rifle into the riflemen marching down a street after sweeping up the resistance and then fired again and again.

It hurt.. It was uncomfortable, but he pushed through for he must contribute and that he will damn well do.

James POV 11:00 AM

James ran with haste across the blasted ruins of the empty and abandoned stores, the walls did not silence the screams of the suffering but for him if there had to be suffering let it be on those who let it fester.

James held his gun close as he entered a kitchen.. a piece of the roof had collapsed on the ground with the food and other materials littering the ground from the earth shattering quakes from the shelling.

If he knew one thing is that he was a changed man.. Not everyone saw it that way and he understood that but what really got him were the ones who gave him a chance, a chance that right now on this very day he would pay back.

James's body was flung to the side slamming it against the wall making him grunt in pain as a explosion hit nearby.

He stumbled back to his feet and ran out of the kitchen and into a ice cream store that led out to the streets.. James sighed and looked over to see if he still had the grenades.. all 20 of them in a bag would make a explosion big enough to kill an entire block.

James remembered what he had been told his entire life, from his past leader Eddy.

That once Reagan got his way.. then he would see what this is all for and now that it was upon him what has he seen? He has seen millions of humans and animals murdered in countless bloodshed, He had seen the strong willed and determined human race and its homeland Joro reduced to ashes and kept under the might of a brutal dictator with fantastical dreams of delusion and supremacy.

This isnt the life he wanted for the human race.. not a life he wanted for anyone.

James rushed out of the store into a wide open street seeing the chaos of civilians running as the cavalry slaughtered them while they themselves took minimal casualties as they gunned down anything in site.

James ran across the street getting pushed around by the routing civilians, between that and the craters, dead bodies and gunfire made it a chore to find a position to find Alpha but eventually he made it to a secure location.

James scanned the street as the cavalry wiped out those left behind, before moving on to one of the main roads of Zootopia which hosted buildings and business that soared high into the sky like giants.

As the horseback riders fled to hunt there next prey Alpha spotted the lizard.. who thankfully had the hybrid look that set him apart from the other humans making him easy to spot.

Another bomb blasted near a store shattering the windows and killing three civilians.

By the time James recovered from the blast and sound Alpha had moved on.. James slammed his fist down on a table in one of the shops he laid low in.

James then spotted one cavalry guy firing into a bunny.. no more then 7 years old as she lost her parents in the panic.

James took out his knife and walked carefully and with force behind the horse man, and as he closed in he let the crys of depression fuel him as finally reached his target and stabbed the knife at the back of the man making him scream once before he sliced the knife out of his back with the soldiers body falling onto the sidewalk.

"Calm down there horsey.." James tried to calm the horse that seemed to be taking its owners death pretty harshly, the gunfire around him and the rampaging animals didn't help.

With some struggle though James finally climbed on the horse.. he wasnt going to catch up with Alpha on foot so this would do.

He checked his grenades and gun.. he had enough to kill the monster and with that he rode off.

His entire life revolved around another mans delusion..not his own he had no control of his own life and if a man couldn't live then was he even alive to begin with? You might experience and have daily control somewhat but on the bigger picture what are you trying to do? What is the purpose of it all? For too long it was not his own but James knew what it was now, why he was fighting.

The streets were wiped clean of all resistance, bodies, horses, men, destruction.. all laid to waste as the animals retreated toward the center of the city but not James.. he rode out into the now deathly silent rode for he knew what he was about to do and this gave him peace.

Gunfire, bombs, planes, all of it was in the distance but as James exposed himself as he rode into the middle of the wide road like a sheriff facing off a criminal in the old west.

In front of him by about one hundred feat was Alpha.. who was marching forward down the road with about 50 other cavalry men. It was just him and his old self.

"James! Cant believe your still alive! I thought you were dead, I just had some fun with this rabbit bitch and were trying to find her dead or alive.. but preferably alive" Alpha smirked sexually.

James lowered his eyes and rode forward slowly, Alpha raised his claw/hand and stopped his vanguard as James rode within 10 feet of them.

"You coming back from the dark side?" Alpha asked from his horse.

"Believe me.. I was in the dark side, and it killed me" James replied.

"Oh I know! How can people live when they dont have enough bitches to fuck and subjects to rule? I do wonder how you were living all this time" Alpha said expressing fake shock.

"That bunny your trying to find.. she accepted me despite my past, took me into her friend group like I was part of her family and now I can make my own destiny" James said determinedly but Alpha laughed hard making James slide his hand into the package that held the grenades but stopped when Alpha started to calm down.

"You mean.. I should become friends with a whore like her? When I find her, dead or alive I will fuck her that I can assure you" Alpha chuckled.

"Why are you doing this!? You weren't always like this, why do you put yourself over others?!" James screamed back shutting Alpha up.

"You dare speak to me like that? Your the one who turned his back on the FUCKING HUMAN RACE" Alpha's voice boomed.

"Everyone always looked at me like some sort of lizard monstrosity, but Reagan took me in and made me part of his family.. he knew that deep inside I was still human, and now I have been given the chance to destroy my past, and your getting in the way of that.. I will NEVER go back to the time when I was a looked down upon, never again" Alpha vowed.

"You dont understand.. Zootopia brings people no matter who they are together so they can achieve their dreams and live their lives without having to worry about prejudice" James explained.

"An animal raped my mother and created me.. forcing me down the animal hierarchy, how can people so different co-exist?" Alpha retorted.

"You believe this shit Rebecca?" Alpha looked down at his horse who he petted.

"Because as long as we respect eachother and live united as one nothing can stop us.. nothing" James smiled.

Alpha stopped and pondered the thought, he looked back at his men who were aiming their guns at James then at the empty street that was filled with bodies and destroyed buildings and the decay of civilization.

Alpha sighed "Move out of the fucking way.. I got a bunny whore to fuck" Alpha grinned as he looked back at James.

James sighed, prehaps lots of people can come back but right now.. at the time he was given some people are just too far gone, perhaps its due to who they are, what happened to them but nothing can change them at least given the time.

James thought about Judy, how she let him in and despite Jared and Maggie being reluctant at first he proved himself he showed in the Battle of Bunnyburrow that he could be independent and fight for what was right, and soon everyone had accepted him and he was willing to die fighting for the meaning that he was finally trying to find all this time.

James fiddled with the grenade in his bag that was mixed with 20 other grenades.

A meaning he was willing to lay his life down, a purpose worth fighting for.. this fight.. the purpose of it all was to assure a existence where man, animal and everything in between can live the life they wanted, a chance to live, a chance to be free something he was denied back in Joro but just realized when he met his new human friends.

"Kill this fucker" Alpha said annoyed.

"Any last words" Alpha said sternly.

"Ya.. Im Zootopian" and with those final words James unclicked the grenade and closed his eyes and not even a second later.. the grenade exploded causing the other grenades to explode like a chemical reaction bubbling up in power and size killing James instantly but not in vain.

The explosion was like a nuke a ear pounding blast shattered the entire block killing everything in site, eviscerating Alpha and his crew and all the buildings.

Smoke and debris rose high in the sky leaving a hole of death.. but also a light spirit of fulfillment.

The sound seemed to overcome the battles of war which raged on but after a few seconds the constant slaughter came back for it did not wait after a dead mans fulfillment.

Nikolai POV

"Clawhauser keep the trench secure! Do not let the men pass you and into the park" Nikolai yelled.

"Keep fighting, your bunny is still out there" Clawhauser replied and fired bullets into the all out battle.

A stray bullet hit a zebra point blank between the eyes next to Clawhauser, the body fell adding to the other bodies.

I ran forward hiding behind a trashcan that was settled near a business shop, breathing heavily as a few musket fire was heard from on top of the wall shooting down at the soldiers.

I looked over and fired my Ar-15 at the men at the wall shooting one in the chest and another in the stomach killing two, I fired again killing a few, there dead bodies falling down into the massive brawl that was under the wall.

I hid again as more men climbed up the latter's and fired down upon me forcing me to take cover. I saw a pig running from battle with a arm sliced clean off.. trying to run for the trenches before getting gunned down.

"The gate is down! Fall back!" I heard a voice boom, I looked over my hiding place to see that the gate became wide open and the full force of the remaining humans pushed in slaughtering all resistance, one stabbed his bayonet through the back of the head of an animal.

Others fired their muskets into the now retreating animals. I looked out and emptied my rounds into the in formation men littering their bodies with bullets killing at least six before taking cover.

"Damn it I'm out.." I grunted.

I began to reload but as soon as I stood up to fall back a explosion almost reviling the one from the death machine shook the earth to its very core.

I tried to maintain balance but I couldn't, my body fell over, I used my hands to block the fall but as I fell on the sidewalk I scraped them making them bleed.

I grunted seeing that everyone else collapsed to the ground, trying to get back up I slowly stood up looking around for Judy "JUDY!" I yelled scanning the area.

"Judy is not going to help you today" I heard a voice rough and tough slicing into my soul.

I turned around down the street to see Hunter wielding his rifle.

"You.." I grunted and stood up fully facing him.

The battle raged on around us, the bombs and the smoke and the chaos spread all over, hoof collided with face, bullet pierced muscle as the streets were filled with blood and bodies.

"Reagan was supposed to find you and kill you, Since the human race calls it I must end your life now" Hunter declared.

"If your so interested in what the human race wants why have all these humans slaughtered like sheep? Why kill your fellow humans?" I yelled.

"Just.. shut it i'm doing you a favor if I kill you it will be fast and quick just like your Maggie friend.. If Reagan gets a hold of you he won't kill you, he will destroy everything that you are, he will torture you till the torture feels good, everypart of your reality will be gone!" Hunter laid out what will happen.

"Then why would we work for a sick fucker like that? Someone who killed my friend Maggie?!" I gritted my teeth.

"Because of the human race, that's why. You need to die cause your in the way of the human order, it doesn't have to be painful though" Hunter said like he was doing mercy.

Suddenly a bomb blasted next to us causing smoke and shrapnel to fly everywhere, I coughed and wheezed but looked up to see that Hunter was gone.. I picked up my gun and ran back through the smoke covering my eyes but as it faded I felt a knock out blow pound into my forehead sending me down to the ground.

"Ahhhh" I grunted, I looked to see Hunter looking over me with his rifle which had some blood on it, I felt my head only to feel liquid.

"Sorry man.." Hunter aimed his rifle but without warning I used my strength to slice my my feet right under him knocking him off balance.

I stood up quickly and grabbed his rifle trying to turn it away as he aimed at me.

Despite the struggle of both of us as we struggled between life and death he was the one overcoming me, as the rifle inched closer and closer my arms wavering.. I decided to do the unthinkable and slam my head against his face breaking his nose that did the trick..

"Damn you dude" Hunter cursed and immediately slammed his foot against my stomach knocking the wind out of me and pushing me away.

We backed away looking at eachother with hatred.. I looked down and picked my assault weapon and aimed.

Hunters eyes widened and he immediately did a barrel roll as I fired at him but he was too quick and in no time he sprinted up kicking my rifle high in the air making my arms pump in pain.

The rifle landed a few feet away, I slammed my fist into his stomach giving me some breathing area but that did not stop him, he came back with the force of a thousand men and immediately slammed his fist across my face, the force almost knocking me out.

I resisted the urge to fade but another slam from him forced my body back and into a window of a flower store, I felt myself getting stripped of my energy and strength as I pushed through the glass the shards slicing and cutting me the force pushing me down.

I breathed heavily for dear life looking up at my attacker as he walked slowly, picking his rifle back up as he approached.

I threw myself with as much strength as I could out of the store falling onto the sidewalk, as the bloodshed around me continued. I tried to look for my gun but I was useless as Hunter passed it and let it get behind him, he was now only a few feet away.

I breathed heavy breaths trying to sustain myself but I knew I had lost.. "Oh Judy.." I cried making Hunter stop walking toward me.

I looked up at the sun which was in the middle of the sky indicating it was noon.

A tear moved down my cheek as my mind tried to gather as much thoughts about Judy as it could.

"What are you crying about?" Hunter looked down at me.

"I'm thinking of her.. Judy Hopps.. the love of my life and bringer of light to my life, If your going to kill me.. just don't kill her.. please" I begged.

Hunter lowered his weapon, "I cant promise much in this world, but ill try my best to be sure she isnt harmed" Hunter lied.

He didn't want Judy to be harmed but she was a animal and he knew the plans Alpha had in store for her but this man had something he used to have.. love. Love for a real living thing.. not a place or a idea but a person, that person was his wife the person he would look into his mirror everyday and promise he would avenge her and make the human race a better one for he had a duty to ensure that no one had to go through what he had to.

"I.. I once had someone like that.." Hunter admitted.

I looked up seeing him have pain in his face.

"She died during the civil war.. it was then I realized that I needed to be sure the human race could survive, so everyone can live a peaceful life.. Reagan took me in and showed me the light, showed me my meaning of leading the human race" Hunter expressed.

"You and I aren't so different after all then" I smiled but coughed out some blood as I laid battered on the ground.

"I too was lost, my entire family was dead, I was alone.. with nothing but then I found something in that darkness in that nothingness.. a light and that light was Judy Hopps, but the path your going down.. rape, murder, genocide.. is that the life she would want" I tried to pursuad him.

"Then come join me" Hunter smiled "Your fighting for the wrong side.. you and I do have the same ideals but Reagan is building a world where all humans have meaning, Everyone deserves to live and its about time the humans got there share of prosperity" Hunter tried to convert me.

"I know your entire life is centered on trying to make the human race better, it can get better, but this is not the way.. I know how you feel, truly I do, But Judy is my meaning and when you kidnapped her I had no choice but to come in and destroy a part of your invading force" I said.

I looked around to see the riflemen jump into the trenches starting to stab the remaining animals that were left, the small force of humans that were left were now ready to finish the rest of the animal kingdom off at the park. Bombs and gunfire kept pushing through the air.. but it was still just the two of us.

During all this Hunter thought about my proposal "Let go off this foolish dream of human supremacy, we are all untied for a goal of living the life to the fullest and a life where there is no suffering, you can change, my friend James did.. you can to" I tried to change his mind.

Hunter thought.. maybe killing all these animals wasn't necessary maybe just maybe the human order could survive in a peaceful co-existence with the animals.

Hunter opened his eyes after pondering, looking down at the broken human below him.. he finally gave his answer.

"So your standing in the way of the empire?" Hunter asked.

I sighed and looked down at my bloodied hands, "Ya.. Yes I am" I looked back up to Hunter "If the empire wants to destroy what I love and what I hold dear then that empire will fall" I said but to Hunter.. I just said blasphemy and I could see it in his eyes.

"Then their's nothing I can do for you.." Hunter sighed and aimed his gun again, I closed my eyes looking down but before I could hear a shot a swift "THWACK" and a grunt from Hunter made me open my eyes.

I saw Hunter collapse to the ground and behind him was Clawhasuer.. "Told you I would say your life one day" Clawhauser giggled.

Hunter was still trying to recover from getting whacked in the back of the head with Clawhauser's rifle.

"That guy was huge.. like, Bogo type huge! Except maybe in human form, if only they were made of donuts.." Clawhauser thought dreamily.

I crawled next to me with all my might and picked up my gun and rested against the bricks of the store. "I don't think I was even capable of doing such a thing.. I can't wait to tell Cheif Bogo! Maybe he would give me a dount.." Clawhauser thought.

"Alight Nikolai lets go~" Clawhauser was caught off guard in the middle of his self congratulatory remarks after he felt a pain rush in his chest.

I looked in fear to see a deep and deadly sword piercing through Clawhauser's chest.

Clawhauser looked down to see the weapon protruding from his chest.

The sword as fast as it came sliced out of his chest making Clawhuaser collapse on the road.. bleeding to death, behind him was Hunter who was pissed.

My eyes immediately wiped off any sense of illusionment from Clawhauser's death, I without hesitation aimed my gun and fired at Hunter in the chest again and again about three times.

Each time they hit true shooting Hunter in the chest stooping his advancement.

His body stumbled back a bit and he fell on his knees.

Grasping his chest to try to stop the bleeding but it was too late.. "Jacqueline.." He let out as he looked up into the sky and with that final word he stumbled over to the side.. dead.

I breathed heavily.. the riflemen were now almost upon me, but as the wounds I sustained barely kept me at full awarness I saw someone come toward me which lifted the light in my soul.. Judy.

"Thank god Nikolai I was looking all over for you, don't do that again" Judy shook as she was truly terrified that I was about to be dead.

"I'm not dead yet" I smiled.

Judy gave me a hand and raised me from the ground.

"We still have a job to do.. the battle isn't over yet" Judy reminded me that the death was far from done.

* * *

The Humans and Animals are in their final fight..who will emerge from this mess victorious? Will anyone? Alpha and Hunter are down and so is James... did he redeam himself though? I think he did. Now there is only Reagan.. Will he make it out alive? Finals are coming up for the rest of may so the next chapter should come out a bit slower but it should be out by the end of May. Schools almost over though :) Next Chapter is going to be the Climax of this whole story.. Be sure to Fav, Follow and Review! Have a great day/night!


	24. Empires Fall Part 2

**Chlaco:** Never thought that I would get replied to. Thanks for answering my question! Love you!

Heh, Thanks for enjoying my work! Glad you liked it :)

 **Guest:** Reptiles are not mammals. Henceforth, they should not have evolved or even exist in the world of zootopia.

In this world of Zootopia they have ;)

Thanks for 21500 views!

* * *

Reagan POV Noon

"Come on maggots! We got a battle to finish!" Reagan laughed as he ran up the steps of the the fancy courthouse.

"Look out!" Richard stated, Reagan turned to where Richard was pointing too but with a few bullets Richard killed the sniper on top of the building.

Two of the riflemen to his side were mowed down by a minigun on top of the courthouse.

"Richard can you please.." Reagan looked back to Richard who was fighting in hand to hand combat with a polar bear.

Reagan sighed in annoyance and got out from the cover of the courthouse and fired his rifle up at the gunner killing him.

Reagan pointed his gun around as without the minigun the rest of the soldiers were able to enter the courthouse and barge in the two large wooden doors.

"Take this you beast!" Richard finally stabbed the polar bear in the neck killing it and then moving inside the doors which Reagan held open.

"We don't exactly have time for some bullshit but.." Reagan looked inside the courthouse which looked almost like a library of sorts there were two swirling staircases which led to the second floor which was almost like a kings room.

On top overlooking the fighting down below was Chief Bogo along with Mayor Lionheart and about twenty Zootopia swat which started to run down the staircases colliding with the riflemen.

One rhino slammed his gun down on a riflemen splashing his brains everywhere.

Another fired at three men taking cover trying to shoot at the giant bull but failing behind the main checkout desk.

"Richard!" Reagan closed the broken doors.

"Yes sir?" Richard asked.

"I always wanted a Lion head above my fireplace.. lets hunt for it" Reagan smirked with Richard following close behind.

As the riflemen and the Swat fought it out downstairs Reagan and Richard walked up the stairs slowly, with Bogo watching them carefully as Reagan approached with immediate danger.

"I see the rat has emerged from its hiding place" Bogo insulted as Reagan made it to the top floor.

"Your lucky I'm feeling merciful today.. I want you right now to kill yourself and throw your body off this balcony" Reagan demanded.

Lionheart crawled and hid on his throne but Bogo stood guard with his hoofs crossed.

"I'm not playing your games, Zootopia has had enough game playing" Bogo took our his two knifes which made Reagan roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Guess we will do this the hard way" Reagan shrugged and immediately charged the giant monster bull their swords clashing in a strike of Arthur.

Reagan was almost as Big as Bogo strength and otherwise but bulls were meant to resist.. it was in their DNA.

Bogo quickly wrapped his hoof around Reagan's neck, Reagan took a deep breath and kicked the bulls leg before biting down on the rough fur making Bogo scream and push Reagan away.

Reagan spit out some fur "Yuck.. Never knew bulls tasted like bullshit!" Reagan laughed but as Reagan recovered from his joke Bogo instantly rammed into him knocking him to the ground his back slamming against a book case.

Reagan grunted and as Bogo ran for another blow Reagan slammed the book across his face knocking some teeth out and making Bogo scream.

"Your right.. enough of these games" Reagan stood back up kicking the bull in the chest and back toward Lionheart.

Bogo breathed in and out.. trying to recover from blow after blow from Reagan as he struggled to stand up coughing out blood Reagan finally stopped.

"This is for turning all those humans against us.." Reagan cursed.

Reagan stomped Bogo giving him no bullshit. "Now.. that little bunny of yours, Alpha has her by now for sure.. I might maybe give her some of that "human spirit" Reagan put in quotation.

"I don't usually like doing that but she is just a filthy animal and a throne in my side so.. I think its worth it" Reagan smiled.

Turning to blind rage chief Bogo stood right up so fast it even took Reagan by surprise screaming in pure rage as he charged Reagan with his knife but as soon as reached him Reagan stopped his act and immediately stabbed Bogo in the heart.

"Damn.. You do have a heart!" Reagan exclaimed as he stabbed deeper making Bogo's rage start to melt away..

"You.. You will never win" Bogo chocked out as Reagan hushed him and lowered his body down on the ground.

"I always have" Reagan reminded him.

Reagan starred right into the bulls eyes, his Bowie Knife still deep in Bogo and when he finally knew the bull was dead he kept the knife in an extra ten seconds before pulling it away.

Laying the dead bull onto the ground like one of his fellow soldiers.

"Damn that was bullshit, get it?" Reagan smiled as Richard finished tying up Lionheart.

"Very funny sir" Richard faked a smile which Reagan frowned too.

"Please.. Ill give anything! We have vast sums of money, lots of women, vast lands for your kind.. we will give everything"Lionheart cryed as he was on his knees next to Bogo.

"I can just take all that from you, you know" Reagan explained like he was talking to a kindergärtner.

"But.. But nothing will be left if you keep doing this" Lionheart whimpered.

"That's the point numbskull" Reagan rubbed the mayor's head and without warning sliced the knife down at the base of Lionhearts neck.

Lionheart screamed and thrashed at his bonds.

Reagan moved up and slashed down again.. and again the cut getting deeper and deeper much to Richard's disgust, what got Richard though wasn't the beheading.. but the action that Reagan was deliberately going slow to continue the suffering.

"Annnnd here comes the turkey!" Reagan sliced down one final time the head of Lionheart separating from the body.

"What?" Reagan looked up with blood splattered all over him.

"I just haven't heard such a phrase before" Richard explained.

"Looks like our work here is done.. I just hope my other generals have done their work" Reagan hoped.

"Alpha do you read copy?" Richard asked from his radio which returned silence.

"Alpha come in.." Richard asked again.

"Probably too busy filling his disgusting seed in all the holes he can, probably fucking a water hose for all we know it's best we ignore him for now" Reagan said.

"Ya.. Well where do we go now?" Richard asked.

"Now that we have taken the main throne room and killed the mayor the city is officially mine.. but I have some over goals I need to do" Reagan thought out loud.

"Like what?" Richard asked.

"To completely fuck and destroy everything about that human Nikolai, that little shit on a stick ruined the chance of us taking over this city without force" Reagan ranted.

"What about his little bunny friend?" Richard said.

"Oh we will get her.. we will get her good but I need your help in getting her back" Reagan asked Richard for help just as soon as the the radio on him came on.

"A bunny and a human have been spotted in the field, please report the best units to prepare for Reagan's arrival the broadcast said.

"Looks like we know where to go, let's finish this stew of bullshit" Reagan smiled as he looked at the dead bull.

"I'm coming for you Nikolai and Judy.." Reagan thought darkly as he finally left the two dead animal bodies for a far more fulfilling hunt.

Judy POV 1:00 PM

"Come on!" Judy yelled at Nikolai as he limped close behind.

"Trying to Cottontail but Hunter messed me up pretty good" I joked.

Judy turned around and helped stabilize me as we ran down the street making it back to animal lines as we fell back to the park.

"You think we can make it?" I grunted as we slowly turned the street and saw the park up ahead.

"From what I'm getting on the radio all the animals are at the park, falling back from all sides.. It doesn't look to good Nikolai" Judy said saddened.

"Judy, we will make it through this I promise" I looked into her eyes which she nodded to.

"I know we will, we always do" Judy smiled and started back from the rest after another bomb exploded on top of a office building.

As we struggled forward, never leaving Judy's side I finally got hold of the battle that was shaping Zootopia's future and no matter the outcome would change it forever. I was too busy fighting and defending I never noticed how the other animals were suffering from the war.

I looked at the streets which I once found annoyed with the bustling city life now filled with retreating ZPD forces,craters and smoke were everywhere along with the dead bodies.

The humans were right around the corner pushing the animals toward the middle park.

We finally ended up in the park but when we entered it we saw we were too late.. spread across the whole mile of park from rivers to open fields, from pathways to city streets the war was fought on all the land.

"Duck!" Judy pulled me near a tree with force that I thought she did not have.

A bomb exploded a few meters away blowing a hole onto the green field vaporizing dozens of animals and humans alike in equality.

Three Riflemen blew away from the blast were left limbless screaming in pain as they bled on the green field now turning red.

Far off in the small river reptiles fought in hand to hand combat with soldiers, One rifleman stabbed his bayonet into a lizard then stabbed it again and again, the lizard slid off the bayonet and fell to the river.

Another rifleman was swamped under the water by a sea creature.

The dozen or so Riflemen fired down in the river trying to kill the beasts under, one was shot in the chest collapsing him head first into the river.

Suddenly a bomb detained blowing the men into thin air, water splashing high and mighty, making everyone around it wet in water and blood.

In the very middle was hand to hand combat in mass effect, every solider and every animal were fighting to the bloody death like berserkers.

"Sweet cheese and crackers this is a clusterfuck" Judy cursed.

I smiled and petted her "What are you doing?" Judy asked but flinched as a bullet shot the tree we were hiding behind.

I turned around and fired back, shooting many of the men over and over before taking cover again.

"Judy, are you scared?" I questioned.

"I would be lying if I was saying everything is going to be alright, Now that were together I can't stand the thought of losing you, I couldn't stand losing you before but now.. I can't believe I'm saying this but if I could I would take you and I and just leave all this death and fighting and leave Zootopia" Judy admitted.

"I would lose this whole earth including myself to see you safe, but we have other duties as well, were all in this together and we will make it out of this together" I reassured her.

Judy smiled and kissed me deeply I returned the kiss.

After she pulled away Judy took her silencer postal out "Then lets go end this war of empires" Judy smirked and with that note we exited the tree and opened fired..

Jared POV 1:30 PM

Jared pushed through the desert heat and moved along the coastline where ten's of thousands of bodies from humans and animals still layed bare on the beach.

There was only one mission for him now, forget about Joro and Zootopia there was still one thing he knew that was true.. love. Jared finally looked beyond the open field that led to the factory.. still in shape thankfully despite the intense shelling. Jared entered and gathered as much resources as he could, bullets and guns and even Maggies sniper which he still kept.

Jared climbed the stairs slowly, and after getting on the roof he started to set up, arming a machine gun, laying his shotgun to the side and arming himself with Maggie's sniper.

Jared could only hope that Molly would be ok again, perhaps the rest of his friends would take care of her after he was gone.

This was his dads place and now it was his, this is where he took in Maggie and Phillip to help mend Human-Animal relations.

This factory represented everything to him, it was the only reason beyond his friends that he actually cared to fight for this city and now what he was fighting for was crushed.

Jared saw a battalion of soldiers numbering up to 100 start to move up at the end of the open field.

This is where he would make a last stand. Jared got on one knee and aimed the sniper.. and fired.

Phillip POV

Phillip fired his final round down to the chaos below, like a tornado ripping the very fabric of order and civilization and turning it into a chaotic waste.

The bullet hit a rifleman in the back of the head killing him.

Phillip felt free.. this was all him, his total force was fighting this war and he would never back down.

Though from what he was observing below it seemed like the humans were gaining the upper hand and pushing the animals back toward the park.

Phillip heard commotion from the nurses and the wounded.

Phillip started to reload when Lindsey came in "What are you doing!?" Lindsey questioned seeing Phillip slowly reloading despite the pain in his eye.

"I'm fighting for Zootopia, and I'm not scared!" Phillip screamed.

"We need to leave.. now" Lindsey backed away and ran to try to help some other wounded animals.

Phillip aimed the rifle again and fired into one of the cavalry men.

Soon dozens of riflemen started to turn into the hospital slamming their way into the door bashing their way in.

Phillip stopped firing and moved back slowly hearing the wails and screams as the unfortunate souls on the bottom met the force of hundreds of men.

Phillip walked slowly over to his bed and threw himself on it breathing heavily as the screams and crys and bombs of war surrounded him like evil spirits that used to keep him from being himself.. but no longer.

Suddenly he laughed.. laughed like he hasn't had in a long time.

Laughed harder then Clawhauser ever could, it wasn't a heart laugh more like a relived chuckle that after all the hardship it was now time for peace.

Meanwhile soldiers barged into nursing rooms seeing the wounded laying in pain.. then lining up their guns and firing upon the sick and wounded before moving out of the room leaving their shot up bodies to bleed in the hospital.

"I want this place extinguished of all animal life! Every, single, one" The leader of the unit ordered.

Firing at two hippo nurses with his rifle, "Let's head upstairs" He quickly headed up as the brutality was waged below, the riflemen giving no mercy on the subjects they struck killing them all in bayonet stabbings, shootings from their guns crushing all life that this place was supposed to save.

Phillip gulped down as the shootings got louder and the screams and panic got more deadlier but he swallowed the fear and kept reloading his weapon.. slowly he fumbled with his rifle getting a bullet in every 10 seconds or so before moving on to the next one.

"I will avenge.. I will" He groaned as the pain in his stabbed eye got worse.

"Aim!" The leader of the unit told his men as he kicked into another room showing 10 wounded animals in critical condition.

"Actually.. shoot the machines let them bleed on their own" The leader laughed and fired onto the medical supplies hitting at least two patients on accident.

"Onto the last floor.." He reloaded his gun followed by 10 other riflemen.

Phillip laid his back against the back of his bed knowing the end was near but despite it all.. he was not afraid.

He might have been before, but in the face of death and the end of his life he had the strength to accept it all and that.. was something only the strongest willed among us could do.

Phillip carefully aimed his rifle as he heard the shots roaring through the top floor, he heard the orders from the human general and even more shots as they barged into every hospital room and shot the animals dead.

"This is it.." Phillip closed his one good eye preparing for the end, the noises of war got louder and louder.. then his door was barged into, the door smashed across breaking down as two riflemen barged in the room, Phillip fired his gun at one shooting him the face the other he shot in the neck killing both.

Suddenly the leader moved in at record speed as more and more riflemen poured through.

Phillip gasped as the man lunged his rifle deep into his stomach stabbing him fully through, Phillip felt blood in his mouth as the man who stabbed him smirked but that smirk was wiped clean off when Phillip smirked back and grabbed the rifle with his bloody hands "This is for Maggie you war mongering, deadbeat, supremacist bastards!" Phillip shot his rifle in the man's heart killing him instantly.

Phillip smiled.. he was no longer a coward and as he closed his eyes more and more men bayoneted him one by one stabbing him in the chest, stomach, over and over.

Phillip dropped the rifle as he felt the life start to fade from him, the riflemen left after each got a stab him leaving his entire body a stabbed mess.

Phillip rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes for the last time letting death take him, his arm limped from the bed blood dripping down from it and onto the floor.

Nikolai POV

"Judy to your right!" I yelled at Judy as I turned and fired my assault weapon on two more men.

Judy quickly hoped out of the way missing the bullet just by a hair, the rifleman turned and charged toward Judy with a yell before getting shot down by Judy.

I quickly saw another man charge me I grabbed his rifle as his determined look to kill me could not be outmatched, I held my ground and slammed my head into his and whacked him across the face with my gun blood splashing on the bright green field.

Another bomb exploded near me blowing an area of both men and animal together killing them all into dust. I breathed heavily seeing the killing happening all around for thousands of feet and I was stuck in the middle of it.. "Nikolai, I need some help!" Judy yelled my head instantly turned toward the voice that I knew I could take refuge in.

I pushed a bear out of the way but all that did was push the dead carcass to the ground, I turned back to see it had been impaled by a spike and was standing in death.

I saw Judy near some trees and a lake holding off a man trying to squeeze the life out of her.. there was no way I could let that happen and I quickly ran through the fighting that every animal and human was engaged in, passing through at least ten before I took my knife out and stabbed the man in the stomach launching in in his side and then stabbing him in the head pushing him off Judy and into the lake which to my horror had more and more bodied floating on it as all around on the small beach animals and humans fought eachother in brutal savagery.

"We need to find Reagan" I stated "Before he leaves".

"I don't think he will be leaving anytime soon.. we still need to find what happened to the others" Judy stood back up brushing herself off.

I heard a scream and aimed my rifle firing in the direction shooting a solider in the chest and in the leg twice firing repeatedly giving me and Judy some breathing room.

"The man responsible for all this death needs to get what's coming to him, and with a team like us I think we can give him it" I smiled reloading my rifle.

"Do we have to? We are winning right now and if we keep it up we can reclaim the city" Judy tried to divert the mission.

"I saw what Reagan did to you up in that death machine, if he thinks he can lay a hand on my Cottontail then he has another thing coming" I stood firm.

"I won't let anything happen to you Nikolai" Suddenly Judy grabbed my shirt as another explosion hit the water catching her off guard.

I smiled and hugged her but my smile lowered as I heard a scream from a lion screaming for mercy this took me out of the moment and back into the battle where ten's of thousands of men and animal duked it out within a mile radius.

"Let's get back to it" Judy smiled back up at me.

"Don't have to tell me twice Judy" I took my Colt Python out and with both of us nodding to eachother we moved out from our hiding spot I fired my gun at a rifleman's chest Judy jumped over me stabbing two soldiers near my side then firing her pistil to the front killing another one.

We were a team of fighters, We are a team of Lovers binded in a unshakable love for eachother.

Jared POV

Jared fired his sniper feeling almost no recoil after all his years using his shotgun. The men charged his home, Maggie's home, Zootopia's home and he was the sole defender.

Jared fired again and again sniping each man with a clean headshot killing ten as he fired on the advancing battalion.

They marched forward as Jared sniped at them but then they stopped as soon as Jared started to reload.. his eyes widened and he quickly hid on the roof as a roar of musket fire fired upon the factory, Jared himself heard the glass breaking and the factory getting shot by dozens of bullets.

Jared finished reloading and stood on his one knee again looking through the scope as he fired on the closing in troops shooting in the face, another straight into the forehead their bodies collapsing on the floor.

They were halfway toward his base and he only took out about 25%.. they began to aim again. Jared ducked and looked around with no pain as another round of bullets found their way into the building.

Jared crawled to the supplies he brought up and looked over at the few amount of grenades and smiled devilishly, Jared quickly chucked one as hard as he could blowing a huge hole into the advancing army.. he threw another this one hit in front blowing six people up and into pieces.

Jared laughed and fired again with his sniper killing the troops one by one as the broke formation from the countless dead.

They began to fall back.

Jared huffed but sighed.. dozens of dead soldiers littered the ground in front of him.. this wasn't what he wanted for Maggie.

Maggie never wanted war, Yet he did. Not the death part but he knew that if they wanted to change the world the only way the world would change is through action and if the bad can't change by itself through their own action then it would require your own action to force them to change.

Maggie was not pure, she was not perfect but he loved her and if he really did then so what about all the flaws? Maggie and Him and Molly were going to form a family together.. but with Maggie dead and with him deep in enemy territory he knew he was a gone, Maggie was dead yet his fight would let the rest of his family live in peace. This fight was for Molly now.

Jared heard a plane whizzing above, looking up he saw that it was observing the battle.

Jared picked up his sniper to see that it was swooping down toward him.. It happened all to fast, the plane turned and moved toward Jared once more firing its machine guns crushing the windows and hanger and foundation to dust, but Jared felt something rip through him multiple times.. as the plane flew back up into the sky leaving the factory a shot up mess Jared looked down to see at least six bullet holes in his body and chest.

"Fuck.." Jared chuckled "I guess I am dead now". Jared grunted and fell to the ground holding his wounds close just thinking of family.

Molly.. oh god he hoped the humans would not win but as the torch of liberty and life was passed on from one freedom fighter to the next, he would die but Molly would be able to live from fear and to become what Zootopia always promised.. to become anything you want.

That gave him hope despite the bullets in him he stood back up but this time.. with pain something he rarely felt.

The plane swooped down and started to move toward Jared again, Jared aimed his sniper as the plane zoomed every closer his final doom awaiting him.

Jared aimed and fired his sniper with the aim of his past lover.. shooting through the glass and into the pilots head killing him in a instant.

The plane started to move off balance going faster and faster getting louder and louder as it approached Jared with full force.

Jared lowered his rifle and smiled, closing his eyes embracing his death.

He once made a promise to himself after his dad left him this factory that he would not die but if he did die let it be as a hero and a man and that's a promise he kept, dying so that others could live.

As the plane spun out of control toward the factory, Jared spread his hands out like he was going to hug it, he raised his head into the air his eyes still closed as he screamed content knowing he will be with Maggie once again.

"Im coming for you Maggie!" Jared screamed his final words and with that the plane crashed right into Jared a loud explosion destroying the roof the plane crashed through and blew up inside the factory destroying it all, all except the bottom base where Nikolai,Maggie,Jared,Phillip, Judy and James would all sit around and do something everyone rarely does in their existence.. live and be merry.

Reagan POV 2:00 PM

"Whoa.. bird shit on a clothes liner!" Reagan cursed as he and Richard made their way into the park seeing hundreds of dead human bodies on their way to the park did not please Reagan at all and now to see a all out war with thousands lying dead only fueled his anger even more.

"This is where that bunny and human are" Richard explained.

"I know that retard!" Reagan lashed out to Richard who took a few steps back to avoid anything that Reagan might do.

"Sorry just.. were losing, prepare to activate the plan we had" Reagan looked to Richard who looked shocked.

"But sir.. lots of our own will die" Richard said.

"So fucking what? Were dead and will lose if things keep on going as they are just follow me till I command you to use it and if you find that rabbit bitch I want her alive" Reagan pointed to Richard who only nodded.

"Speak of the devil" Reagan said after he turned toward the battle.

"It's them.." Richard said in hesitation as about a few dozen meters away a human and a rabbit were fighting full force going from the park and toward the front of the ZPD where thousands of more men and animals were fighting.

"Perfect" Reagan smirked as he looked up toward the two highest skyscrapers that shadowed over the park and ZPD area.

Nikolai POV 3:00 PM

The battle was starting to seem to be in our favor.. the humans were down to the last few thousand as more and more animals joined the fray to fight. For now the battle was near the ZPD where countless bodies littered the ground in front of the complex yet even more bodies were on top fighting in hand to hand combat in a brutal mess however this area had more breathing space then the park where every few feet or so would be a human or a animal.

"You think Bogo would be in here?!" I screamed to Judy as a fired my Ar-15 as we climbed the stairs at two riflemen who were aiming toward us.

"I just got word that the Mayor's room was raided.. this is where he would most likely be" Judy explained her reasoning.

"Seems fair, hopefully the others have the same idea" I smiled as we fought on.

I looked up to see the two tallest towers of Zootopia standing tall and proud despite the carnage at the bottom.

The dreams, the visions.. they started to flash back to my mind and deep in my heart I knew that the battle wasn't going to end this easily.. We ended up at a relatively open area at the front of the ZPD, which had three layers, the layer we got to from the park was on the lowest of layers which opened up to the highway and other buildings this place also had some open spots with trees, cars etc.

The 2nd layer which connected to the first by stairs that stretched all throughout the ZPD which was about half a mile was a layer of cobblestone with rocks and defense positions in case some lunatic tried to bomb the place this is where we went to after climbing the stairs.

The last layer was basically just a entrance to the building, flat with a few trees and trashcans.

Each Layer was about twenty feet each excluding the lowest one.

"Remember when I asked you out that one day here" I reminded Judy who took cover near a rock with me and fired back at a group of riflemen "I remember that time, you were so awkward" Judy chuckled as she took cover what came after was a volly of musketballs firing around us hitting the rock and ground and even some of the dead bodies one hit a cheetah who was climbing the steps sniping her in the chest and killing her.

"You implying I'm not awkward anymore" I laughed.

"Well.. you still are but your not afraid anymore" Judy fired back to the group of soldiers.

"That's because that unknown force that was brewing inside had to be figured out and I had to confess it to you.. I should of done it that night when I knew what I wanted but this world had other plans" I sighed.

"After all this we will throw a party at the factory everyone is going to be there.. Life will be good again after this" Judy promised.

"With you by my side I can believe that" I kissed her forehead making her blush but our tiny love moment was interrupted by a yell of a barbaric mad man demanding my name "OHHH Nikolai and Judy.. where are you interspecies mingling degenerates?!" The voice of Reagan boomed through the war of terror and fear which was manifested through Reagan's desire and spirit.

I looked over to Judy who was as shocked as I was "It's him.." I let out breathlessly.

"You killed the general of this whole army.. it's time we severed the head of the man who is the cause of all of this" Judy stated.

I nodded and got out from my hiding place looking down one layer toward the road which opened up to the ZPD where Reagan stood happily with Richard beside him.

Judy ran up next to me holding my arm as we started down at him together.

"This battle is over Reagan, we stand united as one, side by side each of us a different species yet in love and with a common vision of Zootopia that is for everyone" I stood unashamed in my love for Judy.

Reagan stood there with a baffled look but after a few seconds he grinned and started to laugh uncontrollably his laugh bellowed through the world as the war around us kept going on but yet it did not matter it was just Us vs Reagan.

"I needed that man I really did thank you" Reagan tried to contain his laugher as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Give it up Reagan, your dreams of human domination are over.. if you turn over your weapons and order a retreat and complete surrender.. we will spare you" Judy set out her terms.

This time even Richard gave out a chuckle as Reagan laughed like a madman "So let me get this straight.. I let my army get slaughtered, I deny the destiny that is meant for the human race, I betray my own kind and I let a traitorous human and a whore bunny take me prisoner?" Reagan tried to act serious.

"Your lucky I don't put you to the ground right now!" I yelled at Reagan who looked over at me in surprise.

"Whoa there.. calm down" Reagan joked.

"I only am going to exterminate all the animals, crush Zootopia, take your little whore rabbit as a slave, and then salt the earth on which all animals live.. I don't understand how you don't benefit here" Reagan asked.

"Because this bond me and Judy have" I held onto Judy's paw a bit harder and lifted it in the air "It goes beyond blood and skin, beyond my kind and yours it's something thats universal.. love" I explained.

"Well I do love seeing animals get crushed' Richard added which made Reagan smirk.

"There are two mindsets in this war.. one based on supremacy, destruction, hate, and death and a other based on love, inclusion, opportunity, a world where anyone can be anything" Judy said.

"Our worlds are at war but its not a Human Vs Animal one.. its a death vs life one" I explained.

"Don't you fucking dare use that shit on me.. I am doing this because we were always put down, always last despite us being the first to evolve we were meant to rule the earth but you guys took it from us.. we can have a life that servers all humans but it requires we kill all these little maggots" Reagan pointed to Judy.

"Think of it as like losing a animal so a human can not live in oppression and fear" Richard said.

"That's where your wrong we CAN live in harmony and peace where each of us live to better ourselves and live to the fullest.. but we cant do that with hatred and war in our hearts" Judy tried to reason.

"How can you speak for the human race when you killed a human yourself" I demanded a answer as my thoughts came back to last night with Reagan holding Maggie's decapitated head.

"Don't worry when I have Judy in my dungeon rotting away as she is used like a piece of shit cloth she will have the company of your head looking at her everyday" Reagan threatened.

"You son of a bitch! Your reign of terror is over!" I was about to aim my gun but Judy stopped me as from behind Reagan came at least 5 fully armed human guard unit with assault weapons pointed at us.

Reagan then pulled his radio out as I looked around trying to find a way out "Now" Reagan spoke.

He looked and smiled at me and Judy's confusion.. suddenly at least a dozen plans roared down from the sky zooming close as they headed to the skyscrapers.. my eyes widened.

In no time the planes launched their missiles onto the skyscrapers and with a boom of power greater then any of explosions that have been landing on the ground this whole battle.

Another missile hit the bottom then another, Another plane then crashed landed into the middle of skyscraper blowing the plane into pieces but damaging.. the building began to shake.

"We need to take cover come on!" Judy pulled on my shirt.

I began to move back as the almost mile high skyscraper caved and began to tumble crashing down toward the 2nd largest skyscraper and with the full force of the building crashing into eachother sending both to tumble down toward the front of the ZPD into the hundreds that were still fighting.

"Judy watch out!" I picked her up and held her close as the buildings smashed down killing everyone below them by the dozens the force sent a dust storm and the fire that was still in the building from the missiles and suicide attack brought up smoke and dust to fill the air leaving the world into a brown haze.

I coughed violently and struggled to see even a foot in front of me.

Suddenly Richard of all people slammed in the mist of my confusion, the force knocked Judy from my embrace making her skit across the cobblestone.

"Judy!" I screamed as Richard took out his knife and started to move toward Judy who manged to get back to stability quickly and push him away, Richard grabbed her by her ears making her grunt in pain and then he threw her farther away smiling as he abused his prey.

I stood back up trying to find her in the mist of the brown fog that surrounded me "Judy?!" I coughed but still screamed as loud as I could but then I heard something.. the sound of knife of metal the silent steps of the devil making his way back into my world.

I turned to see Reagan armed with a sword as he slowly made his way up the steps "Now that we got that bunny out of the way.. It's time to deal with you" Reagan made it to the same layer as me.

I gripped my hands as the battle raged around us.. it was just us. I stared him down in disgust my teeth grinded against eachother as he was the one who made this world a living hell.

"This is for Judy.." I began to lose myself to my anger.

"This is for the human race" Reagan yelled back.

"Your world is a fucking lie" Reagan cursed With that statement I let my rage control me I took my gun and charged him and he responded in kind.

This would be a fight for the ages.. a fight to determine which world would survive and rule at the end of the war.

Making up the distance in no time the forces of good and evil clashed.

Armed with my knife and him with his sword our blades collided in a clash of forces.

I felt the power of death that radiate from Reagan as our blades tried to push back, I could already feel his strength and it was must stronger then I was.. despite my will and rage but something kept me going and that was Judy.

"Ahhhhh" I yelled as I started to push the blade towards Reagan's face.

Reagan lowered his eyes and pushed back getting his blade closer to me this couldn't go on.. suddenly Reagan withdrew one of his hands giving me less resistance I took the opportunity and pushed forward almost hitting him but dodged on instinct as I felt a knife stab less then a inch to my side, Reagan pushed me away breaking my progress.

Reagan pulled his Desert eagle out on that cue I rolled back toward the rock letting Reagan shoot two times on the ground where I rolled.

I got my gun and fired over the rock trying to hit something Reagan kept firing back hitting the rock.

Swiftly as I fired my Ar-15 Reagan jumped over the rock and landed with a thud right over me and then behind I quickly turned around to try to get a stab but his body moved to the side to quick.

I moved back slowly as Reagan smiled at me like he was at a dance and walked toward me.

I then without hesitating swiped my leg trying to throw Reagan off balance it hit him but not to the effect I wanted.. this man was a lot stronger then most.

Abruptly Reagan grabbed my leg my heart stopped then he used his force to throw me back the power was almost unbelievable I landed with my back smashing against the rock causing me to growl in my pain I felt the ridgeiness of the rock cause cuts on my back but the adrenaline rush kept me going as I got back from the haze Reagan pushed me back down on the rock..

"Reagan.. I killed Hunter" I struggled beneath him as me and him struggled in a war of attrition once more, his sword mere inches from my chest.

"Wait what?" Reagan asked shocked I used this to kick him in the lower stomach knocking the wind from him and giving me much needed breathing room I then took a small rock from the more giant boulder and smashed it against his head making him scream in pain.

Reagan clutched the side of his head as he bled "Why you little.." Reagan started to break from his nonchalant battle but as soon as he said those words I heard another's.. "ZPD SWAT GET DOWN NIKOLAI!" I didn't even hear all of it and I fell back down behind the rock, Reagan looked confused and bewildered the dust and brown around me still obstructed the raging battles that were going on around us.

The swat which were armed with machine guns and swat shields aimed and fired at Reagan who jumped out of the way into the thick bushes crawling as bullets hit around him.

"Guards! Attack now! I got these scum.." Reagan looked at the Tiger-Lion Swat unit.

Reagan Pov

Reagan pulled his desert eagle out and moved through the bushes like a snake ready for it's prey.

Reagan fired his gun at one unexpected swat unit moving out like a raging banboo shooting the Lion in the face multiple times.

The other four raised their shields up blocking the bullets.

Reagan spent no time as they stopped firing at him he took his sword out now and grabbed the shield of a apporching swat member and ripped it from it's claws.. he then wacked the Tiger across the face again and again before stabbing him through the stomach and pushing him away.

The other swat members open fired and Reagan rolled letting the bullets hit the two dead swat members, he rolled under the shield of one swat lion who emptied his bullets trying to hit Reagan.

Reagan stabbed his knife in his stomach, gutting him and then slipping away as the last two fired at their dying comrade trying to get a shot.

Reagan was starting to lose his patience.. then suddenly a bullet hit his shoulder shooting through clean but it still hurt like hell.

Reagan picked up the dead mans assault weapon and smashed it with a force so powerful it broke through the helmet of the swat member giving him brain damage and killing him.

Reagan screamed in frustration as the last member tried to run away, he picked up a pike and chucked it nice and hard slicing through the back of the running swat member like knife on cheese.

Reagan was getting tired.. it was time to finish what he started..

Nikolai POV

As Reagan fought the unit I looked around for Judy who was somewhere close I knew it.. the anxiety as the dust still was around everywhere from the collapsed buildings made her fate unknown and the tension higher then they needed to be.

The guards from before moved up the layer firing up trying to hit me, I was ready and aimed my Ar-15 at the upcoming two guards I fired at will shredding them in bullets but thes guards were armed with assault weapons as well and the other free fired back shooting all around where I hid.

"Damn it.." I cursed as the soldiers approached, I took out my smaller knife and as I heard the footsteps over the gunfire I gave out a scream and stabbed my knife at the closest man stabbing him in the chest, I held him close stabbing farther into him making him choke on his own blood but his body gave me enough cover as I marched forward.

"On the right!" One of the last men said and started to fire.

I felt the bullets hit the man who was already dead on my knife I took out my grenade and threw it letting it bounce as I retreated.

"Grenade!" They screamed with fear which was silenced after the grenade activated and blew up in a fierce explosion causing more smoke to fill the air.

I slid the dead man from my knife and breathed heavily.. the fighting had taken its toll I looked up to see Reagan except a bit different.. he wasnt himself, he was.. pure evil.

Judy POV

Judy was thrown against a pillar her body taking a brutal hit from the abusive at the hands of Richard.

"Come now little bunny.. just stay down" Richard tried to grab her as she struggled to get up but when she did Richard kicked his leg on the stomach of Judy pushing her farther away.

Judy heard the screams both human and animal as dozens suffocated who were too close to the blast zone.

She could still hear the shooting and explosions but right now her focus was on Nikolai was getting further and further from her reach.

With every punch and kick she was brought back to her reality.

"I'm going to have a real nice treat for you after this battle is done" Richard smiled.

Judy crawled back toward a wall as Richard approached her "You ain't getting anything" Judy spit out some blood from where Richard had punched her.

"Stupid dumb bunny" Richard chuckled as he kicked Judy in the stomach hitting her agasint the wall.

Judy looked around for something to help her but all she found were dead bodies she rolled over and quickly like a bunny swiped around the legs of Richard and jumped on his back straddling him like a horse.

"DAH! Fuck!" Richard felt the rabbit scurry up his back and start to try to choke him.

Richard desperately flapped his arms around trying to smash Judy off, he turned and backpedaled into the wall smashing her against it making her lose her grip.

Judy kept hold but she was losing.. she needed some intervention and quick or else it would not end well.

Nikolai POV

I stood up slowly as Reagan got closer his smirk and off the cuff remarks were gone and all he wanted was death like a wolf and shark hounding for blood.

The scene around me was surreal I knew for a fact that millions were dying on this day and the fighting was still close to home but all I was focused on was this man the cause of all this pain and suffering.

The dust had settled and things got back to the brutal and harsh realities of war as the remaining humans duked it out with the animals in barbarous war.

Reagan started to run, screaming a savage roar like a maniac picking his long sword up, on my animal instinct I lifted my gun like a shield to protect me, Reagan's power madness hacked down at my defenses sluicing through the gun breaking it in to.

I looked on each of hands holding half a piece of my Ar-15.. I dropped them both from fear and practicability.

I backpedaled quickly as Reagan kept up speed.

I fumbled with my Colt Python trying to take it out.. my hands trying hard not to shake, the force Reagan applied to breaking my gun scared my hands making them bleed slightly.

I finally took it out and aimed.. but Reagan was quick to respond smacking my gun away with one of his hands, the gun flew down the levels.

I turned around trying to make a dash but I felt Reagans foot swipe under me fast knocking me down the level my body landing on my side first then my back then I faceplanted to the bottom floor.. each hit tearing pain through my life.

I felt myself getting weaker, I looked up in haze seeing Reagan jump down from the higher level back to the road.

I stood up as Reagan went for another slice this time using my hands as defenses the razor sharp sword brought down on my hands I clenched my teeth in pain as his sword went deep about an inch into my skin breaking through flesh and tissue but not by much. I looked deep in his eyes.. as I held his sword back there was nothing.

As my feet tried to hold the ground as Reagan pushed downer causing more damage to my arms I kept him at bay.

He snarled like a wild dog and clenched his teeth like a drunk bear on night howlers, he had the strength of one as well.

You could always tell what the fundamental being of a human or animal was by looking at its soul which you could catch a glimpse of in their eyes.

In Reagan I saw nothing but darkness.. unlike what I saw in Judy which was a light.. a light in my foggy lost world, a light in the darkness.

I excreted all my strength in holding Reagan swords at bay, my body began to shake, blood started to slip down from my forehead and down my face.. sweat started to pile on like was the case back in my old job when I was lost.. but now it was me trying to defend Judy from the forces of villainy.

That was the only thing that kept me strong enough to fight him.. Judy.

She was the only force that led me into the light and made me become truly live.. and she was the one who took me off the hamster wheel of life.

Without warning a felt a sharp and stinging pain rise in my chest, it was almost like I was torn open and crushed.. my body froze.

My visions got cloudy the world around me spun in haze but I managed to look down to see that Reagan had shoved a knife deep in my chest.

I looked back slowly as my body struggled to recover from the shock.. Reagan then sliced the knife out and smashed his head on mine causing my world to fall into chaos.

My body fell back on the floor blood start to infest on my shirt.. shooting out from my chest wound.

My nose bled hard from the hit and it felt like he even broke it.. I looked up to see him cleaning his knife.

"Nice knowing you" Reagan smiled.

The world spun, the world moved on the world was crazy and complicated like it always was but this time I didn't have control in the manner I was run by pure animal instinct like some unknown force had taken authority of my body.

I dragged myself backwards with any energy I had left from the corner of my eye I saw the Colt Python that was smacked from my hand.. I turned on stomach and crawled.. the wound in my chest gave my mind and body complete agony.

The pain was on another world.. more then even the devil himself could cast upon me.

Reagan saw me struggling and walked forward getting faster and faster I breathed in the battle and death ridden air and grabbed my Colt Python in the best grip I could.. I felt his monstrous footsteps getting closer and closer he was going to end me.. it was either me or him blood dropped down my face, my shirt started to get wet from my blood.

I turned around and fired without warning... the bullet fired true and slammed through the bottom chin of Reagan up from the bottom and through his head shooting out from the top of his brain.

The thunderous monster and tyrant collapsed on the ground and fell to his death right beside me.

I threw my gun away to the side as the adrenaline started to slow down and my breathing got to slow down.. I suddenly was confronted with an even greater threat.. my mortality.

Judy POV

Judy dodged with ease as Richard tried to throw her off of him.. Judy though was losing her grip on her attacker until suddenly a shot rang out that was closer.. Richard looked down toward the bottom floor seeing Reagan fall down to the ground.. Judy smirked gleefully.

"REAGAN!" Richard screamed, taking full advantage of the distraction Judy stabbed her tiny sword into the eye of Richard making him scream in pain and torment he stopped trying to take Judy off and felt around his now runied eye crying and sobbing in pain.

Judy pulled her silencer pistol out and fired at the back of his head killing Richard instantly.

"Whoa.." Judy held to Richards shirt as he collapsed to the ground.

Judy rubbed the blood from her hands on her teared and almost now ruined police uniform but despite the slight pain in her body she was alright and now Reagan was dead.. a smile grew on her face as she hoped freely trying to find where Nikolai had gone.. she noticed a polar bear officer ran up to where Reagan was and started to drag Nikolai back up to the highest layer resting him under a tree near the entrance of the ZPD.. but something was off.

Her smile started to wither away degrading slowly like the universe overtime.. something had gone terribly wrong.

The polar bear went back into battle but was shot down by machine gun fire.

As Judy ran closer her entire happiness was wiped from the pits of reality.. Nikolai looked up at Judy though and smiled he used his hands to hold back the blood that was soaking his shirt up.

Judy felt something break.. not anything physical but something much more deeper a more spiritual sense like losing god. Judy fell on her knees her mind trying to comprehend her lover in front of her who was mortally wounded.. like the blood on Nikolai's face, Judy felt another liquid start to drip down her face except these weren't red and filled with pain these were her tears filled with despair and loss and confusion.

Nikolai POV

I grit my teeth in shock as I felt another rush of blood bleed through my open and gaping wound.

My shirt soaked in thick deadly blood like I had jumped in a pool of water.

The entire physical body was wrecked and beaten to a pulp, ruined and destroyed like mother nature when man and animal's ever increasing industrialization kept taking its toll on her.

The one thing that was unbent and unbroken was my soul.. still strong and stable and like divine magic from beyond when I saw Judy run toward me I felt almost.. peaceful despite my death.

"Nikolai.." Judy barely let out as she looked over my beaten and used body.

"I'm glad your safe.." I let out softly but groaned as I felt a sizzle of pain erupt up from my wound.

My nose felt contorted in different places, my face felt like it was cut to pieces.

I looked up to Judy who was in a state of complete disillusionment.

"Your.. You.. we need to get you to the hospital now!" Judy said on the brink of complete terror.

Judy ran up and wrapped her arms around me trying to lift my body up.. surprisingly she made some progress but any movement caused even more misery on my body, I let a stinging pain gasp which made Judy stop trying to pick me up.

"Come on.. MEDIC!" Judy screamed but everyone was gone.. it was just me and her.

"Judy.." I let out looking up at her as she looked back at me.. the look in her eyes made me wobble in despair.

"I'm going to die.." I accepted my fate, I didn't like it but that was what life was, life gives you opportunities and challenges its what you do with the opportunity that defines your life and thank the gods above that I was able to spend my existence with the best love I could ever have.. Judy.

"Nikolai your bleeding badly your not completely here.. you can still come back damn it" Judy struggled with the reality just as I had struggled in trying to express the emotion of love I had for her to her.

"Judy.." I said.

"Nikolai you are NOT DYING, you hear me? You and I are going to get through this.. we will see this city rebuilt, we will see our friends again everything will be alright I know it will.. It has too!" Judy looked all over me trying to avoid seeing her lover starting to slip from the world.

"Judy.. Judy.." I repeated her name as she kept denying the fate of universe.

"JUDY I AM DYING!" I said firmly and yelled.. another heart pounding and gut wrenching pain wiggled throughout my chest making me grunt and close my eyes, grasping my wound a bit harder.

Judy shook.. not knowing how to respond I saw her eyes.. oh her so beautiful and violet eyes but they froze up and with all the time and freedom to do her body and mind reacted.. Judy's eyes watered then like a broken dam she unleashed her tears.

Weeping like her entire world was torn apart.

Judy hugged my broken and now weak body holding herself to me like I was keeping her from falling into a abyss of darkness.

She sobbed through teary eyes, as she let the reality hit her hard.

"I can't lose you too.. I can't take it anymore! I can't.. Nikolai please don't do this!" She cried out in pain, not from psychical pain but a mental pain and seeing her like this broke my soul.. and I began to tear.. I felt a drop swoop down my face, it wasn't blood.

"Judy.." I let out softly still shaking as I knew these would be the last moments I ever spent with someone that made my life worth living.

"Don't go.. I can't see you go I won't let you go!" Judy tried to resit but she knew the more she bawled into Nikolai's chest that his heart was beating softer and slower.

Judy looked up to her lovers voice through her teary eyes and constant denial she saw that Nikolai was crying as well but slowly.. Judy whimpered and nodded recognizing his voice.

"I need to listen to me, you hear me?" I asked as Judy only nodded still bawling her eyes out.

I moved one hand from my wound.. the hand being wet and tared with light red blood.

With that I hugged her letting her accept my fate "This war is over.. Reagan is dead I have done my hardest, my mission, my purpose.. in protecting you from everything and now is the time you move on with a new life ahead of you which is filled with beauty and purpose" I reassured her.

"But I don't want that!" She yelled from her sobbing "I want a life with you! I want you with me as this world is turned to a better place.. You.." She stumbled and fumbled with her words but she scummed to weeping again.

"I WILL be there.. everytime through every struggle and fight, through every victory and defeat, through every leap and bound I will be there watching you grow and be the bunny you were always meant to me.. I made a promise to Nick in keeping her safe I had a sworn duty to protect you when we became a couple but know this.. we might of not been dating long but my love for you stretches for eternity beyond this world because our love is beyond this reality. You will see me again, everytime you feel like someone is there or you feel like someone is there deep in your heart that is me Judy waiting for you and cheering you on" I smiled to her.

"Oh god I'm dying" I broke down and tried to stop the sobbing but I couldn't.. I let fresh tears fall down my face.

Judy stopped bawling her eyes were bright red and sick from all the crying but she wept softly but the words I gave calmed her.

"The only think I ask.. Judy" I said trying to suppress the pain from my soul and body.

"Anything.." She looked up and looked into my blue eyes.

"I need you to keep making peoples lives worth living like you brought me back despite prejudice, I want you to rebuild Zootopia and I want you to truly make it a place where anyone can be anything. Promise me you still will be that adorable, life changing and occasionally dumb bunny" I looked up to Judy with a slight smile who nodded.

"I promise."

I hugged her and kept her embrace to me as we both accepted that I was leaving this earth what was once a dream before when I was lost in the darkness was now a sickening damnation that ripped me from life with Judy.

I grunted feeling myself start to lost my gaze my vision had gotten blurry that battle was just a distant memory, it was just me and Judy.. and to me that was good enough for my send off.

I looked up at the afternoon sun that shined through the thick leaves that danced to the soft breeze like life was moving on.

The sun beat down on my dry and white skin that was losing its shade of color from loss of blood the pain was subsiding but that was because all things were getting lost.. the fundamental I.. Myself was losing to deaths grip on all living creatures.

All my good and bad deeds, All my good and bad emotions everything was flushed away.

"I'm still here.." I said in a raspy voice as my throat had dried up.

Judys paws were now painted red from my blood but despite that she kept her paws on my chest as she kept looking at my face as if trying to look at it for one last time before I left.

"We need.. we need to think positive" Judy struggled to say her words as she looked over my bleeding body "Remember when we first met?" Judy tried to distract from that fact I was dying.

"Ya I do.." I chuckled slightly but coughed out blood as I started to lose feeling in my body "I.. I remember getting stabbed by that cobra and then meeting you at the hospital" I smiled looking back up the tree and toward the clear blue sky that peaked through the green leaves.

"Gosh I was so awkward" I shook my head.

"Not as awkward as when you asked me out" Judy smiled slightly but it quivered.

"I still have the pictures of us from that night time out.. If you ever think that I'm not there look at these pictures and remind yourself about our love.. here take it" I closed my eyes trying to get some feeling to my arms as I took my phone out and gave it to Judy who put it in her pocket.

"Nikolai.. I never will need to see this picture because what you brought to my life was something no one can ever forget.. Never" Judy insisted.

"Ill be with you forever I can bet you that" I smiled.

"Remember when we met up again after that Riot?" Judy tried to bring back the happiness.

"I might of only been your friend for a few days but that feeling I had when I saw you were safe and that hug we shared? I knew who were special" I responded.

"Weve been through so much Nikolai I just.. there is so much more we can go through all this war and death would be worthless if you die!" Judy looked down again and wept quietly again.

"But thats where your wrong.." I argued "I went on a suicide mission and fought through thick and think with you by my side fighting a war that I could of just as easily been on the other side so why put myself in harms way because the promise I made and because you are the future of this world" I stated firmly.

"You are what makes Zootopia bright.. You are what makes my life bright.. I love you Judy Hopps" I broke down letting the tears and heartbreak pour through.

"Oh Nikolai..I love you too" With that Judy hugged me tighter then she ever did holding me like she wanted to move to the afterlife with me.

The world around me was all but gone I was leaving it but the one thing that kept me alive was Judy thats all I need and thats all I ever wanted.. just me and her.

But now I was losing it.. my life was fading my senses felt less and less until they were gone my life was flashing before my eyes through everything I saw one consistent thing.. Judy.

Through our first dates, first battles, first fights, first kisses and first losses. Judy then kissed me.. quickly and with no hesitation it was pure emotion and bliss her lips connected with mine as I kissed her back.

No words had to be spoken we could stay up and watch the stars move and fade into the ever increasing light all I did was accept the kiss and hold her close we were one and despite my departure nothing could break us apart I would always be with her.. forever.

The fresh taste of love was in the air.. but nothing could stop deaths que for my life and for that.. I must pay my debts.

Judy withdrew from the kiss breathing softly.. the wind moved through her Grey and messy fur.. her tattered and damaged police uniform swirled in the calmness of it all as she felt my heart beat once.. then one last time before stopping.. then the world stopped with it.

"Nikolai.." She shook as she looked at my eyes one more time, He gave her a smile assuring her he would be there when he was gone.. with a final goodbye the eyes fluttered then shut down.. and then he was gone.

The tree shuffled in the wind, the ground and world moved around like she was on a fast moving train watching in daze throughout the country taking it all in but yet she was not there.

"Nikolai.." Judy looked at his dead body.. "Nikolai!" She screamed hot wet tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Please be alive! Oh god Nikolai.." Judy collapsed on the dead body bawling for the loss of a part of herself.

"Don't go.. Please Nikolai still be alive I miss you so" Judy cried harder and wept her emotions for now the world was dead to her because Nikolai was her world.

Judy kept weeping into his shirt crying her eyes out but as the two lovers shared the last moments the world around was ending in peace the war was over, and the animals had won.

From one world two lovers were broke apart but for their sacrifice and loss.. the rest of the world could now have peace.. Peace with causalities.

The war was over.. the fighting is done and life kept moving on.

* * *

Wow.. That was depressing. I loved the way this story has turned out and i would of not wanted it any better. There is still one more chapter which will conclude everything which should come out next week. Also school is almost out!.This came a bit late cause of relationship stuff, exams and divorce things but it will not stop me from concluding this story next week. Cya then and be sure to Fav, Follow and Review!.


	25. Epilogue

Seven Years Later

Soft snow floated down calmly down from the heavenly clouds to the land below.

The sun had set signaling an end to another hard and vigorous day in the city of Zootopia.

A calm and welcoming darkness moved over the new and rebuilt city the city was alive with light and laughter.

Christmas would start tomorrow and the celebration of the 7th anniversary of the end of the great war a few weeks prior did not dampen the spirit of celebration in the citizens of the city.

Animals of all shapes and sizes including humans were marching down the street in harmony chanting the Zootopian national anthem united in a common goal and purpose.

Small children of every animal marched ahead from the parade and played with eachother in peace.. living life without a care.

One tiger cub pushed a zebra into the snow with a laugh, the zebra stood up and shook the snow off of him before going into a laughing fit and chasing the tiger who ran down the street to avoid capture.

The city was alive like the spirits of those who resided in it.. everyone lived like how they wanted to live it was a world where every persons dream can come true if they put in the effort.

A bit far off from the city though on the outskirts of town stood a small plantation of sorts with acres of land around it giving it lots of privacy.

This land grant was given to a very particular hero of that war all those years ago.. a bunny who rose in the ranks from first rabbit police officer to a national hero who defended the city and its values and people from a oppressive force.. Judy Hopps.

As the snow blew lightly and kept adding to snow that was already on the ground.. inside the house it was like heaven on earth.

Through the window a Christmas tree could be seen.. in a very spacious living room which was filled with life and joy that was afforded to them through struggle and loss.

Giggles and laughing could be heard as inside the decorated and warm embrace of the house, three small children ran around the Christmas tree chasing eachother in fits of laughter.

One was human in appearance but his speed, soft grey hair on his skin and little tail made him a hybrid the other was a girl but she was mostly a bunny her body was a bit taller then most pure rabbits along with less thick hips but overall she was still a rabbit the other child was also a bunny which was more pure then the other bunny hybrid.

All three were playing around the tree.. near the cozy fireplace a much older grandma moved back and forth on the rocking chair doing some careful knitting in comfort.

"Be careful! Don't want to bring you guys to the hospital again" Bonnie smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry grandma! Were just waiting for Santa Hooves to come visit us" one of them exclaimed.

"You think he will like the cookies and milk we left for him?" Bonnie stated.

"I might of ate them all.." One of the girls said trying to hide herself behind the tree.

"Well.. maybe you won't get presents tomorrow then!" Bonnie tried to scare the kids.

"NO!" They all screamed in unison.

"Just kidding you were all good this year except one of you.." Bonnie turned around toward the couch where another.. much older rabbit laid, typing without a care onto her phone but stopped and turned toward Bonnie when she focused her attention to her.. she took out one of her earphones and smirked.

"All you had to do was not tell Judy that I was out with that human guy again" Molly stated.

"That boy was trouble, always taking you out to parties and you were drunk when you came home after he took you out for your 16th birthday" Bonnie said her disagreements with Molly's partner.

"Well when I finish highschool me and him are going to visit Joro to see the redevelopments thats been happening since the war ended" Molly said happily.

"Can't be drunk when you run for the running competition" Bonnie reminded Molly of the upcoming completion.

"Maybe it could help me" Molly teased.

Bonnie looked horrified but Molly just burst into laughter "Im just teasing you" Molly said.

Suddenly the door opened slightly with a little jingle that altered everyone to their presence.. "JUDY!" Molly exclaimed and as she jumped from the couch in record pace and wrapped her arms around Judy.

Judy was remarkably more mature and like a adult then she did when she first came into the city.. she was now 30 years old but her life felt like she had been alive for centuries.

She was still beautiful her violet eyes sparkled and her voice can turn the darkest heart bright.

She was more mature with experience and a look that started to lose its youth.

Motherhood sure took its toll..

"Mom!" All three children yelled in joy as they ran up across the living room and toward the door which Molly closed as some snow started to fall inside the house.

"How are you little guys" Judy's voice carried compassion and understanding.

"We might not get presents tomorrow.." One of them looked down in shame.

"Nonsense! You will get lots of good presents tomorrow morning, why do you say that?" Judy smiled at her three children.

"Cause we ate the milk and cookies".

Judy shook her head and smiled over at Bonnie who waved at her, Judy walked down and gave her mom a giant and warming hug snuggling herself in her embrace.

"I'm glad you could take care of these little ones when im at work" Judy said her thanks.

"Good thing we have the next few days off for holiday" Bonnie said the good news.

"Ya.. We all really need it being the Chief of the ZPD is harder then Bogo made it out to be god rest his soul" Judy smiled as best as she could.

"Catching any bad guys today" Molly walked back to Judy who turned around from the fireplace and put her hands of her hips.

"No crime this week.. hardly any crime really just petty traffic crimes, always those damn traffic crimes" Judy shook her head and smiled.

The kids went back to playing with eachother as Molly and Judy walked to the other side of the living room near the kitchen to discuss.

"You still miss him don't you?" Molly asked Judy.

"I'm surprised you still remember his face after all these years.. its hard to forget about him though ill give you that" Judy tried to hide her saddness but she matured up and composed herself.

On the drawer a bit behind them near the entrance were framed pictures, two of them were taken during the first time they went out together the beautiful night sky and young love reminded her of better times.

The other pictures were of the ground goofing around having joy before the war with one being a whole group photo of them together which was taken during their time training in the military.

"I remember when you adopted me and when you went into labor and got triplets you became the happiest person in the world with them around, but you always have that silence about you though" Molly studied Judy.

"I love my children to death, their one of the biggest motivations why im still in the police force.. but whenever I see them I can't help but think of him" Judy expressed.

"Well they are his children as well" Molly added.

Judy looked over to the children playing around the tree and the calm that the struggle from years past had brought.

"I'm heading out" Judy declared.

"It's cold out there Judy" Bonnie said concerned.

"I have my coat still on" Judy smiled.

"Good luck out there ill be up in my room" Molly gave Judy a final hug.

"Ill be talking to someone.." Molly glared at Bonnie who rolled her eyes.

"Be sure their in bed alright? " Judy asked.

Bonnie nodded "I just need to do something.." Judy said.

With a final wave to her children she headed back into the snow..

30 minutes later

The bright city life was alive and well the darkness of night and the light snow made no effect to slow down the celebration of this city.

Judy had a new police uniform which was covered in a warm jacket as she trekked into the city.. her small steps diving into the snow then moving forward leaving bunny marks on her way over.

She had a lot on her mind.. heck she was not that naïve idealistic bunny who had a dream of being a cop she was forever changed by the life of that one human partner and friend.

It didn't help the recovery figuring out what happened to her other friends.. she was alone the first few weeks but with time all things heal, the gagging and bleeding wound in her soul had been healed but the damage was still there.

Zootopia was rebuilt from almost rubble to a city that was bigger, brighter and more tolerant.

It took years and progress still needed to be done but with help from both the new human government and the animal survivors of the war the city was now bustling as it had before the war except even better.

Speaking of humans, after the failed invasion of Zootopia a new more Democratic, accountable and tolerant government took control and started rebuilding Joro as well which matched the progress of which the whole animal nation was being rebuilt.

Humans and animals now lived in harmony.. the dream of equality and peace was reassured.

The snow fell on her soft fuzzy fur but she kept herself huddled as she walked down an ally way, The world might be better, but she was still empty, why can this be? Sometimes she thought if Nikolai's sacrifice was worth it.. was the loss of almost everything worth it? She would look at her children and the freedom and opportunity they have and realize that it was.

Suddenly she heard something behind her.. Judy turned quickly and looked around the quiet ally way.. only the distant sounds of celebration could be heard and the light hum of snow as it collected on the ground.

Judy got out of her defense mode.. she swore she felt someone was there.. Judy sighed and looked up into the moonlight.

Looking up for a few short seconds as the snow fell on her nose and face she spotted a shooting star sprinting across the night sky.. then disappearing.

Judy looked down to the snow and turned her head to see behind her.. feeling content that no one was there anymore she kept walking toward the funeral.

In her mind though, deep in her soul she knew who was there.. not in a physical sense but in a spiritual sense.

These feelings never went away, she remembered during her intense labor a few months after the war she swore she saw Nikolai standing in the room with her watching and smiling encouraging her to make it through.

In the crowds, during her job she would always have this feeling that someone was there.. guiding her and watching like a guardian angel.

Oh how she wished she could just see him one more time and talk to him like she did with Nick.

After a while she entered the funeral which spanned for miles, during the dead of night she was now alone with herself away from Zootopia.

After almost a full hour of walking the slight shivers from the cold and the dedicated purpose.. she finally stopped.

Most of the graves were typical and small but this was more then a grave.. it was a monument.

She looked down, squadded down slightly and wiped the snow from the engravement.. "The Humans who defended Zootopia" it was titled.

There stood the statues of all of her friends.. Jared and Maggie were side my side, Phillip was with James and then there was the person in the middle.. Nikolai.

Judy looked up at the statue which was still bigger then she was and smiled.. She placed her paw on the statue and closed her eyes and instantly she felt the hole in her soul start to mend together again and she was brought back to all those years ago.

She thought of when she met him, when they went out, the break up, then when she realized how wrong she was and the reunification after the riot.

She thought when she made him a better man making him quit is cigarette addiction and become more social, she remembered when she saved him from Fredrick and then tracking down the group that caused the riot and training in the military together.

She thought of the war, the battles, the losses, she recalled their first kiss, when they both tried to save her family at Bunnyburrow.. that one night when they expressed their love to eachother which she would never forget.. and then the final words they spoke to eachother under that tree.

But most of all she looked back at the love she and him had for eachother, even if they never wanted to admit it she knew deep in her heart all that time she had a thing for him as well.

Her eyes were still closed.. her paw held the cobblestone as she was brought back to that life where her soul could be complete.. thinking back made a wave of emotion overcome her and she wept.. softly like the snow that fell to ground she let fresh hot tears move down her face but not in a pain struck way.. they were tears of happiness a feeling of wholeness she would only get by being connected to her past.

The future is built upon the sacrifices of the past and this one lost human from Zootopia would forever change her life forever.. and for that Judy was grateful.

Life is like a story, it is filled with chapters and every knew chapter is defined by the events in that capture and every chapter builds the story on.

People come and go the lives of others move around you without giving much of a care to how you are doing, but sometimes in this life there is a event, person or action you take that radically changes the course on which you are set.

Life will throw challenge after challenge at you and you must overcome, and so there are two people in the world.. the vast majority who keep running on that hamster wheel sticking to a mundane and unfulfilling life trapped in a meaningless existence letting life beat them down and then there are those who take these challenges and emerge from the chaos and terror a stronger and more wise person.

Life is what you make it and how you recover from what life throws at you and create from what life gives you, life is uncaring and unthinkable it does not give a damn about what you want it only does what it does because life itself is on a treadmill it is up to you to live to the fullest despite what life throws.

Emerge from the ashes and rubble a new man, with a new purpose and pride, find yourself, find what you care for and then move forward... to a destination where you can be you.

To a place where anyone can be anything.

* * *

With that i have finally completed Worlds at War. I hope you enjoyed my year long adventure and the long hard hours it took for me to write this story. If i had to guess about 125 hours went into making this not including the editing which i will work on more over the summer . I want to give a shoutout to all those who Favorited, followed and reviewed this story and to those who waited tediously for the next chapter to come out. This was a great time i spent and i have more stories planned some that are side stories to this one! If i will write i will be writing once school comes again in September (Senior year!) I also plan to join the military after i graduate so i can't wait! ;). If you have any questions or suggestions or thoughts express them in the review! I always welcome what you guys thought and felt :) As always Fav,Follow and Review and have a great day/night!

* * *

 **EDIT: Timeline of Events**

 **This is the official Timeline. Now that i am done with the story i should be able to help put a time period for you guys. This will be the timeline after i do editing as some of the story contradicts as the first half was just done on instinct and without any real planning of the full story. So the editing should clear it up and this should be the main timeline. Enjoy!**

 **Chapters 1-4: Two Days**

 **5 Day Skip**

 **Chapters 5-7: Three Days**

 **Chapters 8-10: One Day**

 **Chapters 11-12: One Day**

 **3 Day Skip**

 **Chapter 13: 1 and a Half Day**

 **4 Month Skip**

 **Chapter 14-15: One Day**

 **Two Week Skip**

 **Chapter 16-17: One and a Half Day**

 **Chapter 18-19: One Week**

 **Two Week Skip- Events of Chapter 20 happen during the Siege**

 **Chapter 21-24: Two Days.**

 **7 Year Skip**

 **Chapter 25: Three Hours.**

* * *

 **Chapters 1-24 Happen Between Around The Beginning of June through Mid November.**

 **Chapters 1-13 Happen within the month of June.**


End file.
